Cont de Nós Sempre Teremos Paris
by Fabianne G. Malfoy
Summary: Draco e Hermione são escolhidos para participar de um programa de intercâmbio em Beauxbatons. Eles começam uma sociedade sinuosa para se saírem bem nas aulas mas nenhum dos dois sabia que se apaixonar seria parte do contrato. CONT DA TRADUÇÃO DA LYA M.
1. Capítulo 12

****

Nota da Tradutora:

Oi pessoal, eu sou a Fabianne Malfoy (agora Fabianne P. Xavier) e essa é a continuação da Tradução da fic **_We'll Always Have Paris_**, da **Melissa D Malfoy**. A partir do capítulo 12 eu que traduzi.

Essa Fic foi primeiramente traduzida pela **Lya Malfoy** e seus capítulos do **1 ao 11** se encontram aqui **www . fanfiction . net /s/3061966/1/**

A Lya, infelizmente, não pôde mais continuar a tradução e eu me ofereci para traduzir.

Eu sinto muito pela demora, foram meses eu sei, mas realmente estava (estou) com um problema muito sério com o tempo. (Tempo, tempo, tempo, tempo és um dos Deuses mais lindos...)

**Nos Sempre Teremos Paris**

**Capítulo 12**

**_I have a smile stretched from ear to ear_**_Eu tenho um sorriso esticado de orelha a orelha_

_**To see you walking down the road **Para ver você descer a Estrada_

**_We meet at the lights _**_Nós nos encontramos nas luzes_

_**We stare for a while **__Nós nos encaramos por um instante_

_**The world around us disappears **__O mundo desaparece ao nosso redor_

_**It's just you and me **__É apenas você e eu_

_**On my island of hope **__Na minha ilha de esperança_

_**Breath between us could be miles **__A respiração entre nós poderia ser milhas_

_**Let me surround you **__Deixeme te envolver_

_**My sea to your shore **__Meu mar em sua costa_

_**Let me be the calm you seek **__Deixeme ser a tranqüilidade que você procura_

_**But every time I'm close to you **__Mas toda vez que estou perto de você_

_**There's too much I can't say **__Há tanta coisa que eu não posso dizer_

_**And you just walk away **__E você apenas vai embora_

_**And I forgot to tell you I love you **__E eu me esqueço de dizer que te amo_

_**The night's too long and cold here without you **__A noite é tão longa e fria aqui sem você_

_**I grieve in my condition **__Eu me angustio em minha condição_

_**For I cannot find the words to say I need you so **__Por não conseguir achar as palavras pra dizer o quanto eu preciso de você._

"**I Love You"**de **Sarah Maclachlan**

* * *

Por alguns instantes, Rony experimentou uma completa alegria à medida que viu a forma de um Malfoy inconsciente esparramada no chão. Ele sentiu uma estranha sensação de justiça por todas as zombarias e todos os anos de tormento que ele tinha sofrido nas mãos daquele mesquinho, presunçoso e arrogante.

Na verdade, o feitiço não funcionou exatamente do jeito que ele esperava. Draco estava prestes a brotar ventosas nas pontas dos dedos e orelhas e a pele dele estava se tornando um marrom lamacento como o parasita sanguessuga que ele era, porém, havia algumas vantagens inesperadas, como as convulsões violentas e a baba.

Rony sorriu em triunfo. Mas então ele ouviu o retinir dos utensílios de seus professores um pouco antes de sentir a varinha voar de sua mão. Ele não teve tempo de se virar e ver quem a pegou porque Harry se atirou em cima dele, derrubando ambos no chão, fora do caminho de um jato de faíscas cor magenta, que passou sobre eles.

Assim que sua cabeça encontrou o chão frio, os gritos agitados e as exclamações de surpresa soaram em seus ouvidos, mas Harry, deitado mais acima, estava pressionando seu braço contra a garganta de Rony.

"Mais que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?" Harry gritou na cara dele.

Rony se contorceu, tentando se livrar, mas o domínio de Harry era muito firme; ele era mais forte do que seu corpo magro aparentava.

"Me solta Harry! Aquele idiota repugnante mereceu, se insinuando pra cima da Hermione como se ela fosse uma coisa qualquer que ele comprou na Dervixes & Bangüês." Ele tentou se levantar, mas Harry o empurrou de volta, tirando o ar de seu peito.

"Fique abaixado seu idiota." Harry ordenou. "Aquela Sonserina acabou de tentar te enfeitiçar. Eu devia tê-la deixado bater em você também. Depois de toda essa..."

Harry não chegou a terminar esta frase porque alguém tinha alcançado e arrastado eles brutalmente pelos pés.

"Sr. Weasley, como o senhor se atreve a atacar outro estudante?" Professor Snape olhou furiosamente pra Rony, seus olhos contraídos de raiva, e, em uma baixa e ameaçadora voz, ele rosnou.

"Eu não faria nenhum plano para o resto do feriado."

"Severus, nós precisamos de você aqui." A Professora McGonagall gritou. "Draco está ferido e Poppy saiu esta manhã. Ele vai precisar de algumas de suas poções de cura."

Ela olhou duramente para Harry e Rony.

"Sr. Potter, por favor, acompanhe o Sr. Weasley para seu salão Comunal. Eu tratarei dele logo, uma vez que consigamos levar o Sr. Malfoy com segurança pra ala hospitalar."

Rony pareceu ter entendido a severidade de suas ações e começou a suplicar.

"Mas Professora, eu..."

"Agora Sr. Potter!"

Assim que Rony se direcionou para a saída ele olhou para Hermione, ajoelhada ao lado de Draco no chão. Ele não conseguia se lembrar se já tinha visto aquele olhar direcionado a ele antes, apesar do numero de vezes que ele zangado ela ou chateado. Assim que ela segurou ternamente as mãos de Draco, ela olhou para Rony com uma mistura de confusão e despontamento.

"Essa é de longe a coisa mais baixa e vil que eu já vi você fazer Ronald Weasley."

Rony não disse nada em resposta, desviou seu olhar do dela, rapidamente desprovido de qualquer alegria ou satisfação que ele tinha sentido momentos antes.

"Sua varinha Sr. Weasley."

"A professora McGonagall agiu rapidamente para desarmar o senhor mais cedo." Disse uma voz bondosa a sua esquerda. Dumbledore estava olhando pra ele com um olhar de pena misturado com compreensão. Ele descansou sua mão no ombro de Rony com um pesado suspiro.

"Eu sinto muito Professor." Rony murmurou.

"Não é pra mim que o senhor precisa se desculpar." Ele disse, olhando diretamente para Draco e Hermione.

"Vamos Rony!" Harry disse puxando a manga das vestes de Rony. "A Professora McGonagall falou pra gente ir direto pro salão comunal."

Ele olhou cuidadosamente para Lissane enquanto ele falava, observando à medida que ela recuperava a varinha dela da Vice Diretora também.

A professora McGonagall anunciou o castigo pra Rony rapidamente e sem chances pra negociação: detenção todo sábado pelos próximos três meses, alternando entre Filch e Snape, sem visitas à Hogsmead pelo resto do ano letivo, e esfregar a sala de poções até que fique brilhando para estar pronta para o retorno dos alunos depois do feriado.

Harry pensou que Ron teve sorte. Quando eles passaram pela forma inconsciente do Malfoy, Harry pensou ter visto um pouco de sangue no chão. Harry imaginou que Malfoy devia ter batido forte a cabeça quando foi derrubado da mesa, o que explica porque ele tinha sido nocauteado. Então Rony tinha ferido o Malfoy fisicamente também, além de ter quebrado algumas regras de Hogwarts sobre brigas na área da escola. Embora uma parte de Harry invejasse o curto triunfo de Rony, ele também sabia que Rony só tinha feito uma delicada situação piorar.

"Pelo menos acabou." Rony murmurou miseravelmente depois que a McGonagall saiu. "Mas três meses por amaldiçoar o Malfoy? Eu acho que isso é um exagero, você não acha? Não é como se aquele bastardo não merecesse. Na verdade, é como se eu tivesse prestado um serviço a todos por dar uma surra nele."

"Ron, se eu fosse você, eu estaria me preparando para a reação da Hermione e não me congratulando por cumprir meus deveres civis. Se você achou que a McGonagall estava furiosa imagine a Hermione..."

Rony levantou as mãos com raiva.

"Eu não te entendo Harry. Nem um maldito pedaço. Primeiro você guarda esse segredo por ela e depois você apenas fica quieto e deixa o Malfoy roubar nossa melhor amiga?"

"Ele não pode roubá-la de nós. Nós não vamos deixar que isso aconteça." Ele parou por um breve momento e abaixou sua cabeça. "Apesar de que a sua proeza hoje a noite foi um excelente jeito de empurrá-la direto pros braços pegajosos dele. Você tem idéia de como aquilo foi idiota?"

"Como isso não aborrece você?" Rony perguntou em descrença. "Como sua pele não formiga sabendo que o Malfoy a beijou e tocou ela e Merlin sabe o que mais com ela?"

Bem agitado, Harry se levantou de repente.

"Cala a boca Rony! Apenas… cale essa boca. Você realmente acha que isso é fácil pra mim?"

Ele encarou seu melhor amigo, repentinamente acalmado pela sua explosão.

"Me deixa louco saber disso!" Mas Harry parou de falar. Como ele poderia explicar algo que ele ainda está lutando consigo mesmo? Como ele poderia explicar a Rony que discutir a o relacionamento de Hermione só fazia machucar mais? Ele se atreveria a admitir que tinha sentido falta de muito mais do que somente copiar as anotações de Hermione enquanto ela estava fora em Beauxbatons? Que ele tinha esperado ansiosamente por cada carta que ela tinha escrito pra ele, relendo-as até que ele pudesse recitá-las literalmente? Ele não se atreveria a dizer isso.

Mas ele nem precisou. Rony podia ler tudo isso no rosto de seu melhor amigo, em seus vivos e expressivos olhos. Aborrecido consigo mesmo por deixar que a sua raiva encobrisse o que estava diante de seu grande nariz, Rony encarou Harry, sua boca entreaberta.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin você gosta da Hermione! Eu quero dizer gosta realmente dela!"

Os esforços de Harry ao choque das insinuações de Rony foram fracos e lamentáveis.

"Não seja maluco. Claro que eu não gosto", ele balbuciou. "Eu gosto dela apenas como amiga", ele falou, mas seus olhos diziam outra coisa.

"Claro, uma amiga que você não se importaria em trocar carícias em um relacionamento", Rony concluiu. Ele sorriu estranhamente.

Harry mergulhou em sua cadeira e esfregou os olhos com os dedos. Ele suspirou ruidosamente, mas parou suas pobres tentativas de negar isto. Rony sentou na mesinha na frente da cadeira de Harry para encarar seu conflitante amigo.

"Há quanto tempo você se sente desse jeito parceiro? Por que você não disse nada?"

"Não há nada pra dizer, e mesmo se tivesse, não importaria, ela está com o Malfoy agora." Ele sorriu tristemente. "Afinal, é minha própria bendita culpa, eu queria esperar até a Hermione voltar para ver se meus sentimentos por ela tinham realmente mudado".

"Quando você teve certeza que eles mudaram?" Rony perguntou com uma leve hesitação, sabendo que estava ferindo Harry muito mais que estar falando sobre isto.

Sem perder o ritmo, Harry respondeu: "No estante que ela atravessou a porta da frente na noite que ela voltou da França. No momento que a vi, eu soube."

À medida que ele olhou no rosto de seu melhor amigo, Rony pôde ver o arrependimento e tormento ocultos.

Ambos viraram as cabeças rapidamente para a porta quando ouviram alguém lá fora gritar furiosamente "Férias alegres" o que, ironicamente, era a senha da Grifinória, e em seguida eles viram a porta abrir-se rapidamente.

"Eu sempre suspeitei que o Pirraça fosse mais maduro que você, e o seu comportamento hoje a noite confirmou isso, seu idiota. De todas as coisas imaturas e idiotas que você já fez."

Rony mudou facilmente de argumento para dar uma de vítima num piscar de olhos.

"Isto é um pouco como chamar o pote de caldeirão não é Hermione? Não era eu que estava às escondidas com o maldito do Malfoy para fazer Merlin sabe o que, por Merlin sabe quanto tempo."

"Nós não estávamos às escondidas, nós estávamos estudando", ela explicou por entre dentes rangidos.

Eles tinham preenchido a distância entre eles e estavam praticamente parados cara a cara, nenhum dos dois recuando. Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção do rosto de Hermione.

"Eles ensinam biologia e anatomia em escolas Trouxas, não em Hogwarts", ele zombou.

Ela apertou os punhos firmemente ao lado dela, espantada com sua força de vontade para não atacar e bater nele quando ele merecia tanto. Mas lá já tinha violência suficiente para uma noite, e ela tinha enfrentado Rony tantas vezes para tentar qualquer coisa. Se ela soltasse como ela realmente queria, ele iria acabar em uma cama ao lado da de Draco antes da noite acabar. Ela deu um passo pra trás, fechou os olhos, e respirou profundamente para dar a si mesma uns instantes para recuperar a razão.

"Não foi bem assim", ela protestou calmamente. "Quando nós estávamos em Beauxbatons, Draco e eu percebemos que estudamos melhor juntos, e ele precisou da minha ajuda com nossos termos de Aritimancia quando nós voltamos. Ele não é o mesmo garoto que ele costumava ser, e eu não iria negar ajuda a ele porque a nossa situação tinha mudado."

Incredulamente, Rony comentou:

"E o fato de você querer dar um bom amasso nele não tem nada a ver com isso? Tá, sei."

"Olhe, vocês não precisam se tornar os melhores amigos dele, mas no mínimo tentem respeitar minha decisão."

Ela deu um passo pra perto de seu amigo.

"Eu sei que vocês não gostam disso, mas é minha decisão a fazer, e eu espero que vocês possam perceber isso."

"Mas porque o Malfoy?" Ele choramingou. S"e você queria namorar alguém, porque não um belo Grifinório ou até mesmo um Corvinal?"

Ele olhou rapidamente pelos ombros dela para seu amigo moreno, o qual tinha ficado de pé.

"Eu conheço vários caras que adorariam uma chance com você. Todos eles seriam melhores do que o Malfoy. Pra dizer a verdade, o que você acha?"

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram em choque pelo o que Rony estava prestes a revelar. Ficando atrás de Hermione para que ela não pudesse ver, ele fez um generoso gesto de corte sobre o pescoço com seu dedo como uma lâmina cortando sua garganta como que advertindo Rony a manter sua grande matraca fechada. Ele ficou aliviado quando Rony hesitou, obviamente entendendo o recado.

Mas Hermione não estava ouvindo nada disso de qualquer jeito.

"Se eles são tão bons então namore eles. Eu quero ficar com o Draco e ninguém mais."

"Mas ele é um... um..." a mente dele procurou por insultos e apareceu com o mais baixo que ele conseguiu pensar. "Ele é um Malfoy!"

"Sim, ele é, e eu ainda gosto dele." Ela respondeu com um ar determinado.

Ele observou Hermione, sua expressão decidida, sua postura inflexível e sabia que seus métodos atuais não estavam levando ele a nenhum lugar com ela. Quando Hermione ficava diante de um desafio ela se recusava a mudar de idéia, não importa o que os outros digam a ela, se ela sentisse que estava certa, o que era freqüente, ela fazia o que ela queria.

Ele decidiu mudar de estratégia. A hostilidade em sua voz foi substituída com uma grande preocupação.

"Ele é tão perigoso Hermione. Ele é das Artes das Trevas, a família inteira dele é. O que acontece se ele estiver apenas te usando para chegar até o Harry? Você poderia se machucar."

"Até aqui, ele é o único que tem estado na linha de fogo Rony, graças a você, então, se a segurança de alguém está em perigo é a de Draco."

Ela conhecia Rony bem o suficiente para perceber o que realmente estava aborrecendo ele.

"E nós estamos em Hogwarts Rony. Você sabe que nós estamos mais seguros aqui do que em qualquer outro lugar. Isto é sobre outra coisa. Me diga!"

"Rony olhou entre seus dois melhores amigos, as duas pessoas com as quais ele fazia tudo junto, as duas pessoas com quem ele dividia quase todos os momentos acordado." Com o Malfoy na jogada tudo aquilo iria mudar. Eles não seriam mais o mesmo trio. As palavras pareciam tão claras em sua cabeça, mas saiu como:

"Eu não quero perder você."

Ela pegou e segurou a mão dele e continuou firmemente.

"Ronald Weasley, não importa quais outras pessoas entrem em nossas vidas, nós sempre seremos melhores amigos. Nada jamais poderá mudar isso. Você me ouviu?" Ela manteve a outra mão aberta pra Harry e fez sinal para que ele se juntasse. "Nós três temos passado por tanta coisa juntos para deixar coisas como namorados e namoradas ficar entra a gente."

Ela olhou nos olhos dos dois garotos que ela adorava tão profundamente.

"Vocês dois significam tanto pra mim!" Ela levantou a mão de cada um dos garotos para seus lábios e as beijou.

Harry suspirou pesadamente e ela pode ver a incerteza espreitando por trás dos óculos dele.

"Hermione eu acho que o que o Rony está tentando dizer, e eu admito que isto diz respeito a mim também, é que nós não andamos nos mesmos círculos com o Malfoy e seus amigos. Com os seus horários e as obrigações de Monitora, nós dificilmente vemos você como está. E se mal vermos uns aos outros de vez? Nós não queremos que o Malfoy-"

"Me afaste de vocês?" Ela perguntou, a finalmente compreendendo.

Rony acenou com a cabeça á compreensão dela.

"Eu não descartaria a possibilidade de ele tentar e impedir você de passar tempo não só com a gente, mas também com o resto dos Grifinórios. E se ele tentar te convencer de que você não precisa mais da gente?"

Ela sorriu e apertou as mãos deles.

"Quando vocês já souberam que eu fui persuadida a fazer alguma coisa que eu não queria fazer?"

Os dois garotos sorriram astutamente.

"E eu sempre irei precisar de vocês dois, então você não vai ficar livre tão facilmente, Sr. Weasley. Vocês estão presos a mim então se acostumem a isso." Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu a um beijo na bochecha cada.

"Bem, eu ainda não tenho certeza se eu quero que aquele maldito, convencido..."

"Rony!"

"Mas eu posso dizer, palavra, que eu tentarei, e, manterei a mente aberta por um tempo, de qualquer jeito."

"E..." Hermione o instigou.

"E, eu prometo não enfeitiçá-lo mais."

"Obrigada."

"A não ser que ele mereça e ele provavelmente irá amanhã."

Ela o cutucou forte nas costelas.

"Ai! Isso dói!"

"Sem feitiço." Ela ordenou em seu tom que significava que ela não estava brincando. "Eu estou falando sério."

"Nós estamos falando sério também Hermione", Harry falou em seu tom sereno e zeloso. "Nós sabemos que você é a mais inteligente do que a maioria, mas, apenas saiba que nós estamos na sua cola se você precisar da gente."

"Bem, não é exatamente a reação que eu estava esperando, mas é um começo, eu acho." Ela admitiu e sorriu.

"Você vai se preparar pra ir dormir agora?" Rony perguntou se afastando de um dos abraços apertados de Hermione.

"Não, o Professor Dumbledore prometeu que ele me avisaria quando Draco acordasse então eu poderia vê-lo."

"Ele ainda não acordou?"

Rony falou depressa, recebendo um olhar de advertência de Harry. Ele se acalmou, mas não conseguiu esconder um sorriso.

"Eu quero dizer, eu não acho que o acertei tão forte assim."

Harry colocou uma mão tranqüilizadora no braço de Hermione.

"Eu tenho certeza que Dumbledore e Snape vão dar um jeito nisso Hermione. Nós esperaremos com você se você quiser."

"Obrigada, eu adoraria."

Draco acordou, mas suas pálpebras estavam muito pesadas para abrir, então ele ficou deitado no escuro por alguns momentos. Sua cabeça estava martelando e seu peito doía como se ele tivesse derrubado um bigorna sobre ele, no entanto ele podia sentir uma suave pressão da mão de alguém descansando levemente em seu braço.

"Urgh", ele murmurou.

"Hermione o que aconteceu? Onde eu estou?"

"O senhor está na ala hospitalar Sr. Malfoy." O Diretor respondeu bondosamente... Os olhos de Draco abriram de repente ao som de uma voz inesperada, mas Dumbledore acariciou levemente o braço de seu estudante.

"A Srta. Granger insistiu em fazer companhia ao senhor aqui comigo, mas eu garanti a ela que o senhor não corria nenhum perigo real pelos seus ferimentos. Eu a convenci a ir para o dormitório dela sobre as explicitas instruções de que eu a avisaria assim que o senhor recuperasse a consciência."

Draco tentou sentar na cama, mas sua cabeça rodou instantaneamente e ele se deitou em seu travesseiro e fechou seus olhos. Ele se queixou:

"Eu sinto como se tivesse sido pisoteado por uma manada de Hipogrifos."

Dumbledore deu uma risadinha suave enquanto movia-se para a lareira para contatar Hermione.

"Sim, eu imagino que o senhor esteja. Eu apresento as minhas desculpas Sr. Malfoy, mas, com uma enfermeira tão capaz como Poppy Pomfrey em Hogwarts, eu confesso que tenho deixado minhas habilidades com primeiros socorros enferrujada nos últimos anos. Demorou um pouco mais que o normal para que Severus e eu pudéssemos encontrar a poção certa para curar o senhor desde que, em sua pressa, o feitiço do Sr. Weasley não funcionou corretamente."

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

"O Weasley me enfeitiçou?" Ele exclamou. "Na frente de todos os professores?" As lembranças do jantar e dos eventos que tinham se desenrolados vieram á tona.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça à medida que ele continuou e fez seu caminho até a lareira. Ele apontou sua varinha e falou claramente.

"Salão Comunal da Grifinória." O velho bruxo sorriu à medida que a jovem bruxa apareceu em sua vista.

"Srta. Granger, como eu prometi que faria, o Sr. Malfoy acabou de acordar e não está em más condições."

Draco revirou os olhos, pensando, _"Que tal se eu desse sua cabeça ao Canino como brinquedo de mascar e depois você me diz que você não está em más condições?"_ Ele podia ouvir a voz de alivio de Hermione.

"Oh, Obrigada diretor. Eu já estou indo pra ai."

"Espere Senhorita Granger." Dumbledore continuou. "Eu gostaria de alguns momentos para falar em particular com o jovem Sr. Malfoy antes de passá-lo aos seus hábeis cuidados."

"Tudo bem então. Eu esperarei alguns minutos. Há alguma coisa que ele precisa?"

O coração de Draco se aqueceu com a preocupação dela com ele. Apenas isto o fez sentir-se levemente melhor. Assim que o Diretor olhou pra ele, Draco balançou sua cabeça.

Dumbledore sorriu calmamente antes de virar sua atenção de volta ao fogo. "Não agora, Srta. Granger, mas eu estou certo que ele está aguardando ansiosamente sua visita." Dumbledore hesitou antes de perguntar:

"Como estão às coisas na Torre da Grifinória?"

Draco pode sentir um pouco de alivio na voz dela quando ela respondeu.

"Bem. Nós estamos todos bem aqui."

"Bom. Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Eu vejo você em breve então." A chama se apagou e ele voltou-se para o jovem bruxo na cama.

"Você se sente bem o suficiente para se sentar, Draco? Eu gostaria de falar sobre o que aconteceu no jantar.

Imediatamente, Draco começou a se defender.

"O que? Você acha que a culpa foi minha? O Weasley quer fazer isso comigo desde o primeiro dia. Você estava lá. _Ele_ me _atacou!"_

Dumbledore balançou as mãos apaziguadoramente.

"Eu seu Draco. Eu estava lá, e eu também sei que você foi tão surpreendido com o feitiço de Rony quanto qualquer outro na mesa. E ele será apropriadamente punido por suas ações."

Draco relaxou na cama, um tanto quanto satisfeito, mas atento a onde a conversa estava indo.

"Bom", ele disse bruscamente enquanto cruzava os braços em frente do peito. "O senhor deveria fazê-lo limpar o chão do Corujal com nada além da sua escova de dente." Encarando bem dentro dos penetrantes olhos azuis do velho bruxo, ele bufou indignado, "Honestamente, eu não estava fazendo nada para provocá-lo. Estava apenas sentado lá comendo meu jantar."

Observando sobre seus óculos de meia lua com um sinal de incredulidade, Dumbledore questionou:

"O senhor está certo de que não fez nada para provocar o Sr. Weasley? Eu estava observando o senhor e a Srta. Granger esta noite enquanto você observava a Srta. Granger com os dois amigos dela. Não foi difícil notar o seu desconforto com a familiaridade deles."

Seus olhos se deslocaram culposamente para o chão. Não tinha Draco utilizado tais demonstrações públicas de afeto para aborrecer o Potter e o Weasley? Não tinha ele estado com ciúmes dos outros garotos e queria mostrar a ele que ele podia se aproximar de Hermione de maneiras que eles não podiam? Mas nada do que ele fez merecia ser enfeitiçado como ele tinha sido.

"Aquilo ainda não o dava o direito de me colocar na ala hospitalar. Parece que ele não podia nem mesmo fazer um feitiço direito, aquela patética desculpa para um bruxo. Eu não sei nem mesmo como ele conseguiu uma carta de aceitação em Hogwarts. Eu pensei que o senhor tivesse _alguns_ critérios de admissão aqui", Draco parou de repente seu discurso. Dumbledore podia não ser sua primeira escolha como diretor, mas ele ainda era o bruxo encarregado.

"Desculpe-me, Senhor", ele se desculpou. "Eu não pretendia soar tão..."

Dumbledore olhou atentamente dentro dos olhos emocionados de Draco.

"É uma resposta justa, Sr. Malfoy. O senhor esteve sob uma provação esta noite, e eu teria reagido da mesma forma se eu estivesse em seu lugar. Suas desculpas estão aceitas. Eu concordo com o senhor que ele não tinha nenhum direito de te enfeitiçar. Ataques a outros estudantes não é uma atividade que nós encorajamos em Hogwarts, mas o senhor deve entender algumas coisas Sr. Malfoy." Ele pausou, para se certificar de que o jovem bruxo estava prestando atenção.

"O Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger têm sido amigos desde o primeiro ano deles. Ele está preocupado com o bem estar e a segurança dela." Ele hesitou novamente, sabendo que tinha que seguir com muito cuidado.

"Acima de tudo, ele quer ter certeza que a relação dela com o senhor não a coloca em nenhum perigo."

"Perigo comigo?" Ele bradou de raiva, batendo as mãos na cama. "Mais alguns centímetros à esquerda e seria a Hermione que estaria deitada nesta cama. Ela tem sorte da pontaria dele ser melhor do que sua habilidade de executar um simples feitiço."

Se Dumbledore estava ficando irritado, ele não demonstrou isso. Ao invés disso, ele permaneceu calmo.

"Eu acho que o Sr. Weasley está preocupado em como sua família, especialmente seu pai, irão reagir ao descobrir que o senhor esta envolvido com uma bruxa nascida Trouxa." Ele olhou significativamente à manifestação de entendimento nos olhos cor de prata de Draco. "Lucius não é conhecido pela sua aprovação às pessoas com os ancestrais de Hermione."

Draco acenou com a cabeça enquanto ponderava o que o Diretor tinha dito, mas não comentou.

"De fato, eu suspeito que ambos Rony e Harry estão muito mais preocupados em como os _aliados_ do seu pai reagirão ao ouvir sobre você e ela."

"Agora nós pegamos o problema real nas mãos." A conclusão não se perdeu em Draco e ele olhou sem piscar para o Diretor.

"Você quer dizer os amigos Bonzinhos do Ministério ou os amigos maus Comensais da Morte?" ele perguntou sarcasticamente. Draco sentiu uma onda de aborrecimento; Até Dumbledore acreditava que o pai dele era nada mais do que um lacaio de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele tentou cobrir a magoa e a raiva de sua voz, mas suspeitou que o diretor poderia sentir de qualquer maneira.

"Não era isso que eu estava tentando dizer."

"Ele não é um Comensal da Morte," declarou abertamente, encarando sem piscar as profundas piscinas de azuis. "Eu não ligo para o que o Potter diz. Meu pai não estava em nenhum lugar perto daquele cemitério quando Você-Sabe-Quem ressurgiu."

Draco observou o jovem bruxo, defendendo seu pai firmemente mesmo se isto significa mentir pra si mesmo. Ele não culpou Draco por querer acreditar que seu pai era um monstro, mas Dumbledore tinha ouvido tantos rumores e visto tantas evidências contrárias para acreditar na negação de Draco. Dumbledore também sabia que, bem lá no fundo, Draco tinha um bom coração, o qual era o motivo pelo qual ele não era contra o surgimento de um romance entre um jovem Sonserino e uma Grifinória.

"Como você pode estar tão certo Draco? Seu pai nunca tentou esconder seu interesse com as Artes das Trevas, historicamente sua família tem sempre mantido certa fascinação com ela." Ele procedeu com cuidado.

"É tão inacreditável para alguém assumir que sua família esta em lealdade com Voldemort e seus seguidores."

Sem hesitar, Draco respondeu:

"Sim!" Ele se recostou na cama e puxou seus joelhos pra cima para descansar seus cotovelos neles. "Tente entender Professor. Meu pai pode ser um monte de coisas, mas ele não é um assassino. Ele não é tão frio e cruel quanto ele finge ser." Ele sabia que seu pai não aprovaria ele estar contando a Dumbledore nada disto, mas se isso significava lançar dúvida no que Dumbledore acreditava como fato, então Draco tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Ele continuou de novo e começou no mesmo ritmo, a dor na sua cabeça esquecida. Ele respirou fundo.

"É tudo uma atuação.

"O que é uma atuação?" Dumbledore perguntou sua voz sem revelar nada.

Respirando fundo novamente, Draco contou a Dumbledore sobre as respostas de Lucius para as perguntas dele depois da ascensão do Lorde das Trevas na noite do Torneio Tri-Bruxo. Sobre como seu pai ficou atordoado como todo mundo, como ele não queria realmente eliminar os Trouxas e os Sangues ruins da terra, porque estes grupos precisam existir a fim de demonstrar a superioridade dos Sangues puros. Draco também explicou como toda a postura de seu pai a cerca da necessidade de eliminar a escória do mundo bruxo era uma atuação que ele mantinha porque era esperado dele e da família Malfoy, e como ele mantinha o papel de aristocrata presunçoso porque isso fazia as pessoas temerem e respeitarem ele, dando-o controle sobre eles, e controle é a verdadeira fonte de poder.

Draco sabia que seu pai provavelmente não ficaria feliz que ele estava contando ao diretor de Hogwarts um segredo tão intimo de família, mas o jovem bruxo sentiu que era hora de saber onde a lealdade de Lucius realmente estava. Ele também sentia que a precária corda bamba entre atuar de Bom e Mau não podia ir muito longe sem escolher um lado definitivo. E assim que seu pai retornasse de sua viagem a negócios, Draco falará com ele a respeito da situação. Draco não era mais uma criança, ele era um jovem rapaz. Lucius iria respeitar mais sua opinião agora. E se Dumbledore soubesse que Lucius Malfoy era, de seu próprio jeito, um aliado, e não um inimigo, ele poderia facilitar as coisas para ele ficar com Hermione como também ajudar a proteger os Malfoys da reação que eles certamente sofreriam dos seguidores de Voldemort.

Afinal eles estavam do mesmo lado, quando a coisa desmoronasse, os Malfoys queriam tanto o reinado de Voldemort quanto os Weasleys queriam o Lorde das Trevas no poder. Eles apenas chegam às coisas de maneiras diferentes.

Quando Dumbledore finalmente respondeu, tudo o que disse foi:

"Eu entendo." E ele tinha uma estranha, quase triste, expressão nos olhos.

"Eu estou te contando a verdade, Diretor. Isto é o que ele me contou e ele não mentiria pra mim sobre uma coisa tão importante como esta. Ele não poderia."

"Eu não tenho dúvidas que ele explicou os motivos para você exatamente do jeito que você os explicou para mim." Ele assegurou a Draco.

Eles quedaram-se em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Draco admitiu:

"Eu acho que ele pode ter sido um dos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem quando ele era mais jovem." Ele colocou as mãos no rosto, incapaz de olhar Dumbledore nos olhos.

"Quando eu era mais jovem, eu pensava que seria excitante seguir Você-Sabe-Quem. Todo o segredo e a magia proibida. Eu pensava que era intrigante que o meu pai podia ter sido um dos seus de seu círculo íntimo. Mas então eu cresci e aprendi sobre o que os seus seguidores faziam parta se entreter." Ele parou um instante, relembrando suas memórias, suas feições endurecidas de determinação.

"Mesmo se o meu pai tivesse participado dessas coisas anos atrás, agora ele não esta mais fazendo isso. Se ele estivesse, o Ministério teria descoberto há muito tempo."

"Eu espero que você esteja certo Draco." O velho senhor murmurou. Um leve sorriso se libertou.

"Você pode me fazer um favo? Da próxima vez que o senhor tiver o desejo de incitar o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Weasley, por favor, lembre-se que eles agem com a Hermione como eles agem porque eles se importam muito com ela."

"Bem, assim como eu." Ele admitiu firmemente. Ele levantou seu rosto e encarou o olhar do velho bruxo. "Muito mesmo."

Nas últimas oito semanas, Draco e Hermione ficaram mais próximos apesar do começo agitado deles no jantar da véspera de Natal. Eles não passaram todo o tempo juntos, apesar de que Draco não pensou que ele se importaria de passar o tempo com sua inteligente, perspicaz e engraçada Grifinória. Mas eles dois eram ambiciosos e aplicados demais para deixar o relacionamento deles interferir nos trabalhos da escola e nas obrigações de monitores. Contudo, apesar da agenda lotada deles e dos diferentes círculos de amizades, eles fizeram um tempo um para o outro.

Draco se recostou ma entrada por alguns instantes para admirar a vista. Hermione estava sentada em uma das confortáveis cadeiras na pequena sala de estudos da biblioteca dela. Seus trajes da escola jogados nas costas da cadeira, e os pés dela estavam cruzados nos calcanhares, escorados na mesa em frente a ela. Ela ainda estava vestindo sua saia do uniforme, mas estando absorta em sua leitura, ela não notou que sua saia mal estava cobrindo suas atraentes e torneadas coxas. Os olhos dela estavam colados no livro em frente a ela. Sua mente esquecida de todo o mundo fora das palavras impressas nas páginas. Ele observou enquanto ela, de um modo inconscientemente sexy, lambia seu dedo antes de virar a pagina, fazendo a temperatura dele subir instantaneamente. Assim que ela abaixou a mão para coçar uma pequena mancha sobre o joelho dela, sua saia deslizou mais ainda, e isto estimulou Draco à ação. Ele não poderia suportar por mais um instante estar tão perto dela e não estar tocando ela.

Silenciosamente ele moveu-se para dentro da sala, cuidadosamente para não alertá-la de sua presença. Ele a cercou para aproximar-se por trás da cadeira dela então ele poderia aparecer sobre o ombro dela. Sorrindo para si mesmo, ele se inclinou sobre a cadeira para ver o que tinha atraído a atenção dela desta vez. Runas Antigas, Transfiguração, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Surpreendentemente, parecia ser um livro trouxa e não um livro da escola.

_"Ela era branca e ela seduzia um Negro. Ela fez algo que em nossa sociedade é inefável: ela beijou um homem negro. Não um Pai velho, mas um jovem, forte, homem negro. Nenhum código importou para ela antes dela quebrá-lo; mas isto desmoronou sobre ela posteriormente."_

"Senhorita Granger, este não parece com nenhum livro da biblioteca de Hogwarts. Você está lendo contrabando Trouxa aqui?" Draco perguntou, eficazmente assustando sua namorada. Ela apertou o livro bem, firme no peito com ambas as mãos enquanto pulou em sua cadeira.

"Draco não chegue desse jeito pra cima de mim. Você quase me matou de susto." Ela estreitou os olhos pra ela, mas ela não conseguia ficar com raiva dele por muito tempo.

"Você é realmente mau!"

Draco sorriu maliciosamente para a linda Grifinória enquanto se movia para ficar em frente a ela.

"Eu sei que eu sou." À medida que ele observou a cor lentamente voltar às bochechas dela pelo susto que ela tomou. Ele tirou sua capa e a jogou no braço do sofá. Ele desapertou sua gravata listrada de verde e prata e a tirou do pescoço. Ainda sorrindo, ele descansou as mãos nos braços da poltrona e se inclinou para beijar a bochecha dela.

"Eu não pude evitar. Você estava tão irresistível sentada em sua poltrona, completamente envolvida em seu livro." Ele colocou sua mão na dela e a ajudou a se levantar da poltrona. Enquanto se dirigiam para o sofá, ela colocou o livro na quina da mesa na frente deles.

Ela aconchegou-se no lado dele enquanto ele colocava os braços ao redor dos ombros dela.

"Ainda assim foi mau, e você sabe disso." Ela disse, mas o tom dela não tinha nenhuma maldade ou desprezo. Um pequeno sorriso ameaçou se libertar então Draco o ajudou esfregando suas mãos gentilmente pela coxa dela.

Eles permaneceram confortavelmente deste jeito por alguns momentos antes de Draco acenar com a cabeça para o livro na mesa.

"O que você estava lendo mesmo? Não parece com o trabalho de transfiguração que eu pensei que você estaria colada para ter uma boa vantagem inicial."

"Um clássico trouxa: _To Kill a Mockingbird_"

"Por favor, Matem a Cotovia?" Ele perguntou com um horror fingido. "E todo este tempo eu pensei que você era uma defensora dos direitos animais. O que os seus amiguinhos idealistas pensariam se eles soubessem que você está lendo um livro sobre como matar pobres criaturas indefesas?"

Ela rolou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho de lado.

"Não é sobre matar pássaros. É sobre preconceito e os perigos dos estereótipos."

"Pra que você esta fazendo uma leitura como essa? Um pouco de leitura alegre? Parece bem divertido." Ele caçoou.

"É muito bom." Ela defendeu. "É extremamente bem escrito e tem tanto a dizer em tantos níveis." Ela se moveu para pegar ele da mesa. "Eu quero que você leia este discurso que Atticus Finch faça. É um dos mais eloqüentes na história literária."

Ele sorriu enquanto ela se esticou para pegar o livro. Ele tinha braços mais longos do que os dela e o pegou primeiro.

"Não obrigada."

"Draco me devolva," ela pediu, se esticando para pegar o livro da posse firme dele. "Não é meu. É da Gina. Ela precisou de ajuda com o teste dela nos Estudos Trouxas, então ela ficou aqui depois da última aula dela. Eu a ajudei um pouco, mas, quando ela saiu para ir jantar, eu fiquei pra trás pra ler um pouco mais." Ela corou um pouco. "Eu não pude evitar. É um dos meus livros favoritos." Ela se lançou pra frente, mas, falhou novamente.

Ambos estavam sorrindo enquanto brigavam pelo livro trouxa, apenas um pouco antes de Hermione tomá-lo da posse dele, Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer cócegas, garantindo sua vitória. Hermione gritou:

"Argh! Isto não é justo."

"Quem foi que disse que eu jogo limpo?" Ele murmurou antes de se jogar no sofá e puxar Hermione com ele. Ele elevou o braço acima da cabeça, segurando o livro fora do alcance dela, e colocou a outra mão atrás da cabeça de Hermione enquanto empurrava o rosto dela para o dele. Ele sorriu uma vez mais antes de beijar os lábios cheios dela, começando lentamente, mas aprofundando o beijo deles quando ela correspondeu ansiosamente. As mãos dela agarraram, e ela colocou o rosto dele nas mãos e manobrou seu corpo para ficar mais confortável em cima dele. Em seguida ela moveu suas mãos no peito dele para abrir alguns botões de cima, retirando a gola para que ela pudesse deslizar seus beijos pelo pescoço dele. Como seu cabelo fez cócegas na garganta dele, ele se deslocou ainda mais pra o final do sofá, ficando mais confortável para outra secção de carícias delirantemente satisfatórias com Hermione.

Hermione o beijou profundamente, apreciando completamente as reações dele aos seus movimentos. Durante as ultimas oito semanas, eles passaram muitas noites envolvidos um com o outro desse mesmo jeito, às vezes por horas, e ela nunca cansou disso. Pelo contrário, ela queria mais. Mas primeiro ela precisava ensinar uma lição a ele. Quando ele esticou o braço para colocar o livro atrás dele, Hermione fez seu lance. Com um movimento repentino, ela se esticou, pegando o livro dele, e agilmente saindo de cima dele e do sofá com um movimento gracioso. Enquanto examinava um Draco confuso e desapontado, ela sorriu timidamente.

"Dois podem participar desse jogo." Ela gracejou com uma piscadela.

Compreendendo o que ele tinha passado, Draco gemeu e cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

"Argh! Sua traidora. Eu não acredito que você me beijou daquele jeito pra colocar as mãos em um livro qualquer." Ele se escorou nos cotovelos e fez beicinho.

"Eu me sinto tão traído."

Hermione rolou os olhos enquanto achava o lugar que ela tinha parado no livro e colocando um marcador nele.

"Ah, por favor. Você nunca se sentiu traído com nada. E não é apenas um livro qualquer. Eu te disse, é um clássico."

"Nenhum livro pode ser tão bom ao ponto de você perder bife e torta no jantar com torta de melaço por sobremesa." Ele moveu as pernas do sofá pra dar lugar a ela.

Hermione parecia desolada enquanto deixou-se cair pesadamente no sofá ao lado dele de novo.

"Caçamba, eu esqueci! São meus favoritos."

"Eu sei," ele sorriu e deu uma mordidinha suavemente no pescoço dela. "Por isso que eu fiquei surpreso por não ter visto você no jantar."

"Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? Eu pensei que você tivesse treino de Quadribol hoje à noite."

Ele apontou para o seu cabelo ainda úmido. "Você não viu? Nós tivemos um treino leve por causa do nosso jogo contra a Corvinal amanhã. Nós só treinamos algumas manobras." Ele explicou. "Eu vi a Weasley fêmea na volta pro castelo. Ela me disse que a ultima vez que a viu, você estava aqui e que você estava no _'Modo Hermione'_ e provavelmente esqueceu qualquer coisa que existia fora dos muros da biblioteca."

Ambos riram com a alfinetada dele.

"Onde você a viu? E ela tem nome, sabe."

"Eu sei, "ele riu. "É que eu gosto de te provocar." Ele deu uma beijoca e ela sorriu. "Gina..." Ele enfatizou o nome dela para provar que ele sabia, "estava voltando da cabana de Hagrid, eu acho. Provavelmente indo pra sua grande noite fora com as meninas.

"Não são só meninas, sabe. Harry, Rony e alguns outros garotos estão lá também.

Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado. "Eu sei. Eu considero todos eles parte _'das meninas'_.

Hermione bateu cutucou ele com força nas costelas por insultar os amigos dela, ele gritou um pouco. "Eu vou contar a eles que você disse isso," ela brincou.

Em geral, eles costumam passar as noites de sexta com seus amigos e as noites de sábado juntos. No começo, Draco estava certo de que os amigos dela iriam usara noite para tentar virar ela contra ele, mas isso mostrou ser uma boa idéia no fim das contas. Tanto quanto isto o aborrecia, Hermione realmente gostava muito do Potter e do Weasley e seus outros amigos Grifinórios. Passar tempo com eles mantinha um nível de normalidade num complicado momento de ajustamento. Mostrou=se bom para Draco também. Como monitor, ele precisa ficar por dentro do que estava acontecendo em sua própria casa, e isto o livrava de problemas com alguns dos seus colegas de casa. No começo eles tentaram fazê-lo falar qual era o seu "plano", entretanto, ele abafou isso rapidamente explicando em termos que não deixavam dúvidas que ele e Hermione estavam realmente juntos. E que se eles quisessem testar a sinceridade dele, eles descobririam em primeira mão o que é sentir-se sendo uma doninha também.

"Eu provavelmente devia estar indo. Eles estão esperando por mim." Hermione pegou suas vestes de Hogwarts para vestir, mas antes que ela pudesse colocar seu braço dentro da manga ele agarrou a mão dela e a puxou para seu colo.

"Relaxe, nós temos um tempinho antes deles saírem às escondidas com você para a noite." "Ele colocou seus braços nas costas dela e começou a plantar beijos em seu pescoço similares aos tortuosos beijos que ela tinha dado mais cedo."

Ele continuou plantando mais beijos pelo decote dela, pausando para morder e mordiscar em cada pequeno beijo. "O que os Grifinórios fazem para se divertir? Sentam ao redor da lareira, de mãos dadas, cantando canções de elevação espiritual? Vocês provavelmente nem."

"Ah, cala a boca," Ela provocou. "Pelo menos e melhor do que tirar as pernas de uma aranha ou arrancar as asas de moscas."

"Hey, Isso me ofende. Sonserinos não fazem isso pra se divertir," ele defendeu firmemente. Embora tenha adicionado rapidamente. "Pelo menos não Sonserinos acima do terceiro ano."

"Então o que você e seus amigos estão planejando fazer essa noite?"

"Depois que eu sair daqui, eu vou encontrar Lissane para ajudá-la com Feitiços," ele respondeu casualmente.

Hermione olhou pra ele como se fosse uma piada.

"Você esta de brincadeira. Lissane precisa de ajuda com as aulas de Feitiço? Tá bom. Da próxima você vai me dizer que o Snape quer apadrinhar o Neville a ser o Professor de Poções quando ele se aposentar."

Depois da resposta sem graça de Harry no fracassado jantar na Véspera de Natal, parecia que a sedutora Sonserina tinha direcionado seu alvo mais uma vez pra cima do namorado de Hermione. Claro, Ela nunca tentou nenhum movimento evidente que Hermione pudesse apontar como prova que Lissane queria Draco. Mas dentro dela Hermione sabia isso.

Lissane nunca foi nada alem de perfeitamente educada e legal e francamente amigável, mas Hermione era uma garota inteligente; ela podia assegurar que Lissane estava tentando conseguir um lugar no coração de Draco. Ele estava tão acostumado com a situação, ainda pensando que os flertes de Lissanne eram nada mais do que uma quedinha inofensiva de uma aluna. Hermione tinha tentado chamar a atenção dele pra isso algumas vezes, mas ele não iria dar importância ou dizer algo como: "Lissane é uma pessoa muito dada. Você não a conhece como eu conheço. É apenas o jeito dela de ser. Você se acostuma com isso depois de um tempo." Embora Hermione duvidasse que ela alguma vez fosse "se acostumar com isso", ela não queria forçar a discussão aparentando ser ciumenta demais ou possessiva. Além disso, ela confiava em Draco e isto era o que realmente importava. Ele não tinha dado a ela nenhum motivo para duvidar de sua fidelidade e ela não poderia imaginar alguém colocando tanto esforço em um relacionamento se ele quisesse ver alguém às escondidas.

Ele fez beicinho e olhou quase severamente para ela.

"Eles estão aprendendo como enfeitiçar objetos feitiços para levitar, e ela esta tendo um belo problema com eles." Ele podia sentir uma observação vindo, por isso ele adicionou, "Para a sua informação, Liss não é a primeira Sonserina a ter dificuldades controlando estes tipos de feitiços. Nó tendemos a evitar objetos induzidos por felicidade, então eles não vêm tão fácil para nós como os..."

"os perversos, odiosos e maliciosos." Hermione terminou pra ele com um sorriso malicioso.

"Isto significa que eu posso ficar todo ressentido quando você ajuda o Potter, Defensor de tudo que é bom no mundo, com as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?" Ele perguntou para colocar as coisas em perspectiva.

Hermione sabia que ele estava tentando fazer e se opôs com, "É uma situação totalmente diferente. Harry e eu temos trabalhado juntos em todos os assuntos desde o primeiro ano e ele e eu nunca fomos nada além de bons amigos."

Ele clareou sua garganta e levantou suas sobrancelhas para ela. "Eu Preciso te lembrar caso de mais do que sentimentos de amizade que você tinha por aquele quatro-olhos há poucos meses atrás? Se alguém aqui tem direito de contestar esse alguém sou eu," ele concluiu, obviamente tendo considerado a precária situação anterior. "É àquela qualidade do Poter de não conseguir enxergar o obvio que eu sou grato, porque mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele iria descobrir que ele deixou a garota mais brilhantemente inteligente e absurdamente bonita escorregar entre seus dedos.

Ela corou com os elogios, ainda não acostumada a receber tais elogios dele, antes de se inclinar para beijá-lo devidamente. Depois de uma considerável porção de tempo, ela recuou e perguntou pra ele cautelosamente, "Falando do Harry, ele ou o Rony estava coma Gina? "Ela geralmente só vai à casa de Hagrid se um ou ambos estão com ela."

Ele acenou com a cabeça enquanto movia sua mão em pequenos círculos na base das costas dela.

"Sim, os gêmeos maravilha estavam lá." Ele moveu suas mãos em pequenos círculos na base das costas dela.

"E como foi?" Embora as coisas tenham estado mais tranqüilas nas oito semanas que se passaram entre Draco e seus amigos, ela nunca tomou por certo o "cessar fogo". Ela freqüentemente temia que a mais leve palavra ou movimento pudesse fazer tudo i9r pelos ares. Eles tem tido um pouco de calmamente bem sucedido sessões de estudo com o Draco e alguns dos Sonserinos assim como com alguns Grifinórios. A habitual troca de farpas e insultos bondosos foi negociada, mas todos eles parecem colocar demonstrar colocar um esforço para se dar bem... ou pelo menos para não derramar sangue. De qualquer jeito, Hermione não estava esperando por milagres. Ela estava simplesmente agradecida que não tinha havido viagens de volta a ala hospitalar.

"Ah você sabe, o de costume," Draco respondeu casualmente.

"Os feitiços de sempre, muitos palavrões, alguns murros aqui e ali. Aquele Wesley é uma pessoa que sangra com muita facilidade."

A expressão horrorizada de Hermione durou cerca de dois segundos, antes dela se lembrar que ele gostava de provocá-la.

"Você é realmente incorrigível, sabia disso?" Ela sorriu.

"Eu sei," ele respondeu, mas então seu tom tornou-se mais sério.

"Mas você gostaria que eu fosse diferente?" Embora Hermione nunca tenha insinuado que ela gostaria que Draco mudasse por ela desde que eles têm estado juntos, nem ela mudado por ele, era inconfundível que ele era diferente de qualquer um dos amigos ou colegas de casa dela. Ela tem até mesmo se distanciado de sua segura e aconchegante sala Comunal da Grifinória algumas vezes e entrado no covil das Serpentes a fim de ajudar alguns dos jogadores da Sonserina com os projetos de Transfiguração deles. É claro que eles deram na um tempo difícil a principio, mas Hermione não era nenhuma covarde; ela ajudou os colegas de time dele assim como ela ajudaria qualquer outro estudante que tivesse com dificuldades nas aulas de Hogwarts. Não era muito, mas era uma grande diferença das caras espantadas e dos silêncios constrangedores que ele encontrou no inicio, na sala comunal da Sonserina, quando os colegas de casa dele perceberam que o relacionamento dele com Hermione era de verdade e não parte de um plano para chegar ao Potter. Claro, alguns ainda o evitam – isto é, Pansy e seu grupo – mas Draco não está nem ai para a opinião dela. O fato dele ser o apanhador na casa deles tem ajudado; ele tem que passar horas com sues colegas de classe, praticando com eles e eles sempre têm compartilhado certo vinculo e amizade que outros membros de sua casa nunca poderão atrapalhar. Depois de seis anos ele tinha obtido certa quantidade de respeito e as pessoas sabiam que ele não era alguém de se alienar ligeiramente.

"Eu não mudaria nada de você Draco Malfoy... e eu nunca tentaria mudar," ela o assegurou sinceramente. Ela colocou o rosto dele em suas mãos.

"Eu gosto de você simplesmente do jeito que você é."

Ele descansou as mãos no joelho dela, levemente massageando a pele flexível com a mão. Lentamente ele começou a deslizar sua mão um pouco mais acima de sua perna por baixo da saia do uniforme dela. Draco a puxou para mais perto dele e se inclinou novamente, a levando consigo para se deitar ao lado dele no sofá. À medida que o beijo ficou mais intenso, ele estendeu a mão para tirar a gravata da Grifinória vermelha e dourada dela e deslizá-la pelo pescoço dela. Ele libertou a blusa da escola dela da saia enquanto suas mãos penetravam para acariciar a pele macia dela. Infalivelmente assim que seus dedos fizeram contato com a pela dela, ela estremeceria com a sensação, aumentando ainda mais o desejo de Draco. Ela afastou seus lábios dos dele.

"Draco, a porta não está trancada. E se alguém entrar?"

Ele a silenciou com um beijo divino.

"Hermione, é sexta-feira à noite. Ninguém além de você estaria na biblioteca em uma noite de sexta.

Satisfeita com a resposta – ou ainda não tem a força de vontade suficiente para afastar seu corpo do dele por nem mesmo alguns segundos para achar sua varinha e produzir um feitiço para fechar a porta – Hermione sentiu-se sobre o feitiço de Draco novamente. Mas ela não se importava. Todos esses sentimentos que ela tinha quando ela estava com o Draco eram tão libertadores quanto apavorantes. Em algum lugar do caminho, ela tinha desesperadamente se apaixonado por ele. Ela estava tão certa disso quanto ela estava do próprio nome. Mas ela ainda não tinha dito nada a ele sobre isso. Ela era tão nova para estar apaixonada, não era? Ele sentia o mesmo? Parecia que sim, mas e se ele fosse apenas os hormônios de um adolescente de dezesseis anos? E se ela dissesse a ele e ele sorrisse? Ela não queria espantá-lo. E se eles estivessem indo rápido demais?

Ela podia sentir as mãos dele movendo-se em suas costas para abrir seu sutiã. Quando suas mãos se moveram para frente para acariciá-la, ela sentiu um calor irradiando completamente seu corpo todo. Ele a tinha tocado desse jeito antes, mas cada vez parecia a primeira vez. Ele era tão gentil e paciente. Ela sabia que ele já tinha ido muito mais longe com outras garotas, mas ele nunca se aborrecia se ela pedia para parar, e isto a aterrorizava mais do que qualquer coisa. O que aconteceria se ela não quisesse que ele parasse?

Mas ela também sabia que era um longo caminho; ela não estava preparada para ir _esse_ tanto longe ainda. Afinal de contas, ela _tinha_ apenas dezesseis. Esse pensamento racional usualmente a traz de volta à realidade. Ela não queria ir rápido demais com ele e acabar arruinando o grande lance que estava acontecendo entre eles.

Era difícil manter tais pensamentos racionais quando ele a beijava daquele jeito... Como se ela fosse a única garota do planeta, como se os beijos dela sustentassem ele, como se ele verdadeiramente a amasse. Mas de alguma forma a ajuizada voz racional dela falaria mais alto e não permitiria que ela virasse um completo fantoche nas mãos dele.

Um tempo indeterminado depois, a mão de Draco moveu-se para a perna dela novamente, lentamente subindo a saia dela ainda mais no alto de suas coxas. Ele foi sem pressa, provando cada gosto e gemido e tremor como se fosse o ar que ele respirava. Eles já tinham chegado nesse ponto também, mas a pequena voz no fundo da cabeça de Hermione começaria a sussurrar, "Sossegue, haverá tempo para isso mais tarde. Vá com calma."

Ela silenciou a voz por um momento mais, deleitando-se com a sensação dos dedos longos dele tocando levemente sobre a pele dela. Mas quando eles se moveram, tocando o interior de suas coxas enquanto eles se moviam constantemente, quando ela conseguiu ouvir um gemido baixo que veio do fundo da garganta dele, quando ela sentiu o corpo dele balançando ritmicamente contra o dela, ela parou a mão dele com as dela. Quebrando o beijo, ela sussurrou em um suspiro sofrido, "Espera Draco. Nós devemos parar."

Quando ele olhou para ela com seus olhos cinza brilhantes cheios de desejo, dançando de excitação por causa do beijo, ela desejou por alguns segundos que ela não o tivesse parado. Mas ela sabia que não estava pronta para aquele contato físico ainda. O peito ofegando com sua respiração pesada, Draco lambeu os lábios e tirou o cabelo dela dos olhos dela.

"Você está certa. Nós devemos parar," ele soltou.

"Sério?" ela perguntou, desviando seus olhos dos dele, abaixando a cabeça.

"Sério." Ele declarou, assegurando-a e levantando o rosto dela para ele para depositar um beijo demorado em sua testa.

Ela enrugou o nariz.

"Mas eu estou te frustrando não é?" ela perguntou.

Ele deixou sair uma risada enquanto descansava a cabeça na almofada atrás dele.

"Agora essa é uma pergunta que eu nunca tinha escutado antes." Quando ele levantou a cabeça ela o estava examinando esperançosamente, seus grandes olhos castanhos sem piscar.

"Você vai me fazer responder isso não é?"

Ela acenou com cabeça quase imperceptivelmente para ele, mordendo o seu lábio inferior com nervosismo.

"Eu sei que você já namorou diversas garotas Draco, e que provavelmente você está acostumado a..."

Ele apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, respirou fundo e silenciou o receio dela com um beijo profundo.

"Eu não me importo com nada disso nem com nenhuma delas. Elas não significam nada pra mim." Ele deslizou sua mão para cima e para baixo pelo braço dela antes de esticar para acariciar sua bochecha. Ele olhou profundamente dentro de seus olhos, tentando introduzir tanta sinceridade e sentimento quanto ele sentia.

"Você é a única que importa pra mim Hermione."

Ela se inclinou mais pra frente pra beijá-lo novamente, fechando os olhos para se perder nele uma vez mais. , porque lá ela se sentia mais feliz do que em qualquer outro lugar. Mesmo no meio de toda a loucura de um Draco fingindo um cessar fogo com o Harry e o Rony, tentando enganar seus amigos, um Draco namorado e colega de trabalho, Hermione não podia se lembrar de já ter se sentido mais feliz do que ela está desde que Draco e ela dançaram no Baile de Inverno. Ela mal podia acreditar que foi há apenas oito semanas atrás. Tudo parecia tão diferente agora.

"Hermione você ainda esta lendo aquele livro? Eu pensei que o Draco tinha vindo encontrar você..." A voz de Gina falhou quando ela abriu a porta da pequena sala e deu uma olhada em Hermione e Draco enrolados firmemente um ao outro no sofá.

"Er, eu acho que ele te achou." Quando eles se separaram de repente, Gina cobriu seus olhos e pediu desculpas abundantemente, "Eu sinto _taaaaaaaaanto _Hermione. Eu pensei que ele tivesse dito que procuraria você mais tarde." Ela balbuciou.

"Eu deixarei vocês sozinhos."

Quando ela se virou para sair, Hermione a chamou, "Gina, espere!" Ela deslizou do sofá, abaixando a saia e lutando contra o rubor. Então ela se lembrou que Draco tinha aberto seu sutiã e corou em um tom mais profundo de vermelho. "Tarado!" Ela murmurou com embaraço enquanto ela procurava atrás das costas para fechá-lo. Depois de completa essa tarefa, ela se virou para sua amiga novamente.

"Deixe-me pegar minhas coisas e eu voltarei com você."

Draco ficou também, passando os dedos por seu graciosamente pro seu cabelo perfeito, completamente confortável em ficar na frente de Gina, sua camisa solta apenas metade abotoada. Ele foi para o alto do sofá para pegar suas vestes quando Gina virou lentamente para encará-los.

Algo em Hermione capturou a atenção de Draco, mas ele não teve tempo de alertá-la. Ele abriu sua boca, mas, Gina falou primeiro.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin Hermione," Gina ofegou. "Esse é o maior chupão que eu já vi."

Draco sorriu descaradamente enquanto o rosto de Hermione ficou diversos tons de rosa choca. Suas mãos agarraram seu pescoço enquanto ela foi até sua mochila para buscar um espelho compacto. Seu queixo caiu quando ela olhou o hematoma profundamente roxo em forma de Galeão em baixo de sua clavícula. Ao som das risadinhas de Draco ela virou para olhá-lo. Os braços dele estavam cruzados na frente, uma das mãos mal cobrindo seu grande sorriso. "Você acha que isso é engraçado?"

Ele retirou a mão e acenou. "Um tanto quanto."

Ela revirou os olhos. "É tudo que você sabe dizer?"

Ele foi até ela e deslizou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela. "Tudo bem, que tal: Você está certa Hermione. Nós deveríamos ter trancado a porta?"

Antes que ela pudesse dar uma resposta ele inclinou-se e selou seus lábios com os dela.

Ela o beijou de volta intensamente por alguns segundos antes de colocar suas mãos no peito dele e empurrá-lo gentilmente.

"Só um minuto Senhor Super-Sucção, o mínimo que você pode fazer é limpar sua marca do meu pescoço antes de tentar me marcar com outra."

"Limpá-la?" Ele perguntou fingindo estar ferido e magoado com o pedido dela. "Eu estou insultado, querendo apagar a marca Malfoy do seu corpo," ele reclamou. "Honestamente eu estou arrasado."

Ela o cercou e pegou a varinha dele da mesa. Enquanto ela a entregava ele, ela o olhou condescendentemente.

"Você pode fingir estar insultado e arrasado amanha a noite em vez de hoje?"

Ela deu-lhe um pequeno beijo no nariz. "Harry e Rony estão esperando por mim na Torre da Grifinória e você tem um encontro com uma Sonserina."

"Não é um encontro."

"Apenas certifique-se que ela entenda isso," ela informou, mas seu tom não estava duro nem autoritário. Então ela rolou os olhos pra ele. "Antes de te enviar de volta ao Covil das Serpentes, o mínimo que você poderia fazer é livrar se desta coisa."

Gina limpou a garganta incomodamente. "Er, Eu realmente vou deixar vocês sozinhos. Eu vejo você lá em cima Hermione."

Draco puxou Hermione mais perto para um ultimo beijo. "Espere Gina, a Srta Granger estará com você em um minuto."

Ele levantou sua varinha para tocá-la gentilmente no pescoço de Hermione. A ponta da varinha brilhou um azul intenso e o chupão sumiu, deixando uma pele macia e sem manchas.

Gina parou e sorriu embaraçada para sua amiga e para o surpreendentemente encantador Sonserino. Ela nunca tinha visto Hermione tão jovial e feliz quanto ela estava quando ela estava com Draco. Ainda que o Rony e o Harry – especialmente o Harry – repugnarem a idéia de Hermione e Draco serem bons um para o outro; eles eram verdadeiramente felizes juntos. Gina suspirou com o jeito que os olhos de Hermione dançavam quando ela falava de Draco e com certeza era o mágico e cuidadoso olhar somente expressado quando Hermione estava perto dele. Apesar da oposição inicial ao relacionamento deles, esses dois jovens apaixonados pareciam ter encontrado um jeito de fazer dar certo.

Hermione desamassou suas roupas e checou em seu espelho para certificar-se de que todos os vestígios da Marca Malfoy tinham sumido antes de vestir suas vestes.

"Bom trabalho Malfoy. Parece que você realmente prestou atenção nas aulas de Feitiços quando o Professor Flitwick revisou Feitiços Medbruxos básicos." Ela provocou.

"É um feitiço conveniente," Draco concordou enquanto colocava a gravata no pescoço. "E é um, eu espero, que terei interesse de praticar novamente."

"Mas não hoje à noite," Hermione disse com um sinal de desapontamento na voz enquanto ela entregava _Por Favor, Matem a Cotovia _de volta a Gina e atirou sua mochila sobre os ombros.

"Eu suponho que você está certa," ele admitiu. "Eu preciso conservar minhas energias para a partida de Quadribol amanha. Eu tenho que me certificar de não pegar o Pomo cedo demais, para que meus Artilheiros tenham tempo para marcar muitos pontos."

Gina tossiu para encobrir seu riso. "Er, Malfoy, depois da vitória espetacular da Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa duas semanas atrás, seu time precisaria marcar mais de quatrocentos pontos contra a Corvinal amanhã pra pelo menos chegar perto de jogar contra a gente. E o Apanhador da Corvinal não é relaxado."

Draco ralhou. "Não se preocupe com a gente Weasley menor. Nossa estratégia será muito mais efetiva do que o discurso do Potter Eu-Perdi-O-Pomo-No-Sol. È tão previsível."

Pulando automaticamente para defender a honra de sua casa, Gina replicou, "Harry realmente perdeu o Pomo no sol... e não foi culpa dele se o Pomo não se mostrou de novo por algumas horas." Além disso

Ela parou se perguntando se deveria continuar. "Além disso, os artilheiros da Corvinal manobram suas vassouras melhor e têm mãos mais rápidas e os passes deles são mais decisivos."

Draco olhou feio para a garota mais nova, mas Hermione estava insegura; ela sabia que Gina sabia mais do que ela sobre Quadribol. Ele colocou seu peso de um lado e ergueu uma sobrancelha para Gina.

"É verdade? E como você sabe tanto sobre estratégia de Quadribol?"

Gina o dispensou com um movimento pacificador. "Por favor... Eu tenho seis irmãos mais velhos. Sobre o que vocês pensam que eles falam no jantar? Eu aprendi a prestar atenção."

Hermione caminhou pra fora antes que isso degenerasse para uma ainda mais chata conversa sobre Quadribol com pessoas analisando tudo das vassouras dos jogadores até o vento cortante.

"Boa noite Draco", ela interrompeu e deu um beijo doce. "Boa sorte amanhã. Eu verei você depois do jogo."

Ele enroscou seus dedos nos dela e a abraçou depois que ela tirou seus lábios dos dele.

"Até amanhã depois do jogo então", ele concordou, sua voz baixa e rouca enviando um quente formigamento na ponta de seus dedos do pé. Com um ultimo aperto firme de sua mão, ela virou-se e saiu para passar algum tempo com seus amigos.

A partida de Quadribol aconteceu exatamente durante três horas. As observações de Gina, como se mostraram, tinham estado corretas; Corvinal jogou com todas as forças e deram aos Sonserinos uma dura competição. Os artilheiros da Corvinal eram muito bons, dando a seu time 280 a 270 de dianteira. A estratégia dos Sonserinos de elevar o placar e chegar acima dos 400 pontos que eles precisavam para se aproximar à liderança da Grifinória antes de pegar o Pomo não estava funcionando como deveria. Depois de pedir um intervalo, eles decidiram acabar o jogo enquanto eles ainda tinham uma chance de vencer, uma vez que Draco era o melhor apanhador no campo.

Quando o Pomo apareceu novamente, os batedores do Sonserino abriram o caminho para Draco e ele não perdeu tempo em capturar o prêmio alado. Quando Draco pairou sobre o chão, embriagado com sua vitória trabalhosa, cumprimentou seus companheiros de time com tapas nos ombros e aceitou seus gestos congratulatórios. Eles agora estavam equilibrados para assumir o comando contra a Grifinória, que ainda tem que enfrentar o vigoroso time da Corvinal enquanto os Sonserinos teriam somente a Lufa-Lufa na agenda. Mas, assim que ele desceu da vassoura, havia somente uma face sorridente que seus olhos buscaram. Quase instantaneamente, Draco viu Hermione entre a multidão de estudantes que esvaziava o campo. Enquanto ela corria ao encontro dele, seu rosto cheio de excitação por ele, o coração dele sentia como se tivesse pegado a vassoura e voado uma vez mais.

"Draco foi brilhante! Você jogou maravilhosamente," ela falou toda excitada enquanto ela jogou seus braços ao redor dele, dando beijos em suas bochechas suadas. Ela podia sentir os braços de Draco apertando instintivamente ao redor dela e abraçar forte. Antes dela saber o que estava acontecendo seus pés saíram do chão e Draco estava girando com ela. Ela foi tão apanhada pelo momento, que as palavras deslizaram tão natural como se ela as dissesse todo dia a ele e não apenas as sentisse.

"Eu te amo," ela disse abertamente, seus braços segurando forte ao redor do pescoço dele.

O giro parou.

Todo o som na quadra pareceu ser levado com as palavras de Hermione. Ela tinha acabado de dizer o que ele pensava que ela tinha dito?

Draco realmente esperava que ela tivesse dito. "O qu – O que você disse?" ele perguntou, duvidando de seus ouvidos.

Ela deslizou de seu abraço e olhou intensamente dentro de seus olhos. Ele podia ver o sobressalto de sua mente inteligente, se perguntando como responder. Ela respirou fracamente, mas não exalou. "Eu disse que eu te amo Draco."

Depois de ser criado durante dezesseis anos em uma casa onde a honra da família era situada acima do sentimentalismo, Draco pensou que ele tinha superado seu desejo profundamente enraizado de ouvir alguém dizer que o amava. Afinal, eram só palavras – palavras que ele ouvia todo dia em muitos contextos. Ele nunca imaginou que ouvir Hermione dizê-las para ele em uma frase o afetaria tão fundamentalmente.

Mas afetou.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou profundamente, esperando que ele pudesse introduzir cada sentimento de alegria que estava sentindo acerca disso. Primeiro ela o beijou de volta como tentativa, quase nervosamente, mas à medida que ele introduziu seus dedos no cabelo dela, mantendo seus lábios unidos, ela relaxou. O corpo dele ainda estava cheio de adrenalina por causa do jogo e depois pelas palavras de amor de Hermione, e ele deleitou-se em ver como ela se derretia com seu toque.

Ele se separou dela, ambos sem fôlego. Hermione desviou seus olhos dos dele nervosamente. Ela nunca pretendeu proferir seu amor por ele no meio da quadra de Quadribol, mas pareceu tão natural, tão certo. Ela não queria que ele dissesse de vota pra ela por obrigação; ela percebeu que isso foi um choque. Ela só esperava que não tivesse assustado muito ele. Sua mente racional sabia de tudo, mas seu coração emocional não podia se conter em um mar de ansiedade por ele ainda não ter dito nada. Sério, ela sentiu aquele beijo passando por todo o caminho de seus os joelhos tremendo ate seus pés inquietos, mas quando ela a olhou nos olhos, seu estômago revirou com incerteza.  
Ele respirou fundo. "Hermione…" Ele começou, mas Hermione o interrompeu, interpretando sua hesitação como um sinal de desconforto.

"Draco, você não tem que dizer de volta; Eu só quero que você saiba como eu me sinto." Ela puxou algumas mechas de cabelo para trás da orelha, de repente se interessando pelo escudo da casa da Sonserina nas vestes de Quadribol dele.

Ele colocou sua mão gentilmente sobre o queixo dela, levantando o rosto dela. Ele sorriu timidamente para ela.

"Você poderia me deixar dizer uma coisa, Granger?" Ambos sorriram; Eles não se chamavam mais pelo sobrenome como uma forma de desprezo. Agora era um tipo de brincadeira. O sorriso dele se amaciou, "Hermione eu..." Algo vislumbrando na luz do sol capturou sua atenção sobre o ombro esquerdo dela, tirando seu olhar dela por um segundo.

Aquele segundo mudou tudo.

Hermione observou enquanto a expressão alegre sumia do rosto dele, seus olhos brilhantes substituídos por outros distantes e sem vida, seus músculos se contraindo em preocupação.

"O que há de errado?" ela perguntou, mas ele não parecia nem mesmo perceber que ela estava parada ali. Pelo contrário, ele apenas continuou olhando por sobre o ombro dela para alguma coisa atrás deles. Ela se virou, preocupada com a mudança na expressão dele.

Caminhando na direção deles, parecendo tão pomposo e presunçoso quanto ela se lembrava dele, estava Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Pessoal, procurei ser o mais fiel ao texto original... algumas expressões foram substituídas por sua equivalente no português.

Nesse capítulo a Hermione faz uma referência a um livro chamado **_To Kill a Mocking Bird _**("Mate a Cotovia" se traduzido ao pé da letra) Esse Livro teve três traduções no português:

**1 Não Matem a Cotovia**.

**2 Por Favor, Matem a Cotovia**

E a mais "_fiel" _ao título inglês: **3 O Sol é para todos**.

O Draco faz uma piada com o titulo então o sorteado foi o título nº2. Eu fiz o download dele e quem quiser e só me pedir por email. É um livro fantástico e um clássico da literatura Inglesa.

Sinopse

Sucesso desde a sua publicação, em 1960, "O Sol É Para Todos", de Harper Lee, se mantém como um dos romances mais adorados em todo o mundo. Acompanhando três anos da vida dos jovens Jem e Scout Fincher numa terra de profundo preconceito racial, a história é pontuada pelo caso de um homem negro injustamente acusado do estupro de uma garota branca numa pequena cidade do Alabama. Retrato fiel do terreno sulista norte-americano no início dos anos 1930, foi eleito pelo americano Librarian Journal o melhor romance do século XX. Além disso, uma recente pesquisa com bibliotecários ingleses colocou a obra no primeiro lugar da lista dos livros mais importantes de todos os tempos - na frente, inclusive, da Bíblia e da trilogia O senhor dos anéis, de J.R.R. Tolkien.  
Matar um pássaro mockingbird é um ato de covardia, já que eles não incomodam ninguém - seu canto é o mais bonito, não estragam jardins nem constróem ninhos em milharais. Em "O Sol É Para Todos" (To Kill a Mockingbird), Harper Lee fala sobre injustiça e covardia mas também sobre o heroísmo. Mais que um retrato de infância, o livro é uma reflexão profunda sobre o racismo e o preconceito.


	2. Capítulo 13

**Nota da Tradutora: **Algumas notas sobre a _"Malagarra"_ (Mackled Malaclaw no Original) encontra-se no livro Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam da Tia Jô.

É uma criatura terrestre que se parece com uma lagosta, pode atingir até 30 centímetros e seu corpo é cinza-claro com pintas verde-escuro. Ela alimenta-se de crustáceos e tenta atacar presas maiores, sua mordida deixa a vítima extremamente azarada por até uma semana.

* * *

**Nós Sempre Teremos Paris  
Chapter 13**

_E eles viveram felizes para sempre._

_

* * *

_

"Você disse a ele o QUE?"

"Pare de ser tão idiota Rony." Gina ralhou impacientemente. "Você ouviu o que ela disse. Hermione contou a verdade a Draco, que ela o ama." Ela olhou em volta de seus amigos, uma garota solitária espremeu-se em uma poltrona, seus braços enrolados firmemente em volta dela mesma e um olhar perplexo em seu rosto, e dois garotos parecendo que tinham acabado de ouvir que os times de Quadribol de todo lugar estavam se dispersando para, em vez disso, se dedicar a cantores de Ópera. Ela fixou os garotos com um olhar duro, similar ao de sua velha mãe. "E se vocês dois tivessem algum juízo, perceberiam que ela não está exatamente pulando de alegria pelo modo como isso veio à tona."

O choque inicial que Rony tinha recebido como consequência de estar na hora errada – entrando no Salão Comunal exatamente quando Hermione revelou sua confissão de amor por aquele Sonserino – estava diminuindo. Hermione parecia um pouco mais pálida do que o normal. Ele apontou para a garota confusa. "Você pode culpá-la? Se eu simplesmente dissesse ao Malfoy que o amo, eu me sentiria doente também."

"Rony todos nós sentiríamos vontade de vomitar se você disse ao Malfoy que o ama." Gina replicou, rolando os olhos para seu irmão mais velho.

Harry ignorou a brincadeirinha da Weasley, incapaz de tirar os olhos de sua outra melhor amiga, a garota que amava alguém que não era ele. "Então, err, ele...?" Ele gaguejou tremendo à medida que se aproximava do assento de Hermione, parando para descansar sua mão nas costas de uma das cadeiras da mesa. Em seguida limpou sua garganta. "Ele disse de volta? Que ela a ama também?" Ele sufocou um pouco nas últimas palavras.

Hermione puxou os joelhos para seu peito e descansou a cabeça em sua mão. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, seus olhos repletos de dúvida. Ela parecia tão desnorteada. "Não, ele não disse nada."

As mãos de Harry agarraram ainda mais forte a cadeira, tanto que os nós de seus dedos estavam quase brancos. Por um lado ele queria arrancar a língua do Malfoy e estrangulá-lo por ser um maldito idiota, mas por outro lado ela estava aliviada. Ele até mesmo pensou que ouviu Rony exalar um suspiro de alívio.

Hermione encostou sua cabeça nas costas da cadeira e continuou com uma risada estranha. "Ele não disse nada porque o pai dele apareceu para levá-lo para jantar em Hogsmead." Ela observou enquanto a cor diminuía do rosto de seus amigos e eles trocaram olhares preocupados.

Rony engoliu em seco e controlou a respiração. "Lucius Malfoy estava em Hogwarts? Ele a viu com o filho dele?" Aparentemente os Grifinórios tinham deixado a quadra antes da chegada precoce do Sr. Malfoy.

Hermione acenou, e em seguida voltou seu olhar para a janela. O sol brilhava tão intensamente que ela teve que olhar com os olhos apertados. O céu estava tão dourado que parecia ser um dia quente de primavera, mas Hermione tinha acabado de estar lá fora e sabia que isso era uma ilusão; estava frio e ventando e a temperatura estava caindo constantemente.

Ele parecia o mesmo de sempre, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para ajudar o Crabbe com Poções, rindo de algo que o Goyle disse, e olhando de vez em quando para dá uma piscadela para ela do outro lado da sala de Transfiguração, onde o largo grupo de estudantes estava estudando para seus exames amanhã. Mas Hermione não conseguia livrar-se do pressentimento de que havia algo errado com Draco, algo que ele estava escondendo dela. Já havia se passado quase duas semanas desde a visita surpresa de Lucius para seu filho na pista de Quadribol, mas Draco tinha casualmente posto isso de lado como se fosse a coisa mais normal ser encontrado em um caloroso e intenso abraço com sua namorada nascida trouxa, por seu pai orgulhoso, arrogante e que odeia de sangues-ruins.

Ela tinha esperado que ele viesse a ela depois de seu jantar em Hogsmead com Lucius, mas ela não o viu até domingo no café da manhã. Ele chegou tarde, mas tinha se sentado à mesa de sua própria casa, lançando-a um sorriso cansado do outro lado do amplo Salão.

O coração dela martelou coma expectativa do que tinha acontecido, ela queria que ele tivesse vindo e explicado tudo ao invés de mergulhar em sua pequena pilha de panquecas. Contudo, ele o esperou que ela fosse até ele depois que os pratos estavam limpos. Tudo estava bem, ele a tinha assegurado; Lucius só queria ter um jantar tranquilo com seu filho já que eles não puderam passar o feriado de Natal juntos. Apesar disso Hermione não sabia dizer se Draco a tinha contado toda a verdade. Ele admitiu que Lucius não estava muito feliz com o relacionamento de seu filho com uma bruxa que não é sangue-puro, mas seu pai tinha concordado que era a vida de Draco e ele a vivia como quisesse e cometesse seus próprios erros como Lucius colocou. A reação de Lucius foi um pouco menos explosiva do que ela tinha esperado, mas ela também supunha que Draco estava deixando de fora muitos dos detalhes desagradáveis em uma tentativa de tentar protegê-la da vil, malvada e contra sague-sujos, retórica de seu pai. Ela tinha certeza que não tinha sido uma experiência agradável e queria que ele fosse honesto com ela, mas, ele continuou insistindo que tudo estava bem e que não se preocupasse. E tudo sobre Draco parecia normal. Ele a beijava como sempre, ria como sempre, conversava com ela como sempre.

Mesmo assim, Hermione não conseguia apagar a sensação de que algo não estava certo com Draco. Ele não agia nada diferente com relação a ela; ele não parecia aborrecido com o jantar com Lucius, pelo menos não havia nenhum sinal aparente disso. Era só uma sensação que Hermione tinha quando ela estava com ele, que alguma coisa que estava entre eles estava diferente. Claro, ele a assegurou que tudo estava bem e que qualquer mudança era imaginação dela. Ela teve que lutar contra seus instintos inicias de pressioná-lo a contar o que estava acontecendo, ela não queria ser insistente com ele. Paciência não era uma de suas virtudes mais fortes. Hermione sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Mas ela também sabia que se ela pressionasse Draco a confiar nela antes que ele estivesse pronto ou querendo isso ela acabaria por afastar ele. E ela não queria isso; ele significava tanto para ela. A família deles era um assunto delicado, na melhor das hipóteses, e questioná-lo sobre Lucius outra vez para aliviar as preocupações dela sobre algo que ela nem mesmo conseguia verbalizar poderia prejudicá-la. Então ela daria a ele todo o tempo que ele precisasse, se ela não acabasse no St. Mungos primeiro.

A única hora que ele demonstrou sinais de irritação foi depois da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas na segunda depois do jogo. De algum jeito Harry e Rony conseguiram colocar Draco no grupo de três para cuidar do projeto de aula. Hermione observou como os três garotos tinham uma muito intensa e exaltada discussão sobre a malagarra deles, mas Hermione duvidava que eles estavam debatendo os métodos mais efetivos de limpar os animais palhaços como era o assunto deles. Quando ela alcançou Draco depois da aula antes dos estudantes se separarem, ela o perguntou sobre o que ele estava discutindo com seus dois melhores amigos. Sua única resposta foi:

"O Weasley pensou que seria uma boa experiência ver se as malagarras reagiam amigavelmente às cócegas, e eu disse a ele que ele deveria tentar. Claro que o Potter teve que estragar minha diversão, desmancha-prazeres do jeito que ele é, e depois a aula acabou."

Ela olhou para ele ceticamente, e o olhar dele ficou sério.

"Escute Hermione, apenas diga a seus guarda-costas pra se afastarem. Eu não os quero me perseguindo pra saber de uma coisa que não tem nada a ver com eles."

Quando o grupo de estudo deles de quinta à noite começou a empilhar seus livros e pergaminhos dentro de suas mochilas, Hermione pediu a Draco para ficar pra trás. Ela mal teve a chance de vê-lo nos últimos dias porque o segundanistas e os quartanistas da Sonserina estavam brigando entre si. Como Draco era um Monitor, ele precisou servir de mediador mais de uma vez em seu Salão Comunal nesta semana. Um por um, seus colegas de classe se foram, deixando, finalmente, Hermione sozinha com seu namorado. Quando ele gesticulou para que ela sentasse do lado dele, ela se encolheu toda na cadeira do lado dele. Quando ela sentou curvada sobre suas pilhas de pergaminhos, lendo suas anotações, Draco alisou atrás de seu pescoço, massageando a tensão deles enquanto ele lia seu livro do princípio ao fim.

Tudo parecia como sempre foi, mas então as mãos de Draco pararam de alisá-la, e apenas descansou pesadamente em suas costas. Ela se virou para olhá-lo, imaginando que ele deveria estar na seção da troca entre - gêneros, que era uma das partes com mais pegadinhas para transformar um camaleão em uma iguana. A não ser porque ele não estava olhando para seu livro; ele estava olhando além dela, para uma mancha qualquer no muro de pedra cinza do outro lado da sala. Seus olhos estavam paralisados e sem piscar, e ele estava, obviamente, sem estudar Transfiguração.

Ela virou seu corpo então ela poderia encará-lo. Ele não evitou seus olhos. Ela descansou sua mão em cima da dele e respirou fundo. "Draco está tudo bem?" Hermione o perguntou pela, provavelmente, vigésima vez nas ultimas duas semanas.

Não ajudou ele não ter mencionado o que ela o disse antes de Lucius ter aparecido e que a consumiu mais e mais. A confissão de amor dela por ele tinha sido não-mencionada, não correspondida e não compreendida. Então aqui está ela, sentada na sala de aula do segundo andar duas semanas depois, imaginando se isso é o real motivo da sensação inabalável de que alguma coisa mudou nos sentimentos dele em relação a ela, e a chegada coincidente de seu pai foi apenas uma desculpa mais fácil dele para se afastar dela.

Ela suspirou pesadamente enquanto observava ele mudar, aborrecido em sua cadeira. "Tudo estaria bem se você parasse de ficar me perguntando isso." Ele falou arrastando as palavras. "Alguns de nós não somos tão naturalmente peritos em Transfiguração como os outros e nós realmente precisamos nos concentrar em ler por mais de dois minutos sem ser interrompido com a mesma incessante pergunta."

Hermione encolheu-se com o tom da voz dele. Ela não estava mais acostumada a ouvir esse tom dirigido a ela. "Bem, talvez se você conversasse comigo sobre o que quer que seja que está levando sua mente a milhas de distância, eu não sentiria a necessidade de continuar perguntando." Ela respondeu ressentida.

Ele deve ter visto a evidente expressão magoada em seu rosto, porque em seguida ele parecia arrependido. Ele suspirou fundo."Hermione, me desculpe, mas você sabe que eu tenho um monte de coisas na minha cabeça, e eu realmente preciso me concentrar nesta Transfiguração. Nós _teremos _um teste amanha. Lembra?" Ele colocou sua mão sobre o braço da cadeira entre eles, ela colocou sua mão na dele. "Quando você continua me perguntando o que está havendo, simplesmente fica cansativo."

"Parece que você está me excluindo, e eu não sei o porquê. Se for por causa do seu pai e o que ele disse, se há mais coisas do que você me contou, ou..." Ela hesitou por um segundo ou dois. "Ou se é sobre algo mais, eu tenho o direito de saber."

Seus olhos brilharam tão rápido com um olhar perigoso, Hermione pensou que pudesse ter sido uma ilusão da luz, mas então ele se acalmou antes de responder.

"Eu já te disse. Ele apenas precisa se acostumar com a idéia. È a minha vida, não a dele, e eu deixei bem claro que eu queria estar com você." Ele levantou a mão dela até sua boca e a beijou gentilmente como sinal de segurança.

"Draco eu sei como eu me sinto em relação a você." Ela podia sentir seu rosto queimando suavemente. Essa era a primeira vez que ela puxou mesmo o assunto da confissão pós Quadribol dela. Ela não esperou ele dizer em retorno naquele tempo... embora ela certamente não iria ser contra ele dizer que ele sentia o mesmo, mas ele nem mesmo tinha confessado nada desde aquele dia, e agora isto estava aparecendo ali, substancialmente a deixando maluca. "E eu estou preocupada que haja mais coisas acontecendo do que você está me contando."

Ela parou quando uma idéia horrível a chocou. "Santo Deus, seu pai não te ameaçou ou alguma coisa assim não é? Por que se ele ameaçou..."

Draco apertou a mão dela mais forte, trazendo seu foco de volta a ele. "Meu pai não me ameaçou de nenhum jeito. Eu sou filho dele, e ele nunca me machucaria intencionalmente. Eu só estou ansioso, Tudo bem?" Ele confessou. "A ultima rodada de entrevistas para Monitor e Monitora Chefes é está semana, e eu só quero descobrir como eu me sai".

Hermione observou como ele primorosamente desviou o assunto novamente da declaração de amor dela por ele. Porém, pelo menos ele tinha dito algo a ela, mesmo que ela não estivesse totalmente certa de que foi por isso que ele estava encarando o nada na parede.

"Mas Draco, você mesmo disse que sua entrevista semana passada tinha sido melhor do que você esperava. Eu não acho que você tenha nada com o que se preocupar. Justin não está envolvido nem de perto em tantas atividades extracurriculares quanto você e as notas dele não são tão boas também."

Justin Finch-Fletchley era o ultimo candidato a Monitor-Chefe que ainda faltava ser entrevistado pela banca examinadora, feito por muitos membros e representantes de repartições do governo. Hermione teve a dela duas semanas atrás – no mesmo dia da de Harry. Eles entrevistaram os Corvinais primeiro, segundo os Grifinórios, terceiro os Sonserinos e os Lufa-lufa eram os últimos da lista.

"E o Harry?" Ele perguntou, examinando-a com curiosidade."Você não gostaria de ser Monitora Chefe enquanto _ele _fosse Monitor Chefe? E o fato dele salvar a escola de ser invadida pelos Comensais da Morte praticamente uma vez por ano não faz dele o candidato tido como eleito para esse trabalho?"

Ela fez beicinho pra ele. "Eu já te disse uma dúzia de vezes que você tem tanta chance quanto qualquer um, e isso inclui o Harry. Eu acredito que ambos vocês podem ser um excelente Monitor Chefe. Você já é um Monitor, e você tem as notas, a inteligência, e a habilidade para fazer as pessoas te escutarem.. Então, sim, eu acho que você tem tanta chance quanto qualquer outro dos candidatos."

Ele a encarou e os olhos dele se amansaram consideravelmente por alguns instantes, entretanto, ao invés de sorrir alegremente com as palavras de encorajamento dela, ele parecia quase arrependido. "Você realmente acredita nisto não acredita?"

"Claro que eu acredito. Por que não acreditaria?" Ela perguntou retoricamente. "Você não é o mesmo garoto que costumava ser. Ambos mudamos muito nos últimos meses."

Ele parou em seu assento, ainda segurando a mão dela na dele, e pegou sua mochila na mesa em frente a eles. Ele se inclinou e beijou-a na testa. Ela o encarou, uma expressão curiosa no rosto dele, como se ele quisesse dizer algo, mas não podia. Ela queria alcançá-lo, deixá-lo saber que ela estava ali se ele precisasse dela para o que quer que fosse que ele estava escondendo.

"Draco, eu te amo. Você sabe disso." Sua voz tremeu visivelmente ao dizer essas palavras novamente, porque não tinham sido ditas exceto naquela vez. Mas ela queria que ele soubesse que não tinha sido apenas pelo calor do momento. "Nada que alguém diga ou faça pode mudar como eu me sinto em relação a você. Levou um bom tempo para admitir para mim mesma que eu tinha sentimentos por você, e eu não vou ignorá-los ou negá-los." Ela se separou lentamente de seu abraço e examinou os olhos cinza que ela nunca cansava de observar.

Parecia que ele estava travando algum tipo de batalha interna em sua mente, mas o coração dela caiu para o estomago quando ele respondeu.

"Por favor, não diga isso de novo Hermione."

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou, notando o ansioso e inconfortável piscar de seus olhos quando ela tentou diminuir a velocidade de sua mente de pensar os milhares de motivos pelo qual ele a tinha pedido para não dizer mais isso.

"Porque..." Ele pausou enquanto procurava por sua resposta.

"Porque eu não posso dizê-lo de volta para você." Ele simplesmente respondeu em conclusão, se afastando alguns passos dela.

Ela pegou a mão dele na dela antes que ele pudesse ir muito longe. Ela queria ter certeza de que não o estava assustando; desde que eles estão juntos Hermione aprendeu um pouco sobre a vida de casa de Draco e como os Malfoys demonstravam seu afeto um com o outro. Afirmações verbais de amor não era algo que os Malfoys diziam um pro outro.

Ela o assegurou. "Como eu te disse antes, eu não espero que você diga de volta pra mim; eu só quero que você saiba como eu me sinto em relação a você. Eu sei que você tem tido um período estressante ultimamente, mas eu estou aqui não importa o que..."

Ela se aproximou, tentando se inclinar para um beijo, mas ele tirou sua mão do aperto dela e recuou alguns passos.

Ele a deu um longo, olhar sério antes de dar as costas a ela. Ele colocou as mãos o quadril, deu um longo suspiro, e abaixou a cabeça. Em uma voz controlada, ele disse: "Bem. Você me contou como se sente, então, você pode para de dizer isso agora."

Ela não tinha certeza de como reagir, então ela repetiu sua pergunta. "Por quê?" As borboletas em seu estômago estavam fazendo cerão.

"Eu só acho que é um pouco repentino, é isso. Nós só estamos namorando há alguns meses e de repente estamos falando de amor." Seus olhos moveram-se quase ansiosamente enquanto passava seus dedos sobre seu cabelo macio e desajeitado.

"Nós não estamos falando sobre isso Draco. Eu só disse isso porque era como eu estava me sentindo no momento. E eu ainda sinto isso, mas eu não disse isso para te pressionar, se é isto o que você está pensando." Ela explicou, procurando por seus olhos, e pareceu ter aliviado um pouco os nervos dele.

"Você tem sido paciente comigo..." Ela disse se referindo a disposição de Draco de colocar os freios quando o beijo deles se torna muito intenso.

"E eu posso ser compreensiva também. Eu percebi que você deve estar um poço atordoado ainda, mas eu não quero que você se afaste de mim por causa disso."

Lentamente, Hermione se aproximou de seu namorado e envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura dele.

A princípio ele ficou tenso ao toque dela, mas ela o apertou para mais perto, ela pôde senti-lo relaxar contra ela. Ele retribuiu o abraço dela e ela relaxou em seus braços à medida que ele a puxou para mais perto contra o corpo dele. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele para um beijo doce e suave. Ele a beijou por alguns minutos antes de separar seus lábios dela e a abraçá-la mais firmemente em seus braços fortes.

"Você é uma bruxa muito teimosa, sabia disso?" Ele sussurrou em sua orelha antes de beijar o alto de sua cabeça.

Enquanto ela esfregava seu rosto no peito dele, ela sorriu. "Assim me disseram uma ou duas vezes."

"Fazendo um monte de trabalhos?" Gina perguntou divertidamente

"O que?" Uma Hermione assustada perguntou em resposta, olhando para sua amiga de sua cadeira na janela no Salão Comunal. Gina gesticulou em direção às folhas de pergaminho no colo dela e à pena em sua mão.

"Oh não, na verdade não. Eu estava apenas escrevendo uma carta para minha amiga Isabel da Beauxbatons. Eu recebi uma carta dela esta manhã e eu queria enviar minha resposta antes do final de semana." Hermione explicou enquanto reunia alguns pergaminhos, fazendo com que alguns esvoaçassem no chão.

Gina curvou-se e os pegou, seus olhos percebendo que cada folha estava em branco. "Sentindo-se muito imaginativa, eu vejo." Ela gracejou com um sorrisinho torto. "Ou o Rony trocou seu pote de tinta de verdade por uma com tinta invisível em uns de suas fracas tentativas de fazer com que o legado das brincadeiras úteis dos gêmeos viva na sala Comunal da Grifinória."

"Não, dessa vez, o Rony é inocente." Hermione riu levemente. "Embora eu não duvide que ele não possa tentar. Eu acho que estou um pouco preocupada, isso é tudo."

"Com o Draco?" ela propôs.

Ela nunca tinha visto Hermione parecer tão vaga quanto ela tinha visto nestas últimas semanas. Embora Hermione não tivesse dito nada diretamente a ela sobre sua situação com Draco, Gina podia dizer que algo estava atormentando sua amiga altamente racional.

Ela tinha esperado que Hermione confiasse um pouco nela e conversasse sobre o que estava havendo em sua mente, mas Gina também sabia quão teimosa e obstinada Hermione podia ser. Desde que eles ficaram juntos Hermione tem defendido seu relacionamento com Draco para todos os que eram contra ou cépticos de que eles estavam juntos de verdade. Ela investiu muito em provar que todos eles estavam errados e mostrar que uma Grifinória Sangue-ruin e um Sonserino Sangue-puro podiam namorar alegremente. Conhecendo Hermione como ela conhecia. Gina percebeu a enorme pressão que a outra garota deve ter se colocado para fazer com que seu relacionamento com Draco desse certo, foi, provavelmente, dez vezes mais do que alguém poderia esperar. Ela observou enquanto o gentil sorriso de Hermione se transformou em uma expressão melancólica.

Os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de lágrimas, mas ela as limpou antes que mais de que algumas poucas pudessem escapar e escorrer por suas bochechas macias e redondas, e ficou um pouco vermelha de vergonha.

"Eu me sinto tão boba Gina." Ela ralhou consigo mesma. "Olhe pra mim chorando como uma garota boba, e por causa de um garoto. Eu sou patética." Ela exalou com irritação. "Logo logo estarei pedindo a Parvati e a Lilá para me renovar e ficar a noite toda acordada discutindo meu namoro dos sonhos e se vermelho será a única cor a se vestir na próxima estação."

Gina não pôde suprimir um sorriso. "Isso não vai acontecer Hermione." Ela sorriu discretamente. "A cor da próxima estação éroxo. Todo mundo sabe disso."

Isso tirou um genuíno sorriso de Hermione e a ajudou a estancar as lágrimas, as quais tinham escorrido pelas bochechas dela. "Viu, eu não consigo nem mesmo ser uma típica garota por alguns minutos."

Gina sentou do lado de Hermione e colocou seu braço ao redor dos ombros da garota.

"Você e tão dura com você mesma às vezes Hermione. Você não tem que fazer tudo perfeitamente todo o tempo.

Hermione apreciou as palavras bondosas de Gina, mas não estava mais tão certa.

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso." Ela se permitiu dizer.

Ela já tinha mantido seus sentimentos por alguns dias agora, mas estava começando a pesar, e Gina a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que algo estava perturbando sua mente.

Secretamente, ela tinha folheado os numerosos livros de relacionamento de suas colegas de dormitório, todos eles pareciam oferecer conselhos contraditórios, e Hermione não tinha certeza do que fazer.

Ela estava aliviada que Draco tinha finalmente dito a ela que sua ansiedade era basicamente devido às entrevistas de Monitor Chefe, mas uma vozinha em sua cabeça a dizia que havia mais do que isso e pela primeira vez, ela duvidou de sua influencia e pensou que expressando seu amor por ele não tinha sido uma decisão inteligente no final das contas.

Não era como se ela tivesse imaginado como seria. Ela sabia que era irracional e bobo, mas desde que ela era uma garotinha, ela sempre imaginou dizendo essas palavras a alguém que a levaria para um final feliz de contos de fada, ainda que a realidade dela fosse qualquer coisa menos isso.

Gina continuou rindo, mas a voz da outra garota morreu rapidamente, e ela viu a nuvem negra que escureceu os habituais olhos marrons brilhantes de sua amiga. "Hermione, escute, eu sei que eu não sou uma expert em relacionamentos, uma vez que eu já tive, bem, er.. nenhum."

Elas riram novamente com a franqueza de Gina.

"Mas eu cresci vendo os meus pais juntos e eu já vi o suficiente dos relacionamentos dos meus irmãos para aprender que eles nunca são fáceis ou perfeitos. Eu posso não ter a experiência, mas eu aprendi a prestar atenção. Ambos cometerão erros e nenhum dos dois irá fazer sempre a coisa certa." Ela virou-se para olhar diretamente para o rosto abatido de sua amiga. "Está tudo bem, para não mencionar perfeitamente normal, o fato de você e Draco trocarem algumas palavras ásperas. Nenhum relacionamento é sempre sem dificuldades, e se alguém tentar me dizer que o deles é perfeito eu saberia que seria uma enorme mentira."

"Obrigada Gina. Eu acho que precisava ouvir isso para então saber que eu não estou ficando completamente maluca." Ela sorriu com apreço para a outra garota. "Eu só não consigo me livrar da sensação de que algo está acontecendo e eu não sei o que é. Eu queria poder encontrar as respostas mas acho que nem mesmo sei qual é a pergunta certa." Ela admitiu frustrada.

Gina sorriu levemente. "Você é uma pessoa muito pragmática e racional Hermione, porém, seu coração sente, ele não pensa. Você não pode ter todas as respostas para algo como isso. Não é assim que funciona. E não esqueça que esse é o primeiro relacionamento de verdade que você tem, então é claro que tudo vai ser novo pra você porque você nunca passou por isso antes." Ela alisou o braço da outra garota para confortá-la. "Isso é uma coisa que você simplesmente compartilha com o resto de nós pobres mortais."

Harry observou as duas garotas do outro lado da sala. Embora não pudesse ouvir o que estavam dizendo ele sabia sobre o que, ou melhor, quem, elas estavam falando. Embora Hermione não pudesse ver isso por estava por dentro da situação, Harry sabia que se envolver com Draco seriam más noticias pra ela desde o começo. Harry já tinha brigado com Draco tantas vezes desde que eles tinham onze anos que Harry sabia dizer quando Draco iria aprontar alguma coisa e Draco tinha aquele velho brilho em seus olhos, faz algumas semanas agora. Hermione deve ter visto o lado carinhoso de Draco e Harry não estava todo certo até mesmo de que esse lado existisse. Porém ela nunca tinha visto diretamente o olhar esperto e astuto de Draco quando ele estava calculando seu próximo movimento. O olhar que Harry tinha presenciado mais de uma vez durante as altamente competitivas partidas de Quadribol. Draco deve estar encenando o namorado apaixonado e respeitador pra todo mundo que preste atenção (incluindo Hermione), mas de vez em quando ele pensa que ninguém está olhando, Harry pegou olhares do Draco que só ele conhecia.

E ele descobriria o porquê, por Hermione.

Nas noites de Sexta os Sonserinos tinham treino de Quadribol depois do jantar. O sol estaria se pondo logo e Harry precisava se apressar se ele queria conversar com Draco antes da reunião dos Monitores. Ele pegou um atalho e esperou do lado de fora do quarto trancado e esperou o apanhador da Sonserina aparecer. Finalmente, a cabeça loira apareceu na porta e o jovem começou a caminhar rapidamente pelo castelo com Malcolm Baddock e Goyle. Harry respirou fundo e chamou:

"Hei, Malfoy, você tem um minuto?"

Draco cessou seus passos, mas não se virou com o pedido de Harry. "O que você quer Potter? Meu autógrafo não está à venda." Os companheiros do time riram e lentamente Draco se virou para encarar o Grifinório, seus ombros empinados pra trás em sinal de arrogância, com seu cabelo molhado escorrido na frente com as pontas enroladas tocando a gola de sua veste. Por um momento, Draco podia se passar por um irmão gêmeo de Lucius. A voz de Draco cortou o exame minucioso de Harry. "Bem, ande com isso Potter. Eu tenho um lugar pra ir. Não fique ai parado olhando estupidamente com admiração."

Harry se aproximou dos jogadores de Quadribol e olhou significativamente para os excessos. "Eu preciso falar com você sozinho." Harry observou a boca dos outros garotos se curvavam em pequenos sorrisos e podia adivinhar o que a mente pervertida e depravada deles estava pensando, então ele adicionou. "É sobre a Hermione."

Os olhos de Draco se escureceram e ele olhou para seus amigos e acenou para a porta. "Eu logo estarei com vocês."

Os garotos observaram até que os Sonserinos estivessem quase no Castelo então Draco virou-se novamente para Harry e o fitou curiosamente. Ele colocou seu peso para seu lado esquerdo e perguntou: "Então, por que você quer falar sobre a _minha _namorada comigo?"

Harry ficou parado. Ele queria respostas. "Ela está mal e eu sei que é por causa de alguma coisa que você fez ou disse. Eu quero saber o que foi."

"Hermione contou a você que eu a magoei de algum jeito?" Draco perguntou com um hábil sorriso afetado.

"Não." Harry respondeu abruptamente. "Mas ela não precisa, Hermione é uma das minhas melhores amigas, Malfoy, Eu sei dizer se há algo a aborrecendo. Está escrito por toda sua cara. Então, o que está acontecendo?"

Draco acenou com a cabeça como se ele estivesse meditando atenciosamente o que Harry disse enquanto começou lentamente a fazer movimentos circulares ao redor do garoto. "Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa Potter: Se você e Hermione são tão bons amigos, por que ela não te disse isso ela mesma? Eu pensei que ela confiava em você em tudo." Ele comentou com um tom de indignação em sua voz. "Não seria você a primeira pessoa a quem ela falaria sobre mim?"

"Sim, seria, e sim, ela me conta as coisas porque é isso que os amigos fazem." Enquanto Draco se movia em círculos ao redor dele, Harry não o seguiu, permanecendo em seu lugar e falando firmemente. "Mas o problema é que eu não acho que a Hermione saiba o que está havendo, mas você sabe. Ela está cega de mais com o que ela _pensa_ que sente por você para ver o que eu vejo."

"E o que você vê?" Draco perguntou, parando seus passos. Harry podia ouvir a grama seca fazendo barulho debaixo dos pés do outro garoto precisamente atrás dele, olhos cinza sondando atrás de sua cabeça.

"Que você está aprontando alguma. Alguma coisa não está certa." Ele disse balançando sua cabeça à medida que virava para olhar diretamente para Draco, esperando por um relance sincero. "E não seria surpresa se tivesse algo a ver com a improvisada visita de seu pai." Ele comentou astutamente.

O sorriso de Draco contraiu-se tão levemente, mas seus olhos não o traíram. Ele começou seus passos novamente. "Eu não acho que seja isso de maneira nenhuma. Você só está tentando se enganar. Eu acho que realmente te deixou puto da vida é o fato de Hermione não ir mais correndo pra você com todos os problemas dela. Ela tem a mim pra confiar agora, e você não suporta que ela seja mais próxima a mim do que ela já foi com você."

"O que? Isso é loucura." Harry exclamou, porém, com menos convicção do que ele gostaria. Embora Hermione não tivesse deixado ele de lado, parte dele temia que ele a perdesse para o Malfoy. "Nós somos tão íntimos agora quanto nós éramos no primeiro ano."

"Ah é mesmo?" Draco respondeu amavelmente, parando e se aproximando de seu castigo merecido. "Por quase cinco anos você praticamente vivia do lado dela, e me custou menos de seis meses pra ir mais longe com ela do que você pôde com toda a sua Imagem-de-Herói-Todo-Vitorioso." Ele olhou com desprezo para um Harry pasmo, atordoado em silêncio pela audácia de Draco. "Você pôde ter pegado o pomo antes de mim nos últimos cinco anos, mas imagine quão mais longe eu estarei com Hermione em mais seis meses." Ele zombou, seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso intencional e insultante.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Malfoy! Ela não é um troféu para esta competição traçada entre a gente." Harry respondeu com ódio. "Ela é _sua_ namorada!"

Com um movimento rápido Draco se aproximou de Harry, invadindo o espaço pessoal do garoto, tanto que seus dedos dos pés estavam praticamente se tocando. A princípio, seus olhos cinza brilharam com um cruel triunfo, mas então ele sorriu condescentemente e inclinou sua cabeça para um lado. Ele estendeu uma mão casualmente e tirou alguns fios de linho indiferentemente das vestes pretas de Harry.

"Isso mesmo Potter." Ele confirmou. "Hermione é _minha _namorada, não sua. Então pare de agir como se alguma coisa que você diz tem alguma coisa a ver com o relacionamento dela comigo. Não é da sua maldita conta."

"Hermione é minha melhor amiga; tudo que diz respeito a ela _é _da minha conta." Harry concluiu em uma voz ainda determinada. Ele tinha ido lá por respostas e ele não cairia em nenhuma isca do Malfoy para tentar tirá-lo do caminho.

" Diga-me o que o seu pai falou a respeito da Hermione depois da partida de Quadribol Malfoy. Você tem agido estranho desde então e eu preciso saber se a Hermione está em perigo por sua causa."

"Quem você pensa que é Potter?" Draco perguntou sem acreditar. "Me perguntar sobre conversas pessoais que eu tenho com o meu Pai. Minhas conversas não são da sua maldita conta. Você me escuta exigindo saber o que você conversa com seu pai." Seus olhos brilharam com malicia. "Ah espere. Eu quase esqueci. Seria uma conversa muito unilateral não seria?" Ele sorriu cruelmente enquanto olhava o outro bruxo com puro desdém.

Harry estava tão chocado, que ele mal podia ver direito. Desde que Hermione tinha começado a namorar o demônio Loiro, Harry tinha visto um lado menos insensível de Draco, mas agora parecia que ele tinha voltado a seu estado odioso novamente.

Harry encarou os olhos metálicos e frios e bateu seu braço no peito de Draco, quase derrubando ambos no chão duro e quase congelado. "Seu estúpido, pervertido imundo."

"Tire suas mãos Potter." Draco rugiu com um tom frio e ameaçador enquanto contorceu-se para se libertar do aperto firme de Harry. Harry não sabia como ele controlou sua fúria enquanto Draco alisava suas roupas e tomou alguns passos pra trás para a segurança do Castelo. Ele observou sem palavras enquanto Draco ria. "Não se esqueça que sou um Monitor e posso tirar pontos da sua casa a qualquer hora que eu fazê-lo. Falando nisso, eu tenho um encontro de Monitores para ir agora mesmo. Não se preocupe, eu me certificarei de esconder o seu pequeno ataque de ciúmes de Hermione. Eu odiaria ver você fazer um papel de idiota ainda maior do que você já fez."

Hermione Tinha acabado de voltar da biblioteca. Alguns Grifinórios tinham dito a Harry que a viram lá depois que a reunião dos Monitores tinha acabado. Foi perto das luzes se apagarem, mas não era incomum ela ficar até mais tarde nas sexta à noite fazendo o dever de casa. De todas as noites para a Monitora Chefe fazer uma reunião obrigatória tinha que ser hoje? Sextas era quando Hermione e Draco iam para caminhos separados e passavam tempo com os amigos deles. Harry tinha esperado ansiosamente para ela voltar porque ele realmente queria conversar com ela. Agora que ela estava aqui, ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

Ela se sentou em uma mesinha de canto no Salão Comunal depois de dizer olá para alguns estudantes. Enquanto esperava ela voltar, ele ponderou se falava ou não sobre sua excêntrica conversa com o namorado dela. Normalmente Harry tenta evitar falar sobre o Malfoy com ela por motivos óbvios – ele odiava o idiota pretensioso e era péssimo em esconder isso – mas Harry finalmente decidiu - ele falaria. Ela tinha pó direito de saber. Ele reuniu suas coisas e fez seu caminho até ela enquanto ela estava erguendo um livro pesado da biblioteca e sua pena favorita de sua mochila cheia de coisas. Ele limpou sua garganta e ela olhou pra ele com seu sorriso doce habitual.

"Hermione, eu preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa." Harry disse com insegurança.

"O que foi Harry?" Hermione perguntou, ouvindo a preocupação e a agitação na voz de seu melhor amigo. Ele obviamente tinha algo em sua mente, e ela se sentia confortada que pelo menos um garoto em sua vida sentia que podia falar sobre alguma coisa com ela. Enquanto ela passava sua pena entre os dedos, ela perguntou. "Qual o problema? È sobre a viagem à Hogsmead amanhã? Por que eu já te disse, eu quero usar esse tempo para trabalhar mais no meu projeto de Poções. Você quer ficar comigo e fazer algum trabalho seu também?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça confusa, distraidamente, mal registrando o que ela tinha dito. "Não, é sobre o Malfoy." Ele respirou bem fundo. "Antes da reunião dos Monitores ele e eu..."

Mas antes que Harry pudesse continuar Hermione pulou da mesa e jogou sua pena no livro.

"Ah não! Eu quero tirar uma cópia do horário dos exames finais preliminares. A Monitora Chefe disse que levaria algumas se alguém quisesse dar uma olhada. Eu estava falando com o Draco depois da reunião e esqueci de pegar a minha cópia quando eu estava na sala da Monitoria. Ela olhou rapidamente para o enorme relógio no Salão Comunal. È quase toque de recolher, mas eu sou capaz de ir e voltar em tempo suficiente."

Harry pulou pra trás, assustado com os movimentos repentinos dela. "Isso não pode esperar? Os exames finais são daqui a três meses. Eu realmente quero falar com você sobre isso."

"Não, me desculpe Harry, eu não posso. Mas eu volto logo. Eu prometo, e então nós conversamos, okay?" Ela disse com pressa e saiu em direção à entrada do salão comunal. Antes que Harry pudesse dizer outra palavra, ela já estava do outro lado da porta.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que fui tão estúpida." Hermione murmurou pra si mesma enquanto se apressava em direção ao terceiro andar para a sala dos monitores. De todas as coisas para se esquecer, tinha que ser o horário das provas. Todos vão querer saber qual será primeiro. Ela continuou enquanto chegava à porta, pegou sua varinha e falou a senha, "Doidivanas."

Ela abriu a porta, entrou se arrastando e foi surpreendida com uma visão mais que surpresa das costas pálidas de uma moça nua, que estava se inclinando sobre alguma coisa em um dos sofás. A moça estava ofegando ruidosamente e gemendo alegremente, e havia outra voz imitando seus gemidos de êxtase, uma voz de homem mais rouca e mais baixa. Hermione tinha obviamente interrompido algo bem íntimo.

Hermione derrubou sua varinha desajeitadamente com vergonha por interromper em um momento tão particular. Ela podia sentir suas bochechas ficarem mais vermelhas de vergonha enquanto se curvava para pegar a varinha.

"Oh meu Deus. Eu sinto muito ter interrompido." Ela se desculpou rapidamente quando ela ouviu a garota ofegar com surpresa por ser interrompida e o roçar de lençóis perto do sofá. Todo mundo sabia que alguns dos Monitores mais antigos tiravam proveito da solidão e exclusividade da sala dos Monitore para desfrutar um tempo a sós com suas namoradas, mas até agora Hermione tinha sido poupada de ver isso diretamente. "Só finjam que eu nem estive aqui." Ela disse e ficou de pé para voltar em direção à porta.

"Nem que eu quisesse." Uma voz feminina irritante zombou. "Alguém já te disse que você tem uma hora horrível para aparecer Hermione?"

Os pés de Hermione congelaram por ela ter reconhecido a voz da outra garota imediatamente, mas era estranho pra esta garota estar aqui. Lissanne não era uma Monitora e Hermione não sabia que um novo Sonserino estava envolvido com alguém. Além do mais ela devia estar sendo tutorada por Draco para alguns Feitiços avançados que eles não ensinaram lá em Drumstrang.

Por um momento que pareceu durar uma vida inteira, o estômago de Hermione se agitou com uma ânsia e uma dor aguda. Todo o som foi sugado da sala e um milhão de pensamentos passou pela mente de Hermione. A única luz da sala era algumas velas flutuantes, mais provavelmente, acendidas para criar um clima romântico para os dois namorados. À medida que seus olhos se ajustaram à fraca luz, Hermione sabia sem nem mesmo ter que ver.

Seu coração foi para suas tripas e voltou para seu peito repetidamente. Seus olhos moveram-se rapidamente pela cena exibida diante dela, mas tudo estava deslocado, como pedaços separados de um quebra-cabeça colados juntos para formar uma imagem limpa e revoltante. Pernas, braços, dedos e um cabelo liso, dourado claro, brilhando na morna incandescência da suave luz da vela.

Finalmente seu olhar fixou-se nos olhos cinza dele; eles estavam vagos, sem emoções e totalmente estranhos a ela. Fazia um bom tempo desde que ela tinha visto aquele olhar indiferente direcionado a ela.

A voz ameaçadora e condescendente de Lissanne cortou o ar como uma espada. "Não fique tão chocada, sua auto-honrada personificação da virtude. Você realmente achou que eu precisava dessa ajuda toda com o meu dever de casa de Feitiços nesses meses todos?" Ela esfregou suas mãos possessivamente e sedutoramente pelo braço de Draco. "Você realmente achou que alguém como o Draco se contentaria com alguns beijinhos e uns amassos leves por tanto tempo?" Ela zombou de Hermione. "E eu que pensava que você era inteligente."

A última coisa que Hermione viu antes de sair correndo pela porta foi o olhar insensível e sem piscar de Draco olhando diretamente pra ela como se ele não tivesse acabado de arrancar ferozmente o coração dela do peito pelo puro prazer de vê-la se despedaçar diante dele.


	3. Capítulo 14

**Nós Sempre Teremos Paris  
Chapter 14**

_**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away **__Passado, todos os meus problemas pareciam tão distantes  
__**Now it looks as though they're here to stay **__Agora parecem como se estivessem aqui pra ficar __**Oh, I believe in yesterday. **__Ah eu acredito no Passado._

"**Yesterday**" dos **Beattles**.

* * *

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Acorde, Harry Potter!"

"O qu- O que?" Um Harry grogue murmurou. Ele separou sua cabeça da mesa e endireitou seus óculos que tinham caído de lado enquanto ele dormia usando o braço como travesseiro, no salão Comunal.

Harry quisera esperar Hermione voltar da maluca corrida dela à sala da Monitoria a fim de discutir sua excêntrica conversa com Draco naquela noite mais cedo, mas ele deve ter adormecido. Ele sentou-se ereto e os grandes e bulbosos olhos de Dobby entraram em foco. Um longo bocejo escapou dele.

"Dobby, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

O Elfo doméstico puxou apressadamente as vestes de Harry, tentando fazer com que o jovem bruxo o seguisse. "Harry Potter, o senhor deve vir com Dobby depressa. Sua hérnia está vazando?"

Harry pensou que ele devia estar no meio de um sonho muito estranho, mas, no entanto, ele sempre se sentia assim quando Dobby estava por perto. "Meu Deus, o _que_ está fazendo o _que_?" Ele perguntou enquanto seguia Dobby pela abertura do retrato.

"Sua Hérnia está vazando na Torre de Astronomia, Harry Potter. Dobby a ver quando Dobby estava se preparando para limpar as paredes da escada da Torre. Venha depressa. Ela está mais do que chateada e já passou do toque de recolher."

Dobby acelerou enquanto segurava firmemente na mão de Harry e o conduzia pelos corredores em direção à torre de Astronomia.

Harry parou tão repentinamente que o pequeno Elfo doméstico estremeceu pra trás e caiu no chão nos pés do garoto com um pesado golpe. A nuvem sonolenta que tinha obscurecido a percepção de Harry se dissolveu e ele pôde finalmente traduzir a mensagem estranha d Dobby.

"Hermione está chorando? Pelo quê?"

"O Dobby não sabe senhor, mas ela vaza muito mais do que Dobby já tenha visto senhor. Por favor, se apresse Harry Potter." O aflito Elfo implorou, obviamente perturbado por ter encontrado uma garota chorando quando tudo que ele queria fazer era limpar. Harry olhou para seu relógio: era quase meia noite. Ela deve ter ido há quase uma hora.

"Obrigado Dobby. Eu irei encontrá-la." Harry disse, ajudando o Elfo a ficar de é e batendo em sua cabeça de leve em um gesto familiar. Ele decolou em direção a Torre, suas longas pernas o levando rapidamente até sua amiga. Ele nem se importou em tentar se mover furtivamente, ainda que um dos professores pudesse estar patrulhando os corredores. Sua única preocupação era Hermione.

À medida que ele se aproximava da porta aberta de uma das salas da Torre, Harry diminuiu seus passos. Ele podia ouvir a voz de Hermione, mas não parecia que ela estava chorando. De sua divagação excessivamente exaltada, nervosa e com passadas rápidas, ela parecia muito zangada.

E ele estava certo.

Quando Harry aterrissou, ele parou atrás da porta e observou o interior atentamente. Hermione estava andando com passos tão rápidos que suas vestes flutuavam atrás dela; isso sinistramente o lembrava de Snape. Ela certamente estava furiosa. Até mesmo na sombra da sala escura, a qual tinha por única iluminação alguns poucos raios de lua através de uma estreita janela, Harry podia ver suas bochechas vermelhas e o peito oscilando. Ela não estava murmurando, ainda que ele mal estivesse entendendo o que ela estava dizendo porque ela estava falando rápido demais.

Além disso, ela tinha salientado certas palavras enquanto seu salto batia ruidosamente no chão de pedra. As únicas frases que ele conseguia distinguir eram _"aquele bastardo falso", "maldita prostituta" e "estúpida, estúpida, estúpida". _

Harry respirou profundamente e entrou na sala, incerto se ela ficaria feliz em vê-lo ou atacá-lo feito um animal ferido preso numa jaula; Ele tinha uma intuição sobre quem ela estava tão furiosa. Ele limpou sua garganta.

"Erm, Hermione, está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou tão gentilmente e não ameaçadoramente quanto ele pôde controlar.

Ela virou-se, os olhos brilhando em fúria. Inicialmente ela parecia que estava prestes a arrancar a cabeça dele com suas próprias mãos por se intrometer, mas quando seus olhos agitados encontraram os de seu amigo, sua hostilidade recuou um pouco. Ele se aproximou cautelosamente e à medida que se aproximava podia ele pôde ver os borrões em seu rosto e as lágrimas úmidas em seus longos cílios.

Ela devia, obviamente, estar chorando como Dobby tinha contado, e pelo que parecia, o Elfo doméstico não tinha exagerado sobre a intensidade dele. Quanto mais perto ele chegava dela, mais raiva ele sentia daquele rato-bastardo fingido por fazer Hermione se sentir tão mal.

Ela fungou ruidosamente e limpou os olhos com as costas de sua mão tremendo. "Harry o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, sua voz rangente e cansada de tanto soluçar. "Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?"

De repente Harry sentiu-se nervoso, como se ele estivesse se intrometendo em alguma coisa muito pessoal e não devesse estar ali. Suas palmas começaram a suar e sentiu como se tivesse acabado de comer uma enorme tigela de bolas de algodão. "O Dobby. Ele estava aqui em cima há pouco tempo, e ele te viu, er, chorando. Ele foi me chamar no salão comunal."

Ele observou Hermione, tentando adivinhar sua reação, mas ela não teve nenhuma. Ela simplesmente o encarou, praticamente através dele. Ele apontou para a porta. "Eu posso ir embora se você quiser que eu vá, se preferir ficar sozinha." Ele propôs.

Hermione soltou um melancólico e alto riso. "Não importa". Ela respondeu asperamente. Um sombrio fogo em seus olhos reascendido. "Eu devo do mesmo jeito te contar agora, uma vez que toda a maldita escola só descobrirá amanhã de qualquer jeito. Isto é, Se eles já não sabem."

"Descobrir o que?" Ela lançou os braços para o ar com um sorriso resignado de derrota. "Que você estava certo. Sobre tudo isso. Sobre _ele_." Ela falou zombeteiramente, a dor evidente em sua voz. Sua respiração pulsando pesadamente em seu peito.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou enquanto fechava a porta atrás dele, agitando sua varinha em direção a ela para colocar um feitiço silenciador na sala.

Filch entrando com tudo nessas circunstâncias só poderia tornar as coisas piores. Ele respirou silenciosamente enquanto se aproximava podia ver as recentes lágrimas se aglomerando embaixo de suas pálpebras vermelhas. Santo Deus, O que o Malfoy fez pra ela. "Diga-me o que ele fez e eu irei consertar isso. Eu juro."

Ele prometeu inflexivelmente, e ele pretendia mesmo. Se ele tivesse que arrancar cada pedra em Hogwarts para encontrar aquele presunçoso estúpido, Harry estava determinado a fazer o Malfoy sofrer pelo que quer que seja que ele tenha feito pra Hermione. Ninguém magoa tanto assim Hermione sem pagar severamente por isso.

As emoções dela mudaram rapidamente mais uma vez. Agora ela parecia como uma criança, uma garotinha perdida e sozinha que não tinha a idéia de como foi parar na situação atual.

Seus ombros encurvados pra frente em frustação e seu cabelo desarrumado caído debilmente sobre eles. Quando ela falou, Harry mal podia ouvir as suaves e feridas palavras.

"Você não pode consertar isso Harry. Ninguém pode." Então ela caiu de joelhos no chão; parecia que até ficar em pé tinha se tornado uma carga pesada demais.

A mente de Harry se perdeu, completamente confuso e indeciso sobre o que fazer; ele apenas sabia que tinha que estar ali pra ela não importa o que acontecesse. Se ajoelhando na frente dela, ele a agarrou pelos braços firmemente embora amavelmente e inclinou a cabeça para poder olhar no rosto dela.

Seus olhos vacilantes encaravam o chão a sua frente sem piscar. "Eu não posso te ajudar se você não me disser o que ele fez a você." Ele argumentou amavelmente, alisando seu cabelo desarrumado com sua mão.

Apertando suas pálpebras rijamente fechadas, ela respirou fundo e começou: "Ele... ele... e ... Lissanne..."

À medida que ela falou estas poucas palavras, Harry pôde perceber, sua respiração desregular aumentou e ele percebeu que ela estava começando a hiper-ventilar. Ele a acalmou passando suas mãos pra cima e pra baixou nos braços dela enquanto a tranquilizava. "Se acalme Hermione, respire ou então você irá desmaiar. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui."

Lentamente, ela abriu seus olhos de pálpebras pesadas e encontrou o olhar dele, então acenou para ele e respirou longa e lentamente enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo como uma demonstração de encorajamento. Ele sorriu um pouco pra ela e disse: "Agora tente de novo. O que aconteceu?"

Ela se reposicionou em seus joelhos, então, assim ela ficava sentada e escorada na parede próxima, descansando as cotas nela. Enquanto ela se mexia, ela pegou a mão e Harry com a dela e o puxou para seu lado, entrelaçando meus dedos firmemente ao redor dos dele. Ela sacudiu sua cabeça rapidamente e como se tentasse se sentir melhor. Finalmente com uma voz rouca ela disse: "Eu fui à sala dos monitores para pegar os horários. Quando abri a porta, eu vi as costas nuas de uma garota no sofá e ela não estava sozinha. Quando ela falou, eu reconheci que a voz era da Lissanne, mas então ela se moveu e eu pude ver quem estava com ela."

Ela pausou sua história quando uma memória assombrosa veio não solicitadamente em seus pensamentos.

"Atraente, pele leitosa, membros entrelaçados, e pálido cabelo loiro. E era ele. Eles estavam se amassando no sofá, e eu os interrompi."

Ser esmurrado no estômago com um pedaço de madeira do tamanho do Canino não teria atordoado mais Harry. Sua mente cambaleou com a novidade; Ele só conseguia imaginar o quanto pior isso não teria sido pra Hermione. Nenhum dos dois disse nada por alguns momentos, o pós choque da bomba dela ainda tremendo na pesada atmosfera. Quando Hermione apertou sua mão ele apertou a dela de volta. Ela colocou sua cabeça no ombro dele. E soltou um longo e ofegante suspiro. Harry suspeitava que Draco estava aprontando alguma escondido, mas ele nunca esperou que seria isso. Finalmente ele encontrou sua voz.

"Você tem certeza que eram eles? Há alguns Monitores na escola. Talvez, somente estivesse escuro e você viu errado." Mas ele duvidava disso; Só podia ter sido ele.

Uma triste e solitária risada escapou dos lábios de Hermione enquanto ela rolava os olhos húmidos. Um sarcástico sorriso se espalhou pelas feições de Hermione enquanto virava seu rosto para encarar Harry.

"Oh, eram eles está bem. Acredite em mim. Aquela cadela não podia esperar pra me deixar saber com quem ela estava. Ela se esfregou nele como se fosse alguma, alguma... bem, eu não sei o que, mas o que quer que fosse, foi baixo e imoral."

"O que o Malfoy disse?" Ele perguntou, apostando que tinha sido puro veneno e terrivelmente danoso.

Ela balançou sua cabeça tristemente. "Ele não disse absolutamente nada." Ela concluiu, engolindo um soluço.

"Quando você apareceu antes, eu pensei que fosse ele na porta, vindo explicar ou se desculpar ou alguma coisa."

"Você teria aceitado isso?" Ele perguntou neutralmente enquanto encarava rachadura no chão, se perguntando se ela o teria perdoado ou pedido a cabeça daquele bastardo numa bandeja de prata. Então seus olhos viraram ou encontro dos dela uma vez mais, procurando por sinceridade em sua resposta. "Se fosse ele, se arrastando por uma nova chance?"

Ela reagiu como se ele tivesse acabado de dar um forte tapa na cara dela ao invés de ter perguntado uma questão lógica.

"Claro que não." Ela falou indignada. "Depois do que eu vi?" Ela riu magoadamente, seus olhos apertados em repugnância. "A parte realmente patética é que todos os indícios estavam lá, eu fui apenas muito estúpida pra ver o que estava bem na frente da minha maldita cara. Todos aqueles pequenos olhares entre ele e aquela vaca, todo o tempo que ele _insistiu_ que os flertes dela eram inofensivos, toda as sessões de estudo deles. Eles podiam estar desse jeito a meses e eu estava simplesmente cega demais para ver isso."

As bochechas dela queimaram violentamente outra vez em perturbação; as palavras dela aumentaram de volume, cuspindo cada palavra como se fosse veneno

"Você confiava nele Hermione." Harry argumentou, zangado consigo mesmo por não estar fazendo um trabalho melhor em protegê-la daquele traiçoeiro, desleal e fingido pedaço de escória. Sim, Hermione era obstinada, e sim, ela era teimosa, mas ela também podia escutar a razão. E Harry devia ter tentado lembrá-la mais sobre quem Malfoy realmente era. Mas era tarde demais para conselhos agora; o estrago estava feito. Ele suspirou enquanto admitia. "Inferno, ele até tinha me convencido por um momento que não era mais um bastardo., mas eu nunca esperei que ele pudesse fazer nada desse tipo. Até mesmo para um Malfoy isto é repulsivo."

Seu corpo inclinou-se para o lado dele em esgotamento, toda a impetuosidade desaparecida.

"Foi tão horrível Harry. Eu não acho que já tenha me sentido tão estúpida e com raiva e magoada e zangada assim na minha vida."

Ela passou por alguns segundos e enxugou seus olhos húmidos com as costas de sua mão livre. Com um soluço aflito ela continuou. "Eu tenho tanta raiva dele Harry. Eu realmente pensei que fosse amor. Eu realmente acreditei. Eu verdadeiramente pensei que ele se importava comigo, que ele podia até mesmo me amar também. Eu sou tão tola. Você e o Rony viram diretamente através dele; vocês sabiam que ele faria algo do tipo, mas eu não queria enxergar isso. Eu podia sentir que algo não estava normal, mas eu ignorei. Eu devia ter sabido." Ela disse resolutamente.

"Porque você deveria ter sabido?" Harry descansou sua cabeça no topo da dela, que caia pesadamente sobre seus ombros. "Ele encenou o papel de namorado indubitável bem convincentemente. Ele manipulou você, Hermione, e ele é mestre nisso. Não tinha como você perceber o que ele estava fazendo."

Harry não sabia se estava ajudando, mas ele odiava que Hermione estivesse se culpando até mesmo uma fração pelo que aquele canalha, invertebrado e estúpido tinha feito a ela.

"Eu devia ter..." A voz dela morreu. "É tão obvio, eu não sou nem mesmo o tipo de garota que ele se apaixonaria. Ele odeia sangue-sujos como eu e sempre odiará. Como se dois meses na França pudesse mudar isso. E olha pra mim, com meu cabelo cheio rosto estranho. O que ele possivelmente teria visto em mim em primeiro lugar? Era tão óbvio desde o começo." Ela tentou enxugar as novas lágrimas mas eram muitas. "Eu fui provavelmente algum tipo esquisito de conquista pra ele. Vejamos até onde eu consigo chegar com a ostentação de Grifinória adequada antes de deixar ela de lado por uma namorada de verdade."

O coração de Harry se retorceu ao ouvi-la dizer coisas tão erradas sobre si mesma. Ele se virou, a agarrou pelos ombros, e olho-a honestamente nos olhos. Eles pareciam tão tristes e desamparados, e Harry odiava que o brilho costumeiro deles tivesse desaparecido por causa de um bastardo como o Malfoy.

"Não diga isso, nada disso, porque não é verdade." Harry pediu a ela firmemente.

"Você é tão imensamente melhor do que aquele patife podia alguma vez esperar merecer Hermione e quando ele ficar velho e enrugado e sem dinheiro e sozinho, ele vai perceber o que pessoa maravilhosa ele jogou fora. Você é talentosa, inteligente e a garota mais bonita dessa escola, e você tem mais aulas e distinção do que todas aquelas Sonserinas enroladas juntas. Ele não se importou que estava dizendo muito mais que ele se atrevia em circunstancias normais. E quanto a não se prostituir pra todos os garotos na sua casa, eu dificilmente considero isso uma coisa ruim. Você é uma amiga maravilhosa e uma pessoa incrível e não mudaria nada em você Hermione Granger. Você já é perfeita."

Seus lábios se curvaram em um fraco sorriso, mas seus olhos estavam sem expressão.

"Obrigada Harry. É gentil de sua parte dizer isso." Sua mão tremeu imperceptivelmente quando ele pegou o rosto dela amavelmente em sua mão e olhou dentro de seus vermelhos.

"Eu não estou apenas dizendo isso. Eu sei disso."

Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro tremendo com sua respiração. "Não estou me sentindo tão maravilhosa assim agora." Ela disse suavemente quando outra onda de tristeza se apossou dela.

Harry colocou seus braços ao redor dos ombros dela e a segurou junto a si. O choque sobre o que ela tinha dito a ele passou; agora ele estava além da fúria e queria vingança.

"Hermione, eu não vou deixá-lo sair depois de tratar você assim. Eu vou pegar o Rony e depois nós iremos para..."

Com um movimento repentino, ela olhou pra ele com olhos suplicantes e aterrorizados, olhos como Harry nunca tinha visto antes. Ela agarrou seu joelho do lado dela com um forte aperto.

"Não Harry, por favor, não me deixe ainda. Fique comigo. Eu sei que está tarde..."

Naquele instante, ele não queria nada além de perseguir o Malfoy até matá-lo como o animal que ele era e fazê-lo sentir dor de maneiras que nem mesmo um Sonserino poderia imaginar. Mas ele sabia que Hermione precisava mais dele, e ele teria o Malfoy em breve. Muito em breve. Se ele tinha algo a dizer sobre isso, aquele canalha, hipócrita e repugnante se tornaria muito familiar com as camas da ala Hospitalar.

Ele se acomodou mais perto dela e a puxou pra ele. "Você não precisa nem pedir Hermione. Eu vou ficar enquanto você quiser. Você pode falar se quiser ou então nós não precisamos falar absolutamente nada."

Hermione relaxou nele, exausta com a dolorosa reviravolta que ela experienciou na última hora, mas aliviada por ter um amigo que nem Harry.

Ele sentou contra uma parede e suas pernas se esticaram na frente dele então ela voltou suas pernas sobre o colo dele e descansou sua cabeça contar seu peito, como se ele fosse umas das granes poltronas moles do Salão Comunal. Ela queria perguntar a ele se ele estava confortável ou se ele queria que ela se movesse de volta pra posição que eles estavam sentados, mas as palavras não escaparam dos lábios paralisados dele. Flashes do que ela tinha visto na sala dos Monitores flutuavam dolorosamente dentro dos pensamentos ela. Ela não conseguia falar. Então ouviu a calma e doce voz de Harry, rompendo as nítidas e dolorosas memórias.

"Ficará tudo bem Hermione. Eu prometo."

Ela não poderia fazer nada em resposta a não ser chorar.

Eles devem ter sentado contra a dura e áspera parede por um bom pedaço porque Hermione mal podia sentir o frio do chão de pedra devido a seu bumbum dormente. Ela nem mesmo tinha certeza se estava consciente o tempo todo ou se um deles ou ambos tinha cochilado intermitente vezes. Tudo que ela podia sentir era o ritmo das mãos de Harry alisando as costas dela pra cima e pra baixo ou deslizando ao redor em círculos relaxantes.

Ela afundou sua cabeça no espaço entre o pescoço e a clavícula dele, sua orelha descansando em cima do coração dele. Pulsava contra a bochecha dela, a acalmando e dizendo que ela estava com alguém em quem realmente se importava com ela e quem nunca iria machucá-la, por motivo nenhum. Harry sempre seria uma parte da vida dela, não importa o que acontece; ela valoriza a amizade dele muito mais do que ela já pensou que valorizava.

Harry não era nada parecido com Draco.

Antes dela perceber, uma comparação dos dois garotos assolou sua ente. Draco era cruel; Harry era bondoso. Draco era falso; Harry era honesto. Os olhos de Draco eram frios e severos; Os de Harry eram gentis e generosos. As mãos de Draco eram lisas e refinadas; As de Harry eram calejadas e fortes. O corpo de Draco era magro e distinto; O de Harry era sólido e tenro. Draco cheirava a colônia cara e pimenta; Harry cheirava a chuva gelada e fresca. A pele de Draco era quente ao toque; a de Harry era quente ainda agitada. Os lábios de Draco eram lisos e flexíveis; Os de Harry eram irritados e trêmulos.

Harry deve ter cochilado por um instante, mas ele não tinha certeza do quanto. Ele acordou com os suaves murmurinhos de Hermione, uma dor pesada já se formando na parte inferior de suas costas, ainda que ele não se atrevesse a fazer um movimento e perturbá-la desde que ela finalmente se acalmou. As vezes ela chorou tão forte que ficou com soluços por causa de sua respiração irregular. Ocasionalmente ela só fungava e se recostava pesadamente contra ele em busca de suporte. Sua voz baixa impediu o cochilo dele; ela estava murmurando como se estivesse lendo uma lista de mercadinho. Ela estava falando dormindo? Ele não sabia. Ele tentou mudar a posição de suas pernas para o sangue circular um pouco; as pernas de Hermione estavam sobre elas, e como conseqüência, elas estavam pinicando com a sensação de formigamento.

Então ela começou a mexer suas mãos delicadas e os movimentos dele cessaram instantaneamente, congelados em descrença. Ela agarrou uma das mãos dele firmemente entre as dela, esfregando seus dedos pela palma dele dizendo algo que soava como "tão forte". Em seguida ela aninhou sua bochecha junto ao pescoço dele, inalando profundamente, murmurando mais palavras tão baixo que ele não conseguiu distinguir o que eram. Ela virou seu rosto e depositou o mais gentil dos beijos em seu pescoço, tão gentil que ele nem mesmo tinha certeza se foi real ou imaginário, mas então quando ela respirou ardentemente junto a ele, a sensação que sua respiração causou a ele era genuína demais para ser imaginário. Quando ela trouxe seus lábios para os dele, ele quase desviou deles imediatamente, mas ele não fez.

Ele sabia que isso era uma péssima idéia. Ele sabia que ela provavelmente nem tinha se dado conta do que estava fazendo. Ele sabia que ela tinha acabado de experienciar coisas traumáticas e estava apenas reagindo a ter sido tão confundida e desconcertada que ela nem mesmo sabia que era ele que estava beijando e não Draco.

Ele sabia de tudo isso...

Mas seu corpo de dezesseis anos estava pressionado firmemente contra a garota pela qual ele tem sonhado por meses, sua boca cálida beijando-o docemente. Ele poderia resistir à Maldição Império sem piscar um olho, mas ele não conseguia resistir a ela. Ele devia parar. Ele precisava parar, mas ele não conseguia.

Ela não queria realmente começar a beijar Harry inicialmente. Seu cansaço e fadiga estavam borrando a linha entre a consciência e o sonho. Ela estava apenas pensando em Harry, só pensando, mas então suas ações ecoaram em seus pensamentos. A torre de Astronomia estava congelando, mas o corpo dele era estava tão quente junto ao dela. Ela queria estar envolvida dentro de seu calor e sentir a segurança de seus braços ao redor dela. Com Harry Hermione sempre tinha se sentido segura e confortável. Depois de algumas horas sentindo que os últimos meses tinham sido uma completa mentira e que nada na vida dela fazia mais sentido, ela precisava se sentir algo real, e Harry sempre tinha sido verdadeiro com ela.

Os lábios deles tremeram à medida que tocavam um ao outro pelos primeiros poucos beijos sussurrantes enquanto a cortina de sonho desaparecia com cada respiração trêmula. Eles recuaram somente distante o suficiente para que pudessem abrir os olhos e olhar através da pequena distancia entre eles e ver dentro do rosto surpreso do outro. Mas foi uma surpresa agradável.

No começo ele a tinha beijado de volta hesitantemente, incerto, mas quando os lábios dela começaram, a se mover contra os dele, uma queimação intensa estabeleceu-se em seu estomago e seu coração bateu rapidamente em seu peito.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, ele olhou atentamente para a escuridão, seus olhos penetrantes tristes. Ela tinha sido magoada tão profundamente; ele queria que ela se sentisse melhor, mesmo que isso significasse feri-lo um pouco. Então ele reagiu como ele sempre reagia quando enfrentava o inesperado.

Ele agia com o instinto.

Sua mão deslizou sobre seu cabelo macio e comprido para agarrar o pescoço dela enquanto se inclinava em direção ao toque dela. Ele tremeu quando sua pele tocou a pele macia dela e percebeu que em todos esses anos que ele conhece ela, ele nunca a tinha tocado desse jeito. Enquanto tentava acalmar sua respiração, ele gentilmente puxou a face dela em direção a sua uma vez mais, atravessando a escassa distância entre eles. Dessa vez seus lábios encontraram-se com menos tremor. Quando suas bocas abriram para aprofundar o beijo, ele conseguia sentir o gosto salgado em seus lábios e língua por causa de todas as lágrimas que ela tinha derramado nas últimas duas horas.

Hermione prendeu seus braços instintivamente ao redor do pescoço de Harry enquanto ele envolvia seus braços firmemente ao redor da cintura dela. Ela não objetou quando ele a puxou para seu colo para trazer seus corpos pra mais perto um do outro. Havia tantas sensações e emoções passando entre eles pra Hermione compreender como estava se sentindo. Ela estava confusa, deprimida, confortada e cansada, pra começar.

Ela ignorou tudo exceto o quanto calmante sentia ao estar envolta dos braços de seu melhor amigo, por um motivo que não fosse chorar até adormecer. Ela não prestou atenção a nada a não ser o jeito que a franja dele faziam cócegas em suas pálpebras quando eles se tocavam, como suas mãos agarravam firmemente o cabelo dela enquanto enrolava seus dedos nele, e em como seu peito tremia cada vez que ele respirava. Parecia tão calmo.

Beijos são como impressões digitais, exclusivo ao dono – então Hermione não precisava ter os olhos abertos para saber que o garoto que cuja língua estava gentilmente roçando contra a sua não era Draco. Este jovem rapaz era Harry Potter, o garoto que ela quis beijar durante tanto tempo antes de ter sido atrapalhada por Malfoy. Em todas as vezes que ela sonhou em beijar seu melhor amigo, nunca tinham sido sobre estas circunstâncias, mas foi melhor do que ela já tinha imaginado. Foi doce e tenro com toda a carga de incertezas que o primeiro beijo traz.

A respiração de Harry estava irregular contra os lábios dela, agradável e, sopros quentes escapando quando ele moveu sua boca trêmula para alinhá-la com a dela. As pontas dos pés dela formigaram quando os dedos dele afundaram-se no interior de seu cabelo, mantendo seu rosto pressionado contra o dele, querendo mais dele. A armação de seus óculos sempre presentes pressionaram gentilmente sua bochecha a medida que seus rostos moviam-se para mais perto, uma dura lembrança que era Harry quem estava correntemente confundindo seus pensamentos e fazendo com que o interior dela murmurasse de excitação.

E isso a fez se sentir bem. Uma nova onda de emoções estendeu-se por seu corpo, sentindo que os lábios sensuais e as mãos fortes de Harry estavam agitando o interior dela. Ela se sentia desejável, confiada, estimada, e vingada. Então sua vozinha interior começou a falar com ela: _Porque você deveria se importar se o Draco estava se agarrando com uma prostituta barata? Você não precisa daquele bastardo pretensioso. Há muitos outros garotos que estariam interessado em você. Harry está beijando você bem ansiosamente não está? Harry? Inimigo número um de Draco, um de seus amigos mais queridos, quem você confia com a sua vida? Quem ama você como uma irmã? Quem provavelmente só está beijando você assim porque ele sabe como você se sentiria se rejeitasse você depois daquele seu ex-namorado presunçoso._

Hermione se afastou imediatamente. Harry era seu amigo; ela não deveria usá-lo dessa forma para se vingar de alguém. Não estava certo.

Rapidamente ela tirou seus lábios dos de Harry e se afastou longe o suficiente para que pudesse vê-lo completamente. Ele estava sem fôlego, seus olhos entorpecidos com a súbita interrupção do beijo deles, mas ele não parecia chateado por ela o estar beijando contra sua vontade. Ele parecia preocupado, seus afetuosos olhos verdes pareciam estar pensando silenciosamente se ela estava bem. Ela observou por alguns longos minutos em seu expressivo, paciente e familiar rosto e sabia que seria fácil para ela cair na sua antiga queda por ele, seu cavaleiro prateado, seu salvador. Ela puxou seu braço gentilmente, desemaranhando ele do seu cabelo, sabendo que Harry só a beijou de volta para fazê-la se sentir melhor na hora de necessidade. Ela não queria abusar da amizade deles colocando-o numa situação desagradável, e embora o beijo deles tenha começado com um jeito de conforto, tinha lentamente degenerado em uma forma de vingança. Ela não queria ser a pessoa que alterou algo tão maravilhoso como a amizade deles em algo feio como Draco fez com ela. Enquanto Harry observava interrogativamente nos olhos dela, ela finalmente falou enquanto colocava a mão dele na dela.

"Harry, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria começar a te beijar desse jeito. Isso meio que aconteceu."

Harry respirou fundo enquanto encarava a jovem moça que estava perigosamente perto o suficiente para que ele preenchesse o espaço entre eles rapidamente. Ele se odiava por isso, mas ele tinha gostado de beijar Hermione. Isso nunca teria acontecido se ela não estivesse desolada por causa do Malfoy, o fato que ficava era que ela tinha beijado Harry de volta. Por alguns breves momentos, as únicas pessoas naquela torre tinha sido ele e Hermione, pelo menos até o fantasma de Draco ter aparecido e estragado tudo. Harry não podia evitar mas se sentiu culpado que no meio de toda a tristeza dela, ele ter juntado uns poucos momentos de felicidade.

Quando ele olhou dentro dos gentis e saudosos olhos moldados com seus cílios escuros, por alguns segundos ele cogitou a idéia de dizer a verdade a ela, que ele não sentia nem um pouco em finalmente beijá-la, que ele queria há tanto tempo fazer isso, e que desde o dia que ela disse que tinha tido uma queda por ele que ele está chateado consigo mesmo por ter sido um maldito idiota.

Mas ele finalmente mostrou algum controle.

Isto era a ultima coisa que ela precisava dele agora. Ela precisava de seu melhor amigo e não mais confusões românticas.

"Está tudo bem Hermione." Seus olhos se fecharam para limpar a mente. Este não era o lugar certamente não era a hora de sobrecarregá-la com seus sentimentos por ela. Mas haveria uma hora pra isso, algum dia. "Você não tem nada pra se desculpar."

Ela olhou pra ele atônita, um rubor embaraçado em sua bochecha. "Eu praticamente abusai de você Harry. Eu acho que isto merece uma desculpa."

Ele balançou sua cabeça, seus cabelos ainda mais bagunçados por causa dos dedos finos dela. Ele tentou evitar, mas suas bochechas também ficaram vermelhas. "Não é necessário. Eu ainda estou inteiro, e sem dano nenhum."

O olhar achocolatado dela refletia incerteza.

"E alem do mais, pra que servem os amigos se você não pode contar com eles pra estarem lá quando você mais precisar?"

Ela riu um pouco enquanto deslizava suas pernas de cima das dele e sentava a seu lado novamente. Uma vez livre Harry mexeu seus joelhos pra cima e pra baixo visto que suas pernas estavam duras por ter estado imóvel por tanto tempo.

"Acho que você foi acima e além de suas obrigações de amigo hoje à noite, até mesmo pra você. Primeiro você encontra um de seus melhores amigos no meio de um colapso emocional e depois soluça incontrolavelmente no ombro dele por algumas horas antes de praticamente te atacar. Você realmente merece seus prêmios hoje à noite."

Ela tentou encarar os olhos dele, mas ele estava habilmente evitando eles.

Ele encolheu os ombros, suas mãos ocupadas enquanto esfregava suas pernas para ajudar o sangue a circular novamente. "Poderia ter sido pior." Ele comentou om um tom estranho, um pequeno sorriso espreitando seus lábios pra cima.

"Sério? Como?"

"Poderia ser meu outro melhor amigo na Torre de Astronomia." Ele falou com um largo sorriso, finalmente virando um olhar relaxado para ela. Ambos riram nervosamente por alguns instantes antes de Harry adicionar.

"Rony absolutamente não é o meu tipo. Ele é alto demais."

Hermione se inclinou, esticando suas pernas enquanto ficava de pé pela primeira vez em horas. Ainda rindo com a idéia de Harry com Rony, ela estendeu sua mão para Harry e o ajudou a ficar de pé.

"Eu prometo que não contarei ao Rony que ele não tem chance com você. Você sabe como ele fica sensível." Ela gracejou

Quando Harry ficou de pé ele balançou seu pé um pouco e se inclinou pra trás para alongar os lados e as costas.

"Você está certa. Acho que o melhor segredo é manter em segredo."

Um silencio embaraçoso pairou no ar depois que as piadinhas com Rony cessaram. Ela deu um passo na direção dele e olhou esperançosamente no rosto dele.

"Harry, eu prometo que isso não acontecerá de novo. O beijo, eu quero dizer. Eu não quero que isso mude nossa amizade. Eu espero que você saiba que eu não queria tirar vantagem."

Ele a silenciou puxando-a para um abraço amigável. "Nós estamos bem Hermione. Nós estamos bem."

Draco ficou em frente da porta fechado por vários longos e indecisos minutos, nem se movendo nem recuando. Apenas encarando a porta, suas costas para o resto da sala, meditando sobre a cena que tinha acabado de encenar perante ela. Levou menos de um minuto para o teatro acontecer, mas não haveria bis hoje a noite; a saída estelar de Hermione tinha garantido isso. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de colocar suas vestes ainda que o fogo estivesse morrendo no piso da lareira, deixando a sala dos monitores fria até mesmo para Março.

Lissanne sentou-se no sofá o observando enquanto encarava a grande porta de carvalho, incerta do que ela deveria fazer ou dizer. A falta de reação dele a assustava. Finalmente, ela deslizou um braço e depois o outro por suas vestes e aproximou-se lentamente ele.

- Draco?

Ela disse hesitantemente

"Você está bem?"

Ele não respondeu então ela se deslocou até ficar na frente dele, colocando seu corpo entre ele e a porta.

Seu coração quase parou quando o viu.

As velas lançavam uma sombra sinistra sobre seu rosto, assim, ele não mais parecia um rosto e sim uma mascara grotesca. Seus lábios estavam fixos em uma linha inflexível, sua região maxilar apertada tão forte que contorciam com a tensão de seus dentes rangendo, seus olhos pertenciam a aqueles de um animal machucado que sabia que seu caçador estava prestes a acabar com o trabalho. Lágrimas pesadas estavam se acumulando dentro de seus olhos sem vida, como se elas estivessem se preparando para escapar a qualquer segundo, mas uma trêmula mão as enxugaram antes que isso pudesse acontecer.

Ele não moveu seu olhar da porta até que ela falou novamente.

"Draco você não tinha escolha. Não foi sua culpa."

Sem nenhuma emoção, ele virou seus olhos assombrados para ela e respondeu simplesmente: "Foi, sim. Tudo isso."

_**[Flash Back]**_

"_Isto me irrita Draco. Eu estou terrivelmente aborrecido."_

_Lucius começou, sua voz controlada e sinistramente calma. Seu pai tinha dito pouco a ele na carruagem para Hogsmead, fazendo o tenso silêncio desagradável especialmente tormentoso._

_Eles foram até uma Taverna e moveram-se até uma das salas de jantar privadas com poucas palavras ditas entre eles, o proprietário dando importância ao Senhor Malfoy e seu filho como os proprietários sempre faziam. Draco sabia por experiência que era melhor esperar que seu pai iniciasse a discussão quando esta era desagradável, ainda que ele estivesse envolvido por causa de outra surpresa aquele dia ao invés de estar sentado à mesa pegando seu cardápio para pedir seu jantar, Lucius puxou um porta cigarros de dentro de seu bolso e estendeu para seu filho._

"_Segure isto Draco. Nós vamos para um lugar com mais privacidade."_

_Draco fez o que foi mandado e em instantes, ele e seu pai estavam em pé na sala de estudos de seu pai na Mansão Malfoy._

_Draco levou alguns instantes para olhar ao redor da sala de estudos de seu pai para todos os quadros familiares os quais estavam suspensos nas paredes escuras da Borgonha__1__. Enquanto a maior partes dos sujeitos dos antigos quadros bruxos sairiam de fininho por alguns minutos para descansar, os ancestrais Malfoy sempre se mantinham vigilantes sobre o estudo deles. Era uma extravagante e grandiosa sala, a qual cheirava a dinheiro velho; os olhares que não piscavam de gerações de Malfoy só contribuía com a intimidação. E hoje, aquela sensação estava mais palpável do que qualquer outra vez que Draco pudesse lembrar. Ele sempre se sentiu conflitante na sala de estudos – ele tinha orgulho de ser parte dessa poderosa e forte linhagem bruxa, ainda que sua assustadora história e ameaçadora presença poderia oprimir qualquer homem._

_Draco tragou fortemente antes falar, porque sabia que estar com Hermione era certo e ele não tinha entrado nisso por capricho. Ele só tinha que achar um jeito de convencer seu pai – não importa quanto tempo isso levasse. _

"_Pai, eu sei o que o senhor vai dizer." _

_Ele sabia que isso não seria uma conversa fácil de ter com seu pai. Ele prometeu a si mesmo na carruagem que sempre se manteria calmo, não importando o que sei pai dissesse. _

"_Ah é mesmo?"Lucius respondeu, caminhando em direção ao bar, pegando um líquido âmbar e despejando calma e lentamente em uma taça de cristal. Suas mãos estavam firmes._

"_Sim." Draco esperava que se ele soasse calmo e seguro, ele poderia realmente se sentir assim. "Você está se perguntando por que eu estava com a Hermione na quadra de Quadribol depois do jogo."_

_Lucius levou a taça aos lábios e tomou um pequeno gole da taça. "Eu tenho estado ciente sobre sua namoradinha sangue-ruim por um bom tempo Draco."_

_Draco estava atordoado; ele tinha presumido desde que ele teve noticias de seu pai antes do Natal que Lucius não estava sabendo sobre Hermione. "Como o senhor descobriu?" Draco perguntou sua voz tremendo. "Você estava fora do país?"_

"_Más notícias viajam rápido Draco e depois do seu pequeno espetáculo no Baile de Inverno, eu fui inundado com corujas de sua mãe sobre seu flerte com essa Granger." Lucius sibilou o nome de Hermione com veneno. Ele olhou por cima de seus óculos para seu filho, lançando um olhar paternalista pra ele. "Honestamente Draco, uma sangue ruim?"_

"_Você não sabe nada sobre ela pai. Hermione não é um pedaço de lixo." Draco defendeu inflexivelmente. Ele sabia que ele estava metido em uma batalha difícil se ele fosse persuadir seu pai a escutar a razão, mas isso não significava que ele fosse sentar passivamente ou deixar seu pai insultar Hermione. "Nós ficamos próximos quando estávamos na França naquele programa de Intercambio." _

"_Eu não me importo se ela se tornar a mais nova Ministra da Magia da história do Ministério." Lucius estava determinado. "Eu te proíbo de vê-la novamente. Ela ainda é uma sangue ruim, Draco. Ela é inferior a você."_

"_Ela é uma das bruxas mais brilhantes que eu já conheci. E isso é somente uma das coisas que eu vejo nela." Draco podia sentir sua determinação ficar mais forte. Ele imaginou o jeito que Hermione tinha ficado quando ela disse tão alegremente que o amava. Ele não estava disposto a desistir disso._

"_Mas ela não é sangue puro Draco." Lucius falou arrastando as palavras. "Você sabe que um Malfoy jamais pode estar publicamente envolvido com ninguém com sangue impuro." Ele sorriu significativamente. "Eu confesso que nós todos temos mantido as mulheres de "estatura inferior" puramente por diversão é claro. Pra que mais elas servem? Lembre-se Draco, eu já tive dezesseis anos, então eu lembro como é ter essa idade, e garotas como a Granger as vezes são necessárias para aliviar certos desejos."_

_O tom paternal e superficial tom da voz de Lucius deixou seu filho doente. Draco estava apertando seus punhos tão forte que ele podia sentir as unhas escavando suas palmas. Ele permaneceu com seus ombros forçados pra trás orgulhosamente, esperando que isso desse uma alavancada nele contra o ataque violento de lembranças afrontosas que ele estava certo de enfrentar por causa de sua escolha em bruxas. Ainda que isso doesse, ele olhou diretamente dentro do fogo na lareira adornada – chamas quentes ligando-se uma a outra rapidamente, brasas flamejantes crepitando sem avisar, e a outrora madeira robusta tornando-se cinzas frágeis._

_A voz sedosa e cortante de seu pai tirou a atenção de Draco do fogo. _

"_Quando sua mãe me disse que você estava namorando a Granger abertamente, eu interrompi a minha viagem de trabalho para te encontrar pessoalmente." Um tom irritado apareceu na voz fria do Malfoy mais velho._

"_E depois dessa pequena amostra no fim da partida de quadribol, eu vejo que sua mãe não estava exagerando. Eu não posso dizer o quão desapontado eu estou Draco. Eu pensei ter lhe ensinado a ter um julgamento melhor e saber escolher as pessoas certas para ficar ao seu redor. Seu comportamento nos últimos meses tem feito um grande mal ao nosso nome. Você sabe dos meus esforços para restaurar a grandeza de nossa família."_

_Essa foi a oportunidade de Draco contar a Lucio o que ele tinha aprendido na viagem a França. "Pai, você não entende? Meu envolvimento com a Hermione me tornou melhor. Ela trouxe o melhor de mim. Minhas notas melhoraram e ela me incentiva muito, e eu acho que eu estou mais confortável com ela como eu nunca estive antes. Ela me entende como eu nunca fui entendido." Ele pausou, paralisado com a extravagância das coisas que estava prestes a dizer, que a primeira pessoa a ouvir essas palavras seria seu pai preconceituoso e odiador de Sangues-ruins ao invés de ser a garota para qual elas eram dirigidas. "Eu a amo."_

_Lucius ficou indiferente. "Poupe-me das declarações de amor Draco. Eu ainda te proíbo de ter mais algum contato com ela."_

_Empurrando seus ombros pra trás desafiadoramente, Draco olhou diretamente no olhar frio de seu pai. "Mas eu vou."_

_Um riso surpreso e melancólico encheu a sala. "Você está me afrontando?"_

"_Estou."_

"_Então você está escolhendo aquela Sangue-ruim ao invés da sua família, depois de tudo que eu te ensinei a acreditar?" _

_Draco olhou seu pai com cuidado enquanto ele lentamente colocava seu copo na mesa ao lado e se levantava elegantemente de sua cadeira. Lucius foi até a lareira e olhou orgulhosamente para o retrato de seu próprio pai, uma expressão arrogante, implacável e severa da qual Draco tentou se esconder durante anos. Seu avô morreu quando Draco era só uma criança, mas uma de suas primeiras lembranças na sala de estudos de seu pai era de tentar escapar do olhar de aço de seu avô. Nunca havia um lugar para se esconder._

_Draco tentou mais uma vez. "Se você se desse à chance de conhecê-la, você veria que ela é muito mais do que você poderia imaginar."_

_Lucius Olhou significativamente para seu filho. "Mas ela não se encaixa nos planos que tenho para você Draco. A presença dela em sua vida só interferirá nos projetos que eu fiz tão cuidadosamente."_

"_Do que você está falando? Que planos? Draco perguntou confuso."_

"_Eu não queria te contar antes. Eu queria esperar até o final do ano para te informar sobre alguns acontecimentos interessantes." Um brilho ambicioso radiou de seus usuais olhos frios e impetuosos. Draco teve um pressentimento preocupante de, sobre o que quer que fosse esse plano, ele não gostaria dele. Nem um pouco. Lucius continuou: "E você não será apenas uma parte dele – você será o principal."_

"_O que é?" Draco perguntou sem fôlego._

_Lucius se aproximou de Draco com um lânguido sorriso. "Você será o instrumento que permitirá ao Lord Voldemort tomar o que deveria ter sido dele há dezesseis anos. E como..."_

"_Voldemort?" Draco interrompeu, incapaz de se controlar. "Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado? Você me disse que depois do Torneio Tri-bruxo não estava contente com a volta dele, que isto tinha trazido problemas para os bruxos de todo lugar!Você não me disse que nós éramos supostos somente para fingir fidelidade a ele por causa da reputação de nossa família com as Artes das Trevas? Agora você está dizendo que... Você tem sido leal a ele todo esse tempo?"_

_Draco olhou para seu pai em choque e com aparente ultraje. "Eu pensei que você queria começar uma nova era para a nossa família. Aquele discurso todo que você me deu foi uma mentira?"_

_Com um perigoso brilho, Lucius sorriu orgulhosamente. "Meu caro garoto, aquilo foi quando nosso plano foi criado!"_

"_Isto foi há quase dois anos atrás."_

"_Eu sei, e tem levado tanto tempo para que tudo se encaixe. E se encaixou. Eu descobri hoje que todo o nosso trabalho duro valeu a pena."_

_Draco balançou sua cabeça, passando suas mãos nervosamente me seu cabelo. "Não posso acreditar que o senhor tem mentido pra mim esse tempo todo. Como você pôde pai? Ele é louco. Eu pensei que você quisesse algo melhor pra nossa família."_

"_Draco você sempre foi um idealista." Lucios disse zombeteiramente._

"_Eu pensei ter livrado você disso anos atrás, mas agora eu vejo que essa Sangue-ruim imunda arruinou os meus esforços. Mas ela não destruirá nossos plano, nós já chegamos longe demais."_

"_Que grandes planos são esses? Esta grande visão que você tem pra mim?" Draco precisava saber._

"_Eu tive um encontro com o Sr. Maximiliam Jensen esta manhã... E foi muito informativo." O tom de Lucius era muito sério e decidido; ele olhou para seu filho significativamente. "Ele parece simpatizar com você desde seu encontro com ele em Paris, e nós temos nos correspondido várias vezes nos últimos meses. Então, naturalmente, ele ficou muito feliz em me dar uma dica –sob a mais estrita confidência, é claro – em algo que o deixaria tão excitado. Como você sabe O Sr. Jensen está na Câmara do Governo em Hogwarts, e as entrevistas final para Monitor e Monitora Chefe foram realizadas semana passada. Ainda que o anúncio não se torne oficial até o Baile de Graduação, a Câmara já fez a seleção." _

_Ele pausou para fazer suspense. "E você foi o escolhido como o Próximo Monitor Chefe meu filho. A última peça se encaixou." Ele sorriu com grande satisfação._

"_Logo, agora você entende porque foi tão importante esconder de você onde realmente está a lealdade dos Malfoys."_

"_Não Pai, eu não vou seguir você nisso." Draco falou sombriamente._

"_Lembre-se Draco, eu estive na Câmara do Governo por muitos anos. Eu estive presente nas entrevistas de muitos Monitores e Monitoras Chefes. Uma coisa que os entrevistados não são informados é sobre os feitiços colocados pela sala para aferir a veracidade de suas respostas. Lembra-se deles te perguntando sobre seus sentimentos em relação às Artes das Trevas e Nascidos Trouxa?"_

"_Sim." Draco respondeu lentamente enquanto a lembrança de sua entrevista passava rapidamente em seus pensamentos._

"_Bem, se você soubesse sobre nossa lealdade ao Lord das Trevas e depois tivesse mentido, eles saberiam imediatamente e você seria eliminado como futuro Monitor Chefe." Lucius explicou racionalmente."Depois que Tom Riddle tornou-se Monitor Chefe e fez o que ele fez, a Câmara de governadores quer assegurar que isto não aconteca novamente. Os feitiços aperfeiçoados fazem parte de seu rigoroso processo de seleção. Por isto foi tão crucial que você acreditasse que a arrogância e a hostilidade para com os Sangues-ruins e mestiços era puramente um fingimento. Você realmente precisava acreditar nas suas respostas. Tornar-se Monitor Chefe era uma necessidade Draco. Entenda isso. Como Monitor Chefe você terá acesso a pessoas e lugares e informações que o nosso lado não tem enquanto o Lorde das Trevas não está forte o suficiente para tomar seu lugar de direito. Você sabe senhas para o escritório de Dumbledore e outros lugares de alta segurança neste Castelo como também os horários do diretor antes do resto da escola saber. Você pode me passar a informação para que assim o Lord das Trevas possa atacar no devido momento. E contanto que Dumbledore esteja tomando conta de Hogwarts, haverá resistência ao Lord das Trevas. Levou dois anos para fazer isto acontecer, mas você será reverenciado e respeitado como nenhum outro Comensal da Morte antes de você. Sua posição como Monitor Chefe e informante propiciarão e ajudarão a derrotar Dumbledore e destruir a instituição tão estimada por todos os adoradores de Sangue-ruim e a escória do mundo Bruxo."_

_Draco balançou sua cabeça incrédulo. Lucius tinha dito a novidade a qual Draco estava ansioso para ouvir o ano todo: Ele vai iria ser Monitor Chefe! Mas no mesmo instante, Lucius tinha distorcido as novidades e estragado toda a alegria de Draco por informar que isto vinha com um grande preço: Sua liberdade._

"_Não, não, isto é um absurdo Pai. Você não pode querer que faça uma coisa dessas. É loucura!" Ele exclamou veementemente. "Eu não vou me tornar Monitor Chefe para simplesmente poder passar informações pra você. Eu dei muito duro para merecer algum respeito e admiração para nossa família. Eu não abrirei mão disso. Não pra isso."_

"_Quando você ficar mais velho você entenderá que você tem que fingir algumas coisas para o bem maior, e eu fingi apropriadamente considerando a importante e delicada natureza dessa situação." Lucius respondeu calmamente._

"_Você não pode imaginar como fiquei orgulhoso quando Maximiliam me informou que você seria Monitor Chefe. Ele me chamou para almoçar e me deu a boa notícia, então retornei imediatamente para casa." Ele se virou e olhou expectante para seu filho._

"_Eu informei o Lord das Trevas do novo desenvolvimento e ele está igualmente satisfeito. Ele está muito interressado em te ver, tendo acompanhado os seus feitos e crescimento nestes últimos anos." _

_Draco sentiu vontade de vomitar: Isto era demais. Mas uma visão de Hermione flutuou mais uma vez por seus pensamentos, juntamente com a ciência de que ela seria uma das primeiras que Voldemort eliminaria se tivesse a oportunidade de tomar Hogwarts._

"_Eu não vou fazer isso. Eu me recuso a ser seu fantoche, ou de quem quer que seja."_

"_Ah sim você fará." A voz de Lucius saiu perigosamente baixa. "Eu não permitirei que os seus sentimentos por uma Sangue-ruim destruam tudo que construí para assegurar seu futuro e o meu. Você é um Malfoy. Sua lealdade e obediência são com a sua família. Ela não nada pra você." Ele praticamente cuspiu._

"_Minha lealdade é comigo mesmo e eu não vou fazer isso." Draco disse determinado. "Eu não vou desistir da Hermione ou usar nenhuma posição que ganhar para fazer o que você está querendo que eu faça. Eu não acho que..."_

_Toda pretensão de calma que Lucius tinha demonstrado durante a conversa evaporou com as palavras de Draco. Em segundos, ele estava cara a cara com seu filho, agarrando o maxilar do jovem garoto brutalmente com seus dedos ossudos e fortes. Ele olhou cruelmente dentro dos olhos atordoados de seu filho. _

"_Correto, você não acha." Ele disse friamente._

"_Eu pensarei por você. Você só tem dezesseis, não tem capacidade ou experiência para saber que decisão tomar. Você deve fazer o que eu te disser pra fazer, e eu estou te dizendo para se livrar daquela garota." Ele falou as últimas palavras clara e lentamente, sem deixar espaços para argumentar._

_Repentinamente ele soltou o rosto de Draco, mudando seu comportamento facilmente, como se eles estivessem apenas falando sobre o clima. _

"_Além disso, você tem coisas mais importantes para se concentrar sua atenção no ano que vem. Essa garota tem a reputação de meter seu nariz onde não foi chamada, sem mencionar que é a melhor amiga daquele Potter e eu não quero eles se intrometendo, tentando interromper algum dos nossos planos. Eu tenho toda confiança de que você voltará ao seu juízo e verá que estou certo Draco, que o meu jeito é o melhor jeito pra você." Seu tom subtendia que o assunto estava acabado._

_Mas Draco não podia aceitar assim."E se eu não quiser? E se eu quiser uma vida diferente da que você programou pra mim?"_

"_O que faz você pensar que tem escolha com relação a isso?" A voz de Lucius era sarcástica._

"_Você desistiu da escolha no minuto que beijou aquela Sangue-ruim na frente da escola toda. Deixe me esclarecer isso. Tudo que acontecer com relação a isso será um resultado direto de suas ações. Qualquer repercussão que caia sobre sua namorada Sangue-ruim será um resultado de seu comportamento impróprio."_

"_Que repercussões?" Draco perguntou lentamente._

_Lucius foi em direção a sua imponente mesa de mogno e vagarosamente abriu a gaveta do meio que chiava. "Eu já conheci muitos Trouxas nesses anos Draco. A maioria deles não melhores do que vermes – corruptos, estúpidos e grosseiros que não tem nenhuma consideração com as coisas boas da vida."_

_Ele puxou uma espessa pasta de papéis da gaveta e jogou-a para Draco. "A família da sua namorada Sangue-ruim é um desses tipos de vermes."_

_Draco abriu a pasta e começou a olhar seu conteúdo. Estava cheio de fotografias bruxas de pessoas que se pareciam com Hermione e relatórios escritos por pessoas diferentes, julgando pela caligrafia. Os relatórios tinham datas e horas e referências a 'Sujeitos' e o que esses sujeitos faziam durante o dia. E parecia muito completo; muitas das datas eram do começo do ano._

_Lucius apontou para o documento nas mãos de Draco. "Criaturas de hábitos. É o que a família Granger é. A maior parte deles, desde os avós até os netos. Cuidando dos assuntos deles como se não se importassem com o mundo." _

_À medida que a voz de Lucius diminuía para enfatizar seu objetivo, Draco olhou rapidamente para as fotos cheias de pessoas de aparência decente. A família de Hermione. _

_Seu pai tinha tanta repugnância em seus olhos, Draco conhecia melhor do que ninguém. _

"_Eles não percebem em que mundo perigoso estão vivendo. Com todos os crime e doenças que eles infestaram na terra. Coisas ruins acontecem a pessoas boas o tempo todo. Pessoas são assassinadas, estupradas, doenças sem cura e todos os tipos de coisas ruins sem nenhuma razão." Ele olhou significativamente para seu filho, demorada e duramente. "Coisas que não podem nem mesmo serem explicadas ou resolvidas."_

_Os olhos de Draco caíram nas fotos novamente. Em cima havia a foto de um bebê com uma senhora idosa. A sobrinha mais nova de Hermione e sua avó. Pelo que pareceu a centésima vez aquela tarde, Draco ficou atordoado além da compreensão. Ele sabia que seu pai seguiria com suas ameaças dissimuladas. Quando ele era apenas uma criança, Draco freqüentemente ouvia seu pai e os amigos dele discutindo algumas maneiras de atormentar Trouxas e a Polícia Trouxa nunca descobriria como. Draco tirou seus olhos da pasta._

"_Nem mesmo você seria tão cruel ao ponto de fazer coisas tão terríveis com uma criança." Seu pai balançou a mão casualmente._

"_O que é menos um Trouxa no mundo Draco? Uma criança Trouxa não vale nada. Tem menos valor do que um Elfo doméstico."_

"_Mas como? Como o senhor conseguiu essas fotos? Como você?" Ele balbuciou olhando novamente e folheando as intermináveis fotografias e folhas de pergaminho._

"_Ah Draco, tem tanta coisa que você não sabe, tanta coisa que eu quero te ensinar. Logo depois que confirmei a notícia de sua mãe, eu comecei a ficar de olho na família Granger." Lucius explicou indiferentemente. "Você vê, seria tão previsível pegar a Granger enquanto ela estivesse em Hogwarts. Ela é tão bem protegida, especialmente considerando a relação dela com o garoto Potter. Eu não queria chegar a isso."_

_E no fundo Draco sabia que seu pai realmente acreditava que essa solução doentia e pervertida era para o melhor. _

"_Mas eu sei que o melhor jeito de resolver esta situação não seria se livrar da Granger, mas sim se livrar daqueles que ela mais se importa. Ela é só uma e como você notou várias vezes hoje, ela é bem capaz de se defender. Entretanto, a família dela não pode ser protegida cada segundo de cada dia, nem mesmo Dumbledore poderia lidar com isso. Todos podem ser pegos Draco. É só uma questão de tempo." Lucius deixou as palavras serem absorvidas, dando tempo a Draco para processar o que iria acontecer._

"_Mas isto é um último recurso. Eu tenho muitas coisas mais importantes para preparar e eu não quero perder meu tempo exterminando alguns Trouxas quando é arriscado demais, mas você não me deixou escolha. Depois que você sair daqui ou eu estarei contatando as pessoas que estão vigiando a família da senhorita. Granger ou não." _

_Ele folheou calmamente pelo grosso dossiê, parando para olhar mais perto enquanto seus olhos estudavam as fotos._

"_Sem dúvida, qualquer infortúnio que possa acontecer com os Granger será insondável. As autoridades Trouxas não estão à altura da mente do Lord das trevas."_

_Sentindo-se indeciso e nauseado pelo que espera a família de Hermione se ele não fizer o que seu pai ordenou, Draco sentou-se pesadamente numa cadeira próxima. Ele tentou falar, mas sua boca estava seca demais para formar alguma palavra. Ele engoliu em seco e depois sussurrou: "Eu não acredito que tudo que você tem me dito é mentira. Eu não posso acreditar que você ainda é um Comensal da Morte."_

_Seu pai veio e ficou diretamente na frente de sua cadeira e olhou pra ele. "Entenda que não tem sido mentira. Você ouviu o que você queria ouvir e você sabe que eu estou certo. Reflita sobre as nossas conversas filho. Você escolheu ouvir o que você queria ouvir. Uma fraqueza que afortunadamente serviu bem ao nosso Lord... Até agora. Nós temos que prestar muito mais atenção de agora em diante. Temos muitos inimigos Draco, e sua posição como Monitor Chefe significará muito mais olhos observando cada passo seu."_

_Deixando sua cabeça cair nas mãos, cotovelos descansando nos joelhos, Draco perguntou sombriamente. "Quanto tempo tenho para decidir o que quero fazer?"_

"_Não há tempo Draco. Ou de um jeito ou de outro, a decisão será feita antes de você partir esta tarde. Ou você fará como eu mando ou você submeterá a família Granger ao seu destino. O que você escolhe?"_

"_Você está me dizendo que ou eu escolho o seu lado e o de Voldemort ou então assino a autorização da morte da família de Hermione. Isto dificilmente soa como uma escolha." Draco respondeu sarcasticamente._

"_Você teve uma escolha Draco, você simplesmente escolheu a errada. E isto é o que acontece quando você faz escolhas erradas."_

_Para Draco quase pareceu que seu pai estava gostando desta demonstração de poder, mas então, Draco lembrou-se de uma coisa que seu pai disse a ele uma vez. "Minha interpretação faz as pessoas me respeitarem e temerem e isto é de onde o verdadeiro poder vem."_

_Era tudo sobre poder._

_Então Draco se deu conta de que havia de fato uma coisa nesta situação que ele podia controlar. Ele poderia proteger os Grangers e Hermione fazendo esta única coisa, desistindo dela. Como ele poderia conviver consigo mesmo se ela soubesse que ele se opôs a seu pai porque queria estar com ela e ao mesmo tempo causando o infortúnio que cairia sobre a família dela? Hermione estimava sua família e Draco sabia o quão fundo a fidelidade à família poderia ir. Ele tinha solicitado pelo programa de Beauxbatons para restaurar alguma fé nos Malfoy no mundo Bruxo. Muitos do seu mundo suspeitavam deles e os temiam, mas eles ainda eram sua família. Ele ficaria devastado se alguma tragédia dessa magnitude caísse sobre seus disfuncionais parentes; ele não suportaria ver Hermione passar por tal tormento pra começar._

_Ele se sentiu impotente; seu pai tinha vencido e conseguiu do seu jeito. Draco sabia, sabia que ele tinha vivido uma fantasia todos esses meses, sonhando que poderia ficar com Hermione e que eles ficariam juntos para contrariar quem tentou provar o contrário. Draco era só um bruxo. Embora muitos dos professores de Hogwarts terem começado a respeitar seus progressos acadêmicos no recente ano, ele sabia que muitos deles não gostavam muito dele como pessoa, deste modo, ele não poderia pedir ajuda a eles. De fato isto tornaria as coisas piores._

_Finalmente Draco levantou os olhos e olhou para o homem a sua frente, o homem que ele costumava admirar mais do que qualquer outro, o homem que agora lhe causava repulsa. Draco sabia que ele precisava planejar isso cuidadosamente a fim de proteger Hermione e aqueles que ela amava, e ele precisaria de tempo para tornar isso convincente. Ele ferozmente afastou a doce memória dela dizendo "eu te amo". As palavras dela tinham involuntariamente aparecido em sua cabeça repetidas vezes._

"_Como eu vou fazer isso?" Draco finalmente perguntou cansado. "Hermione não é burra. Se eu terminar com ela depois de sair pra jantar com você, ela não vai acreditar. Ela virá atrás de mim com perguntas e não demorará até que ela descubra o que está acontecendo."_

_Lucius pegou a pasta e a colocou no lugar em sua gaveta. "Eu acredito que você descobrirá um jeito convincente. Com certeza ela não deve ser a primeira garota que você partiu o coração."_

_Draco permaneceu em sua cadeira, nervoso com o que lhe espera. ""Mas ela é diferente. Eu vou precisar de um tempo—pelo menos até o final do semestre."_

_Ele tentou barganhar, e se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, querendo ter tantos momentos com Hermione quanto puder conseguir._

_Mas Lucius tinha outros planos._

"_Não, você pode ter uma semana. Faça o que você tem que fazer neste tempo. Mas faça isto nos próximos sete dias. E eu não acho que preciso dizer que contar a ela sobre nosso acordo automaticamente colocaria as coisas que você nem mesmo quer pensar a respeito, em ação."_

_Ele caminhou novamente até seu filho e falou com uma voz calma e baixa. "Deixe-me esclarecer Draco. Se a qualquer hora eu sonhar que voltou com sua palavra e tentou informar a sua Sangue-ruim, ou qualquer outro, sobre nossos planos para o futuro, a família Granger sofrerá pela sua fraqueza. Não me teste nisso Draco. Você já deve saber que eu não gosto de ser enganado. Se você não fosse meu filho eu teria agido mais rapidamente." Ele pausou. "O que acontecerá depois está todo em suas mãos."_

_Apelando para a perspicaz atenção de seu pai aos detalhes, Draco declarou:"Uma semana? Isto não está nem perto do suficiente. Eu não posso executar um plano plausível que faria Hermione acreditar que tudo acabou entre nós em menos de uma semana."_

"_Eu tenho plena convicção que suas habilidades Sonserinas não sumiram completamente. Tenho certeza que você pensará em algo digno de um Malfoy."_

"_Mas pai, por favor..." Lucius atirou suas mãos para o alto em suave desgosto._

"_Eu te darei duas semanas, mas nada além. Se você não tiver terminado com ela em duas semanas a partir de hoje, eu posso garantir que sua Sangue-ruim estará recebendo más noticias na seguinte manhã de segunda. E não cometa erros, ficará na sua consciência. Você tem o poder de prevenir esses eventos."_

_Lucius examinou Draco com atenção por um longo momento e em seguida balançou sua cabeça._

"_Você sabia que uma coisa dessas poderia acontecer quando você se envolveu com ela; você sabia que um envolvimento com uma Nascida Trouxa nunca seria aceito por nossa família. Você trouxe isso pra si mesmo Draco. Eu só estou desapontado por isso ter que vir desse jeito, especialmente quando minhas atenções deveriam estar focadas em assuntos mais urgentes." Ele pausou e olhou quase pensativamente para seu filho. "Eu realmente acho que isso é o melhor para nós Draco. É o único jeito."_

"Draco, você fez o que tinha que fazer." Lissanne falou tentando ajudar, tirando-o de seu devaneio. "E é para o melhor. Você sabe que é verdade."

"Isto não torna nada mais fácil Lissanne." Draco vociferou irritadamente, seus olhos flamejando perigosamente na direção dela.

Ela sabia desde o começo que essa seria a parte mais difícil, a pós-morte, então ela o evitou. Cautelosamente, ela voltou ao sofá, certificando-se de não tocá-lo fisicamente, ainda que desejasse sofrer a dor em seu lugar.

"Você realmente achou que seria fácil?" Ela perguntou cuidadosamente.

Sua pergunta impeliu uma reação. Ele respondeu irritado: "Claro que não, mas..."

Sua garganta estava tão apertada que ele praticamente sufocou suas palavras. Fechou os olhos meditando. "Mas eu tenho estado gastando tanta energia nestas ultimas semanas tentando me certificar que tudo sairia como planejado, eu suponho que nunca parei para pensar como isso realmente doeria quando acontecesse."

Ele parou por uns instantes antes de adicionar em uma densa voz: "Eu não quero pensar nisso."

"Você ama a Hermione, não é?" Lissanne perguntou num tom firme, sentando-se ereta no sofá, tendo esperança que ele extrairia alguma força se ela permanecesse determinada. "Draco, você fez isso para salvá-la?"

"Você sabe que a amo." Ele replicou hostilmente, seu corpo como uma rápida haste agitada. "Você acha que eu a faria passar por isso se eu não amasse?" Ele passou as mãos no cabelo em alvoroço, agarrando as pontas com seus dedos. "Deus, você viu a expressão no rosto dela Lissanne? Eu nunca vi aquela expressão nos olhos de ninguém antes."

Ela percebeu que aquele olhar assombrado e ferido nos olhos prateados dele ficariam lá por um longo tempo.

Ela respirou fundo e acenou para ele vir sentar a seu lado no sofá. Ele girou até a porta em oposição. Em seguida, lenta e hesitantemente, seus pés se arrastaram até a porta. Com um movimento agitado, ele levantou uma de suas graciosas mãos e colocou tremulamente sobre o áspero e implacável carvalho.

"Você acha que devo ir atrás dela? Só pra ter certeza que ela está bem?" Uma voz desesperada e desorientada perguntou.

No entanto, ambos os Sonserinos sabiam a resposta.

Lissanne ainda não conseguia acreditar que Draco tinha se apaixonado por uma Sangue-ruim. Depois que ela tinha encontrado Draco no Lago, duas semanas depois de seu encontro com Lucius, e ela finalmente tinha conseguido fazer seu amigo confessar o que estava angustiando-o tão profundamente.

Ele tentou mandá-la embora, berrando e gritando por ter se intrometido quando ele queria ficar sozinho, mas, ela era tão teimoso quanto ele, talvez até mais. Ela tinha indagado os detalhes mais dolorosos da boca orgulhosa dele, mas ele se recusou a explicar por quê seu pai o coagiu a terminar seu relacionamento com Hermione. Quando ela o pressionou por detalhes ele a atacou como um violento sopro de fogo de Draco. A única coisa que Draco repetia era que se ele não terminasse a família de Hermione sofreria. Seu visível comportamento abalado e sofrido deixava uma coisa bem clara: O Sonserino Draco Malfoy estava seriamente apaixonado pela Grifinória Hermione Granger.

Levou uma grande parte da noite, mas, eles finalmente conseguiram planejar nos mínimos detalhes um plano plausível para manter a família de Hermione a salvo. Draco tinha estado inflexível que, acima de tudo, a segurança deles era sua maior prioridade; ele não dava a mínima para sua paz de espírito ou felicidade. E isto exigia muito mais do que ele apenas terminar com sua namorada.

Ele tinha que fazê-la desprezar tudo sobre ele.

Draco sabia que, se Hermione suspeitasse que Lucius estava por trás do rompimento deles, ela insistiria até Draco contar toda a verdade a ela.

Ele e Lissanne tinham discutido muitas idéias naquela noite, que poderiam funcionar; tudo, desde enfeitiçar Rony Weasley tão mal que ele tivesse que ser enviado ao Saint Mungos até envenenar o Bichento. Finalmente eles perceberam o meio mais cruel e seguro de mantê-la afastada dele era fazê-la acreditar que o paciente e amoroso namorado dela era um bastardo traidor, mentiroso e fingido. Não era uma idéia original, mas ambos sabiam sua eficácia dependeria da sua execução.

Então foi decidido; o plano foi posto em movimento. Em apenas duas semanas eles tinham que tornar ele convincente. Draco continuaria com Hermione como ele sempre tinha sido desde dezembro, para não dar nenhuma bandeira de que a conversa com Lucius tinha sido apenas uma coisa desconfortável e desagradável; certamente não tão destrutiva e agitada como tinha realmente ocorrido.

Os quatro anos de Lissanne na Drumstrang provaram ser uma habilidade para o principal aspecto de deixar tudo mais crédulo: Hermione tinha que pegar eles no ato. Rumores casuais ou insinuações não iriam funcionar.

Um pequeno conveniente feitiço era bastante usado por muitos alunos da Drumstrang nos professores ou em outros alunos a fim de se livrar de alguém por uns instantes. Era similar ao feitiço que repelia trouxas, mas em uma escala muito menos para torná-lo mais difícil de ser detectado com magia. Um objeto podia ser encantado e ativado de um local diferente, o que faria o possuidor do objeto de repente se lembrar de algo muito importante que eles tinham realmente que fazer sem demora.

Com a ajuda de alguns objetos pessoais ou fios de cabelo, o feitiço podia até mesmo ser colocado para uma pessoa em particular, para que se alguma pessoa que não fosse a tencionada pegasse o objeto quando ele fosse ativado, o feitiço não tivesse efeito. Draco decidiu que a Sala da Monitoria seria um bom lugar para encenar a lúgubre cena deles. Durante a reunião ele pediria a Hermione sua pena favorita emprestada, a qual ela sempre usava sem falta. Ele acidentalmente a derrubaria no chão e colocaria o feitiço nela enquanto se curvava em baixo da mesa para pegá-la.

Depois, uma vez que ela voltasse a seu dormitório e um razoável período de tempo tivesse passado, Draco ativaria o feitiço da sala dos Monitores. Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela não conseguia deixar uma noite passar sem fazer algum estudo ou na biblioteca ou no salão comunal dela, e ela sempre mastigava a ponta de sua pena por força do hábito mesmo se ela só estivesse lendo um livro. O Feitiço do perímetro que eles tinham colocado pelos corredores vizinhos era simples o suficiente para que Draco e Lissanne pudessem se posicionar.

E tinha funcionado. Impecavelmente. A natureza astuta e fingida deles estava sendo útil.

Quando as velas tinham tremeluzido, avisando que Hermione estava chegando perto, Draco hesitou bem visivelmente. Com alguns suspiros fundos, ele tirou suas vestes e disse numa voz imparcial: "Vamos acabar logo com isso."

Acabou tão rápido que quase pareceu que não tinha acontecido. Ela mal tinha deixado cair suas roupas e subido em cima dele quando a porta se abriu, revelando uma Hermione apologética, se desculpando por ter interrompido os ocupantes da sala. Mesmo através da sala, o rosto embaraçado da Grifinória ficou rubro à luz da vela. Draco tinha pedido a Lissanne para falar com Hermione; ele não estava certo se sua voz o trairia e arruinaria tudo. A imensa pressão que ele carregou por duas semanas tinha deixado vestígios nele; toda manhã antes do café-da-manhã Lissanne tinha que encantar os círculos escuros embaixo de seus olhos.

Mas ele não cedeu. Ele deu uma performance vitoriosa, uma que nenhum deles esqueceria por um longo tempo.

Draco se encostou contra a porta pesadamente com uma mão enquanto a outra levemente acariciava o áspero e acidentado carvalho; O rosto doente, chocado e horrorizado de Hermione ao encontrá-lo com a garota a qual ele jurara por meses não ser nada além de uma velha amiga que chamuscava em sua memória. Ele tinha depositado tanto esforço em encenar um papel por duas semanas que ele não podia se dar ao luxo de para e pensar em como isso iria verdadeiramente magoar profundamente Hermione. Nada mais importava além de se certificar de que ninguém mais descobriria o que ele estava fazendo e que aqueles a quem ela amava estavam protegidos. Mas agora conhecia o que era o sofrimento verdadeiro. Era pior do que qualquer tortura física que pudesse ser infligida.

Viver durante treze dias com a ciência de que sei pai tinha conferido a ele foi terrivelmente cansativo por si só. A todo momento ele queria contar a Hermione tudo a respeito do que ele tinha que fazer, querendo que ela o ajudasse a descobrir um jeito de sai dessa confusão, mas ele não podia ariscar. Ele não confiava nos professores o suficiente para reconhecer que isto não era uma brincadeira ou algo que poderia resolver com uma ligação para o Ministério. E a maioria dos professores teriam duvidado dele de qualquer jeito, incluindo Dumbledore. A fé cega dele só era reservada para o Harry Potter e seus seguidores. Toda vez que ele imaginava recorrer ao diretor, as palavras de seu pai ecoavam em seu ouvido: _Todo mundo pode sucumbir Draco.É só uma questão de tempo._ O único jeito dele sobreviver era agir como um pequeno Lucius Jr.

Draco tinha observado o suficiente o comportamento destacado e a presunção de seu pai, durante dezesseis anos, para saber como imitá-lo perfeitamente. Era o único jeito de ele enfrentar isso tudo, simplesmente agir como Lucius agiria nesta situação e cair de novo nos antigos padrões de não se dar bem com os amigos de Hermione. Que na verdade, foi a parte mais fácil. Quando Harry tinha ido encontrar Draco depois do treino de Quadribol, Draco tinha juntado toda sua raiva e frustração que tinha sido construída e dirigida a algumas más excepcionalmente más lembranças do garoto maravilha. Só de ver o Potter agir todo preocupado com Hermione tinha enfurecido Draco muito mais do que qualquer outro conflito anterior porque ele simplesmente queria gritar. _"Não venha me dizer que você está tentando proteger a Hermione porque você não tem nem uma maldita idéia do que está acontecendo! Nem mesmo você pode salvá-la dessa vez!" _Mas ele segurou a língua, até certo ponto, e caminhou até o castelo, sabendo que ele provavelmente estava prestes a jogar a garota que ele amava nos braços esperançosos daquele quatro-olhos retardado.

E como ele a amava. Quando Hermione falou a ele que ela sentia o mesmo depois da partida d Quadribol, ele realmente pensou que ia queimar de alegria. Mas ele nunca chegou a dizer o mesmo pra ela, nem uma vez. Infelizmente pra ela, o silencio dele se mostrou ser uma vantagem tática, fazendo com que ela questionasse os sentimentos dele por ela. Ele conseguia ver a confusão espreitando atrás de seus amorosos olhos castanhos, a dúvida sobre se ela deveria ou não ter dito aquilo. Ele só rezava para ela não dizer aquilo de novo, para o bem dele e dela, depois que o trabalho sujo dele terminasse. Entretanto, quando ela disse de novo enquanto eles estavam estudando, foi o mais perto que Draco chegou de confessar seu pecado. Ele teve que se desviar dela, sabendo que se ele continuasse olhando dentro daquele rosto doce e confiante ele arruinaria tudo. Quando ele pediu para ela não falar "Eu te amo" novamente porque ele não podia dizer o isso de volta ele não estava mentindo. Não havia um jeito de ela saber que não ser capaz de retornar o afeto dela estava destruindo-o por dentro. Ele tinha achado que nunca sentiu uma dor tão profunda do que a que ele sentiu naquele momento, até esta noite.

Quando ele correu da sala dos Monitores, dele e do que ele tinha feito, Draco sabia que ele com certeza que ele merecia cada comentário malicioso e corrupto que os Grifinórios já tinham lançado a ele. Ainda mais.

Lissanne observou o jovem bruxo diante dela, travando uma batalha interna que nunca poderia resultar numa vitória. Ela recorreu ao orgulho, coragem e infortúnio da guerra para oferecer a ele algum consolo.

"Draco, você não tem que passar por isso sozinho. Eu estou aqui pra você. Para o que quer que você precise. Eu posso ajudá-lo. Eu posso te ajudar a esquecê-la." Ela prometeu, seus olhar negro e tentador olhando sem piscar dentro dos olhos dele. "Tudo que você tem fazer é pedir."

Draco pressionou-se lentamente pra fora da porta e virou seu rosto para olhar para a garota sem a qual ele duvidava que tivesse conseguido ser capaz de manter a razão durante toda essa provação. Sua boca se contraiu a medida que uma lágrima se libertava de sua fraca represa.

"Obrigada Liss, mas nada nunca me fará esquecer."

**Continua...**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Curiosidades

Plumaria, Lissanne, e Myriam foram as Betas de Melissa D. Malfoy e Lissanne foi quem deu a idéia do beijo deles acontecer com o Visco, já que era época do natal.

To kill a mocking bird. É um dos livros preferidos da autora. A tradução no Brasil é "O Sol é Para Todos" ou "Por Favor, Não Matem a Cotovia" para o pessoal de Portugal. Bem eu segui a recomendação dela e li o livro. Gente é muito fofo. Eu fiquei tão apegada que pedi (intimei) meu namorado a pegar o filme pra mim também rsrs. Vale à pena! Fala sobre a sociedade da época (1930 + ou -) e tem um monte de referências históricas. Ah, o livro é contado por uma menina (eu me apeguei tanto a ela que tenho saudade dela até hoje). E vou disponibilizar pra vocês aqui.

A música de Sarah Maclachlan no começo do capítulo é uma referencia a um epsódio de Rosswel seriado que a autora adora.

A frase : Isto me irrita Draco! Eu estou terrivelmente aborrecido. È do filme Gladiador.

1 N/T: No original _burgundy walls. Burgundy é uma província francesa, em português é denominada Borgonha. Como todas (ou todos) vocês devem saber a família Malfoy tem descendência Francesa. E o nome Malfoy é Francês._


	4. Capítulo 15

**Nota da Tradutora: **Eu aconselho ler este capítulo escutando essa música! É linda e se encontra na comunidade da fic! As melhores músicas dela são: Dear God, Elsewhere, Do what you have to do e Don't give up on us!

**Nós Sempre Teremos Paris**  
** Capítulo 15**

_**Every moment marked **__Cada momento marcado_

_** with apparitions of your soul ** __Com aparições de sua alma_

_** I'm ever swiftly moving **__Estou sempre me movendo_

_** trying to escape this desire **__Tentando escapar desse desejo_

_** the yearning to be near you **__O desejo de estar perto de você_

_** I do what I have to do **__Eu faço o que tenho de fazer_

_** the yearning to be near you **__O desejo de estar perto de você_

_** I do what I have to do **__Eu faço o que tenho de fazer_

_** but I have the sense to recognize **__Mas eu tenho o senso de reconhecer_

_** that I don't know how to let you go ** __Que não sei como de deixar você ir_

_** I don't know how to let you GO **__não sei como de deixar você IR_

**"Do What You Have To Do"**_ de _**Sarah McLachlan**

* * *

"Sr. Malfoy, você está sendo solicitado na sala da Monitoria."

A cabeça de Draco move-se rapidamente quando o Professor Flitwick guincha seu nome. Ele olha ao redor da sala para os rostos curiosos de seus colegas Sonserinos e alguns Lufa-lufas que se atreviam a olhar diretamente no rosto de um Malfoy. Por alguns segundos, Draco ficou sentado sem reação em sua cadeira; Ele não tinha voltado à sala da Monitoria desde aquela Noite. O professor de Feitiços falou impacientemente. "Não perca tempo Sr. Malfoy. Eu gostaria de continuar minha aula."

O jovem sonserino caminhou vagarosamente pelos corredores; O bilhete que o Flitwick tinha entregado a ele não parecia urgente, apenas uma mensagem do Monitor Chefe pedindo a Draco para ir ao escritório. Lentamente, ele virou as curvas e subiu as escadas, temendo seu retorno à cena do crime. Quando alcançou a sólida porta de carvalho, ele apertou seus olhos bem forte. Ele tinha feito o mesmo gesto várias vezes nos últimos dias, mas ainda não tinha obtido sucesso em apagar da memória o rosto chocado de Hermione; até agora não tinha descoberto outro jeito de justificar.

Os olhos dela o assombravam. Cada minuto todo dia. Dormindo ou acordado.

Dizer a si mesmo que ele tinha agido para salvar a família de Hermione também não parecia ajudá-lo. Embora sua cena com Lissanne tivesse sido uma farsa, a dor que isso gerou era verdadeira. Ele achou que tinha experienciado o inferno aquela noite, destruindo Hermione tão malignamente, e que o pior tinha acabado.

Que pensamento ingênuo – seu inferno tinha só começado.

Rasgar o coração de Hermione não tinha sido suficiente – ele tinha que ficar mexendo na ferida para garantir que ela o desprezasse ainda mais, com cada ar que ela respirar. Ele não podia dar a ela a mínima pista de que o que ela presenciou tinha sido uma farsa. Se ela duvidasse disso por um segundo, ela começaria a investigar a veracidade e isso não levaria a um final feliz para ninguém... Menos ainda pra toda família dela.

De repente ele se deu conta de quão ridículo devia parecer, parado do lado de fora da sala dos Monitores, olhando para a porta como um retardado. Ele inspirou profundamente e lentamente liberou o ar quente de sua boca. Apropriadamente composto, falou a senha e girou a maçaneta.

"Oi Duncan." Ele cumprimentou enquanto abria a porta e observava o Monitor Chefe da Sonserina sentado em sua cadeira. "Por que você precisava me ver?"

Sua voz falhou visivelmente no final à medida que ele notava os outros ocupantes da sala.

Ella Benett, a monitora da Corvinal, de óculos e cabelos cacheados estava inclinada contra a janela, seus olhos fixos na porta, como se estivesse esperando por ele... Como também uma Hermione notavelmente perturbada, seus braços cruzados rijamente sobre seu peito, olhando determinada para uma estante de livros velha e empoeirada do outro lado da sala como se seu conteúdo fosse estar nos NIEMs.

Duncan Fitzwilliam se pôs de pé quando Draco entrou. O Monitor Chefe era um bruxo alto de ombros largos com um cabelo castanho cheio e olhos atraentes que mudavam de cor como camaleões. Alguns dias eles eram de um azul pálido, outros dias de um profundo verde, e outros mais cinzas que os de Draco. Eles eram olhos de um perfeito Sonserino, ajustando facilmente para se adaptar a toda e qualquer situação. Ele poderia te vender sua camisa e enquanto isso fazer você achar que estava lhe fazendo um favor. Ele criava suas oportunidades na vida usando seu encanto e sorriso de menino para conseguir o que queria. Suas covinhas adicionavam o perfeito toque de integridade de caráter. Mas ele não era o tipo de bruxo que se traia. Mesmo que os Fitzwilliam não fossem uma família de influência, todos em Hogwarts sabiam que não deveriam cruzar caminho com Duncan; sua tendência de guardar ressentimentos era infame seus métodos de vingança eram bem planejados. Ele reunia o melhor da Sonserina, e até mesmo as outras casas não podiam negar que ele havia sido um ótima escolha como Monitor Chefe.

As mãos de Draco moveram-se fracamente enquanto fechava a porta atrás dele, mas então ele agarrou a maçaneta como se ela fosse um salva-vidas salvando-o de um afogamento. Se não fosse pela porta, as ondas de ansiedade certamente o teriam derrubado no chão com um desafortunado boneco de pano sendo jogado num mar crespo. Ele limpou sua garganta algumas vezes antes de se virar para os outros.

"Sobre o quê é essa reunião? Onde estão os outros Monitores?" Foi consolador ver que sua voz não tremeu nem um pouco quando falou, assim, ele manteve seu comportamento experientemente frio.

"Hey Draco." Duncan cumprimentou um pouco rijamente enquanto caminhava em direção a seu assento. Ele se inclinou um pouco, descansando suas mãos em cima da cadeira enquanto esticava suas longas pernas antes de cruzá-las nos tornozelos. "Sente-se."

Ele acenou para a cadeira do lado de Hermione. A não ser por seu pé balançado pra cima e pra baixo em aborrecimento, Hermione estava uma estátua – imóvel, sem expressões e rígida.

Draco adentrou ainda mais a sala, parando do lado da cadeira que Duncan tinha indicado, porém, não fazendo nenhum gesto de que ia se sentar. "Do que se trata?"

Ele observou o olhar ansioso que Ella lançou a Duncan antes de sair da janela e também se inclinar sobre a carteira.

Ella Bennett uma beleza, mas sua autoconfiança e inteligência a faziam se sobressair sobre as outras bruxas de Hogwarts. Ela tinha as notas mais altas da sua classe, mas também tinha muito bom senso... E ela não se deixava intimidar, o que era uma característica necessária para qualquer um que dividisse responsabilidades com Duncan Fitzwilliam. Sua mente racional e cabeça fria a tinham ajudado a prevenir mais de uma discussão alterada durante a reunião dos Monitores. Embora Draco nunca fosse admitir isso pra ninguém, ele a achava a melhor escolha para Monitora Chefe, melhor do que a Sonserina que também tinha sido nomeada.

Ella chamou atenção dele para o motivo desta reunião improvisada com um suspiro. "Nós queríamos falar com você sobre seu comportamento recente."

"Meu comportamento?" Draco perguntou na defensiva.

"Não, seus comportamentos." Ella disse, acenando com sua mão entre ele e Hermione. Ela deu outro suspiro. "Acredito que todos nesta escola estão cientes de que vocês dois não estão mais juntos. Os detalhes não me interessam, porém, a agitação que está criando está ficando fora de controle."

"Não é de sua maldita conta Ella." Draco vociferou asperamente, irritado com a interferência de todo mundo em uma situação já delicada. Ele olhou rapidamente para Hermione, mas ela ainda estava examinando a maldita estante.

A Monitora Chefe era conhecida por sua diplomacia, entretanto, não era uma pessoa de se brincar também. Ela falou firmemente. "É com certeza mais do que da minha conta Draco, quando vocês abusam de suas posições e se atacam."

A cabeça de Hermione voltou a prestar atenção ao ouvir isso, mas seu pé continuou seu balanço nervoso. Draco cruzou os braços desafiadoramente. "Você está ficando maluca, sabia? Baboseira. Eu não abusei de nada." Ele virou-se para Duncan, apelando para que seu colega Sonserino o ajudasse. "Duncan, faça o favor de explicar para essa Corvinal mal informada que difamar um Malfoy não é inteligente. Eu não acredito que você me tirou da aula pra isso." Ele deu meia volta e, com dois passos largos, estava na porta.

"Volte aqui Draco." A voz de Duncan chamou. "Ella e eu concordamos que devemos lidar com esse problema o mais cedo possível. E, acredite, é melhor tratar conosco do que com a McGonagall, o que será exatamente você vai encarar se não se virar e voltar aqui."

De má vontade, Draco virou-se e marchou até a cadeira que Duncan gesticulou, e sentou-se com um audível e aborrecido acesso de raiva.

"Assim está melhor." Ella olhou bem nos olhos dos dois estudantes. "Dificilmente não perceberíamos... Ou os professores... Que desde o rompimento de vocês, as tensões entre Griffinórios e Sonserinos tem aumentado consideravelmente, levando a condutas problemáticas."

Uma risada furtiva escapou dos lábios de Draco, fazendo-o receber de Ella um olhar severo.

"Vocês são Monitores em suas respectivas casas, porém, ao invés de tentar atenuar os confrontos, vocês dois parecem incentivá-los, e isto _não_ é um comportamento adequado para pessoas na sua posição."

"Não é culpa minha que os Grifinórios sejam piores que os monstros que o imbecil do Hagrid tenta nos ensinar." Draco disse com maldade. "Eles são uns selvagens."

Pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha entrado na sala, Hermione olhou em direção a ele. Seu olhar frio o perfurou como espadas de gelo. "Cale sua boca Draco." Ela gritou irritada.

"Pra começar você não sabe nada sobre o Hagrid; ele é um homem muito melhor do que você possa ser. Ele é honesto e leal, dois conceitos que são completamente estranhos a você, seu idiota pretensioso."

Draco forçou a si mesmo a não se hesitar com o olhar assassino nos olhos dela, ou desviar deles, mas seu estômago se revirou em tormento. "Seus amigos são uns selvagens Hermione. Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes eles tentaram me abordar nos corredores. Você não pode colocá-los numa corrente ou algo parecido."

Seu pé agitado chamou a atenção de Draco e sua irritação subiu pela cabeça.

"E pelo amor de Merlin, pare de ficar batendo seu pé desse jeito. Parece um maldito pêndulo." Ele respondeu com irritado.

"O pé é meu e eu faço o que eu quiser com ele." Ela retrucou rispidamente. "Mesmo que isto signifique chutar a sua..."

"Pessoal, vamos tentar nos concentrar no trabalho." Duncan interpôs com uma voz agitada, se afastando da cadeira.

"Estamos aqui para discutir suas ações recentes - e não jeitos criativos de aumentar a mágoa do outro."

"Está bem." Draco grunhiu antes de afundar em sua cadeira. "Mas não vejo porque eu tenho que estar aqui por isso. São aqueles malditos Grifinórios que estão causando toda a briga. Eles são problemas da Hermione."

Hermione sorriu orgulhosamente pra ele. "Não sou eu que estou exibindo um olho roxo e um lábio estourado Draco. Mas acho que você está certo; você não estava brigando de verdade. O termo 'brigar' implica fazer alguma coisa além de cair no chão um monte de vezes e se queixar que nem uma garotinha."

Draco não precisou fingir a raiva em sua voz. "Você está correta Hermione, não é briga quando são dois ou três contra um. Isto se chama emboscada. Apesar de toda aquela história sobre a bravura dos Grifinórios, nenhum dos _seus _teve a coragem de me encarar no um contra um; eles sempre têm que ter seus camaradas para salvar suas caras patéticas."

Subconscientemente, sua língua passou rapidamente pela leve cicatriz de seu lábio ainda não completamente curado, onde o Weasley tinha batido numa tentativa sortuda uns dois dias atrás do lado de fora da sala de Transfiguração.

Não tinha passado nem um dia desde o incidente que Draco não tinha sido aferroado numa briga com alguns Grifinórios por causa de seu comportamento abominável para com um deles. Como se fosse, por exemplo, as manchas rochas que ele recebeu na bochecha, cortesia do compassivo e bondoso Harry Potter, pulsavam com uma dor entorpecente.

Ele direcionou seu olhar furioso para o Monitor Chefe. "Você sinceramente espera que eu não faça nada pra me defender contra aquelas bestas? Algumas vezes eles me atacam tão rápido que não tenho tempo para puxar minha varinha. Eu irei revidar sempre que for necessário, mas quero deixar registrado que são eles que sempre começam."

"Isto é discutível." Ella comentou olhando duvidosamente pra ele. "Todavia, problemas não devem nem ao menos chegar a essa proporção, onde Sonserinos e Grifinórios estão brigando entre cada aula."

Seu olhar caiu sobre a Monitoria Grifinória. "Hermione, isso é tanto sua responsabilidade quanto de Draco."

"Eu mal consigo suportar ficar na mesma sala que ele, imagine estar por perto o suficiente para topar nesse sujeitinho nojento." Ela replicou com raiva.

"Eu sei, mas, pelo que consta você tem estado presente em quase todo incidente envolvendo Grifinórios e o Draco, e ainda assim você não fez nada para interferir ou fazê-los recuar." Ella explicou racionalmente.

"Hermione, os Grifinórios são seus colegas de casa, e é sua tarefa como Monitora fazê-los entender que brigar não é perdoado... Quer a pessoa mereça isso ou não."

Draco ficou eriçado com a insinuação, mas, ela não falou a verdade?

"Você precisa explicar que esmurrar a cara dele até ficar uma polpa de sangue não ajuda ninguém... Pelo menos nenhum de vocês."

Draco inseriu. "Eu estou ofendido. Alguns golpes sortudos e um minúsculo arranhão no meu lábio dificilmente constituem uma 'polpa de sangue'."

Duncan lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso, suas sobrancelhas formando um severo V enquanto seu olhar de camaleão se estreitava. Draco sabia que suas covinhas não iriam aparecer durante essa reunião.

"Hermione, nós esperamos que você reúna e diga aos Grifinórios que esta briga tem que acabar." Duncan continuou enquanto direcionava seus olhos para a Grifinória, seu comportamento relaxado manteve tudo calmo.

"Neste caso, ambas as casas estarão com pontos negativos por uma semana, e não acho que ninguém queira vê-la assim pela primeira vez em Hogwarts."

Ele olhou friamente para os dois Monitores.

Hermione sentou-se abruptamente em sua cadeira e gesticulou freneticamente na direção de seu ex-namorado enquanto implorava.

"É ele que está tirando metade dos pontos da Grifinória esta semana, não os professores! E não foi nem mesmo pelas brigas! É por vingança e por coisas triviais."

Duncan caminhou até o outro lado da cadeira e pegou uma extensa folha de pergaminho. Ele deu uma olhada rápida nele antes de voltar sua atenção aos Monitores.

"Ella e eu temos examinado esta lista de infrações e os pontos tirados nos últimos dias, e nós temos que concordar com você neste ponto."

Draco olhou para seu colega Sonserino categoricamente, mas o garoto mais velho o ignorou.

"Tem havido um, surpreendentemente extenso, número de pontos retirados da Grifinória pelo Monitor da Sonserina do Sexto ano, e isto também tem que parar Draco." Ele concluiu, direcionando seus olhos penetrantes para seu colega de casa. Draco virou-se com um ar ofendido.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando. Sim eu sou um Sonserino, mas também sou o Monitor Chefe, e eu não vou permitir que você abuse de sua autoridade para prolongar uma disputinha amorosa com uma Grifinória. A Sonserina tem uma boa Chance de vencer a Copa das Casas este ano e não quero nenhum rumor de que isso foi apenas uma questão técnica, já que o nosso Monitor do sexto ano ficou sedento de poder e tirou pontos excessivos de nosso principal concorrente."

Draco levantou-se de sua cadeira em defesa. "Eu mantenho todos os pontos que tirei daqueles hipócritas mal educados. Eles mereceram perder cada ponto retirado."

Ella revirou os olhos com raiva e foi até Duncan para olhar a lista. "Cinco pontos retirados de Lilá Brown por escrever com tinta verde-amarelada; Cinco pontos de Dennis Creevy por olhar nos seus olhos na hora do almoço; dez pontos de Dino Thomas por roncar alto na biblioteca; dez pontos de Neville Longbottom por ter derrubado seu pergaminho no corredor." Ela terminou a leitura e olhou, sobre seus óculos quadrados, para Draco que não se incomodou em esconder seu sorriso. "Draco tirar pontos por esse tipo de coisa é ridículo e você sabe disso."

Ele deu de ombros casualmente e repetiu claramente. "Eu mantenho minhas decisões."

"Bem, infelizmente, não podemos permitir." Duncan declarou com um pesado suspiro. Draco lançou-lhe outro olhar de surpresa. "Desculpe Draco, mas se Ella e eu não interferirmos agora, a McGonagall irá, e isso é um aborrecimento que nenhum de nós quer."

"Mas se você devolver todos os pontos, enfraquece minha autoridade como Monitor." Draco argumentou.

"Então mantenha isso em mente na próxima vez que você decidir abusar de seus privilégios." Ella explicou num tom que deixou pouco espaço para negociação. Suas sobrancelhas suavizaram um pouco.

"Nós não vamos devolver todos os pontos de qualquer jeito. Somente metade. Mas encare isso como um aviso de que nós observamos nossos Monitores e que seu poder não é absoluto. Você pode ser um Malfoy, porém, dentro desses muros você é somente uma sextanista. Isto está entendido?"

Draco acenou que sim bruscamente e cruzou os braços. Ela virou seus olhos para a outra garota.

"Hermione isto serve pra você também, não só pro Draco. Duncan e eu não queremos ver a quantidade de pontos que você tirou da Sonserina também." Hermione acenou que ela tinha entendido.

"Ah e esperamos que ambos vocês impeçam seus colegas de casa de se esmurrar em cada oportunidade."

"Já acabou?" Draco arrastou as palavras com uma voz entediada. "Eu preciso voltar pra aula de Feitiços."

Duncan e Ella se olharam e chegaram a um tipo de acordo silencioso. O Monitor Chefe gesticulou pra Hermione. "Você pode voltar pra aula Hermione, mas eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você Draco."

Com um breve tchau para Duncan e Ella, Hermione se virou, ignorando Draco, e saiu rapidamente, seu ombro batendo fortemente no braço dele quando fez seu caminho até a porta. Ele fechou seus olhos e respirou fundo. O cheiro de baunilha e pêssegos de seu xampu doeu mais do que seu ombro.

Quando Ella se acomodou na macia poltrona de couro atrás da cadeira para analisar cuidadosamente alguns documentos, Duncan acenou com sua cabeça em direção a janela e gesticulou para Draco segui-lo. O Sonserino mais novo inclinou-se pesadamente sobre a parede; ele entendia que Duncan tinha agido com as melhores intenções para sua casa e como deveria um Monitor Chefe... Mas mesmo assim. Tirar pontos da Grifinória foi o único meio de Draco se divertir em dias difíceis, e Duncan tinha simplesmente acabado com isso. Draco jogou sua cabeça pra trás um pouco, para retirar uns fios de longos cabelos loiros de seus olhos; ele tinha estado preocupado demais nas últimas semanas para aparar seu cabelo. Com um ar desinteressado e arrogante ele perguntou:

"O que é agora Duncan? Eu já te disse que vou ser um bom menino de agora em diante." Ele arqueou um pouco sua sobrancelha e sorriu. "Qual é o problema? Não confia em mim?"

Pela primeira vez desde que Draco tinha entrado na sala, Duncan sorriu, expondo brevemente suas profundas covinhas. Seus olhos vagaram rapidamente para a Monitora Chefe para se certificar que ela não estaria ouvindo.

"Eu queria ter certeza que você entendeu o porquê de Ella e eu chamarmos vocês dois aqui."

"Perfeitamente. Vocês não querem que nenhum dos desagradáveis estudantes sejam atingidos pelo fogo cruzado. Eu entendi."

"Não. Você não entendeu." Duncan respondeu, seus olhos verdes acinzentados examinando significativamente os olhos prateados de Draco.

Seu tom sério capturou a atenção de Draco. "Eu tenho certeza que seu pai provavelmente contou-lhe, neste meio tempo, que a Câmara já decidiu sobre as denominações para Monitor e Monitora Chefe logo após a última rodada de entrevistas."

_Sim, ele já me deu a 'boa' notícia,_Draco pensou tristemente.

"Mas isso não é totalmente verdade. Eles podem mudar de idéia a qualquer tempo antes de Dumbledore ler os nomes no Baile de Despedida. Então não estrague tudo Draco. Se alguns dos votantes ouvir sobre sua briguinha com os Grifinórios, eles poderão decidir que você não é a melhor escolha apesar de tudo." Ele avisou. "Seria uma grande vitória para a Sonserina vencer este título por três anos consecutivos. Nenhum dos estudantes, incluindo eu, sabe os resultados até o Baile, mas eu sei que você e o Potter são os principais concorrentes para Monitor Chefe. E também posso te afirmar que muitas pessoas estão surpresas pelo forte competidor que você tem se mostrado. Graças a você, nomear Potter como Monitor chefe não é mais um fato como muitos pensam." Ele sorriu novamente, a cordialidade e afabilidade do movimento era traída somente pelo olhar astuto protegido por suas grossas sobrancelhas.

"É hora de ser inteligente, não uma criança mal-criada e metida a besta."

* * *

Hermione saiu apressada da reunião. Já tinha sido ruim o suficiente ela ter recebido o bilhete mandando-a para aquele Lugar durante a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, porém, quando Ella contou-lhe rapidamente sobre o que era a reunião, Hermione desejou que o chão do Castelo se abrisse e engolisse-a. Como ela iria suportar vê-lo naquela sala outra vez? Não fazia nem uma semana que ela o tinha flagrado com aquela prostituta, e ela tinha procurado evitar aquele corredor com êxito... Até agora.

Ela mal tinha deixado a Torre da Grifinória aquele final de semana, escolhendo, por exemplo, sair pra comer com Harry e Rony na casa de Hagrid, embora ela mal conseguisse suportar o cheiro de comida, sem falar no gosto. Mas seus amigos tinham insistido: "Você não pode ficar confinada aqui Hermione." Eles lhe disseram, ficando a seu lado todo o tempo a não ser quando era hora de dormir. Embora ela também não tenha dormido muito. A experiência toda a deixou com uma forte dormência, deixando-a física e mentalmente exausta. O silêncio ensurdecedor de seu quarto a levou a procurar conforto na cálida e estalante lareira do salão comunal onde poderia olhar sem expressão pela janela, perdida em seus pensamentos, se perguntando o que teria feito de errado.

Havia lágrimas, é claro; algumas eram de tristeza, vários tipos, mas também havia a raiva, um tipo de aversão também. Ainda que na maioria das vezes ela sentisse como se estivesse com uma corda amarrada em volta de seu coração, apertando tão forte até ele ficar completamente dormente.

Ela temia contar a Rony o que tinha acontecido incerta se poderia agüentar o "_Eu te disse_" que ela devidamente merecia. Mas isso não aconteceu. Quando ele se sentou em sua cama no domingo de manhã, totalmente confuso com o comportamento misterioso de Harry dizendo que Hermione precisava falar com ele, ela contou a Rony o que aconteceu há apenas algumas horas. Ela imaginou que o segundo relato dos acontecimentos seriam mais fáceis do que quando ela contou pela primeira vez ao Harry, porém, foi igualmente doloroso e a fez sentir-se tão vazia quanto antes. Rony a abraçou fortemente junto a ele, dizendo-lhe que tudo iria ficar bem. Uma vez que ele e Harry sabiam, eles pareciam alimentar a hostilidade que ambos sentiam pelo adversário Sonserino que eles repugnam há anos. Foi com muitas súplicas e sinceros apelos que eles não derrubaram a porta do salão comunal da Sonserina e rasgaram Draco em pedaços. Mas ela foi egoísta; ela queria seus melhores amigos com ela, não recebendo detenções.

No santuário da Torre da Grifinória, era fácil ignorar todo o resto do castelo, fácil de esquecer que o mundo inteiro não tinha parado por que seu coração estava em pedaços. Algumas vezes ela queria ir até Draco e colocar tudo em pratos limpos com ele, mas seus amigos a convenceram que isso não era uma boa idéia. Depois de julgar o Phillippe e o Draco tão erroneamente, sua confiança em fazer julgamentos tinha abalado. Ela deixou seus amigos pensarem por ela nesses primeiros dias porque sabia que eles se importavam com ela.

Quando Hermione sentou na sala da Monitoria, esperando a chegada de Draco, ela tinha prometido ignorar a presença dele tanto quanto possível; quanto mais cedo isso acabar melhor. Ela tinha jurado silenciosamente que não iria falar nem olhar pra ele. Entretanto, ela falhou ao calcular o quanto ele cheirava bem; no momento que ele fechou a porta, prendendo-os em uma sala, seu perfume seu perfume caro insultou seus sentidos, o cheiro fresco e recém chegado a provocou com lembranças dele; o primeiro beijo deles em um beco escuro de Paris, a última noite deles em Beauxbatons, aconchegada junto a ele enquanto caminhavam para Hogsmead, as noites deles na sala de estudos da livraria. Seu coração estava rompendo em duas direções distintas – metade queria fugir para o mais longe possível e nunca olhar pra trás... Mas a outra metade traidora só conseguia se lembrar do quanto ela o amou. Se ela pudesse chutar a si mesma, ela teria feito isso.

Com uma surpreendente firmeza, Hermione permaneceu fiel ao seu voto de silêncio, porém, quando Draco fez aquele comentário sobre o Hagrid, ela não conseguiu mais segurar sua língua; toda sua raiva e desprezo com seu ex-namorado tinha se espalhado como um caldeirão virado. Olhar dentro de seus olhos impenetráveis pela primeira vez em dias aumentou seu desejo pela verdade sobre o que tinha dado tão terrivelmente errado.

Então ela esperou.

Demorando-se do lado de fora da porta, ela andou nervosamente, ansiosa para ele sair e, todavia temendo que ele saísse. Ela sabia que não estava pronta para essa conversa e que se Harry e Rony estivessem ali, a teriam levado pra longe.

Mas ela estava sozinha.

A compreensão tinha solidificado sua decisão. Hermione tinha amigos maravilhosos para ajudá-la a lidar com a traição dele, mas ela nunca tinha se sentido tão sozinha em toda sua vida. E isto era por causa de Draco.

Antes que tivesse tempo de preparar um discurso, Draco estava parado na saída da porta. Os passos dele falharam quando a viu, obviamente, esperando por ele, e ele lançou seus olhos para todos os lugares pelo corredor, se recusando a olhá-la diretamente. Ele hesitou por alguns segundos dando-lhe um curto aceno com a cabeça e então, sem falar nada, ele caminhou em direção à escadaria com passos largos e elegantes.

Antes que ele pudesse escapar, Hermione perguntou enquanto ele se retirava: "Só uma pergunta Draco... Por quê?"

Mesmo de costas para ela, ela podia afirmar que um lado de sua boca estava curvado em um sorriso. "Não é óbvio?"

Hermione fincou seus pés no chão firmemente e cruzou os braços. "Eu quero que você diga."

Ele suspirou pesadamente antes de balançar a cabeça casualmente. Sua resposta saiu com uma leve impaciência. "Porque Liss me ofereceu o que você nunca deu."

"Um amasso sórdido! Isso é a causa de tudo?" Ele se virou abruptamente, suas vestes girando ao seu redor como uma nuvem de fumaça negra.

"Não, embora tenha definitivamente sido uma vantagem, e certamente não foi sórdido." Seus lábios se curvaram ainda mais enquanto seus olhos de aço zombavam dela. "A maioria dos homens não gosta de ser segunda opção. Liss entende isso."

Ela colocou seu peso em seu pé esquerdo. "E você acha que tinha que ser isso comigo?"

"Não, com você era mais como quinta ou sexta opção." Sua voz exaltada de perturbação com as últimas palavras.

Hermione ficou de boca aberta em descrença. "Como você pode dizer isso? Nós estávamos no mesmo relacionamento? Porque eu passei a maior parte do meu tempo livre com você." Ela concluiu enquanto mexia rapidamente a mão em direção a ele.

Ele apontou de volta asperamente. "Correto. Seu tempo livre, o que dificilmente você tinha porque você estava ocupada demais ajudando as dúvidas intelectuais dos Grifinórios ou engajada em alguma atividade amigável e nauseante com o Potter e o Weasley. Você mal arranjava tempo pra mim... Pra nós. O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Ficasse esperando a sua disposição até que você pudesse me incluir na sua agenda cheia?"

A raiva crescente dele deixou suas bochechas vermelhas e suas sobrancelhas formaram um nítido "V" à medida que suas palavras saiam como gotas escaldantes de lava de um vulcão em erupção. "Isso é uma grande mentira! Eu passei a maioria das minhas noites de estudo com você ou com aqueles trogloditas que você chama de colegas de equipe. Além do mais, se você não gostou do que estava acontecendo, porque você não disse nada?"

"Quando eu teria a oportunidade?" Ele retorquiu com um riso melancólico.

"Mesmo quando você estava comigo, um de seus parasitas sempre estava por perto ou nos interrompendo esperando conseguir as repostas para de algum dever de casa do grande cérebro de Hermione Granger. Eu provavelmente poderia contar nos dedos quantas vezes ficamos sozinhos e sem ser interrompidos por mais de dez minutos." Ele se aproximou dela enquanto olhava com desprezo. "Isso dificilmente é o que eu chamo de um relacionamento satisfatório."

Ela não fugiu de seu ataque verbal. Agora que eles tinham ficado frente a frente, a raiva dele envolvia também a dela. "E aposto que aquela prostituta ficou mais do que feliz de estar disponível pra você quando você precisava."

"Você está certa. Liss correspondeu com muito entusiasmo as minhas necessidades."

"Você alguma vez cogitou me contar?"

Os olhos dele brilharam maldosamente. Uma parte do cérebro dela implorou para que ela desse um passo pra trás, mas seus pés se recusaram a cooperar com sua cabeça.

Com uma leve curva em seus lábios, ele percorreu a curta distância que os separava e colocou uns fios de cabelo atrás da orelha dela, um simples gesto que ela recebia com alegria há dias atrás. Agora o seu coração pulsava de pavor e vergonha, sua pele treme com a eletricidade quando as macias pontas dos dedos dele tocaram sua orelha.

"Isso depende."

"De que?" Ela perguntou pesadamente, seus olhos colados nos dele como ímãs enquanto ele pegava o queixo dela em suas mãos e começava a puxar seu rosto em direção do dele. Ele tinha infligido tanta dor nela, ele a tinha humilhado além do limite, ele tinha mentido pra ela do jeito mais cruel possível... E ainda assim ela não conseguia resistir ao seu toque. O desejo de estar próximo a ele ainda estava com ela.

Enquanto se aproximava, ele respirava calorosamente contra os lábios dela. "De quão longe você estava disposta a me deixar ir."

Seus lábios encontraram os dela num beijo esmagador antes que ela pudesse se afastar. Enquanto sugava seu lábio inferior, sua mão forte agarrou o pescoço dela e segurou a sua cabeça firmemente contra a dele. O beijo dele não foi gentil, foi exigente. Não era nada parecido com as carícias delicadas e sensuais que ela tinha trocado com ele. Isso era mais uma mensagem cruel do que uma demonstração de carinho.

E ela o entendeu perfeitamente.

Finalmente, ela empurrou fortemente seu peito, impulsionando-se com segurança pra fora do alcance de seus braços. Ela enxugou seus lábios molhados com as costas de sua mão enquanto ofegava. Ele a encarou presunçosamente, zombando dela por permitir que o beijo durasse seu tempo. Sua mente vacilou, procurando por uma repulsa adequada, porém, é claro, ele conseguiu organizar seus pensamentos primeiro.

"Eu devia ter esperado isso. Você sempre dá um jeito de parar antes de chegarmos de fato na melhor parte."

"Bastardo." Ela murmurou com os dentes cerrados.

"Olhe Hermione, me desculpe, mas você queria a verdade. Não me culpe se você é fraca demais para encará-la." As palavras dele foram como um tapa. Ela se afastou alguns passos, saindo do ataque do círculo de fogo.

"Por que você está sendo tão cruel Draco?" Ela perguntou finalmente com uma voz ferida. As palavras frias e dolorosas dele e suas ações insensíveis criaram uma pergunta que ela não estava certa se a queria respondida, mas sua razão exigia isso. Pela primeira vez desde que eles começaram a discutir, lágrimas estavam se acumulando em seus olhos, mas ela se recusou deixá-lo ver uma lágrima sequer cair. Ela fungou calmamente e olhou pra cima, fixando seu olhar no lustre, rezando para conseguir manter sua cabeça erguida e para que as lágrimas não tivessem chance de escapar. Depois de alguns suspiros profundos, ela fungou novamente antes de abaixar sua cabeça e olhar pra ele de novo.

"O que você disse e fez desde setembro foi tudo uma grande mentira?"

Draco não respondeu imediatamente, mas ele não se mexeu ou piscou. Ele apenas a encarou. Difícil. "Não faça perguntas que você sabe que não quer as respostas Hermione."

Mas Hermione não se intimidaria. "Responda a pergunta seu canalha. Você me deve isso."

Ela encarou os olhos imóveis dele, se perguntando se conseguiria ver algum indício do jovem bruxo que tinha aquecido sua alma com palavras e gestos carinhosos. Mas foi um estranho que olhou de volta.

Um silêncio desagradável se estendeu entre eles por alguns agonizantes momentos enquanto ela esperava sua resposta.

"Não. Não tudo." Estranhamente a confissão dele não a fez se sentir nem um pouco melhor do que ela previa.

"Então o que deu errado?"

"Você disse uma pergunta Hermione, e eu já respondi mais de uma." Ele disse de modo enfadado. "Agora eu vou para a aula."

"Bem, as suas respostas não foram satisfatórias. Eu quero mais." Ela replicou com sua voz trêmula contendo suas lágrimas.

Ele sorriu condescendentemente para ela. "Isso querida foi o nosso maior problema."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu serei o primeiro a admitir que algo aconteceu entre a gente antes do Baile de Inverno, mas não foi nada certo ou exclusivo. Porém, mal completou três meses no nosso relacionamento "oficial" e você declarou seu amor por mim."

Hermione cerrou seus punhos tão forte que pôde sentir as unhas cavando em suas palmas, mas ela não estava ciente de nenhuma dor a não ser a dor de ter seus sentimentos postos de lado como um aborrecimento casual.

"Você pode negar tudo que quiser, mas em seu pequeno e puro coração Grifinório, você queria que eu dissesse de volta."

Embora ela odiasse admitir isso pra si mesma, uma parte dela, lá no fundo, sabia que ele estava certo. E embora a sinceridade dele a machucasse, ela precisava saber.

Ela devia saber que tudo era bom demais pra ser verdade.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada um contemplando seus pensamentos, refletindo sobre os tumultuosos meses passados. Ela podia sentir que o elo de honestidade entre eles ainda não tinha se partido. Um pensamento inquietante lhe ocorreu, e não foi pela primeira vez.

"Isto tem alguma coisa a ver com o seu pai? Porque quando ele veio te visitar eu pensei que..."

"Eu e a Lissanne dormimos antes disso Hermione. Na verdade, algumas semanas antes disso." Ele disse monotonamente.

"Oh."

Não é de se admirar que ele tivesse sido tão compreensivo todas as vezes que ela tinha que adiar os encontros deles. Lissanne estava esperando pronta pra agir.

Ele respirou fundo. "Quando começamos, eu nunca planejei fazer isso. Quando nós estávamos na França, eu sentia uma ligação com você e quando voltamos a Hogwarts, os sentimentos se intensificaram... Exponencialmente. Você se tornou minha obsessão. Eu tinha que ter você. E então eu tive."

"Então, uma vez que você me teve, você não me queria mais?"

"Eu nunca fui o tipo de bruxo que se contenta com o que tem. Eu sempre quero mais."

"E a Pansy?"

Ele a olhou perplexo. "Pansy? O que ela tem a ver com isso?"

"Você a namorou por mais de um ano."

"Namorei, bem, ela não era uma pessoa tão ligada à monogamia como você mostrou ser." Ele tentou esconder seu sorriso, mas ele já estava formado em seus lábios. E depois seu olhar ficou sério. "Quando te beijei no Baile de Inverno, eu nunca tencionei fazer com que as coisas terminassem desse jeito, mas, tudo foi diferente do que eu esperava... Você era diferente."

"Como eu era diferente? Você achou que eu faria sexo com você depois de um beijo na frente da escola toda?"

"Não, é claro que não, mas eu esperava que você fosse um pouco... Sei lá... Diferente da garota que eu conheci em Beauxbatons. Nós estudamos juntos lá e nós ajudamos a passar, então eu vi em primeira mão, como seu trabalho escolar é importante pra você. Caramba, eu admiro isso em você, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu. Mas eu pensei que ter você como minha namorada iria adicionar um outro nível no nosso relacionamento." Ele explicou com um olhar significativo. "Um nível mais físico. Mas isso não aconteceu."

Ele respirou profunda e inconfortavelmente, parecendo, pela primeira vez durante todo o dia, que ele se arrependia da dor que estava causando a ela. "Era chato Hermione. Você era entediante."

"Bem." Ela anunciou, ficando de pé ereta, inalando profundamente e passando as costas de sua mão nas bochechas para certificar de que nenhuma lágrima errante tinha escapado. Elas ainda estavam secas, mas ela sabia que não ficariam por muito tempo. "Bem eu pedi respostas e agora acho que as consegui. Eu devo voltar para a aula de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas antes que o sino toque."

Ela girou rapidamente descendo pelo corredor, rezando para que pudesse alcançar o banheiro das meninas que ficava perto, antes que o dilúvio a envolvesse.

Ela tinha respostas. Quando isso veio completamente à tona, os problemas eram por conta dela. Ele gostou dela no início; ele não mentiu em relação a isso pelo menos. Resumindo, o medo que ela tinha de não ser uma namorada interessante o suficiente para alguém como Draco Malfoy tinha se tornado realidade.

Os ombros de Draco caíram em uma falsa vitória. Ele respirou fundo várias vezes enquanto se perguntava se o caroço, que se formou em sua garganta quando ele partiu o coração de Hermione pela segunda vez em uma semana, iria misericordiosamente, ficar grudado e sufocá-lo.

Enquanto Draco engolia para resistir a um gosto desagradável rastejando-se contra seu estomago ele ouviu uma voz gentil atrás dele.

"Você também tem assuntos a tratar na sala dos Monitores Sr. Malfoy? Eu tenho uma reunião com o Sr. Fitzwilliam e a Srta Bennett. Algo sobre o Pirraça e os banheiros novamente, tenho certeza."

Ele nem mesmo tinha ouvido os passos do Diretor se aproximando, por isso não percebeu o tom de humor. Levando alguns segundos para se recompor antes de encarar o Professor Dumbledore, Draco segurou e alisou sua gravata verde e prata e depois limpou sua garganta. Quando ele finalmente se virou, o bruxo de cabelos brancos estava observando-o curiosamente sobre seus oculozinhos de meia lua. Foi somente nesse momento que ele percebeu que já tinha esquecido a pergunta do diretor. Dumbledore sorriu bondosamente e repetiu sua pergunta, dando a Draco uma chance de responder.

"Na verdade, eu tive uma reunião com Duncan e Ella. Eu estou voltando pra aula."

Draco podia sentir as camadas do seu labirinto de mentiras sendo tiradas pelo olhar imóvel e da cor do céu de Dumbledore. Esse era o diretor. Ele não estava aqui para ajudar _todos_os estudantes, não só os idiotas com cicatrizes na testa? Seria tão fácil deixar toda essa bagunça nas mãos de Dumbledore, ter uma das mentes mais brilhantes na história bruxa para descobrir a resposta pra ele.

Era uma fantasia infantil e fraca; Draco sabia disso. Os riscos eram grandes demais para perder. Mas, quando os olhos brilhantes , quase cientes, de Dumbledore atravessou por ele, Draco sentiu que talvez, possivelmente, o velho podia ser confiável. As palavras estavam envenenadas em seus lábios, prontas para escapar, quando a porta da sala dos Monitores abriu.

Ella olhou entre os dois ocupantes do corredor surpresa. "Professor Dumbledore, Senhor, pensei ter ouvido sua voz. Duncan e eu temos nosso relatório pronto para o senhor, se o senhor fizer o favor de entrar." Ela abriu mais ainda aporta para permitir que o diretor entrasse na sala. Quando ninguém se mexeu, Ella virou-se para Draco.

"Pensei que você voltaria pra aula Draco. O sinal vai tocar em breve e você precisa pegar seus livros."

Antes que pudesse dar uma boa desculpa, Dumbledore colocou uma mão gentil, porém firme, em seu ombro. "Bom dia Senhor Malfoy. Talvez possamos conversar de novo, quando o senhor tiver um pouco mais de tempo. Ele reuniu seu juízo e afastou-se respeitosamente do velho bruxo."

"Bom dia Senhor." Em seguida, retornou para o paraíso seguro das escadas antes que mais alguma idéia idiota aparecesse.

* * *

Era como assistir Hagrid pentear seu cabelo – completamente inútil e terrivelmente doloroso. Hermione Granger era uma das amigas mais íntimas e queridas de Rony, e não havia limites para a inteligência dela. Entretanto, ela teve duas evidentes imperfeições. 1) A inabilidade de voar facilmente com uma vassoura. 2) A arte de namorar. Foi esse último defeito que fez Rony tremer de angústia. Ele supunha que, tendo em vista que é seu ex, podia fazer com que até a garota mais racional como Hermione se comportasse estranhamente, e, considerando o pequeno showzinho que Draco e aquela vadia Sonserina estavam exibindo pra todo mundo no bar, Rony não podia culpá-la por tentar pagar na mesma moeda. É, o salão estava quase cheio, mas haviam muitas cadeiras para Lissanne plantar sua carcaça. Ela realmente precisava ficar no colo do Malfoy pra ele apalpá-la por debaixo da mesa? As pessoas estavam tentando comer, e na última vez que ele tinha checado o cardápio, o pacote Combo Doninha Nojenta não estava nele.

As risadinhas molecas de Hermione trouxeram a atenção de Rony de volta para seus colegas Grifinórios. Hermione nunca dava risadinhas. E por uma boa razão; ela parecia a Trelawney com overdose de Poção apimentada. Ele observou enquanto os olhos dela passavam rapidamente em direção ao outro lado do salão onde o jogo de hóquei de amídalas de Malfoy e Lissanne tinha se prolongado. A face de Hermione ficou vermelha de raiva e ciúme antes dela virar seu sorriso grande e cheio de dentes para Neville. Não foi a primeira vez que Rony teve compaixão por Neville, uma dos caras mais legais e atenciosos em sua opinião. Tirando o fato de que Neville nunca tinha namorado nenhuma garota na casa deles; ele deve ter ouvido a frase "Você é um amigo tão bom." Mais do que qualquer outro Grifinório na história de Hogwarts. Avaliando a cena diante dele, Rony percebeu que a cara alegre e vermelha de Neville e a agitada tentativa de conversa eram totalmente justificadas. Afinal de contas, se Hermione tinha memorizado as 101 Maneiras de Xavecar como um Profissional e tentado testá-las nele em um período de dez minutos, Rony também se sentiria dominado, e ele não era estranho às astúcias femininas. Obviamente ele não era tão popular com as garotas quanto Simas ou seu irmão mais velho Carlinhos, mas Rony tinha reunido uma justa quantidade de admiradoras com o passar dos anos. Ainda que toda sua experiência pudesse não tê-lo preparado para tal assalto de atenção de Hermione. Se ele tivesse adicionado todas as vezes que Hermione tinha batido as pálpebras, enrolado o cabelo sobre seus ombros, descansado sua mão alegremente no braço de um bruxo, ou perguntado sobre o time favorito de Quadribol de um cara nos seis anos de sua amizade, o total ainda seria menos do que a quantidade dessa tarde. Neville nem estava tão excitado sobre o término de seu projeto de Herbologia quanto Hermione parecia estar.

Mas a principal preocupação de Rony não eram os sentimentos de Neville. Neville nunca era o objeto de tão excitante atenção para uma garota; seu cérebro receberia uma sobrecarga sensorial e o pobre coitado mal retribuiria um terço dos elogios que ela fazia a ele.

Rony estava preocupado com Harry.

Algo tinha acontecido entre Harry e Hermione, mas nenhum dos dois falava. Depois das experiências que eles três tinham passado juntos, Rony sabia ler o rosto de seus amigos mais fácil do que sua cópia muito amada e usada de _Quadribol Através dos Séculos._

Entretanto, o rompimento de Hermione com Draco tinha requerido atenção imediata para certas situações, mais do que descobrir um segredo não confirmado entre seus dois melhores amigos. Coisas como sentir os ossos do nariz perfeito do Malfoy quebrar embaixo de sua soqueira, assistir alegremente enquanto o presunçoso sonserino cuspia vários dentes no chão, ou chutar o filho da mãe tão forte no estômago que ele se curvasse de joelhos se arrastando e depois chutar um pouco mais, estavam no topo da lista das prioridades de Rony. Claro, Hermione tinha suplicado a ele e ao Harry para não fazer nada que pudesse metê-los em grandes problemas… Pelo bem dela. E nenhum deles podia suportar deixá-la mal depois do que aquele idiota tinha feito com ela, então as surras eram mantidas em um nível respeitável.

E agora tinha se passado uma semana. Hermione ainda estava evidentemente abatida e insegura, por ter seu coração partido pelo seu primeiro namorado de verdade. Ela tinha enfrentado os olhares questionadores dos Grifinórios, Lufa-Lufas e Corvinais com graça e compostura, e os insultos zombeteiros e as alfinetadas cruéis dos Sonserinos com um ar indiferente. Mas, na maior parte do tempo, ela parecia apenas parcialmente ciente de que o mundo existia e que ela estava vivendo nele. Ela tinha deixado Harry ou Rony decidir o que eles iriam fazer ou aonde eles iriam. Ela nem reclamou com Rony quando ele entregou um trabalho de História da Magia que era cerca de 10 centímetros mais curto.

E ele odiava isso. Odiava que sua amiga sensata, mandona e reclamona tivesse perdido sua auto-estima por causa de um Malfoy, nem mesmo por um curto tempo. Ele sabia que a maior parte de sua energia era gasta nas coisas cotidianas, como se levantar da cama toda manhã e se certificar que ela comeu pelo menos alguma torrada com chá pra se alimentar; contudo, ocasionalmente ele veria flashes de sua Hermione.

Depois de sua conversa particular com aquele idiota desprezível, a Monitora Chefe da Corvinal e aquele bajulador do Fitzwilliam, Hermione tinha contado a Rony e ao Harry que as doses diárias de Divertindo-se com a Doninha tinham acabado. Ela disse que tinha tomado algumas decisões na reunião e insistiu que queria deixar toda essa experiência no passado. Rony acreditou nela; ele a tinha visto todos os dias se esforçando para entender tudo isso.

Testemunhar a evidência esmagadora de que o Malfoy tinha partido pra outra – até mesmo antes de seu relacionamento com a Hermione terminar – criou uma situação constrangedora. Embora Rony admirasse a decisão de Hermione de não se afugentar do Três Vassouras por causa da demonstração de afeto sem disfarce, ele se sentia culpado pela execução do "Eu vou lidar com isso do meu próprio jeito" dela. Afinal, ele não poderia deixar o Malfoy com ciúmes se ele estava preocupado com a calcinha de Lissanne. O canalha inescrupuloso nem mesmo tinha olhado na direção dos Grifinórios desde que entrou no bar. O caso era que Hermione parecia determinada a remediar.

E isto deixava Harry tão tenso quanto ele estaria se tivessem pedido para ele ser o apanhador da Inglaterra amanhã.

A olhares conflitantes que o jovem amigo de cabelos pretos de Rony lançava para a bruxa determinada e seu antigo rival fizeram Rony entrar em ação. Antes que Hermione pudesse exibir suas extremamente destreinadas habilidades de flerte num infeliz Neville, Rony tinha visto um estranho olhar de culpa ou vergonha trocado entre Harry e Hermione, quase como se suas intenções iniciais tinham sido para Harry, mas depois ela tinha recalculado rapidamente.

E agora Harry parecia tão desconfortável quanto Rony.

Finalmente, decidindo que esta charada inconfortável tinha causado estragos suficientes aos pobres espectadores, Rony levantou-se rapidamente de sua cadeira.

"Hermione você me ajudaria a pegar mais algumas cervejas amanteigadas pra gente?" Três olhares caíram sobre ele; Os pares de esmeralda de Harry o agradeceram silenciosamente.

Hermione olhou esquisito para os meninos, mas, como nem Harry nem Neville fizeram alguma objeção, ela acenou e se levantou para contornar a mesa. "Está bem Rony, eu ajudarei, mas espero que não demore muito. Neville estava explicando seus planos para transplantar as algas."

Rony revirou os olhos com um suspiro quase inaudível, ela nem percebeu. Os olhos dela percorreram o lado do bar que fica a Sonserina subconscientemente. Rony não comentou nada. Ao invés disso, ele puxou seu braço, chamando sua atenção para ele mais uma vez.

"Não se preocupe, eu não vou demorar. Eu sei o quão excitada você fica quando se trata de estufas e ervas. Minhas pernas estavam ficando com cãibras debaixo daquela mesa pequena." Ele inclinou-se e sussurrou perto de sua orelha enquanto eles voltavam. "Além disso, eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa."

Quando eles iam em direção ao balcão, ela se virou para encará-lo, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que eles tinham sentado na taverna. "O que é Rony?Você está com esse olhar horrível na cara como se os Chudley Cannos tivesse acabado de contratar Dorian Pitt como o novo goleiro."

Rony balançou sua cabeça em agonia e esfregou sua mão no rosto.

"Primeiramente, Dorian Pitt se aposentou pelos Wasps, não pelos Cannons, duas temporadas atrás onde ele passou toda sua carreira, e segundo, ele era um apanhador, não um goleiro.

Ele olhou diretamente em seu rosto, sabendo que ela realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo na mesa ou o porquê. Mas isso não significava que ele se sentisse como se estivesse asfixiando-a forte. "Terceiro, como Neville só estava contando ao Harry sobre como seu tio o tinha levado ao jogo final dos Pitt dois anos atrás no seu aniversário de quatorze anos, você saberia disso se mesmo um pouquinho da atenção arrebatadora que você estava demonstrando pelo Neville fosse verdadeira e não uma tentativa dolorosa de deixar o Malfoy com ciúmes."

Hermione não fez nenhum gesto para responder quando Rony pausou para respirar fundo; ela estava claramente espantada com sua aguçada observação. Ele sorriu de modo estranho.

"Eu presto atenção a outras coisas além de garotas e Quadribol, sabe."

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Não é isso. Eu apenas não consigo acreditar que você usou a palavra "arrebatadora" numa frase. E corretamente."

Rony deu um empurrãozinho em seu ombro e ela sorriu pra ele naturalmente. "Sua tentativa de me distrair não funcionou Hermione. Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer. Mesmo que o Malfoy tenha estado ocupado demais pra notar."

Sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes. Com uma risada vazia, ela finalmente falou: "Me diga, por favor, o que é que eu estou fazendo demais? È imprudente ter uma simples conversa com alguns bons amigos?"

Ele soltou uma gargalhada alta. "Se aquilo foi uma simples conversa, então, eu sou o aluno favorito do Snape. Eu não sei o que você espera ganhar flertando desavergonhadamente com um bom amigo como Neville, mas é uma péssima idéia. Uma muito ruim mesmo."

Ela abriu sua boca em uma fraca negação, mas Rony ergueu sua mão para acabar com os protestos dela. "Não me olhe assim. Eu estou ficando com uma doença de pele por causa da quantidade de vezes que você bateu seus cílios para o pobre coitado, e o seu pescoço vai ficar imensamente dolorido depois de jogar tanto seu cabelo. Você tem muitos talentos Hermione – mais do que as bruxas da sua idade – mas, por favor, para de flertar com seus colegas de casa. Pelo nosso bem."

Ela abaixou os olhos e observou os utensílios do bar atrás dela. "Eu fui tão horrível assim?" Ela murmurou miseravelmente. "Eu não sei o que me deu pra fazer aquilo. Honestamente."

Seu olhar seguiu o dela, que se moveu inconscientemente para o lado da Sonserina. Ele olhou novamente para a forma distraída dela nos utensílios do balcão, onde a tristeza velava seus olhos como uma cortina pesada e seus ombros se curvavam em derrota. Ele deu um suspiro alto chamando sua atenção.

"Eu acho que estar tentando fazer ciúmes em alguém que nem mesmo merece tocar a bainha da sua roupa seria um bom palpite. Ou pelo menos fazê-lo notar você. Mas esse não é o jeito de superar ele Hermione. Em primeiro lugar, é inútil e idiota, e em segundo lugar, você está arrastando inocentes com você."

Ele acenou em direção a mesa deles, onde Harry parecia mais zangado do que o normal e Nevill estava alisando sua gravata e passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo. "Eu não quero que mais nenhum amigo meu se machuque por causa do Malfoy."

Ela riu levemente sem acreditar. "Eu acho muito difícil o Neville ou o Harry cair aos meus pés visto que, como você mesmo disse delicadamente, minhas habilidades na paquera deixam muito a desejar"

Rony não queria deixar a porta aberta, nem mesmo uma fresta, para essa possibilidade. Ele aproximou-se dela, para que somente ela pudesse ouvi-lo. Lambendo os lábios nervosamente, ele confessou; "Eu estou prestes a contar-lhe algo que pode me meter em problemas, mas você precisa saber. Mas primeiro você tem que jurar que você nunca contará a uma outra alma que foi eu que te contei."

Seus olhos giraram em choque e preocupação. "Eu juro Rony."

O ar entre eles estava pesado de expectativa, seus olhos colados nos dele sem piscar, como se ela estivesse com medo de perder alguma coisa importante se seus olhos se fechassem por uma fração de segundos. Ele respirou fundo e sorriu conspiratoriamente. "Todos os bruxos de dezesseis anos pensam que toda garota quer eles."

A expressão de Hermione relaxou e seu olhar preocupado suavizou em um risinho aliviado. "E eu pensei que você ia me dar algumas palavras de sabedoria. Honestamente Rony, toda garota com metade de um cérebro já sabe disso." Ela empurrou o ombro dele enquanto revirava seus olhos brincando.

Ele se arrepiou um pouco com a reação cavalheira dela, mas ficou encantado de vê-la sorrindo, por ser um fato raro durante essa semana que passou. Ele também estava feliz por ela estar prestando atenção em uma coisa que não fosse o Malfoy.

"Enquanto é verdade que uma pequena porcentagem de caras são indubitavelmente irresistíveis para as mulheres." Ele pausou com um sorriso convencido.

"A maioria das jovens bruxas são lamentavelmente iludidas."

Ela cobriu a boca com as mãos enquanto sorria sinceramente, mas ele puxou sua mão e a segurou. Ele queria que ela percebesse que não estava mais brincando. "O mínimo estímulo pode fazer queimar as chamas mais intensas Hermione. O que você considera inofensivo pode ser interpretado de várias formas diferentes, e você pode, involuntariamente, acabar magoando pessoas que não merecem."

Ela olhou pra ele duvidosamente. "Honestamente, você não pode achar que eles levaram aquilo a sério." Ela olhou incerta para os dois bruxos em questão.

"As coisas nunca foram assim para o Neville... Ou Harry."

"Eu duvido, mas quando se trata de garotas, as regras gerais não se aplicam aos caras de dezesseis anos. E nada é mais tentador do que uma donzela em perigo que precisa ser salva... Especialmente de um dragão."

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Mas eu não preciso ser salva."

"Eu sei disso, e você sabe disso, mas eu conheço alguns caras que ficariam mais do que felizes em ajudar você a superar o Malfoy... E tudo que precisaria seria algumas palavras de incentivo." Ele podia ver a preocupação escurecendo seus olhos de novo. "O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu acho está encarando isso de forma errada. Ao invés de deixar o Malfoy com ciúmes, o que sejamos francos..." Ele acenou sua mão em desgosto para o sonserino. "... Não está funcionando nem um maldito pouquinho, já que ele nem mesmo notou que você está em Hogsmead, sem falar na mesma sala."

Ele a viu estremecer com suas palavras, mas sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer. "Por que você não faz alguma coisa que realmente o deixaria puto da vida?"

"Como o que?"

"Continuar de onde você parou antes dele ter te deixado em pedaços."

"E você não acha que é isso que eu estou tentando fazer?" Ela sibilou.

"Só tem uma semana. Eu ainda sinto tudo girando fora do meu controle. Quando acho que consigo encarar, alguma coisa acontece para deixar tudo confuso mais uma vez."

"Eu sei que tem sido difícil, mas se você realmente quer se vingar dele, a melhor coisa a fazer é pelo menos fazê-lo pensar que você já seguiu em frente." Enquanto ele falava o ritmo de suas palavras acelerou enquanto as palavras brotavam de seus lábios, uma fraca idéia ainda se formando. "Por agora, é óbvio pra todo mundo que olhe pra você que você esta se insinuando para..."

"Eu não estou me insinuando." Ela interrompeu com severidade.

"Sim você está, mas ele não tem que saber isso. Você não me disse que uma das coisas que mais incomodava aquele idiota era o quão próxima você era de seus amigos? Se você se dedicar as coisas de antes – e sejamos francos, nós somos mais interessantes do que aquele cretino qualquer dia da semana – ele ficaria completamente fora de si por você ter retomado sua vida de volta ao normal sem cicatrizes, como se ele mal tivesse sido um eco no radar de sua vida."

Rony podia ouvir a idéia aparecendo enquanto ela pensava no assunto, analisando rapidamente a proposta dele.

"Essa realmente seria uma forma doce de vingança."

Ela sorriu afetada. "E no momento, não será tudo fingimento."

Ele segurou a mão dela firmemente na dele. "Logo, logo você estará se perguntando o que foi que você viu naquele canalha do Malfoy. E conhecendo você, você estará tão ocupada revisando para as provas finais que você nem vai se lembrar..."

Hermione lançou-se de pé, seu rosto completo branco. "Ah não!" Ela gritou.

"Só faltam três meses pras finais, não é? E eu relaxei a semana inteira, tudo por causa dele e daquela rameira." A fascinação de estudar foi forte demais para ela resistir, e ele admirava aquele brilho ardente de determinação que corava suas bochechas quando ela tomava uma decisão sobre alguma coisa.

"Eu tenho que fazer a minha agenda, notas para revisar, capítulos pra ler..." Ela murmurou fazendo uma lista mental em sua cabeça, enquanto seus olhos adquiriram um olhar focado familiar. Ele sorriu sabiamente – ela deve estar pensando sobre seu sistema de tabela colorido. Finalmente seus espantados olhos felizes fixaram-se nele.

"Obrigada Rony. Esta conversa era exatamente o que eu precisava."

Ele respirou aliviado. "Deus. Então podemos voltar à mesa sem mais nenhum fio de cabelo girando ou risadinhas femininas?" Só lembrar disso o fez estremecer visivelmente.

"Você está brincando? Eu tenho que voltar a Hogwarts. Ao contrário do que você e o Harry acreditam, uma pessoa não pode estudar somente por segurar um livro muito perto."

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** O próximo capítulo acontecerá o antecipado Baile de Despedida!Se preparem! Muahahahahaha

A autora estava lendo Orgulho e preconceito quando estava escrevendo esse capítulo e foi de onde ela tirou os nomes Ella (Bennett) e Duncan's (Fitzwilliam). Tem o filme também... com Natalie Portman eu acho, muito bom, mas como sempre, o livro é melhor!

Já leram as outras fics que eu traduzo? Todas são fics que eu gostei muito, as minhas favoritas entre as favoritas.

**Hermione Malfoy**

**Tornando-se a Senhora Malfoy**

**Pais Jovens Demais**

**A Vida é Feita de Escolhas** (1,2,3 e 4) da **Mickky** (Aqui no FFN)

**Apaixonada Pela Serpente **da **Angy** (Presente no Floreios e Borrões)


	5. Capítulo 16

**N/T:** Oi Gente, Como o capítulo é muito grande eu o dividi em duas partes. Portanto esse NÃO é o capitulo completo e não era pra terminar assim.. acontece muitaaaaa coisa.. praticamente a parte mais importante vem depois daqui :0

Quanto a PJD e HM vai ser rápido depois que eu terminar NSTP!! Eu estou dando preferência a NSTP porque tem gente acompanhando essa fic há 4 anos!!!!!!!!!

Eu estou traduzndo 2 fics para o Inglês o que dá muiiiiiiiiiiito mais trabalho do que traduzir pro nosso idioma!! A maravilhosa Fic da Micky **A Vida é Feita de Escolhas** (Life is Made of Choices) e **Apaixonada Pela Serpente** (Falling in Love with the Serpent) da Angra Moraes(Angy). Estou esperando acabar mais alguns cap de APS para postar as duas juntas

Um beijo enorme a todos que estão acompanhando as minhas traduções. E deixem review por favor. Criticas construtivas são bem vindas!!! Ajuda nas traduções Tb rsrsr.

**Capítulo 16**

_**Head like a hole Cabeça como um buraco**_

_**black as your soul Negro como sua alma  
I'd rather die Eu preferiria morrer  
than give you control **_**Do que te dar o controle**_**  
**_

"_**Head Like a Hole" da Nine Inch Nails**_

_**Link Para Download: **_/mp3/57891/Nine%20Inch%20Nails/Head%20Like%20A%20Hole

Embora estivesse avançando rápido e determinadamente pelo corredor vazio e pedregoso, Draco redobrou o cuidado para não fazer nenhum ruído. Se alguém o visse tão perto de uma detenção... Bem, ele não queria nem pensar nas conseqüências.

Nós últimos três meses, parecia que Draco não havia feito nada além de pensar. Em Hermione. Em sua risada, seu sorriso, seu olhar de reprovação, a cara de indignação que ela ficava quando o Potter ou o Weasley a provocava durante as refeições, a aparente indiferença com relação a ele durante as reuniões dos monitores. Ele provavelmente não devia sentir tanto alívio ao ver que o comportamento dela com o Potter e o Weasley não ia além do platonicismo, mas ele não pôde evitar. Eles ainda eram o Trio da Grifinória, não o Casal da Grifinória e O Reserva. Enquanto isso, seu coração batia desesperadamente com idéia dela estar cada vez mais longe a cada dia. Ele estava, entretanto, feliz por vê-la seguir em frente. Ela não estava sofrendo ou perturbada com nenhum infeliz e inesperado acidente que aconteceu com os Grangers. Isto lhe custou o único raio de luz de sua vida sombria, mas ele tinha feito a escolha certa. Disso ele tinha certeza. Se tivesse que fazer de novo ele não agiria diferente.

Quando Lucius tinha decretado sua ordem, Draco não teve tempo para pensar. As conseqüências de dar um mínimo passo errado eram muito grandes. A situação exigia obediência cega já que Lucius não esperava outra coisa de seu filho. Mesmo com as experiências que teve em Beauxbatons e com Hermione, Draco tinha seguido infalivelmente as ordens e orientações de Lucius sem questionar. Desafiá-lo numa época tão precária, sem saber o que iria acontecer ou em quem confiar, teria incitado uma ira vingativa no Malfoy mais velho. Além do mais, executar o plano tinha requerido todo o foco e concentração de Draco; considerar soluções alternativas era um luxo.

Embora estivesse satisfeito, Draco não tinha se alegrado com seu sucesso. A perda da presença dela em sua vida tinha tocado a parte mais profunda de sua alma, criando um buraco que nunca iria se fechar. Ele ainda precisava manter a fachada de playboy tranqüilo, que traiu a santa Grifinória com um Sonserina imoral. Ele e Lissanne tinham mantido as aparências por várias semanas; até Pansy, que inicialmente tinha oferecido amizade para a bem relacionada Lissanne Sheldon depois de sua transferência de Drumstrang, tinha sido, mais arrogante do que de costume, se sentindo traída por Lissanne ter se atrevido a seduzir seu namorado. Todo mundo na Sonserina sabia que o grande desejo de Pansy era reconciliar com Draco. Lissanne o tinha ajudado a manter as aparências pedindo muito pouco em troca. Se ele tivesse prestado mais atenção, provavelmente teria reconhecido às conseqüências do fingimento de sua amiga, mas, em sua mente solitária, ele ignorou tudo. Até que em uma noite bem tarde, várias semanas depois de ter terminado com Hermione.

Alguns Sonserinos trouxeram algumas caixas de Cerveja amanteigada de uma viagem clandestina a Hogsmead. Com o Professor Snape como diretor de sua orgulhosa casa era esperado que muitos Sonserinos fossem excelentes em fazer poções. Depois de adicionar alguns ingredientes deles mesmos, a bebida inofensiva tornou-se potencialmente alcoólica. Naturalmente, irrompeu uma festa da pesada, com pares se divertindo sensualmente nos cantos escuros ou atrás das pesadas cortinas estiradas dos quatro pôsteres deles. O que começou para manter as aparências tinha se desenvolvido para uma coisa totalmente diferente.

_Ela se sentia tão divina sob as mãos dele, tão suave, tão aquecida, tão sem fôlego, ofegando roucamente no pescoço dele enquanto movia as mãos por seu próprio corpo onde queria que ele a tocasse. Seu cabelo era como seda cara entre os dedos dele; ele queria se afogar neles. Quando ela tirou sua camisa ele não protestou, e , quando os dedos frustrados dele se cansaram de tentar desabotoar cada pequena pérola na camisa dela, ele agarrou sua blusa asperamente e puxou até ouvir suaves sons de estalos. Uma corrente de desejo queimou em suas veias, alagando seus sentidos com um prazer intenso. Era magnífico, tocá-la e acariciá-la novamente enquanto ela implorava por._

_-Draco?_

_Ela falou ofegante._

_-Oh Draco, por favor. Eu te quero tanto._

_Ele moveu seus lábios ardentes sobre a parte exposta de seus seios._

_-Mmm, Hermione, Eu também te quero._

_Ele murmurou em resposta._

_-Isso dói tanto._

_-Eu vou fazer você se sentir melhor, amor. Eu levar a sua dor embora._

_Ela prometeu, movendo seus lábios nos dele, colocando sua vida e sua força nele._

De seu casulo de intensificadas sensações, chocando-se dentro dele a realidade de que a garota retorcendo-se sob seu corpo não era Hermione. Seus olhos abriram repentinamente e ele se afastou instantaneamente libertando Lissanne de seu abraço desesperado. Draco piscou várias vezes, substituindo a imagem dos olhos achocolatados com manchas cobre e dourado cheios de desejo de Hermione pelos olhos negros em formato de amêndoa de sua querida amiga.

Depois disso, Draco terminou abruptamente as demonstrações publicas de afeto deles. Ele devia tanto a Lissanne; Se agarrar com uma menina enquanto imagina que ela é outra pessoa não é um jeito de retribuir a uma amiga. Seu comportamento abominável instigava ele a se afastar e ver que a motivação de Lissanne tinha sido em uma coisa além de amizade. Ele se recusou a permitir que essa catástrofe magoasse mais outro coração. Ele se desculpou o melhor que pôde dentro das circunstâncias e sugeriu que eles parecem com as altas demonstrações de afeto. Embora a cena não tivesse sido uma tempestade de fogo emocional como aqueles com outras garotas, Lissanne tinha derramado algumas lágrimas. Mas ela sabia desde o início quem tinha capturado seu coração.

Como Draco sempre se cansava das garotas depois de algumas semanas, nenhum de seus colegas de casa acharam que havia alguma coisa estranha com o término de seu relacionamento. Livre de ter que manter as aparências, Draco ocupou seu tempo se preparando para os últimos exames e sua última partida de Quadribol contra a Lufa-Lufa.

Como o intenso interesse ao redor de seu rompimento com Hermione havia diminuído, Draco finalmente se permitiu um tempo para pensar no outro assunto urgente que Lucius falou: A futura nomeação de Draco como Monitor Chefe. Com o Baile de Inverno se aproximando, Draco tinha focado sua mente em achar meios de impedir isso sem colocar em jogo o acordo que havia feito com Lucius. Não importava quantas alternativas tinham aparecido em sua cabeça, e foram muitas, ele tinha finalmente admitido que precisaria de uma ajuda suplementar. Mas, e se ele confiasse na pessoa errada? E se as ações dele estragassem tudo?

A manipulação de Lucius havia sido bem sucedida porque ele tinha deixado Draco com poucos recursos e sem tempo de propor um contra ataque. Depois de semanas de intensa ponderação, Draco tirou uma página do Livro de receitas de Exploração de Lucius Malfoy.

Todas essas idéias passavam pela cabeça de Draco enquanto ele caminhava pelos corredores vazios até chegar ao seu destino. A porta se abriu com sua aproximação no mesmo instante que sua coruja chegou. Com um último suspiro Draco colocou todas as suas dúvidas de lado. A hora chegou.

-O Baile de despedida começa em menos de uma hora.

-Sim, eu sei.

Draco respondeu calmamente.

-Sua coruja parece agoniada.

-Ela está senhor.

Uma pausa sugestiva.

Enfeitado com suas melhores vestes cor de safira que combinavam perfeitamente com seus brilhantes e inteligentes olhos azuis, o curioso diretor gesticulou para que o Monitor se sentasse em frente à grande escrivaninha de mogno. Professor Dumbledore observou Draco penetrantemente, mas, com um olhar benevolente.

-Muito bem Senhor Malfoy, O que o está preocupando?

O ano tinha finalmente acabado! Bem, quase. Depois do Festival de Despedida amanhã à tarde, todos os estudantes irão pra casa curtir as férias de verão e descansar antes de começar o próximo semestre. Enquanto os inesperados acontecimentos repassavam por sua mente como um filme trouxa, Hermione suspirava intensamente. Ela nutriu uma queda por seu melhor amigo por seis anos e de alguma forma acabou se apaixonando pelo seu pior inimigo. Ela duvidava que até o melhor dos videntes pudesse ter previsto isso.

Enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Harry numa pequena mesa com alguns Grifinórios sextanistas e seus pais, Hermione mal podia esperar que esse Baile de despedida acabasse. Como como este era o último baile para os setimanistas muitos deles estavam excitados e com humor de festa. Por outro lado, os Monitores estavam mais do que impacientes, ansiosos pelo anúncio de que quem seriam os candidatos nomeados novo Monitor e Monitora Chefes. O baile de despedida era apenas para os alunos do sétimo ano, seus familiares, os seis Monitores do sextanistas e os candidates a Monitor e Monitora Chefes. Ambos, Hermione e Harry, tentaram dar um jeito de fazer com que a Professora McGonagall permitisse a Rony participar, todavia, a Vice-Diretora manteve-se fiel a essa regra. Por isso, Harry e Hermione tiveram que ir para essa aventura sozinhos, porém, ela sabia que Rony estava esperando- provavelmente impacientemente também- em seu salão Comunal pela confirmação se a Grifinória teria uma vitória completa dos melhores cargos no último ano deles.

O irromper de um alto riso melancólico a retirou de seu devaneio e atraiu seu olhar para o outro lado do corredor, para alguém na mesa da Sonserina. Lucius Malfoy participava todo ano do Baile de Despedida para ofertar um prêmio em nome da fundação de sua família, para o Sonserino setimanista que mais exemplificasse a grandeza de sua casa. Hermione presumiu que ele a notaria tanto quando notaria seu elfo doméstico, entretanto, seu comportamento desconcertante a inquietava. Apesar do astral jovem e celebrativo, Hermione não conseguia suprimir a sensação de que o olhar de Lucius Malfoy estava fixo nela. Ainda que, toda vez que ela tenha olhado para ele para pegá-lo em flagrante, ele estivesse envolvido em uma conversa com alguém, bebendo seu chá ou participando de outra atividade bondosa. _Deve ser a ansiedade, _ela pensou. Antes dos setimanistas ganharem seus prêmios e cargos por suas habilidades, o Professor Dumbledore nomearia o Monitor e Monitora Chefe do próximo ano. Antes de eles irem para o Salão Principal, todos os Grifinórios desejaram sorte a Harry e Hermione desejando que o futuro Monitor e Monitora Chefes possuíssem a coragem do leão. Ela percebeu que Harry estava tão nervoso quanto ela, talvez até mais, já que ela tinha dois anos de experiência como Monitora, mas Harry sempre se sobressaiu em situações estressantes.

Hermione estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos que não notou que estava encarando, um tanto quanto ostensivamente, o Malfoy mais velho até que ele virou sua cabeça levemente e olhou diretamente em seus olhos. Se estava surpreso ao encontrar o olhar dela abertamente na direção dele, ele não demonstrou. Ao invés, ele inclinou-se para seu filho, sem nem mesmo quebrar o contato visual com ela, e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Bem inesperadamente, Draco virou completamente seu olhar penetrante para Hermione, atraindo o olhar dela para ele. Mesmo estando do outro lado da sala, ela podia ver o claro cinza brilhando como uma espada polida. Por um instante, Hermione conseguiu ver um brilho de emoção escapar de suas feições, mas então ele piscou e afastou-a. Ele virou sua cabeça para o lado para olhar para seu pai disse alguma coisa que fez com que o velho bruxo risse. Com um último sorriso, o Senhor Malfoy voltou sua atenção para a mãe de Duncan Fitzwilliam, que estava sentada na mesma mesa.

-Hermione o que você está fazendo?

A voz familiar de seu melhor amigo invadiu seu cérebro e a trouxe de volta ao lado da sala da Grifinória. Pela primeira vez em várias semanas, as lágrimas machucaram os olhos de Hermione, mas isso foi só porque eles ficaram irritados por não tê-los piscado durante um tempo. Não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a inexistência de algo nos olhos de Draco. Ela piscou várias vezes para gerar um pouco de umidade em suas pálpebras ressecadas e aliviar a secura antes de virar sua cabeça para Harry.

Ele empurrou um pouco demais seus óculos, fazendo com que seus longos e escuros cílios acariciassem gentilmente as lentes enquanto ele piscava. Seus olhos esmeralda procuraram os dela, sua preocupação queimando claramente em seu bonito rosto de menino com o silêncio inepto dela. Rapidamente seus olhos passaram pelo Malfoy antes de se fixarem nela uma vez mais. Ele colocou a mão na dela em seu colo.

-Hermione o que você vai fazer nesse verão?

Ele repetiu, ciente de que ela não estava prestando atenção na conversa à mesa.

-Você já decidiu?

Ela sorriu-lhe em agradecimento, grata por sua amizade inabalável e por não mencionar sua distração com um certo Sonserino.

-Ah, Eu decidi ir aos Estados Unidos com a minha mãe.

A mãe dela foi convidada a lecionar um curso avançado numa Universidade Odontológica Americana e queria que Hermione a acompanhasse. Seu pai ficaria aqui para administrar seus três escritórios, e embora fosse sentir muitas saudades dele, Hermione não via a hora de mudar de cenário por alguns meses. A oportunidade de colocar milhares de milhas entre Draco Malfoy e ela era um certo atrativo também.

Ela tentou aderir àquele velho ditado de que o tempo cura todas as feridas, mas não funcionava rápido o suficiente. Então ela aderiu a outro ditado como seu mantra pessoal: O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. A machucava ainda gostar, mesmo depois do que ele fez com ela, mas, passar por essa experiência a ensinou que os sentimentos não eram como lâmpadas. Talvez, se ele tivesse voltado a sua antiga e arrogante personalidade, seus sentimentos teriam se revertido também, mas, a não ser a visível falha de caráter de infidelidade, Draco era o mesmo garoto por quem ela tinha se apaixonado na França. Exceto que ele não era mais dela.

Com o coração apertado, ela se deu conta de que Draco Malfoy tinha se tornado o tipo de bruxo que incorporava completamente a excelência da Sonserina. Ele era inteligente, ambicioso, determinado, habilidoso, e orgulhoso, mas ele tinha perdido a mesquinhez, a malícia e os traços traiçoeiros que afligiam a maioria de seus colegas de casa. Ele ainda possuía um modo de falar afiado que liberava quando provocado, mas nos últimos meses do semestre, ele tinha emitido uma aura de autoridade e liderança, fazendo com que passasse da ponte de palhaçadas infantis para o reino de assertiva maturidade. Quando seus colegas de casa presumiram que era temporada de atirar insultos à Sangue ruim, a falta de atenção dele a esse esporte fez com que o interesse deles morresse. Embora nunca tenha sido gentil com ela novamente ou dado atenção, ele também não foi duro ou cruel.

O aceno de Harry chamou sua atenção, e ela controlou seus pensamentos com um esforço.

-Quando você vai voltar?

-A qualquer dia no meio de Agosto, eu acho. Eu vou precisar voltar e comprar meus materiais escolares e dar uma olhada nos nossos livros antes do semestre começar.

Ele riu bondosamente.

-Vê se tenta não memorizar eles antes de começar as aulas. Pelo menos dê uma vantagem ao Professor Flitwick na aula de Feitiços até você ir tão longe depois do livro, que o coitado tem medo que você roube o emprego dele.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas riu também.

-Engraçadinho Potter.

Ela colocou sua colher do lado de sua batata meio comida e sua sopa de alho e ociosamente pegou sua varinha da mesa.

-Mas sabe o que seria mais engraçado?

-O que?

Ele perguntou olhando estranhamente o jeito que seus dedos pegavam sua varinha.

Ela olhou para a direita e para a esquerda para ver se alguém estava olhando antes de empurrar seu prato pra mais perto de Harry e apontar sua varinha para ele. O brilho travesso em seus olhos disse tudo.

Rapidamente ele alcançou sua mão e varinha e a pressionou estirada na mesa.

-Nem pense nisso, Hermione.

Ele advertiu com um sorriso.

-Você sabe que eu vou ter que pagar na mesma moeda e odiaria estragar seu vestido com um globo de alho.

O riso em seus olhos enfraqueceu um pouco enquanto seus olhos percorriam a face dela, como se estivesse memorizando cada detalhe.

-Eu não gostaria de arruinar todo o efeito.

Sua voz mudou para um tom mais sério.

-Você de verdade está muito atraente hoje, Hermione.

As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas com esse elogio, incerta de como deveria encará-lo. Ultimamente, Harry parecia dizer-lhe coisas que oscilava na linha do platônico. Com certeza ela estava imaginando coisas. Afinal de contas, nenhum outro beijo se repetiu depois daquele há meses atrás. Apesar de que não foi apenas o que ele disse; foi o _jeito _comoele disse isso. O silêncio se estendeu um pouco longo demais, então finalmente, ela respondeu.

-Obrigada Harry.

Ela olhou para suas vestes cor de champagne, grata pelo motivo para quebrar o contato com seu intenso olhar.

-Na verdade, o vestido é da Lilá. Ela me emprestou para usar hoje.

Á princípio Hermione não estava certa sobre o vestido pelo decote quadrado e curto, mergulhando um pouco a mais do que ela normalmente gosta, mas Lilá e Parvati a fizeram se sentir culpada. Afinal, elas concluíram que era o mínimo que podiam fazer já que Hermione recusou todas as tentativas delas de arranjar um encontro com garotos bonitos para que Hermione superasse Draco.

Harry tossiu um pouco.

-Mais uma razão para não sujá-los. Além do mais, esse dificilmente é o lugar certo para começar uma guerra de comida. Não podemos ter a nova Monitora Chefe bagunçada quando for para a mesa dos jurados.

-Não diga isso Harry, ou não vai virar realidade.

Hermione repreendeu, mas depois sorriu graciosamente para ele para suavizar o tom. Quando olhou novamente pra ele, era apenas o Harry de novo.

-E você? Está preocupado em como vai estar quando for nomeado Monitor Chefe?

Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira e ficou vermelho com as palavras dela.

-Honestamente, eu não acho que eles vão me escolher. Digo, eu nem mesmo sou um Monitor. Nem mesmo saberia o que fazer como Monitor Chefe.

-Não se preocupe.

Ela o assegurou.

-Três dos quatro Monitores do nosso ano são garotas, então as chances são de uma de nós sermos selecionadas como Monitora Chefe. Em minha opinião, acho que Susan Bones será escolhida por ela ser tão fácil de lidar e por ela ter feito todo aquele trabalho organizando o Leilão de Caridade da Pediatria do St. Mungos nos últimos dois anos. E ela estaria mais do que disposta a lhe ajudar a se adaptar. O único Monitor é o Draco e embora ele possa conseguir, você é muito mais agradável e decente do que ele e todos sabem disso.

Ele olhou duvidosamente para ela.

-Primeiro, eu posso quase te garantir que você vai ser a Monitora Chefe. Susan Bones não chega nem perto de você. E segundo, nós fazemos um bom time; se por algum milagre eles me nomearem, o único jeito de conseguir fazer isso seria se você estivesse comigo.

Ela agarrou e apertou a mão dele.

-Nós realmente fazemos um ótimo time, mas você daria um maravilhoso Monitor Chefe, não importa o que aconteça.

-Os próximos estudantes que gostaríamos de exaltar são nossos atuais Monitores Chefes, Senhor Duncan Fitzwilliam e Senhorita Ella Bennett.

O salão encheu-se de aplausos corteses quando Duncan e Ella iam para frente enquanto o Diretor elogiava suas habilidades e feitos. Depois de aceitarem suas placas e apertarem mãos com os diretores de suas casas, eles voltaram para o lado de Dumbledore. Um silêncio curioso envolveu o salão.

-Senhor Fitzwilliam, Senhorita Bennet, por favor, ajudem-me na tarefa de passar o cargo.

Ele começou a falar novamente sobre a importância das regras e da liderança daqueles que estão na posição de Monitores Chefes de Hogwarts e quão difícil era selecionar todo ano o melhor e mais brilhante dentre tão bons estudantes. Hermione ouviu somente metade de seu discurso genial porque sua mente estava distraída pela aproximação da nomeação. Sua voz clara finalmente interrompeu seus pensamentos nervosos.

-E sem mais delongas.

Ele quebrou o selo na primeira folha de pergaminho.

-A nova Monitora Chefe é: Senhorita Hermione Granger da Grifinória.

Uma sincera expressão de surpresa preencheu seu lindo rosto. Ela colocou a mão em seu coração, quase como se estivesse tentando se certificar que ele estava lá dentro de tanta excitação. Sua evidente alegria e entusiasmo era extremamente amável. O peito de Draco encheu-se de orgulho por ela enquanto ela caminhava até a frente da sala, sorrindo pasma para todos os que a cumprimentavam pelo caminho.

Dumbledore abriu o selo de cera no segundo rolo de pergaminho.

-E o novo Monitor Chefe é: Senhor Harry Potter também da Grifinória.

Draco observou a cena de sua cadeira, projetando uma imagem de severa fúria e desprezo enquanto que, por dentro, seu coração batia aliviado. A tarefa está feita.

Embora algumas pessoas, isto é, alguns membros do comitê de seleção, olhassem uns para os outros confusos, o resto do salão praticamente explodiu com altos aplausos e vivas. _Todos gostam de um herói, _Draco pensou com desdém. Ele imaginou quantos dos pais ali presentes tinham se lembrado de como eram os tempos antes de um pequeno bebê se atrever a sobreviver. Draco não pôde evitar se perguntar que reação ele teria se tivesse sido nomeado. Aplausos corteses? Provavelmente. Gritos roucos? Provavelmente não. Uma aclamação pública de pé? Definitivamente não.

Como era esperado, Lucius queimou em uma profunda ira. Os Sonserinos discutiram em sua mesa a probabilidade _daquela Sangue-ruim_ e do Potter serem selecionados no lugar de um Malfoy. Lucius concordou, completamente perturbado com a espalhafatosa exibição do favoritismo Grifinório e moralmente ultrajado que uma Sangue-ruim pudesse obter tão cobiçado cargo. Lucius falou pomposa e arrogantemente, porém, Draco não era estúpido em achar que essa sua reação previsível fosse verdadeira; ele apertou seu copo de vinho como se fosse os pescoços dos Grifinórios extraindo até seu último suspiro.

Quando o tumulto do salão diminuiu e Dumbledore entregou os prêmios à Professora Sprout para distribuir aos feitos da Lufa-Lufa, Lucius aproximou-se de seu filho e sussurrou:

"Eu instalarei um inquérito imediatamente e expulsarei aquele velho tolo por falsificação. Logo mais cedo, Maximilian revelou que nosso tão desejado resultado era iminente.

"Sim, Senhor", Draco respondeu.

Lucius virou-se mais ainda para olhar bem dentro dos olhos de seu filho como se uma idéia acabasse de lhe ocorrer.

"Se você tiver alguma coisa a ver com isso…"

Essa ameaça não pronunciada pairou no ar como uma vassoura inquieta, mas, Draco esperava essa reação do cautelosamente desconfiado bruxo. Ele olhou inflexivelmente nos olhos cinza-metálicos tão similares aos seus.

"Eu estou tão chocado e perplexo quanto você. Eu tenho me matado por seis anos. Ver a honra de ser Monitor Chefe ir para aquele excessivamente indulgente e retardado famoso é insultante."

Ele precisou fingir sua raiva nesse último pedaço.

Aparentemente tranqüilo, Lucius virou sua atenção pra frente mais uma vez.

"Eu vou chegar até o fundo disso, filho. Perguntas serão feitas e Dumbledore _irá _respondê-las."

"Sim, senhor", ele respondeu sem expressão, esperando que ninguém pudesse ouvir as batidas de seu coração em meio aos aplausos. Seu estômago se agitou como um mar revolto lembrando que a segurança e a paz de Hermione não mais dependiam somente de suas ações.

Agora o diretor dividia aquela responsabilidade. Não tinha sido uma conversa fácil. Mesmo que ele tenha ficado diante da mesa do diretor, dúvidas de última hora percorreram todo seu corpo. Draco sempre achou que o Professor Dumbledore recebia mais adulação e feitos do que ele de fato merecia. Afinal de contas, o cara tinha ultrapassado o seu esplendor; qualquer um de seus antigos feitos estavam exatamente lá, no passado. Já em sua velhice, o renomado bruxo mal conseguia ficar à altura de sua reputação.

Dumbledore deveria ter sentido a batalha interna de Draco porque ele tinha fixado firmemente o olhar de Draco, aliviando seu derradeiro surto de incerteza com uma calma e resoluta dedicação. Sem dizer uma palavra, Dumbledore provou seu valor e Draco reconheceu que estava diante da _única_ que poderia ajudá-lo. Em seguida Draco tinha revelado a sua história: cada doloroso e excruciante detalhe. Do plano de Lucius até o destino dos Grangers caso alguma coisa desse errado. Draco ficou grato por Dumbledore não ter tentado confortá-lo ou elogiá-lo por suas ações; Draco sabia que ele não merecia nada disso. Se ele tivesse sido verdadeiramente corajoso, ele teria rejeitado Hermione desde o começo, apesar do que sentia por ela. Não importa quantas garantias ele tinha dito a Hermione e pra si mesmo de que seus pais iriam aceitá-la como parte de sua vida, lá no fundo, Draco sabia que isso era um sonho irreal. Não, ele não era corajoso. Isso nunca.

Lucius levantou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou até a mesa principal, tirando de sua mente o que tinha acabado de acontecer com Draco. Enquanto observava Lucius comentar sobre a honra e o orgulho do Prêmio Malfoy de Excelência Sonserina para Belinda Macclesfield; seu jantar se remexia de repugnância. Eram só palavras para Lucius; ele não sabia nada sobre honra. Draco sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçar. Alguém o estava observando. Hermione. Instintivamente, ele virou sua cabeça na direção dela e a encontrou olhando para ele, uma melancólica e muda expressão sob seus olhos castanhos.

Era adeus.

O tempo e a distância durante o verão curariam qualquer ferida remanescente, permitindo que ela voltasse no próximo semestre sem nem mesmo sinal do que tinha acontecido entre eles. Como ele seria somente um monitor e ela uma Monitora Chefe, ela não teria que lidar com ele de modo mais profundo do que se as coisas tivessem terminado diferente. Os olhos Del pareciam um pouco tristes, porém mais sábios do que os da garota que sentou diante dele no trem para Beauxbatons.

*******************************************************

Uma vez distribuídos todos os prêmios e os modos festivos se acentuaram como uma madrugada após uma chuva refrescante, todas as mesas ficaram vazias e a banda começou a tocar para o Baile da noite.

Dumbledore passou facilmente pela multidão, cumprimentando alguns estudantes e seus pais e apreciando a comoção juvenil que sempre envolvia o Baile de Despedida.

De todos os eventos que teve que presidir como Diretor, este Baile era um de seus favoritos. Enviar mais um grupo de estudantes para o mundo para testar suas asas e aplicar o que aprenderam em seus sete anos era sempre uma experiência excitante para ele. Nos últimos sete anos o Baile de Despedida tinha significado ainda mais para ele pelos atuais estudantes terem sobrevivido a alguns tempos angustiantes considerando o retorno de Voldemort e os perigos que ocorreram em seu amado castelo.

********************. Durante todo o semestre ele tinha tentado ouvir qual era o novo plano de Voldemort para acabar com seus opositores. Quando os exames finais passaram sem que nada fora do comum acontecesse, ele começou a suspirar de alívio. Mas, claro, esse suspiro mal tinha ido embora antes dele receber aquela transtornada carta do jovem Sr. Malfoy. Dumbledore sentiu algo errado no orgulhoso rapaz desde seu retorno da França, mas ele sabia que pressioná-lo não levaria a nada. Draco era forte, arrogante e destinado a ser um poderoso bruxo. Qualquer oferta da parte de Dumbledore pareceria opressiva para o jovem bruxo. Quando leu o ardiloso recado mais cedo, ele sentiu a calma e serenidade que sentia antes irem embora. Ele havia prometido a Draco que se certificaria de que alguns dos votantes mudariam de idéia, o que eles fariam se Dumbledore garantisse-lhes que isso era crucial, porém nenhum plano jamais era a prova de erro. Algo poderia dar errado… e geralmente dava.

Desde o anúncio do nome de Harry como o próximo Monitor Chefe, Dumbledore podia sentir um certo par de olhos Sonserinos do outro lada da sala perfurando sua cabeça. Era impossível não sentir. O dono dos olhos nunca foi muito adepto em ocultar seu desgosto e sua raiva. Porém o velho bruxo não procurava uma longa discussão sobre o anúncio, então ao invés disso ele circulou pelo salão, conversando e sorrindo pela multidão. O outro bruxo tentou se aproximar dele várias vezes, no entanto Dumbledore era muito mais furtivo e ágil do que as pessoas presumiam. Pelo canto de seus olhos, ele podia ver o Sonserino pausando em sua procura para conversar com alguns convidados, entretanto seu curso não seria detido. Eventualmente, as orelhas de Dumbledore se ardiam sobre o olhar intenso do outro bruxo, então com um suspiro interno, ele se dirigia a um canto mais calmo.

Sem nem mesmo olhar para o homem que se aproximava, Dumbledore respirou fundo. Enquanto ele exalava, cumprimentou o recém-chegado.

-Está gostando do baile Severus?

Suprimindo a vontade de rir, o diretor virou-se para encarar seu agitado diretor da Sonserina.

-Não. Com certeza eu não estou gostando do baile, mas por que esse seria diferente dos outros?

Atento aos outros se esbarrando ao redor deles, o professor Snape não elevou sua voz, mas pelo modo que disse era óbvio.

-Embora eu deva dizer Diretor, que seu surpreendente anúncio chamou minha atenção. Eu digo _surpreso _porque como Presidente do Comitê de Seleção, eu fiquei chocado ao ouvir o nome errado do novo Monitor Chefe sair de seus lábios.

-Eu não anunciei o nome errado. Harry é o nosso novo Monitor Chefe.

-Mesmo? Eu acho isso um tanto peculiar já que esta tarde discutimos o assunto da distinção que a casa da Sonserina ganharia por conseguir esta posição três anos seguidos.

Dumbledore suspirou resignado.

-As circunstâncias mudaram desde aquela conversa.

-Que circunstâncias? E por que eu não fui informado imediatamente? Sem o voto do Comitê esta mudança não é válida.

-Alguns membros do Comitê me abordaram rapidamente antes do Baile informando que tinham mudado seus votos, e estavam perfeitamente dentro de seus direitos de assim o fazer, como você bem sabe. Até que nomes sejam lidos, os votos podem mudar.

-Que membros? Quantos? Por que eles não vieram diretamente a mim?

Seus olhos azuis claros brilharam a luz das velas, Dumbledore disse:

-Surpreendentemente, algumas pessoas não acham você tão calmo e acessível como eu acho.

-Este é um assunto sério Professor Dumbledore. Com certeza deve admitir que uma mudança de última hora é altamente irregular e deve ser justificada.

Sentindo que uma calorosa discussão seria inapropriada para o local, Dumbledore gentilmente descansou sua mão no braço do outro bruxo e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

-Estou perfeitamente ciente da seriedade da situação, porém, isso não muda o fato de que Harry Potter _é_ nosso novo Monitor Chefe.

Ele olhou significativamente para um ponto por cima do ombro de Severus.

-Entretanto, esta dificilmente é a hora e o local adequado para discutir esse problema. Esta noite é para celebrar a despedida dos nossos estudantes. Deixe-os terem sua noite brilhar.

-Muito bem, mas como Presidente, eu pretendo convocar uma reunião muito em breve para clarear esta situação.

-Eu não esperaria menos de você Professor Snape.

*****************************************************************

Antes que Snape pudesse começar a se misturar novamente, uma voz o chamou.

-Severus, um palavra, por favor.

Não foi um pedido.

Entendendo agora a relutância do diretor de entrar em detalhes, Snape virou-se lentamente para o homem atrás dele.

-Sim Lúcius. O que posso fazer por você?

Lucius tinha se levantado e se caminhado furtivamente pelo salão. Por alguns angustiantes minutos Draco temeu que o Malfoy mais velho Lucius solicitasse um encontro com o diretor. Seu coração bateu freneticamente em seu peito enquanto fingia interesse na ladainha do Sr. Fitzwilliam de _trabalhos para a caridade_ e seu copo quase se despedaçava sob seu aperto forte. Quando viu Dumbledore entrar novamente na multidão e Lucius ficar pra trás com o Professor Snape, a dor no peito de Draco aliviou um levemente. Mas só um pouco.

**N/T: Reviews**

**Oi Meeey, **

Que Bom que está gostando!!! E ais Jovens demais também não é o máximo? Eu adoro aquela fic!! Eu amo a Ella!!! Bem.. ta postado. Um beijão

**Angel Inoccent**

KKKKK, pode escrever eu adoro reviews rsrs. Bjos espero que gostem.

**thay16**

Oi thay, rsrs tava com saudade. Espero que goste.

**Oi Mari,**

Obrigada pela compreenção.. a parte mais difícil é ter que conciliar tudo vida social, trabalho estudo e Hobby!!! Um super beijo!!

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE**

Espero que dê pra você ler. Boa sorte nas aulas e um beijão.

**Maryh-chan**

Oi Maryh, faltam 2 capítulos para terminara a fic o 16( que eu dividi em 2 capítulos) e o 17.

**Mione 03**

A Mione é doida srsr... mas eu adorei essa parte.. eu gosto quando os personagens cometem erros.. é uma coisa que seria possível acontecer na vida real. Rsrs e engraçada.. eu consigo imaginar as expressões dela tentando ser sedutora. Kk

**Hiorrana**

Oi hio, ta ai o cap. Adorei o cap 15 de APS. Tô até te devendo um e-mail. Rsrs vou mandar essa semana. bjus

______________________________________________________________________

Musicas dos Capítulos

**Musicas de Sarah Mclachlan**

Para baixar as músicas  
Obs:Estou vendo o melhor jeito de deixar o link. Se alguém, tiver alguam sugestão é so deixar um comentário.  
**I love you (música do capítulo 13)**  
http://www./file/34616535/b8e45153/Sarah_McLachlan_-_I_Love_?s=1  
**Don't give up on us**  
http://www./file/73663281/9d214652/Sarah_McLachlan_-_Dont_Give_Up_On_?dirPwdVerified=174371ad  
**World On Fire**  
http://www./file/49593221/49f5130a/World_On_Fire__Sarah_McLachlan_.html?s=1  
**Ordinary Miracle**  
http://www./file/64867155/91c18a68/01_Sarah_McLachlan_-_Ordinary_?s=1  
**City of Abgels**  
http://www./file/56589489/d173b6a3/171_Angel-Sarah_McLachen__City_Of_Angels_.html?s=1  
Site Oficial  
(em Inglês)  
.com/

**Head Like a Hole- Nine Inch Nails**

Link para Download:

/mp3/57891/Nine%20Inch%20Nails/Head%20Like%20A%20Hole

God money i'll do anything for you  
god money just tell me what you want me to  
god money nail me up against the wall  
god money dont want everything he wants it all

no you cant take it(2x)  
(no you cant take that away from me)

head like a hole  
black as your soul  
id rather die than give you control  
head like a hole  
black as your soul  
id rather die than give you control

bow down before the one you serve  
you're going to get what you deserve

god money's not looking for the cure  
god money's not concerned about the sick among the pure  
god money let's go dancing on the backs of the bruised  
god money's not one to choose

no you cant take it(2x)

no you cant take that away from me

head like a hole  
black as your soul  
id rather die than give you control  
head like a hole  
black as your soul  
id rather die than give you control

bow down before the one you serve  
you're going to get what you deserve  
you know who you are

Tradução

**Deus dinheiro farei qualquer coisa por você  
Deus dinheiro só me diga o que você quer de mim  
Deus dinheiro me pregue contra a parede  
Deus dinheiro não quero tudo que ele quer**

Não, você não pode levá-lo  
Não, não você não pode levá-lo  
(Não, você não pode levá-lo longe de mim)

Cabeça como um buraco  
Escura como a sua alma  
Eu prefiro morrer do que lhe dar o controle (2x)

Curve-se perante quem você serve  
Você está ganhando o que merece

Deus dinheiro não está procurando pela cura  
Deus dinheiro não está se importando com a doença entre a pureza  
Deus dinheiro, vamos lá dançando de volta pra ofender  
Deus dinheiro não é o único que escolhe

Não...

(Refrão)

by:Pedrows(pirralho)

**Mais músicas para baixar**

**Time After Time **  
http://www./file/64357008/bea2e2b4/Cyndi_Lauper_-_Time_After_Time__feat_Sarah_McLachlan_.html?s=1  
**You want me **  
http://www./get/63680837/fb0eae6b/Sarah_McLachlan_-_U_Want_Me_  
**Stupid**  
http://www./file/16034700/330d4cd3/Stupid_-_Sarach_?s=1  
**Dity Little Secret**  
http://www./file/65134066/790a98c4/12-sarah_mclachlan_-_dirty_little_?s=1  
**Ice cream**  
http://www./file/34616537/56ea307f/Sarah_McLachlan_-_Ice_?s=1  
**Bring on The wonder **  
http://www./file/65133882/73201852/11-susan_enan_feat_sarah_mclachlan_-_bring_on_the_?s=1  
**Sweet Surrender **  
http://www./file/34616540/87cf331b/Sarah_Mclachlan_-_Sweet_?s=1  
**I'll take your Breath Away **  
http://www./file/34616539/b1521d78/Sarah_McLachlan_-_Ill_Take_Your_Breath_?s=1  
Musica do Capítulo 14  
**Yesterday **  
http://www./get/47027600/f38da56a/Yesterday__Beatles_.html


	6. Capítulo 16 Parte 2 Inédito 01 09 2011

**N/T: CAPÍTULO NOVO, Gente eu tinha certeza que tinha colocado a 2 parte junto com o capítulo 16! Essa parte está inédita ainda. É a continuação do capítulo anterior. **

**Capítulo 16 - Parte II**

* * *

"Olhando meio de lado, ele percebeu uma pequena multidão em uma das outras mesas; a mesa da Grifinória.

Naturalmente, todos os monitores tinham se apressado em parabenizar Hermione e o Potter pelos cargos deles. Draco tinha aceitado o fato de que o Potter seria muito provavelmente nomeado Monitor Chefe depois de ter falado com o professor Dumbledore. Os candidatos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa eram irrelevantes, e é claro, não tinham o desagradável hábito de salvar o mundo bruxo todo santo ano. Entretanto, observar o idiota quatro-olhos sorrindo triunfantemente para seus seguidores atiçava um choque penetrante de raiva e ultraje por, mais uma vez, o Potter estar roubando o brilho que era dele.

O fato de o Potter ter ganhado porque ele saiu da jogada não deixava as coisas mais fáceis de aceitar. Enquanto olhava para o lado da Grifinória, a raiva de Draco desapareceu como um bolinho de aveia no prato de café da manhã do Goyle. Hermione tinha se inclinado e dito algo para o Potter, fazendo com que os dois e alguns dos parasitas sorrissem. Seu vestido champanhe lívido com rendas douradas complementava seu sorriso brilhante e seus olhos encantadores. Ela _estava _feliz.

Draco lançou um olhar furtivo para o outro canto da sala; Lucius e O Professor Snape estavam absortos em sua própria conversa. Mas, como um brilhante farol, a risada encantadora de Hermione atraiu a atenção de Draco. _Todos os outros Monitores os estão cumprimentando. Não posso deixar que eles passem na minha frente, _Draco raciocinou. _Lufa-lufas não passam na frente dos Sonserinos na ordem natural do mundo. _E Lucius esperaria que Draco soltasse alguns comentários sarcásticos pro Garoto maravilha; era o Jeito Malfoy. Ou pelo menos, foi o que Draco contou a si mesmo enquanto seus pés marchavam cada vez mais para perto deles. Amanhã ela iria para a casa dos pais para as férias de verão, mais tempo para se estender sobre a distância dos únicos momentos de pura felicidade e contentamento que ele já vivenciou. Só mais um contato, não importa quão pequeno. Lucius jamais saberia. Quando ele começava com Snape, ficavam ocupados por horas. Além do mais, Draco estava tão orgulhoso dela.

Ele observou enquanto um pequeno grupo se dissolvia, permitindo-lhe um caminho livre, embora nenhum deles tivesse ido muito longe. Este tetê-a-tete seria mais um ponto culminante, numa noite já tumultuada, para causar a seus colegas de casa.

Hermione ficou tensa quando ele se aproximou, enquanto o Potter o olhou cautelosamente. Nem Hermione nem Harry falaram primeiro, fato pelo qual Draco ficou agradecido. Ele podia impor a entonação de sua voz, permitindo-lhe algum controle. Ele começou com:

"Ora, ora, Potter, o órfão patético que virou herói fez sua mágica mais uma vez. Você deve estar orgulhoso de seguir os passos do seu querido e velho pai como Cafetão Chefe", ele disse sorrindo convencidamente. "Desculpe-me. Eu quis dizer Monitor Chefe. Foi apenas um verdadeiro laspo verbal, levando em consideração como o seu cachorrinho Weasley se empina por ai atrás de você. Os Sonserinos já têm uma aposta e tanto rolando sobre quando vocês dois-"

"Cale a boca, Malfoy. Ninguém aqui se importa com o que vocês depravados mimados fazem um com o outro em sua masmorra", Potter interrompeu. Ele olhou para Hermione e depois voltou a olhar para ele. "Pelo menos meu pai era digno de orgulho."

De algum modo, Draco suprimiu o desejo de concordar com o almofadinhas de cabelo bagunçado e simulou um olhar ultrajado. Antes de ele conseguir conjurar uma justificada indignação ou uma resposta adequada, Hermione deu um passo à frente, colocando-se fisicamente entre os dois. O doce aroma de morango grudado no cabelo dela brincou com seus sentidos. "Draco, não faça isso, não hoje", ela disse calmamente. À medida que empurrava algumas mechas de cabelo desobedientes para trás de sua orelha, sua mão tremia, denunciando seu nervosismo. "Por favor."

O jeito doce que ela disse seu nome quase fez seu coração parar. Ninguém jamais o fez soar tão harmonioso quanto ela fazia. "Eu não estou fazendo nada Hermione", ele disse arrastando as palavras. "Eu só queria vir lhe dar os meus parabéns."

Potter deu um passo à frente para ficar do lado de Hermione. Ele era da mesma altura de Draco, então os mútuos olhares penetrantes não foram distorcidos ou abrandados por ângulos estranhos. "E agora você os deu, então cai fora."

Draco sorriu com desdém, "Eu não estava parabenizando você, Bastardo Chefe." Ele pausou enquanto sorria zombeteiramente. "Hmm, esse título provavelmente fica bem melhor em você. Mas eu cheguei a uma conclusão. A competição foi uma piada de qualquer jeito. Até mesmo um completo idiota como Finch-Fletchley ali-", ele apontou seu dedo para o Lufa-Lufa no meio de um grupo, visivelmente assustado por ter seu nome citado num confronto entre Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. "-pode calcular que a coisa toda foi arranjada desde o início. Seria uma tragédia nacional se o Senhor e Salvador do mundo bruxo não conseguisse manejar algo tão trivial como o cargo de Monitor Chefe."

A voz áspera de Hermione cortou a tensão. "Talvez, Draco, o comitê distinguiu entre uma virtude verdadeira e a pretensão de se ter uma." O tom de mágoa e traição em sua voz perfurou a alma dele.

Ele se obrigou a encontrar os olhos dela; a tristeza estava presente lá. Por um rápido momento, um pedaço da fortaleza cuidadosamente construída dele desmoronou. Mantido prisioneiro pela dor dela, ele pegou sua quente e delicada mão e a balançou lentamente.

"Talvez", ele sussurrou tão suavemente que duvidava que ela pudesse ouvir-lo. Ele apertou sua mão mais uma vez e depois se virou e foi embora sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Enquanto Draco ia até a mesa de refrescos para tomar um morno suco de abóbora, ele olhou para o canto para se certificar de que a conversa de Lucius com o professor Snape não tinha esquentado.

Um alerta, glacial e duro par de olhos cinza penetraram o seu.

* * *

"Então, está pronta para tirar os sapatos de dança e ir para o Salão Comunal?", Harry perguntou um tanto alegre demais. Ele conhecia Hermione o suficiente para saber que aquela conversa quixotesca com Malfoy a tinha desnorteado. A maioria das pessoas não poderia imaginar que por traz de sua aparente exuberância e alegria por ter sido nomeada Monitora Chefe, que um zilhão de perguntas não-respondidas brotavam em sua mente.

Como seu melhor amigo, Harry não desejava nada além de querer apagar tudo para que ela pudesse desfrutar seu momento de glória. Como o garoto que a ama, ele desejava nada além de levar o Malfoy para fora e espancá-lo por trazer uma nuvem negra no meio da comemoração.

Harry não tinha percebido o quanto ele queria ouvir seu nome ser chamado até que o Professor Dumbledore o gritou. Ele deu uma olhada em sua roupa para ver o distintivo brilhante piscando sob a luz das velas. Enquanto ele girava com Hermione em uma valsa simples, o distintivo dela piscava de volta. A garota que ele amava seria Monitora Chefe e ele Monitor Chefe assim como sua mãe e seu pai. Tudo deveria estar perfeito. Tirando o fato de que não estava.

Hermione sorriu para ele, mas nem isso conseguia apagar a nuvem de melancolia espreitando por trás de seus olhos gentis. Tinham se passado meses desde seu rompimento com o Malfoy, porém, um simples contato com aquele covarde ainda conseguia afetá-la. Apesar de tudo. Ela podia nunca mais perdoar o Malfoy, entretanto esquecê-lo podia levar mais tempo ainda.

Tantas vezes Harry quis beijá-la novamente, como ele tinha feito na Torre de Astronomia. Ele ficava acordado à noite repassando o beijo deles várias vezes em sua mente e imaginando como seria a sensação quando ele provasse os lábios dela nos dele uma vez mais. No entanto, as feriadas dela ainda estavam recentes demais. Quando finalmente ela fosse até ele, ele precisava acreditar que isto aconteceria algum dia, seria sem o fantasma de Draco a perseguindo.

"Você realmente acha que nós devemos ir tão cedo Harry?", ela perguntou em resposta. "Nos não estaríamos cometendo alguma gafe social por ir embora depois de somente algumas danças quando iremos nos tornar Monitor e Monitora Chefes próximo ano?" Um largo sorriso escapou de suas palavras. "Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Estou tão orgulhosa de você." Uma onda de espontaneidade o dominou e ele a agarrou firme sem seus braços e a rodopiou em um grande círculo.

Ela riu com o movimento fora do comum; ele podia sentir a risada dela contra seu peito e era bom. "E eu estou orgulhoso de você", seus lábios se transformaram num imenso e sincero sorriso. Ela o abraçou firme novamente depois virou o rosto para dar um rápido e gentil beijo em sua bochecha. Um beijo de amigo. Nada mais. Ele a abraçou de volta, um pouco mais forte do que o usual, aproveitando cada contato do corpo dela junto ao seu.

Sabendo que não poderia abraçá-la junto a ele por muito tempo, ele deu um longo suspiro e a soltou. "Bem, vamos lá", ele disse. "O Rony deve estar subindo pelas paredes se perguntando onde nós estamos. Tenho certeza de que todos os Grifinórios já sabem sobre isso, então nós podemos também ir pra lá e pegar a festa em andamento. Não que eles precisem de nós para celebrar uma festa em nossa homenagem é claro."

"Você está certo. Quanto mais cedo isso começar, mais cedo vai acabar, e nós temos muita coisa pra fazer antes de deixar o festival amanhã. Espero que nossos colegas de casa não tentem usar isso como uma desculpa para desrespeitar as normas da escola na nossa última noite aqui."

"Eu não me preocuparia com isso. Pela minha experiência, os Grifinórios nunca precisaram de uma desculpa para desobedecer às regras, nós simplesmente fazemos isso de qualquer jeito." Harry deu um gentil aperto de mão. "Você vai primeiro", Hermione falou. "Eu estarei indo daqui a alguns instantes. Prometi para os meus pais que mandaria uma coruja para dizer a eles o que aconteceu."

"Você tem certeza?", ele perguntou, sentindo que, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ela queria algum tempo sozinha, já que estaria vendo seus pais amanha.

"Tenho", ela o assegurou.

* * *

"Nós estamos sozinhos agora. O que o Professor Snape te disse sobre a eleição de Monitor Chefe? Haverá um inquérito?" Draco perguntou enquanto andava pela sala de aula vazia, colocando tanta distancia entre ele e Lucius quanto ele pudesse. Alguma coisa estava errada. Muito, muito errada.

Depois de interrompê-lo em seu caminho até o suco de abóbora, Lucius não tirou o jovem Sonserino de suas vistas. Eles tinham cir4culado pelo salão, conversando com a elite de Hogwarts até se passar uma considerável quantidade de tempo. Não havia nada evidente. Nenhuma indicação de aborrecimento, mas Draco tinha sentido vibrações estranhas de Lucius. Uma campainha de alarme tinha disparado em sua cabeça. Antes de ele conseguir a atenção de Dumbledore ou até mesmo alcançar o porto seguro de qualquer outro lugar onde Lucius não estivesse, o velho o tinha guiado para fora do Salão Principal e o levado até a sala vazia de Feitiços.

Lucius ignorou as perguntas de Draco. "O que você fez?", ele perguntou lentamente, dizendo cada palavra com uma malevolência controlada. O sorriso orgulhoso que Lucius expôs para conversar com os outros convidados tinha desaparecido como cinzas ao vento. Geralmente, Lucius Malfoy tomava um assíduo cuidado para garantir que nem mesmo o mais aguçado observador pudesse notar as sagazes tramas de sua mente perspicaz. Se alguém o observasse fazendo coisas tão mundanas como tirar um fio de linho de seu paletó, é por que Lucius permitiu que vissem isso. Ele olhou ferozmente para seu único filho, suas mãos cerradas com tanta força que tremiam de fúria. Draco deu um passo para trás inconscientemente. Ele nunca tinha visto Lucius tratando ele desse jeito antes. Indignado. Enfurecido. Explodindo. Sem tirar seu olhar, Lucius arrancou sua varinha de suas vestes e trancou a porta com um feitiço que Draco conhecia mais do que ninguém. "_obsignar tacite"_. Era mais do que um feitiço para trancar, mas não era magia negra. Permitia ao bruxo a liberdade de se enfurecer e falar o que quiser tão alto e agressivo quanto quisesse enquanto dava a impressão de um, quase silencioso murmúrios. Lucius geralmente usava isso para os Elfos Doméstico, ou sue filho, quando estavam em público e reprimendas eram necessárias. Funcionava em qualquer lugar sem nem mesmo alertar quem passasse por perto que uma calma e racional discussão estava ocorrendo atrás das portas fechadas. Draco teve essas conversas o suficiente quando ele ainda era jovem e idealista, e á medida que ele crescia, ele constantemente evitava situações onde Lucius pudesse sentir que esse feitiço fosse necessário para ensinar seu filho.

E, como não era um feitiço das trevas, ninguém no castelo ficaria ciente sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo na sala de Feitiços.

"O que você fez?" Lucius repetiu, cuspindo as palavras asperamente, sua voz se elevando à medida que falava o que o fazia estar praticamente gritando.

"Eu não sei do que-" Rapidamente, graciosamente, Lucius apontou sua varinha para ele.

"Sem. Mais. Mentiras." Ele se aproximou, varinha apontada para o meio do peito de Draco. "Eu te darei mais uma chance de confessar, Draco." Ele foi breve, deixando a ameaça não pronunciada se estender entre os dois como um fósforo acesso por cima de um perigoso barril de dinamite. Em seus olhos Draco viu a verdade. Seus joelhos quase se curvavam aos pés dele. _Aquele maldito velho cretino e trapaceiro. _Dumbledore tinha traído ele, e agora tudo estava perdido.

Bem, que se fôda o Diretor. Ele vinha protegendo Hermione durante meses, defendendo-a do perigo e do agonizante sofrimento. Ele tinha carregado a responsabilidade sozinho, sem se atrever a arriscar qualquer um que conhecesse por causa das circunstancias indescritíveis. Agora ele tinha que salvar o que pudesse, a qualquer custo.

Draco abriu sua boca para falar, negar quaisquer verdades que Lucius tivesse descoberto, mas um ruído perto da porta quebrou a pesada tensão. Lucius olhou por cima de seu ombro para a infeliz interrupção quando os olhos de Draco se fixaram na porta. Alguém do outro lado estava girando a maçaneta, tentando entrar.

Lucius examinou o chão cuidadosamente. Juntou raspas de unhas de uma das cadeiras dos estudantes, reuniu uma pequena e leve poeira. Ele apontou sua varinha e sussurrou: "_Exciper imago!" _A inofensiva poeira flutuou sob o chão por alguns segundos antes de cair de volta. Exceto que agora a poeira tinha uma pálida e quase transparente coloração rosa. Os lábios finos e rígidos de Lucius mal se moveram quando ele murmurou. "_Ostender imago!"_ A poeira começou a girar rapidamente em um círculo, rodopiando sem parar como um pião. Quando a bola de poeira explodiu em uma nuvem obscura de brilhantes grãos rosa, o coração de Draco caiu com um medo conhecido. As partículas encantadas não precisavam completar seu reconhecimento; com um estranho pressentimento no fundo seu estômago, Draco sabia quem a imagem iria revelar.

Embora parecesse que tinha levado uma agonizante vida inteira, o processo todo levou menos de quinze segundos. Mas Lucius tinha esperado até a última partícula se organizar na imagem final, revelando a identidade de seu inesperado convidado.

* * *

O leve e lento _clique claque _do salto de Hermione ecoava pelo corredor deserto. Seus pais tinham mencionado que queriam saber se ela tinha sido nomeada Monitora Chefe, mas ela sabia que eles podiam esperar para ouvir isso pessoalmente. Contudo, como ela tinha dito a Harry que precisava ir ao Corujal, ela se sentiu n obrigação de ir lá. Desse jeito ela não estava tecnicamente mentindo para seu melhor amigo. Ela estava grata por Harry não a ter pressionado sobre a verdadeira razão dela não estar afim de que cair de cara em uma festança da Grifinória. O que ela teria dito a ele?Nem ela mesma sabia o porquê.

Quando Dumbledore anunciou seu nome, ela sentiu tanta alegria e orgulho que seis anos de dedicação e trabalho duro tinha valido a pena. Hermione Granger, a desprezível Sangue-ruim, sabe-tudo de cabelo cheio, e cabeça-dura resmungona, Monitora Chefe. Tinha sido um dos desejos mais profundos por um longo tempo, mas ela não tinha se dado conta do quanto ela tinha querido isso até quando ela praticamente flutuou até a frente do salão, como uma bola de assopro libertada para dançar com o vento. Seu pressentimento sobre qual dos garotos seria selecionado pra co-administrar o corpo docente com ela eram ostensivamente egoístas, ela odiava ter que admitir isso. Harry era seu melhor amigo, eles sempre trabalharam bem juntos e sua liderança tranqüila faria dele um Monitor Chefe admirado e respeitado. Além do mais, ele não era o Draco. Hermione não podia negar nem mesmo para si mesma, que a razão principal de ela torcer desesperadamente por Harry era porque ela não conseguia encarar a realidade de trabalhar tão próxima a Draco, não quando ela finalmente tinha conseguido deixar tudo o que aconteceu para trás. Ele continuaria como Monitor da Sonserina próximo semestre, mas a saúde mental dela podia lidar com isso.

Sabendo de tudo isso, Draco daria um excelente Monitor Chefe. Ele tinha isso nele de não se apenas bom, mas de ser ótimo. Nos últimos três meses ele não tinha voltado a ser o Velho Draco, ele trabalhou tão duro para ser a melhor opção da Sonserina, ele nunca mais fez nada com ela. Ela não podia evitar não admirar o homem que ele estava se tornando. Até mesmo o melhor dos homens cometia erros idiotas quando jovens. Infelizmente, ela foi um dos erros dele.

_Mas então, qual foi o motive daquele aperto de mão?_ Ela se perguntou enquanto fazia sua lenta ida até sua torre. Ele tinha deixado claro pra ela que estava ansioso para deixar tudo pra trás também. Por que ele tinha intencionalmente procurado por ela? E por que ele tinha olhado para ela daquele jeito? A voz dele era pura maldade, danosamente retórica para com ela e Harry, mas seus olhos perturbados não refletiam nada disso. Ele parecia atormentado, quase desesperado. Mas. Desesperado com o que? Ela tinha pensado que todas suas questões sobre Draco Malfoy tinham sido respondidas meses atrás.

Alguns amortecidos, quase inaudíveis sons vindos de umas das salas de aula quebrou sua linha de perguntas. _Não deveria haver ninguém aqui, _ela pensou. _As provas finais acabaram e todos os Professores estão no Baile. _Por um momento ela pensou que poderiam ser dois jovens namorados compartilhando um último encontro escondido antes de sair de férias. Ela ficou pálida instantaneamente, lembrou-se da última vez que interrompeu um encontro de amor. Ela queria retornar para a segurança do salão Comunal da Grifinória, porém, ao invés de levá-la embora, seus pés a levaram para mais perto da sala. Embora esse corredor não ficasse nem um pouquinho perto se seu salão Comunal, algo tinha impelido ela a ir por esse caminho em sua volta do corujal. A princípio, Hermione pensou que fosse seu desejo de pegar o caminho mais longo, porém, à medida que permanecia em frente à porta fechada, com luzes e sombras visíveis ao fundo, ela sabia que, de alguma forma, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo atrás daquela porta fechada a tinha atraído. Ela bateu suavemente, mas as vozes baixas continuaram. Os cabelos em sua nuca formigaram em aviso. Ela tentou girar a maçaneta, mas estava fechada. Em sua pressa ela sacudiu mais fervorosamente. Ela não se mexeu. Um pensamento rápido passou por sua mente, ela deveria chamar o professor Flitwick, já que essa era a sala de feitiços, ou qualquer pessoa com autoridade, mas ela deixou esses pensamentos de lado e agarrou sua varinha. Ela tinha somente tentado alguns dos mais simples feitiços de destrancar antes da maçaneta girar. E não foi o feitiço dela que fez isso.

* * *

"Eu suspeitei que o seu bichinho de estimação tivesse nos seguido, mas estou surpreso que tenha deixado ser pega tão cedo. Não que eu me incomode, é claro." Seu olhar cruel deslocou-se para a recém-chegada.

"De fato, eu esperei que você não me fizesse esperar muito, Sangue Ruim, entretanto pensei que você mostraria algum juízo e se demorasse um pouco. Afinal, você tem iludido pessoas demais nesta escola ao deixá-las pensar que és inteligente.

Não foi exatamente _o que_ Lucius Malfoy tinha dito a ela que foi horrível – embora eu comentário sarcástico a tenha machucado – mas sim _o jeito como_ ele a insultou que chamou a atenção de Hermione. Sua voz estava fria e repleta com superioridade, como se estivesse disciplinando uma criança petulante ou um Elfo doméstico. Ou, em outras palavras, como ele é de costume, pretensioso. No entanto, seu rosto não parecia mais um rosto, apenas formas ossudas acentuadas penetrantes através das luzes e sombras. Até mesmo na tepidez dourada das esparsas luzes de velas, Hermione viu o incomum rubor de suas bochechas, avermelhadas por seu estado mais do que alterado. Esse é que era o problema; Lucius Malfoy _nunca_ demonstrava sua agitação.

Do outro lado da sala uma voz familiar chamou seu nome.

"Vai embora daqui, Granger. Isso não é da sua conta."

Ela olhou para Draco, petrificado pela tensão em sua postura, o olhar quase suplicante em seu rosto. Além do mais ele a chamou de "Granger. Mesmo depois de tê-la tratado tão desprezivelmente, ele continuou a chamá-la por seu primeiro nome. Ele nem mesmo precisava dizê-lo; ela entendeu o que ele não se atreveu a pronunciar: _"Você esta em perigo. Corra."_

Mas Hermione não iria correr. Lucius Malfoy podia ser o pai mais arrogante, coração de pedra e altamente pressionador possível, mas, se ela aprendeu alguma coisa sobre a vida de Draco, foi que a honra e o dever para com o nome Malfoy vinha antes de tudo. Ela tinha observado pai e filho horas atrás; nada parecia errado. Ela tinha experienciado tantas aventuras com Harry e Rony. Apesar de tudo, ela não abandonaria Draco agora.

"Não seja tão rude, Draco." Lucius repreendeu.

"Obviamente sua vadiazinha imunda não pode suportar ficar longe de você por nem mesmo uns minutos. Seria indelicado se a pedíssemos para sair agora, especialmente se levarmos em conta quão íntimos vocês são.

A porta fechou-se violentamente atrás de Hermione, e Lucius lançou o feitiço de trancar novamente. Com raiva, Draco olhou de Hermione para Lucius.

"Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Deixe-a ir."

O Malfoy mais velho balançou sua cabeça e riu levemente.

"Pensei que nós já tivéssemos tido essa discussão antes, Draco. Eu não obedeço ordens suas; _você_ obedece _a mim_. Pensei que tivesse aprendido essa lição."

Seu olhar áspero moveu-se para Hermione.

"Mas receio que não."

Hermione sentiu-se levemente tonta, incerta de que tipo de briga família ela tinha se metido, mas Lucius parecia acreditar que ela e Draco ainda estavam juntos. Draco podia não estar mais no topo de sua lista de cartões de Natal, mas ela também não queria que ele fosse punido por uma situação que não existe mais. Ela respirou lenta e calmamente.

"Sr. Malfoy, creio que o senhor tem estado mal informado."

Para sua surpresa ele respondeu: "Certamente, eu tenho estado sim."

To her surprise, he answered, ?Indeed I have.?

Suas palavras hesitaram levemente com a resposta estranha dele.

"Não há nada. Draco e eu não estamos mais juntos há meses. Se o senhor está com raiva dele por estar me namorando, o senhor não tem nenhum motivo pra isso."

Ele a estudou por complete até que ela sentiu sua face esquentar sob seu olhar inspecionador.

"Você quase soou convincente, vadia, como se realmente acreditasse nas mentiras que você conta. Não fazia idéia que seus talentos também se estendiam as artes cênicas."

"Ela está falando a verdade, assim como eu te disse meses atrás. Hermione descobriu que eu estava saindo com Lissanne Sheldon às escondidas. Pergunte a qualquer um dos meus colegas, eles podem te confirmar. Até algumas semanas atrás Liss e eu estávamos juntos. Diabos, a escola inteira soube. Foi sobre o que eles falaram por semanas."

Os dois homens parecendo quase como uma versão jovem e velha da mesma pessoa, olhando fixamente dentro dos olhos um do outro. Hermione sabia que havia algo mais acontecendo, mas não sabia o que.

"Estou certo de que posso encontrar dúzias de _testemunhas_ para comprovar seu esquema bem planejado, mas isso não o torna verdade. Você deveria saber que não podia esconder suas mentiras de mim por muito tempo, Draco. Você _devia_ saber, assim como o meu sangue corre em suas veias, que eu iria descobrir seu truque.

"Que mentiras?" Draco ridicularizou. "Eu não tenho mentido para você. Eu fiz o que você me disse pra fazer. Apesar de tudo, eu fiz exatamente tudo que você mandou."

Sua voz comovida falhou enquanto falava. Uma centena de cenas passou rapidamente pela mente de Hermione enquanto tentava adivinhar sobre o que eles estavam falando. Mesmo que ela pedisse a eles que explicassem, eles não a responderiam. Claramente eles tinham esquecido sua presença na sala.

"Ha!" Lucius exclamou. "Eu não me lembro de mandar você manchar o nome Malfoy, destruir todo seu futuro, trazer vergonha e ruína para nós só porque está embriagado por uma vadia de Sangue-ruim."

Hermione bufou. Não foi alto ou obvio, mas o suficiente para lembrá-los de que havia uma Terceira pessoa na sala. Os olhos de Draco moveram-se bruscamente para ela e depois de volta para seu pai. Ele deu um lento suspiro.

"Eu não sei com que você anda falando, mas o que quer que tenham te contado está errado." Ele explicou firme e inflexivelmente.

"Eu fiz exatamente o que você me instruiu. Como sempre. Hermione não sabia de nada. Deixe a ir."

Os dois homens permaneceram estritamente eretos, quase olho a olho. Lucius era mais alto, mas não muito. Por alguns longos segundos eles simplesmente encaram fixamente um ao outro. Então a boca de Lucius torceu-se em um rosnado. Ele levantou sua mão para bater na cara de Draco. Hermione esperou pelo brusco som da pancada. Ele não veio. Draco levantou seu braço esquerdo e bloqueou a tentativa de seu pai.

Enquanto Lucius encarava Draco, Hermione aproveitou a oportunidade para desarmar Lucius. Mais rápido que um pomo de ouro recém libertado, Lucius estendeu seu braço, apontando sua varinha para ela.

"Nem pense nisso, vadia." Então ele gritou: "_Expelliarmus!"_ e a desarmou com primor antes que ela pudesse esconder sua varinha nas roupas. Ele pegou a varinha dela e partiu em dois sobre seu joelho.

Ela assistiu em terror e tristeza enquanto sua varinha de 22 cm, com um sibilante pedaço de teixo com essência de pelo de Unicórnio caia aos pedaços no chão. Sua varinha tinha deixado de ser apenas um objeto mágico necessário para ajudar seu conhecimento escolar; ela tinha se tornado uma extensão de seu corpo, filtrando sua energia mágica através dela para criar as coisas mais maravilhosas. E agora ela sentia como se um membro tivesse sido cortado. Ainda que soubesse há mais de seis anos que é uma bruxa, às vezes, quando estava sozinha ela simplesmente girava sua macia e bem polida varinha em seus dedos, intimidada pela virada não ortodoxa que sua vida levou desde que recebeu sua primeira carta de Hogwarts. Sem nem pensar ou se importar por seu ato de violência, Lucius destruiu uma parte dela para satisfazer sua vingança pessoal. A raiva dentro dela cresceu enquanto tirava o olhar do chão para a face cruel dele. Frustrada por permitir que ele vencesse, ela respondeu desafiadoramente. "Para de me chamar assim!"

"De que? De vadia?" Ele zombou. "Você deve ser uma para virar meu próprio sangue contra mim e contra tudo que ele foi criado para ser. E você deve ser uma muito boa também. Eu nunca teria adivinhado pela sua aparência, com seus olhos grandes e inocentes. Mas vocês Sangues-ruins são uma raça estranha."

"Pai, deixa em paz." Draco disse, atraindo o olhar colérico de Lucius para ele. Pela primeira vez desde que ela entrou no quarto, Draco levantou sua varinha para seu pai. Ela percebeu que esta provavelmente foi a primeira vez que ele fez isso, sem ser praticando. Se Draco sentiu alguma angústia ou medo por suas ações, ele não demonstrou. Sua mão nem mesmo tremia.

Mas seu ato não teve nenhum efeito aparente em Lucius. O homem parecia além das emoções normais. "Você notou, filho, que esta é a primeira vez que você me chama de 'Pai' em semanas? Talvez até meses. Você nem mesmo escreveu isso nas suas cartas. Nem mesmo hoje quando nos sentamos juntos durante o jantar." Lentamente ele se aproximou de seu filho; A varinha de Draco ainda apontada para seu peito. "Eu deveria ter reconhecido este foi o primeiro sinal de sua traição. Tenho certeza de que quando olhar pra trás, mais pistas se revelarão. Pistas de sua mudança de comportamento e de sua decepção, tudo pelo amor de uma vadia." As pernas de Hermione quase entraram em colapso em baixo dela. "Você me perguntou que mentiras as pessoas tinham me contado para me alertar de que algo estava errado. Nenhuma. Foi você. Somente você. Eu pude ver isso no seu rosto quando você e sua prostituta imunda deram as mãos no meio do Salão Principal hoje. Vocês deveriam ser mais cuidadosos, demonstrar seu patético amor juvenil para o mundo ver.

Sem saber o porquê, Hermione falou para os dois homens. "Não havia nada para demonstrar. Ele apertou a minha mão e insultou o Harry." A visão dos olhos atormentados de Draco enquanto ele apertava sua mão flutuou por sua memória. Ela sentiu que havia algo sem seus olhos que não sabia discernir. Sua certeza falhou. "Não significou anda."

Desdenhosamente, ele zombou. "Eu retiro o que disse. Você é uma péssima atriz." Ele virou sua varinha contra Draco. "Diga-me como sabotou. Diga-me como um filho devoto trai seu próprio sangue?" Com a hesitação de Draco, Lucius virou sua varinha para Hermione. Draco ficou visivelmente pálido. "Diga-me."

"Deixe a Hermione ir primeiro, e te direi o que você quiser." Draco barganhou. Os nós dos dedos apertando ainda mais forte ao redor de sua varinha, como se isso inspirasse mais poder nela.

"Para que ela possa ir correndo contar ao Dumbledore e seus dicípulos onde estamos? Sua obsseção por ela realmente afetou seu cérebro. Não, a Sangue-ruim ficaráaqui. Parece rasoável não acha? Ela arruinou o meu filho e a minha vida. No mínimo é justo que eu retribua o favor."

Ela nem mesmo viu ou sentiu a rajada de luz vermelha aterrisar bem em seu peito. Porém, quando seu corpo bateu asperamente no muro atrás dela, seus órgãos internos foram atingidos por uma força esmagadora. Ela caiu rápidamente no chão, ofeango com dificuldade. Quando levantou seu olhar, a figura de Lucius a amendrontou. Ele poderia ter sido o mostro que as crianças temiam em seus sonhos. Ele inclinou-se na direçaão dela, fazendo com que seu corpo parecesse gigante. Seus cabelos, normalmente bem arrumados, agora caiam debilmente por seus ombros de um jeito irregular. As velas lançavam sombras pontudas por sua face, deixando uma parte coberta na escuridão e outras visíveis na luz. Sua boca torceu-se em um sorriso horrendo enquanto seus dedos longos e ossudos dedos apertavam sua varinha estendida. Um pouco antes de fazer novamente o feitiço, seu olhar sombrio e rígido brilharam com uma força enraivecisa. Sem hesitar, a luz vermelha lançou-se novamente, desta vez esmagando a cabeça de Hemione contra o muro de pedra inalterável. Ela viu outras cores zunindo pelo ar, mas Lúcius desviou de cada uma delas com destreza. As tentativas de Draco de desarmar seu pai ou de parar seus feitiços estava falhando. Enquanto ela se esforçava para limpar o incessante ruído em seu ouvido, ela ouvi a voz emocionada de Draco entres os agudos sons de feitiços.

"Eu vou responder qualquer coisa, apenas pare de machucar ela. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu juro."

"Abaixe sua varinha." A voz implacável de Lucius exigiu. Draco parou, olhando entre Hermione e o velho bruxo. Ela mal podia ver ele entre os borrões dançando diante de seus olhos, mas podia sentir a tensão e a ansiedade emanado dele. Ele olhou pra ela intesamente, o que ocasionou sua derrota. Com um movimento repentino Lucius atingiu a varinha de Draco, fazendo com que ela rolasse pela sala. Quando ela chegou ao chão, rolou por baixo da cadeira do Flitwick. Antes que Draco pudesse mergulhar para pegá-la, Lucius murmurou um feitiço de imobilidade, deixando Draco preso à uma das carteiras.

Draco xigou profusamente enquanto esforçava-se para se livrar da imobilidade, mas era tarde demais. O único na sala era um louco inescrupuloso e enraivecido. Hermione tentou pensar em um jeito de sair desse disastre, porém sua mente cansada não conseguia funcionar rápida o suficiente. E em seguida o bafo quente e a voz vingativa de Lucius estava bem no rosto de Hermione. Ele tinha se acocorado em frente a ela. Com um arranco, ele puxou o cabelo dela e virou seu rosto pra cima para que ela olhasse diretamente nos olhos dele. Seu ar ficou preso em seu peito com os cruéis círculos negros a encarando.

"Você está escutando o seu namorado, implorando por sua vida como se ela valesse alguma coisa?" Por desesseis anos eu criei meu filho para se tornar um grande bruxo, servir seu mestre e tomar seu lugar entre a elite da sociedade bruxa. Você destruiu o trabalho da minha vida."

Justo quando pensou que ela iria acabar com sua vida, ele a puxou bruscamente e a ergueu sem esforço.

"Draco, meu precioso filho." Ele disse franzindo a testa. "Você responderá todas as minhas perguntas sem mentiras e, se eu não gostar de suas respostas, sua vadi receberá suas punições."

A batida na cabeça de Hermione soava tão alto que ela mal podia ouvir o que eles estavam falando. À medida que ela caia no chão para descansar suas cabeça dolorida, o pé de Lucius a atingiu, parando-a, e ele a lenvantou. Ele procurou algo em seu bolso e puxou uma garrafinha, forçando-a a bebê-la. A princípio ela tentou cuspir, mas as mãos dele estavam muito firmes contra o queixo dela. Pelo gosto de Hortelã, era apenas uma bebida revigorante.

"Ainda não é hora de dormir garotinha. Eu pensei que você gostava de saber todas as respostas. Essa é sua chance."

Os olhos de Draco encararam os de Hermione do outro lado da sala. A expressão pertubada nos olhos de Draco eram sinais da batalha severea que acontecia dentro dele. A única coisas que ficava entre eles era o pai dele, porem sua presença saturava a sala como um gás inflamável: um erro e ele explodiria.

Lucius riu sombriamente. "Agora que estamos todods confortáveis, vamos começar. Pessoalmente, eu espero algo melhor do que suas mentiras infantis, Draco. Eu nunca me cando de ver Sangues ruins se conto9rcer de dor no chão. Primeiramente, há quanto tempo você vem agindo contra mim? Você tem sido0 um traidor por apenas alguns meses ou você se desertou há muito tempo?"

Draco não respondeu imediatamente, mas quando viu Lucius levantar sua varinha lentamente, como se fosse um jogo, Draco finalmente respondeu, parecendo como se seu coração estivesse em agonia o tempo todo. "Eu sempre fui leal ao senhor." Um rápido rajão atingiu Hermione antes que Draco pudesse continuar, mas, à medida que erguia sua voz novamente para que Lucius o ouvisse entre os gritos de dor de Hermione, os claroões diminuíram. "Até que o senhor não me deixou escolha a não ser lhe contestar."

"Nenhuma escolha a não ser me contestar?" Lucius repetiu com um pequeno sorriso. Ele sorriu triunfantemente. "E quando foi isso?"

"Quado o senhor deu seu ultimato naquele dia napista de Quadribol."

Embora doesse respirar, imagine falar, Hermione conseguiu murmurar: "Que ultimato?"

Lucius olhou varias vezes para os dois estudantes. "Que peculiar." Ele observou ligeioramente. "Estou começando a suspeitar que sua prostitute reamente não sabia o qua estava acontecendo."

"Isso é o que estou tentando te dizer." Draco gritou com raiva.

"Que penas para a garota, com todas as respostas para saber, não sabia as verdadeiras." Ee disse quase apologeticamente. Lucius acocorou-se ao lado dela novamente. "Você gostaria de saber, Srta. Granger? Gostaria de ouvir uma história sobre um filho amado que se transformou em uma covarde invertebrado." Ele não esperou ela responder. "Como você foi criada como uam trouxa, eu tentarei contar-lhe de um jeitp que sua mente débil e sem imaginação possa entender."

"Era uma uma vez um garotinha cujos pais esperavam grndes coisas. Eles lhe deram tudo do bome do melhor e o criaram para superar as noções de excelência de qualquer um. A família desse garotinho jurou lealdade a um grande e poderoso bruxo que ninguém jamais derrotaria, embora muitos tenham tentado. Por causa dos talentos e habilidades desse garotinho, o mestre o notou, e planejou um grande futuro para ele. Ele seria colocado em uam posição superior em sua escola, onde descobriria informaçõe importantes e as passaria adiante quando necessário, para que assegurar que os mocinhos no poder fosse destruídos. O pai desse garoto estava muito orgulhoso e esperava que assim como ele, seu filho também estivesse orgulhoso ao saber o grande plano que seu mestre tinha de reserva.

"Então, uma bruxa suja, infeliz e malvada atraio o garoto para o lado dela, o contaminando com suas mentiras e propagandas. Ela fez com que o menino se apaixonasse por ela, desta maneira sacrifinado o futuro dele e a hora de sua família. O pai do garoto viu o feitiço que esta megera tinha traçado dobre seu amado filhp e o persuadiu a ver o erro que ele estava cometendo. Mas era tarde demais; o veneno tinha infiltrado as veias do garoto, e ele cometeu o último ato de traição contra sua família." As mãos de Lucius tremeram de fúria enquanto olhava para seu filho. "O pai do garoto fivou muito, muito zangado, e mesmo que ele não quisesse, teve que punir o garoto por seus erros. Fim"

"Que tocante pai. Mas o senhor deixou de for a parte de como o pai _persuadiu_ seu filho."

"Ele fez a única coisa que havia para se fazer, Draco. Você estava cego com sua devoção patética a uma garota que esta e sempre estará abaixo de você. Minhas ações foram justificadas."

Draco bufou em desgosto. "Eu não consigo entender como amaeçar eliminar a familia inteira de Hermione é uma _ação justificada_ sobre qualquer circunstância."

Um silêncio pesado preencheu a sala. Hermione ofegava em choque à medida que coimpreendia as palavras de Draco. _Eliminar a familia inteira de Hermione. _Seu cérebro mal podia começar a esclarecer o mitério dessas palavras.

Lucius riu cruelmente. "Próxima pergunta: Por que o seu nome não foi anunciado como novo Monitor Chefe? Como conseguiu reverter uma decisão sem que ninguém do comitê de seleção ficasse ciente? Meu querido amigo Maximilian me assegurou que você ganhou muitos votos." A cabeça de Hermione ficou tonta com a conversa incoerente. Muitas coias fantásticas demais para serem reveladas, mas de alguma forma ela todas elas eram verdade. Ela levantou uma mão tremula para tirar uma grossa mecha de cabelo que caia sobre seus olhos. Algo quente e macio se espalhou por suas mãos. A voz de Lucius penetrou mais uma vez. "Quantos outros traidores o ajudaram em seu caminho mal orientado? A Srta. Sheldon?"

"Não!" Draco respondeu veementemente. "Liss não sabia de nada a não ser que eu precisava terminar com Hermione de um jeito que ela nunca me perdoasse." Ele olhou culpadamente para Hermione pela primeira vez, um expressão de tormento e de uma dor exausta ficram claras em seu semblante. Hermion e fechou os olhos em descrença. "Ela não sabia absolutamente nada sobre a coisa do Monitor Chefe."

"Então quem te ajudou?"

"Hoje, antes de começar o baile, fui ao escritório do Dumbledore. Eu lhe contei tudo." Essa pequena confissão Essa pequena confissão pareceu induzir uma faisca de força dentro de Draco. Sua voz tremeu menos, suas bochechas ficaram mais coradas. "Sobre Voldemort, sobre seus planos quando eu me tornasse Monitor Chefe, sobre as ameaças aos Granger. Ele sabe de tudo isso, pai, e o conhecendo, medidas defensivas já devem estar sendo providenciadas."

"Sendo assim, tenho apenas mais uma pergunta: Por que? Depois de tudo que te dei, depois de colocar o mundo à seus pés. Como pode fazer uma coisas tão patética e abobinavel?"

Uma calma de aço pairou sobre Draco. Hermione fez seu corpo ficar quieto, igualmente interessada na resposta dele assim como Lúcius. Ela encontrou seu olhar do outro Aldo da sala sem nem mesmo piscar por medo de perder um mínimo murmúrio. Uma luz quente e familiar brilhou enquanto ele olhava de volta. Quando o jovem bruxo falou, sua voz não falhou, gaguejou ou vacilou.

"Porque eu amo a Hermione."

Após ouvir toda essa confissão, Lucius não teve nenhuma reação visível por alguns minutos. Hermione podia ouvir sua própria respiração descompassada e a ocasional respiração controlada de Draco. Ela se sentiu tonta e nauseada, mas sabiua que a ferida na cabeça não era a caus principal.

Draco a amava.

As únicas palavras que ela finalmente tinha aceitado que nunca ouviria sair dos lábios dele, e ele as tinha dito pra ela. Na frente de seu pai. Quando era bem podssível que numca mais saíssem daquela sala.

"Essa é toda a verdade pai. Você deixará a Hermione ir agora? Você pode me punir com o que você quiser."

Por pura determinação, ela permaneceu consciente. Estava ferida mas precisava ajudar Draco. Finalmente, Lucius caminhou até seu filho e desfez o feitiço imobilizante. Enquanto Draco esfregava seus pulsos onde as marcas vermelhas já estavam ficando rochas, Lucius o agarrou e levantou no ar. Ele colocou as mãos gentilmente em cada ombro. Draco se retraiu com o toque dele. Seu pai se inclinou e beijou gentilmente cada lado do rosto de Draco. Então, com uma voz mistificada ele sussurrou: "Não me chame de _pai. _Eu não tenho filho. Você está morto pra mim."

Quase instataneamente, Draco voou pelo quarto com um flash de luz azul. Ele caiu amontoado no chão. Lucius caminhou rapidamente até a figura atordoada. Ele chutou Draco varias vezes até ele cair estirado à seus pés. Com uma voz sem emoção, Lucius lançou um feiutiço que Hermione reconheceu, mas não sabia aplicar. Sua mente percorreu todos os feitiços que aprendeu em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, tentando agitadamente se lembrar o que era. Entre o pleno terror dela e sua ferocidade em tentar lemnrar dele, elanão conseguiu fazê-lo. Ela tentou se mover furtivamente e rapidamente para ficar do lado de Draco, porém, seus próprios ferimentos a deixaram extremamente lenta. Embora ela não estivesse certa do que faria quando chegasse lá, ela simplesmente não conseguia ficar lá sentada enquanto Lucius torturava Draco.

Quanto mais perto ela chegava, mais alto Draco ofegava por ar. Ele estava agarrando seu próprio peito, os olhos esbugalhados enquanto tentava desesperadamente respirar. O suor em seu rosto e pescoço brilhava à luz dourada das velas, mas Hermione podia ver a fraca palidez rapidamente cobrindeo sua face. Era como se a vida dele estivesse sendo drenada dele.

E foi ai que ela se lembrou. Ela tinha ouvido falar do feitiço pela primeira vez nesta sala de aula durante uma das lições de medbruxo deles. O feitiço era usado por pessoas que estavam com hemorragia para diminuir o pesado fluxo de sangue ao coração. Somente poderia ser executado por um profissional treinado porque se fosse feito impropriamente poderia parar todo o fluxo de sangue, matando o paciente.

Mas pareceia que era exatamente o que Lucius Malfoy estava tentando fazer.

Um onda de energia e determinação passou pelas veias de Hermione. A varinah de Draco estava bem longe do outro lado da sala e embaixo da carteira do Flitwick e Draco não tinha muito tempo antes que todo o sangue e oxigênio parasse de ir para o coração. Ignorando a instailidade de suas pernas ela se esforçou para ficar de pé e moveu-se furtivamente por trás de Lucius. Lembrando-se de uma lição de auto defesa trouxa que teve anos atrás, ela alinhou seu corpo e flexionou os joelhos. Com toda a força que pôde reunir ela girou sua perna e atingiu Lucius Malfoy com uma resteira, derrubando no chão com uma pesada batida e uma rajada de vento. Em uma demonstralçao de maldade fora do comum, o aparentemente conscinte bruxo caiu no chão com seu traseiro egoísta. E sua varinha caiu de seus dedos.

Ouvindo os sussuros esforçados de Draco. Hermionese atirou no chão estendendo a mão para alcançar a varinha de Lucius antes que ele pudesse pegá-la.

Em segundos seus dedos agarram firmemente a quente e perfeitamente polida varinha de ébano. Com um gesto de triunfo ela correu até o lado de Draco, chutando o maxilar de Lucius quando ele tentou agarrar seu pé e a puxar pro chão. Ele gruniu de dor quando as pontas do salto dela cortaram seu queixo.

Enquanto os olhos de Draco giravam para dentro de sua cabeça, sua respiração tornou-se mais um arfar, ela posicionou a varinha e gritou. "_Finite incantatem! __Finite incantatem!"_

Nada aconteceu.

Nenhum brilho saiu, nem uma sensação de energia mágica passou por seus dedos. A respiração de Draco não voltou ao normal.

Com um suspiro de incrédulo horro, Hermione caiu de joelhos ao lado de seu primeiro amor. Nenhum feitiço que tentou funcionava. Atrás dela ela ouviu uma risada baixa e maliciosa.

Lentamente, ela se virou para ver que Lúcius Malfoy havia se levantado e ia até eles como um anjo da morte. "Vadia, esúpida." Ele disse, pingos de saliva caíram sobre ela como uma chuva de veneno. "Minha varinha está encantada para somente funcionar em minhas mãos e com meus comandos. Seu amante vai morrer na sua frente, e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso." Ele se inclinou e a agarrou rudemente pelos cabelos até ela ficar de pé. "Não tema, você não ficará muita atrás dele."

Suas mãos agarram a garganta dela como garras, apertando tão forte que Hermione conseguia sentir as cordas vocais sendo empurradas contra seu pescoço. Ela se contorcer em seus braços, tentando furiosamente diminuir a pressão em sua garganta, mas as mãos dele pareciam ficar mais fortes. Seus pés saíram do chão enquanto ele a levantada completamente, balançando-a violentamente em seu agarro.

Quando ela encarou seus olhos negros, ela sabia que estava olhando na cara da maldade em pessoa. Um rosnado selvagem e indomável escapou dos lábios dele enquanto ela s contorcia cada vez mesnos. Poderiam ter sido minutos, ou segundos, mas ela começou a perder a sensibilidade nas mãos e nos pés, a dor aguda de buscar um ar inexistente incomodando à medida que a tontura se intensificava. Ela viu suas mãos caírem imóveis, mas não pode sentir se elas bateram em algo sólido.

Finalmente, em um momento de claridade, quando ela soube, simplesmente soube, que aquele seria seu último suspiro, uma luz brilhante explodiu atrás de Lúcius, o contornando em uma linda glória dourada. As sombras sumiram, iluminando suas feições odiosas e seus olhos malignos. A malícia pura saindo de cada poro de seu corpo a machucou enquanto ela o observavda.

Finalmente, a dor pesada em sua cabeça tornou-se demais. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que a macia e pacífica escuridão a envolvesse.

* * *

**N/T: Gente, vou dar uma formatada nos capítulos anterios e corrigir as partes que estão sem a divisão (_). Eu coloco no word mas quando vem pro fanfiction some.**


	7. Capítulo 17 Final

**Resumo:** Último capítulo dessa história de drama e romance de Draco e Hermione. Como terminará?

**Nota da Tradutora:** Vocês não acreditam como estou feliz em poder terminar essa fic. Eu a li no começo da minha transição de Rony/Hermione para Draco/Hermione. Eu a adoro e foi uma honra poder traduzí-la.

Entretanto, esse trabalho não foi feito somente por mim, gostaria de agradecer à Mickky, por Betar essa e todas as outras fics que traduzo. A história perderia o charme se não fossem suas dicas, revisões e sugestões. Muito obrigada!

A maior parte da fic se encontra no perfil da primeira tradutora, a Lya Malfoy, a quem devemos primeiramente o crédito por apresentar um alento tão grande para nossos corações Dramiones. A Lya, por motivos maiores, infelizmente não pôde terminar de traduzir a fic.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês, pelas reviews, e-mails e por adicionar a fic como favoritos. Afinal, minha intenção é proporcionar todos a alegria que sinto quando leio essas fics maravilhosas.

Obrigada mesmo. E me digam o que acharam do final! Beijos.

**Declaração:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books Publishing, Raincoast Books, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

******Capítulo 1****7 **

"_Hello my friend  
We meet again  
It's been a while  
Where should we begin?"  
_

**Creed:**_ "My Sacrifice" _

A porta se abriu, possibilitando que algum raio de sol do tardio verão e algum murmurinho alegre entrasse aos poucos no salão. De sua cadeira, ele tinha uma ótima visão da porta, portanto não precisaria virar para ver quem eram os novos visitantes. Infelizmente, seu olhar prendeu-se com o de uma das últimas pessoas que ele gostaria de ver quando estava tentando relaxar e apreciar seu jornal. A outra pessoa estava lá também, sua boca aberta em uma rude demonstração de surpresa. Ambos tinham idênticas expressões de surpresa ao vê-lo no Caldeirão Furado, o que na verdade fez Draco rir. A boca do Weasley abriu e fechou várias vezes como um peixe tentando respirar. Draco sempre se divertia ao deixar Rony Weasley desnorteado. Potter piscou algumas vezes surpreso, mas sua reação foi mais suave que a de sua sombra ruiva de cabelo escorrido. Isso não era muito diferente do normal dentre os muitos desentendimentos anteriores deles, exceto, é claro, a falta de olhares zangados de um para outro.

Draco acenou com a cabeça e depois virou sua atenção de volta ao _Profeta Diário_ em sua mesa. Ele tentou adotar uma postura indiferente para mostrar quase nenhuma reação à entrada deles, mas por dentro ele estava furioso. Se seus dois mais ardentes inimigos não estavam propriamente afrontados com a sua presença inesperada, então, como o resto de seus colegas iria recebê-lo? O que os outros devem estar pensando? Ele sabia que seu primeiro dia no Beco Diagonal desde O Escândalo seria conturbado, e foi exatamente por isso ele preferiu chegar mais cedo para se readaptar e enfrentar os murmurinhos e olhares de pena. Depois de passar quatro semanas em um hospital na Nova Zelândia, que possuía a melhor equipe médica para tratar seus ferimentos particularmente severos e duas semanas encontrando com os oficiais do Ministério e com os Aurores, aguardando a sentença do julgamento de Lucius, Draco não estava certo se teria a força necessária para resistir a uma excursão pelo Beco Diagonal. Mas ela havia insistido e não aceitaria não como resposta.

Então, lá estava ele, esperando ela chegar e, agora, sob as escancaradas bocas abertas daqueles dois malditos Grifinórios. Ele podia sentir os olhares deles mesmo de cabeça baixa. Maldita bruxa teimosa.

Ele levantou sua xícara de chá para tomar um gole. Quando duas sombras pousaram sob sua mesa, ele nem se incomodou em olhar pra cima.

"Suponho que seguir seus felizes caminhos e fingir que não me viram seja pedir demais de vocês dois." Draco disse e suspirou pesadamente.

"Eu vi que o seu pai está preso na Prisão Ruthven. Não podia ter acontecido a um cara mais legal." Depois de sua abertura amigável, o Weasley sentou na cadeira em frente à Draco e deslizou para dar lugar ao Potter. Não tem importância o fato de Draco não ter convidado eles a sentarem. Simples boas maneiras não existiam em um Weasley. "Como é que é lá embaixo? O Tallulah já se simpatizou com seu velho?"

Tallulah era, é claro, o guarda mais infame de Ruthven. A prisão ficava debaixo de um grande corpo de água na Escócia, dificultando as fugas. Os Aurores gerenciavam toda a penitenciária, que abrigava alguns dos criminosos mais poderosos e mortais da comunidade bruxa de todo o mundo. Por causa dos contatos de Lucius, sua posição social e da trama que ele tinha se envolvido, seu confinamento em Ruthven não foi nenhuma surpresa. Como ela era uma fortaleza submersa, uma serpente marinha patrulhava ao redor do lago para assegurar que se alguém fosse tolo o suficiente para tentar escapar, essa pessoa não chegaria muito longe. Tallulah tinha sido visto por Trouxas em mais de uma ocasião, mas até hoje, a prisão é mantida escondida dos olhos dos Trouxas.

Draco levantou seus olhos e encarou os dois Grifinórios.

"Claro, sentem-se, por favor,", ele soltou sarcasticamente. "E com relação à Ruthven, eu não faço a mínima idéia de como seja o lugar, pois eu não tenho nenhum motivo para ir lá. Ao contrário do que vocês Grifinórios pensam, simplesmente pertencer à Sonserina não faz de mim um criminoso."

"Você quer dizer que não foi visitar o seu pai?"

"Por que eu deveria visitar Lucius? Por mim eles podiam deixá-lo apodrecer lá dentro que eu não me incomodaria.

Potter o observou atentamente, completamente cético com os comentários de Draco.

"Ele é seu pai, Malfoy. O homem que você tentou imitar sua vida inteira", Potter disse ainda sem acreditar.

"O homem também tentou acabar com a minha vida e a da?" Ele parou abruptamente, incerto se queria ou não discutir sobre ela com eles. Ele avaliou os outros bruxos, sem surpresa nenhuma ele viu que eles o estavam observando atentamente também. "De qualquer jeito, isso com certeza é algo que muda o ponto de vista de qualquer pessoa.

Ele quase havia dito. No fundo de sua mente, ele estava se perguntado quanto tempo levaria até que um deles a mencionasse. Ele observou enquanto os dois melhores amigos dela se entreolhavam naquela língua não falada que somente o Trio da Grifinória entendia e ele sabia que eles estavam se perguntando a mesma coisa. O tenso silêncio se estendeu por alguns longos instantes até que Draco finalmente o quebrou.

"Então, como ela está?"

"Como está quem?" o Weasley perguntou se encostando casualmente em sua cadeira.

"Sua bisavó, seu pateta. De quem você acha que eu estou falando?" Draco respondeu impaciente. Ele respirou profundamente enquanto fechava os olhos. "Como a Hermione está?"

Quando ele abriu seus olhos, os olhos verdes do Potter o estavam encarando. "Ela está bem", ele respondeu e pausou brevemente antes de adicionar, "agora. Seu pai causou alguns danos graves à laringe e às cordas vocais dela, por isso ela ficou na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts por alguns dias até que se curassem. No começo eles não sabiam se ela tinha ficado muito tempo sem oxigênio suficiente pro cérebro, como-"

Potter parou de falar no meio da frase, como se tivesse colado seu enorme, e feio pé Trouxa dentro da boca. O que, de fato, ele tinha. Se alguns dos melhores Medibruxos do Saint Mungus não estivessem no Baile de Despedida com seus filhos setimanistas, Draco teria hoje a capacidade de uma Goles.

Uma nuvem de desconforto pairou sobre a mesa por alguns agonizantes segundos. Na mente de Draco, ele sabia que a coisa educada a se fazer era ajudar o infeliz Grifinório a sair do silêncio constrangedor, mas Draco não conseguiu fazer isso. Não que ele tivesse tentado muito. Além do mais ele sempre se divertia ao ver o grande e poderoso Harry Potter se contorcer em sua cadeira. Draco sorriu, mas o Potter continuou de qualquer jeito.

"Hermione não ficou inconsciente por muito tempo então seus ferimentos na garganta e no pescoço foram superficiais."

"Ela teve uma bela concussão, também, mas Madame Pomfrey a curou imediatamente', o Weasley adicionou. "Se bem que, a garganta de Hermione levou alguns dias. Ela não tinha permissão pra falar durante as primeiras quarenta e oito horas enquanto a poção curava as áreas afetadas. Hermione não gostou muito dessa parte. Ela ficou tentando falar até que, por fim, a Pomfrey teve que silenciá-la com o _Silentus._" O Weasley sorriu tristemente enquanto se lembrava, e Draco não pode evitar sorrir um pouco também. Ter que ficar na ala hospitalar _e_ ficar quieta por quarenta e oito horas? Ela provavelmente já estava subindo pelas paredes.

"A voz dela ficou rangente por um tempo, mas fisicamente ela não ficou com nenhuma seqüela."

Draco assentiu e relaxou um pouco em sua cadeira. Ele sabia que, se Hermione tivesse sofrido algum dano permanente por causa do que ela passou, seus amigos não hesitariam em informá-lo, já que a culpa seria dele. Alguma forma de retribuição, na maior parte embaraçosa, estaria envolvida.

"Claro, você saberia disso tudo se tivesse se incomodado em entrar em contato com ela", o Potter disse com mais do que um toque de reprovação. "Você esqueceu como se usa uma pena e um pergaminho? Só uma carta sua nesse tempo todo? E você já está fora do hospital há semanas."

Draco estava com uma resposta sarcástica na ponta da língua, mas não usou. Esses dois paspalhos narigudos não precisavam saber o esforço físico e mental que aquela única carta exigiu. Sua mãe tinha lidado com todas as cartas de agradecimento aos presentes e cartões que ele tinha recebido, mas Draco havia insistido em escrever aquela carta para Hermione. Sua coordenação motora e concentração tinham ficado muito debilitadas com o ataque. Ele nem mesmo conseguia sair da cama na primeira semana e praticamente teve que reaprender a caminhar quando finalmente conseguia se mexer. Felizmente, a terapia bruxa era muito mais avançada que a Trouxa, então com as poções e feitiços adequados e com a melhor terapia médica da Nova Zelândia, o corpo de Draco se recuperou. A medicina bruxa provou que os danos neurais podiam ser reconstituídos nos casos de graves danos cerebrais e os Medibruxos da Nova Zelândia lideravam os grupos de pesquisa em neurologia. Assim que Draco pode, ele escreveu uma breve carta de desculpas para Hermione e a agradeceu pela trilogia de livros sobre os hobbits, bruxos e elfos que ela tinha enviado para a recuperação dele. Mas nada daquilo era da conta dos amigos dela. "Minha correspondência não é da conta de vocês."

"Ela é quando deixa a Hermione mais preocupada ainda depois de tudo que aconteceu", o Weasley rebateu. "Diabos, Malfoy, a Hermione queria ir para a Nova Zelândia para te ver com os próprios olhos e se certificar de que você estava bem."

Draco se mexeu desconfortável em seu assento antes de levantar seu queixo teimosamente. "Eu não sabia disso. Eu tinha concluído que, considerando que o que aconteceu com ela foi minha culpa, que eu seria a última pessoa que a Hermione gostaria de ver ou pensar."

"Isso mostra o quanto você a conhece." O Potter disse, inclinando-se e descansando os cotovelos na mesa. "Assim que recuperou a consciência, ela começou a perguntar por você, querendo saber onde você estava e se você estava bem. Eu acho que foi por isso que a Pomfrey usou o _Silentus_ nela, pra ter algum silêncio na enfermaria." Ele pausou enquanto alisava um guardanapo distraidamente com os dedos. "Sua mãe já tinha te transferido para a Nova Zelândia antes que Hermione deixasse Hogwarts e pudesse te visitar no Saint Mungus."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Ela não poderia me ver de qualquer jeito. Somente familiares e minha mãe se certificou que eles cumprissem essa ordem." Draco desejava que essa firmeza de sua mãe tivesse sido por pura preocupação com seu filho, mas ele a conhecia bem. Ela não queria que ninguém visse seu filho tão incapacitado pelas mãos de seu próprio marido. Não que Draco a culpasse. Afinal de contas, seu esposo tinha acabado de ser levado sob custódia por ter tentado matar seu próprio filho e a futura Monitora Chefe de Hogwarts, e os repórteres haviam circulado o hospital como abutres famintos. Como a boa Malfoy que ela se tornara, Narcisa reagiu da forma mais disciplinada para poupar sua família. Verdade seja dita, Draco estava aliviado com as ações dela. Ele não poderia suportar que Hermione o tivesse visto naquelas primeiras semanas enquanto ele estava em reabilitação e se curando. Até mesmo Lissanne, que era uma antiga amiga da família, não o tinha visto até ele retornar à Inglaterra.

"Isso não explica o porquê de você não ter entrado em contato com ela desde seu retorno à Inglaterra. Você não ficou nem ao menos preocupado em saber como ela estava?" O Weasley perguntou com violência.

"Eu não tenho que justificar minhas ações pra vocês", Draco rebateu bruscamente. "Meus motivos são só meus. Além do mais, o Ministério advertiu minha família a não ter mais contato com ela por causa do julgamento. Não quero que nada acabe impedindo manter Lucius de ficar longe dela." Seu abrupto acesso de emoção o assustou tanto quanto ao Weasley. Mas Draco acalmou seus ânimos e continuou numa voz mais indiferente. "De qualquer modo, eu sabia que ela estava se recuperando."

"Como?"

Draco hesitou por um momento enquanto escolhia as palavras. "Nós temos alguns amigos em comum." Ele disse por fim.

Os bruxos de frente pra ele trocaram outro olhar. Draco ponderou vagamente se seria exaustivo dividir o cérebro com outra pessoa. Foi o Potter que falou por eles.

"Se você se importa tanto, você deveria dizer a ela. Hoje você já deve ter aprendido que esconder coisas da Hermione não faz nenhum bem a ela. Ela vai acabar descobrindo a verdade de qualquer jeito."

"Eu não acho-"

"Não importa o que você acha." O Potter interrompeu, jogando as mãos para o alto exasperado. "Se você está bem o suficiente para vir ao Caldeirão Furado, você está bem o suficiente pra falar com ela. O julgamento começa próxima semana. Não seria melhor esclarecer as coisas antes de vê-la no tribunal?"

Enquanto Draco ponderava isso, O Iluminado continuou seu pequeno discurso, embora tenha diminuído um pouco o tom da voz. "Malfoy, eu entendo porque você fez o que fez." Isso fez Draco arquear uma sobrancelha. "Se eu estivesse no mesmo dilema que seu pai e Voldemort orquestraram, eu provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa. Mais importante ainda, a Hermione entende também,"

Draco olhou questionadoramente para Rony como se para receber confirmação dessa observação. "Ele está certo, seu babaca." Weasley o assegurou em seu jeito tão-sensível. "Você fez o que fez para proteger Hermione e a família dela. Seus métodos podem ter sido desleais, coniventes, cruéis e-"

"Rony?" Potter advertiu.

"Mas suas intenções foram nobres." O Weasley sorriu com sua admissão verbal. "Hermione reconhece isso também."

"Eu não consigo ver como o selo de aprovação da Dupla Dinâmica faz alguma diferença." Embora, de algum modo, isso fazia sim. Será que Harry Potter e Rony Weasley o estavam encorajando a ir atrás de sua melhor amiga? Se sim, como isso mudava as coisas?

"Nós não ligamos para o que você sente Malfoy." Potter explicou. "Nós só não queremos que você faça a Hermione se sentir ainda pior quando você a vir outra vez."

Um silêncio não-tão-tenso caiu sobre a mesa enquanto cada bruxo pensava no que havia acabado de ser dito e deixado de dizer. Harry quebrou o silêncio agarrando uma de suas mochilas e colocando-a em cima da mesa, procurando alguma coisa. Ele pegou uma pequena caixa quadrada e a empurrou pela mesa para Draco. "Antes que eu esqueça, eu tenho algo que pertence a você."

Draco não pode conter um sorriso torto. "Se eu abrir, isso não significa que nós estamos noivos não é?"

Um sorriso de lado apareceu no rosto do Grifinório e ele acenou para a caixa. "Abra logo."

Conhecendo a tendência dos Gêmeos Weasley de pregar peças, Draco pegou a caixa com medo. Quando nenhum dos Grifinórios se inclinou sob a mesa para se proteger ou se dissolver em risadas, Draco puxou a caixa pra si e a abriu. Ele olhou com genuíno espanto para o conteúdo da caixa antes de ficar cheio de raiva. Seu rosto ficou vermelho de aborrecimento, e ele a fechou bruscamente antes de jogá-la pela mesa. Um Harry surpreso a pegou habilmente com uma mão.

"O que é isso, Potter? Algum tipo de piada doentia?" Draco perguntou irado. Agora ele entendeu porque tudo aquilo. Eles queriam que ele abaixasse a guarda pra que pudessem dar o golpe final.

Harry colocou a caixa calmamente na frente de Draco mais uma vez. Ele balançou sua cabeça cabeluda. "Não é piada. Isso pertence a você, não a mim."

Havia sinceridade na voz do Potter e aquele intenso olhar de Eu-não-consigo-mentir. Talvez fosse sincero. O Potter nunca foi muito adepto de esquemas. As mãos de Draco tremeram um pouco enquanto ele abria a caixa uma segunda vez.

Ainda estava lá.

O brilhante, bem polido e dourado distintivo de Monitor Chefe brilhava em sua almofada de veludo preto. Ele brilhou com a luz da vela, implorando a Draco para acariciá-lo gentilmente. Respeitosamente, um dedo se aventurou, alisando o frio metal, mas se certificando de não o manchar com impressões digitais ou manchas.

E o Weasley arruinou o momento. "Cruzes, Malfoy, é só um distintivo. Você quer que nós os deixemos sozinho pra você poder alisar ele em paz?"

Draco o ignorou e olhou sério para o outro bruxo enquanto engolia em seco. "O que você quis dizer quando disse que pertencia a mim? Você foi anunciado como Monitor Chefe no Baile de Despedida."

Claro que ele teria que enviar uma carta ao Professor Dumbledore e ao Snape para ver se Harry podia simplesmente lhe entregar a posição de Monitor Chefe desse jeito. _Se _isso fosse possível, ele e Hermione teriam que trabalhar muito juntos durante o próximo semestre escolar. Essa conclusão o maravilhou e aterrorizou ao mesmo tempo.

Harry se recostou em sua cadeira e deu de ombros. "Não, não fui. Eu estava lá na ala hospitalar com os Grangers quando o Professor Dumbledore explicou o que tinha acontecido. Você _é_ o novo Monitor Chefe, Malfoy. Por direito." Quando ele olhou intensamente para Draco, seus olhos verdes atravessaram Draco em sua cadeira. "E eu não vou ganhar por trapaça de você por nada, ou ninguém."

* * *

"É tão bom estar de volta ao Beco Diagonal! Tem muitos anos que eu não visito a Inglaterra para outra coisa a não ser visitar parentes ou acompanhar meu pai em alguma viagem diplomática chata." Isabel Dupris praticamente chiava de entusiasmo. Ela se virou excitadamente para sua acompanhante. "Obrigada novamente Hermione, por me convidar para ficar com sua família por algumas semanas antes do semestre da Beauxbatons começar. Eu sei que vou tirar a nota máxima em meu projeto de aula de Vida Trouxa Avançada próximo semestre. Entre todo o material que eu consegui em sua biblioteca local e as informações que obtive de sua Internet, meu projeto sobre os antigos romanos será _magnifique_."

Ela esticou sua mão e agarrou a mão da outra garota enquanto caminhavam pela rua lotada nesta tumultuada tarde de sábado, elas se dirigiam ao Caldeirão Furado para almoçar. Hermione ria com a exuberante demonstração de gratidão de sua amiga francesa. "Nós estamos felizes em receber você, Isabel. Você sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta, e esperar por sua visita ajudou as férias de verão na América a passarem mais rápido."

Isabel olhou ligeiramente por cima do ombro e depois sussurrou, "Acho que o seu pai ficará feliz em ter seu computador de volta. Eu não fazia idéia de que o mercado de ações e portfólios financeiros fosse tão fascinante."

Ambas as garotas começaram a rir. "Não se esqueça de sua fantasia boba da liga da União do Rúgbi," Hermione provocou.

Atrás delas, o pai de Hermione defendeu seu amor por seu esporte favorito. "Devo informar as senhoritas que eu gastei mais de dois mil dólares nessa "liga boba".

A risada doce de sua mãe continuou. "Pare de provocar seu pai, Hermione. Não se lembra da oitava semana quando ele fez aquela coisa com o Jason sei-lá-das-quantas?" Ela disse piscando para as garotas. "Foi um movimento bem ousado."

"Foi uma transferência, e o nome dele é Jason Koumas. E sim, foi ousado. Sabe por quê? Por que eu-"

"Pai, nós realmente não queremos ouvir sobre sua liga hoje," Hermione disse numa voz sorridente, mas entediada. "Isabel tem que voltar para a França logo." Ela virou para olhar a figura perfeita da garota a seu lado. "Sua visita tem sido a única coisa que ajudou as últimas semanas a voarem," Hermione admitiu com um sorriso. "E eu adorei lhe ajudar com a sua pesquisa, e ir à livraria com você. Deixou-me ansiosa para voltar à livraria de Hogwarts e encontrar algum material suplementar que precisarei para Poções Avançadas no próximo semestre.

O pai de Hermione colocou uma mão em seu ombro. "Nossa garotinha nunca foi muito boa em tirar uma folga de seus estudos por tanto tempo. Desde que era pequenininha, ela sempre queria estar na escola," seu pai disse orgulhoso.

Isabel apertou sua mão e lançou-lhe um olhar significativo enquanto continuavam caminhando. Ela inclinou-se e disse baixinho, "Eu também achei que você poderia gostar de um rosto amigo na multidão próxima semana."

Hermione sorriu de volta, grata. O julgamento de Lucius começaria próxima semana. O ministério havia assegurado a sua família que seria bem direto e mais uma formalidade do que outra coisa, porque em sua fúria naquela noite, Lucius havia confessado suas ações nefandas para todos na sala. Além do mais, uma busca em sua casa revelou o dossiê que ele tinha sobre os Grangers e uma lista de contatos que ele planejava usar caso decidisse prosseguir com seus planos. Mas Hermione ainda tinha que encarar seu agressor na corte para dar seu testemunho, e _ele _também tinha que ir.

Sinceramente, o fato dela só ter recebido uma carta de Draco durante todo o verão, doía. Especialmente considerando que uma das últimas coisas que ela o ouviu dizer foi que ele a amava. Correção. Que ele a ama. Ele não tinha usado o tempo passado. Então por que ele não havia enviado uma coruja pra ela quando retornou à Inglaterra? A carta dele da Nova Zelândia a tinha surpreendido prazerosamente. Madame Pomfrey havia explicado a severidade dos ferimentos de Draco e que sua recuperação seria dolorosa e mais lenta que a dela. Ela podia ver pela caligrafia no envelope que ele mesmo a havia escrito, não ditado a sua mãe ou a uma enfermeira como as que Isabel recebeu dele enquanto estava se recuperando. Sua caligrafia parecia mais trêmula do que sua caligrafia normal firme, mas tinha sido ele. Ele não mencionou o que disse na noite do baile, apenas se desculpou pelo que seu pai havia feito e enviou seus desejos que ela estivesse se recuperando.

Mas então, mais nada. Isabel recebeu várias cartas dele assim como Lissanne Sheldon. Hermione ainda gemia interiormente ao lembrar-se do encontro esquisito que teve com a sonserina no lado de fora do escritório do Ministério assim que ela e sua mãe voltaram da América. Hermione precisava ir lá para responder algumas perguntas adicionais relativas ao caso, e já que Lissanne era uma testemunha das ações de Draco, ela estava lá pelo mesmo motivo. Embora agora Hermione soubesse racionalmente que ela na verdade não flagrou Lissanne e Draco fazendo qualquer coisa a mais a não ser fingir que eram íntimos, a visão da outra menina ainda fazia o sangue de Hermione ferver com a sensação de traição.

Pra falar a verdade, Lissanne parecia uma verdadeira bagunça naquele dia, mas sua entrevista havia acabado de acontecer e Hermione conseguia compreendê-la. A estranheza da situação a agitou mais de uma vez. Lissanne expressou suas preocupações com a saúde de Hermione e sobre como ficava feliz porque não havia nenhum dano permanente por causa de seus ferimentos. Claro, ela não se desculpou, mas Hermione realmente não esperava que ela o fizesse. Ela sabia que Lissanne fez o que ela sentiu que era certo, e ela também viu um pouco de ressentimento nos olhos da menina como se tivesse sido culpa de Hermione Lucius Malfoy ser um louco violento e vingativo. Porém, Lissanne sorriu um pouco triunfante demais, na opinião de Hermione, quando ela descobriu que Hermione só recebera uma carta de Draco enquanto a sonserina recebera pelo menos meia dúzia.

Ter que ouvir sobre os motivos das ações de Draco e a verdadeira história por trás de seu rompimento tinha deixado Hermione se sentindo um pouco insegura. Levou meses e um suporte incrível de seus amigos para superar o fiasco com Draco, e ela deu a volta por cima mais esperta e mais cuidadosa com seu coração. Ela começou a ansiar por sua viagem à América com sua mãe, encontrar gente nova, enterrar sua relação com Draco ainda mais fundo. E então acontece a noite do Baile de Despedida. Aquelas revelações mudavam alguma coisa? Elas deveriam mudar? Ele disse que a amava, mas ele não confiou a verdade a ela. Ele disse que tinha feito aquelas coisas para protegê-la, mas ele manipulou o amor dela e suas dúvidas internas para fazer isso. Ele havia quase morrido tentando salvá-la, mas ele nem mesmo mandou uma carta pra avisar que tinha voltado ao país. Em questão de momentos uma enxurrada de sentimentos há muito reprimidos por ele ressurgiram, inundando seus sentidos.

Hermione estava genuinamente feliz pela presença de Isabel em casa nas últimas semanas. Antes de Hermione e sua mãe partirem para a América, seus pais estavam preocupados demais com ela, mas eles sempre foram loucos por sua única filha. Ela queria ficar caso Draco voltasse para que pudesse falar com ele, ou no caso do Ministério precisar de mais respostas, mas seus pais insistiram para que ela não mudasse seus planos para o verão. Considerando como as coisas se saíram e a palhaçada da mídia depois da captura e prisão de Lucius, ela agradecia a eles pela precaução.

Hermione nunca havia estado na América então ela visitou tantos atrativos turísticos ao redor da Faculdade de Odontologia quanto ela pôde enquanto sua mãe dava aulas. Ela visitou a biblioteca e as livrarias trouxas para atualizar sua leitura de lazer. E, é claro, ela folheou seus textos para o próximo semestre porque nunca se está preparada demais para os N.I.E.M.s. Harry e Rony provaram novamente serem alegres correspondentes e Gina, como sempre, escreveu regularmente. Mas Hermione sentia falta de seu pai e ficou feliz em voltar, tirando o fato de ter que ficar no mesmo lugar que Lucius Malfoy em poucos dias. A vitalidade e efervescência de Isabel mostraram-se uma distração bem vinda para o que o futuro reservava.

Quando a Draco, Hermione não estava totalmente certa do que faria ou diria quando tivesse que encará-lo na corte do Ministério na próxima semana. Havia mesmo algum jeito de preparar alguém mentalmente para tal encontro? Isabel tinha ajudado a mente de Hermione a se manter longe de Draco e do tribunal iminente. Era um dos motivos pelo qual Hermione estava mais grata.

"Há algo errado?" O leve sotaque da voz de Isabel interrompeu o devaneio de Hermione. "Você está com aquele olhar de 'estou-pensando-sobre-algo-muito-sério' de novo. Você não sabe que isso pode causar rugas na testa? E você é jovem demais para isso, Hermione."

O comentário dela arrancou uma risada de Hermione. "Não, não há nada errado. Eu só estou... Pensando."

"Lucius Malfoy será declarado culpado e ficará preso por muitos anos. Não se preocupe. Ele não será capaz de te machucar novamente," Isabel assegurou-lhe. A sinceridade em sua voz tocou Hermione assim como a surpreendeu, já que Lucius não era o Malfoy ocupando seus pensamentos.

"Eu sei, na verdade não estou preocupada com isso. Eu estava pensando sobre outras coisas, coisas da escola," ela adicionou rapidamente, antes que Isabel fizesse mais perguntas.

Isabel acenou convencida. "Claro que você estava," ela disse com um meio sorriso de descrença. Antes que Hermione pudesse contestar, Isabel olhou pra frente e acenou. "Ah, veja, finalmente chegamos."

Enquanto cruzavam a rua dirigindo-se ao caldeirão Furado, Hermione lembrou-se de algo. "Ah, eu me esqueci completamente de te dizer esta manhã, já que acordamos tarde e você levou uma eternidade para achar a cor de esmalte que fosse o tom perfeito de rosa para combinar com suas vestes." O fato de Hermione dividir seu dormitório com Parvati e Lilá por seis anos mostrou-se uma ótima coisa, ou Hermione teria enlouquecido com o regime de beleza de Isabel.

"O que você esqueceu?

"Eu recebi uma carta do Rony enquanto você estava no chuveiro. Os Weasleys e o Harry irão nos encontrar para almoçar hoje, então você poderá conhecer os meus amigos." Rony tinha enviado uma coruja uma semana atrás avisando que sua família e Harry estariam fazendo sua costumeira estadia no Beco Diagonal para comprar todo o material escolar para o próximo ano. Já que ela havia planejado levar Isabel lá de qualquer jeito, esta parecia uma ótima oportunidade para seus melhores amigos conhecerem Isabel. Mas Rony havia esperado até o último momento para confirmar que eles poderiam se encontrar para o almoço. Hermione não tinha mencionado isso mais cedo para Isabel porque se os Weasleys decidissem ir outro dia, ela não queria que Isabel ficasse muito ansiosa para conhecer Harry e depois não acontecer. Afinal, Hermione ainda se lembrava que Isabel gostava do tímido Grifinório.

A reação de Isabel ao ouvir as identidades de seus convidados para o almoço não foi exatamente o que Hermione esperava. Ela sabia que Isabel já tinha encontrado muitas pessoas importantes e influentes por causa da posição de seu pai, por isso ela havia presumido que, apesar de que encontrar o famoso Harry Potter fosse excitante, ela não pareceria tão horrorizada à perspectiva. Ao invés de sorrir de excitação, os ombros de Isabel ficaram tensos, e ela tropeçou enquanto caminhava.

"Os Weasleys e Harry Potter estão vindo pra cá? Tipo, agora?" a loira exclamou em uma voz esganiçada.

Hermione olhou para o seu relógio. "Na verdade, provavelmente eles devem estar nos esperando lá dentro."

"Isso é terrível," Isabel gemeu.

Suspeitando que Isabel lamentasse o fato de que ela havia usado suas vestes preferidas ontem ao invés de hoje, Hermione a confortou. "Não se preocupe. Eles são apenas dois bruxos adolescentes, e você sabe como lidar com eles. Além do mais, eles já ouviram falar de você várias vezes e vice versa, então será como se vocês já se conhecessem," Hermione a assegurou.

Isabel agitou as mãos. "Não é isso, Hermione. É que… Bem, não há razão para me preocupar com isso agora. O que está feito, está feito. Olhe, chegamos." Eles pararam diante da porta do Caldeirão Furado, as letras douradas brilhavam a luz do sol.

Hermione parou, colocando sua mão no ombro de Isabel para impedí-la de entrar. Seus pais se aproximaram delas já que eles só estavam a alguns metros da porta. Hermione olhava seriamente nos olhos agitados da outra garota, suspeitando que Isabel estivesse se sentindo mais nervosa por causa do Harry do que ela imaginava. "Isabel, a primeira coisa que você tem que se lembrar sobre o Harry é que ele é igual a todo bruxo de dezessete anos que você conhece. Não fique nervosa. Você já conheceu pessoas importantes antes com o seu pai, certo? Aposto que mais famosas ainda do que o Harry."

Isabel acenou. "Você está certa." Ela mordeu nervosamente seu lábio inferior. "Eu só não quero que você fique… zangada comigo."

Hermione parecia confusa. "Zangada? Por que eu ficaria zangada com você?"

Novamente, Isabel ignorou a pergunta de Hermione. "Ah, só me ignore. Eu mal posso pensar direito em um dia bom, mas eu vou encontrar Harry e seu outro melhor amigo por isso eu estou um pouco mais hipersensível do que o usual." Isabel agarrou seu braço, e por um breve momento, Hermione viu um olhar nervoso, quase apreensivo cruzar rapidamente o lindo rosto da outra garota. Isabel inclinou-se e deu a Hermione um rápido abraço. Hermione pensou ter ouvido a outra garota murmurar algo como 'me perdoe' enquanto se abraçavam, mas o murmurinho de alguns passantes se sobrepôs ao som. Quando se afastaram, Isabel sorriu pra ela. Ela esticou o braço e alisou o cabelo de Hermione dos lados. Ela puxou sua varinha e murmurou um rápido feitiço de retoque de batom na cor que Isabel tinha separado para Hermione naquela manhã.

Hermione riu para sua amiga e tentou afastar seu braço. "O que você está fazendo? Nós só vamos encontrar Harry e Rony, e confie em mim, nenhum deles irá notar se eu estarei usando batom ou não."

Isabel deu de ombros. "Não há nada de errado em querer parecer bem, não importa quem iremos encontrar." Ela sacudiu seu longo cabelo dourado para trás de seu ombro. "E eu? Pareço bem?"

Hermione revirou os olhos. "Você está arrasando, e você sabe disso. Eu quase sinto pena do Rony e do Harry. Eles não serão capazes de parar de olhar. Vem, vamos entrar. Eu estou com fome."

Os pais de Hermione as esperaram fora do Caldeirão Furado. Seu pai deu um passo à frente e abriu a porta para elas. Sua mãe entrou e Hermione deu um passo para o lado para deixar Isabel ir na frente antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Ela virou-se para perguntar se Harry e Rony já haviam chegado. Mas então ela parou. Eles estavam lá, sentados numa mesa.

Com Draco.

Levou apenas um segundo para todo o ar evaporar da sala, parando a capacidade de Hermione de respirar e pensar coerentemente. Instantaneamente, sua mente voltou para a última vez que ela o havia visto, caído morto no chão enquanto tentava sem sucesso reanimá-lo. E ele havia estado morto. Por quase oito minutos e meio. Foi necessário alguma insistência, mas Madame Pomfrey finalmente concordou em dizer a Hermione o que havia acontecido. Ela não queria, mas quando ficou óbvio que Hermione não conseguiria descansar até que soubesse o que havia acontecido com Draco, a enfermeira de Hogwarts sucumbiu.

Durante oito minutos e meio, a vida de Draco havia cessado. Hermione ainda não conseguia acreditar. Ironicamente, foi o feitiço que Lucius usou para tirar a vida de seu único filho que o havia salvado. Beatrice MacGillapatrick, uma lufa-lufa do sétimo ano, participava do baile com seus pais. Seu pai era um med-bruxo do St. Mungos e estava de sobreaviso na noite do baile. Muitos med-bruxos e med-bruxas tinham recentemente começado a carregar aparelhos encantados que os alertavam se eles eram necessitados no hospital. Na noite do baile, o aparelho do Dr. MacGillapatrick tinha apitado, alertando-o de que havia uma emergência; mas em Hogwarts, não no St. Mungos. Similar ao sistema do Ministério rastreando o uso de menores bruxos usando magia fora da escola, o St. Mungos havia desenvolvido um sistema parecido de pessoas que usavam feitiços médicos ilegais ou abusavam de feitiços especializados. O Dr. MacGillapatrick havia recebido uma mensagem instantânea de que um uso excessivo de um feitiço anti-hemorragia havia sido detectado no Castelo. Por causa de todos os feitiços de segurança, o dispositivo não podia detectar exatamente o local. Imediatamente, Dr. MacGillapatrick procurou Madame Pomfrey e explicou a situação; ela poderia usar o feitiço de segurança para localizar, o que era usado para encontrar estudantes que estavam em situação de perigo. O Professor Snape estava perto e obviamente ficou preocupado que algum estudante tivesse levado uma travessura longe demais na última noite antes das férias de verão. Ele comentou alguma coisa baixinho sobre como as crianças eram uma ameaça, mas Madame Pomfrey não diria exatamente a Hermione o que ele havia dito. Os três se retiraram para um dos cantos mais vazios do salão principal para que a Pomfrey pudesse usar o localizador de feitiços, que revelou que havia uma pessoa na sala de Feitiços e outra pessoa precisando de cuidados médicos. Contudo, algo na sala havia dificultado sua leitura, por isso ela não conseguia dizer muita coisa. Eles correram em direção a sala, mas a encontraram trancada com um feitiço particularmente forte. Pomfrey havia usado o feitiço _Exciper imago_ enquanto os dois bruxos que estavam com ela tentavam abrir a porta. Os olhos da enfermeira se nublaram quando ela chegou nessa parte da história. Ela havia alcançado e balançado a mão de Hermione. "Se não fosse pelo pensamento rápido do Professor Snape?" A voz da enfermeira falhou.

Mas o professor Snape não deixaria um pequeno feitiço de tranca idiota o deter. Especialmente depois que o _Exciper imago_ revelou uma imagem angustiante do que estava acontecendo atrás da porta. Assim que viu a carranca assassina de Lucius Malfoy, Snape apontou sua varinha para um ponto na parede e explodiu um buraco nela. A luz do corredor inundou a sala escura, iluminando os crimes de Lucius. Ele estava tão concentrado no choque de Hermione que nem mesmo notou quando Snape foi em sua direção. Snape havia tentado um feitiço para atordoar, mas a adrenalina de Lucius o repeliu como água, então Snape tentou um ainda mais forte. Finalmente, Lucius caíra. Madame Pomfrey havia corrido para o lado de Hermione, mas logo ficou claro que era Draco que estava em grandes dificuldades.

Hermione conseguia se lembrar de pequenos pedaços do que havia acontecido depois daquilo, antes que alguém a tivesse arrastado em uma maca para a ala hospitalar. Ela lembrava-se da Professora McGonagall segurando sua mão, lágrimas silenciosas asfixiavam a voz Vice-Diretora. Até então, Hermione sabia que algo estava muito, muito errado. A frenética comoção das pessoas no canto onde ela tinha visto Draco pela última vez a deixaram tonta, porque todos estavam se movendo bem depressa e falando rápido demais. Mas antes que ela pudesse entender o que havia acontecido ao seu redor, ela havia desmaiado novamente, e quando havia acordado, Draco já havia sido enviado ao St. Mungos.

A última vez que ela havia estado em uma sala com Draco Malfoy, ele havia dito que a amava e depois tinha morrido. Ela observou sem ar enquanto ele se levantava de sua cadeira e ficava parado do lado da mesa. Ele parecia mais magro, seu rosto um pouco mais delineado do que o normal. Havia olheiras em sua face, e ele parecia cansado. Mas a visão dele ainda fazia coisas engraçadas dentro dela. Ele não fez nenhum movimento, nem se aproximou deles, e à medida que ele se inclinava na mesa, Hermione sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Como ela adoraria ter uma mobília como aquela para mantê-la de pé, já que estava certa de que seus joelhos iriam ceder. O olhar de um límpido cinza dele prendeu o olhar dela pelo salão. A estupefação em seus olhos provavelmente era a mesma que a dela. Que coisa inesperada vê-lo aqui, agora.

Ou, talvez, não _tanto_ inesperada.

Um gritinho esganiçado perfurou a bolha de silêncio que envolveu Hermione durante aqueles longos segundos. Um borrão loiro passou correndo e jogou seus braços ao redor de Draco. Felizmente, seu corpo ainda estava encostado à mesa, ou Hermione suspeitava que Isabel o teria derrubado no chão. Os olhos de Hermione então se dirigiram a Harry e Rony enquanto eles se remexiam para tentar sair do caminho da fada loira, que estava se arremessando nos braços de um loiro despreparado. O olhar chocado deles arrancou uma tão-necessitada risada de Hermione.

Harry virou-se primeiro para olhar para ela, e amizade em seus vibrantes olhos verdes era inconfundível. Ele puxou o braço de Rony, tirando sua atenção da loira num abraço loiro diante dele. Quando Rony viu Hermione, um sorriso enorme iluminou seu rosto. Não surpreendentemente, ele parecia ainda mais alto do que a última vez que ela o havia visto. Ela sempre experimentava uma confortante pontada de alegria toda vez que via Harry e Rony depois de umas férias prolongadas, mas dessa vez parecia um pouco diferente. A última vez que eles se viram foi no dia que ela deixou a ala hospitalar para ir pra casa e se recuperar antes da viagem. Ela viu o alívio nos olhos deles por ela estar completamente recuperada. Eles a abraçaram forte, e ela os abraçou de volta tão forte quanto. Primeiro Rony e depois Harry. Quando Harry se afastou, ele a beijou ligeiramente na testa e sussurrou, "Hoje o dia está cheio de surpresas." Antes que ela pudesse responder, seus pais se aproximaram para cumprimentar os amigos de sua filha.

Em resposta a pergunta da mãe de Hermione, Rony respondeu, "Meus pais levaram a Gina à loja da Madame Malkin para comprar as novas vestes dela. Harry e eu não queríamos ir lá, então fomos para a Loja de Suplementos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Eles devem nos encontrar aqui logo."

Enquanto Rony falava, o olhar de Hermione vagou para alguns metros à sua frente onde Isabel ainda estava fazendo um estardalhaço com Draco. Ele sorriu levemente com a atenção de Isabel, mas seus olhos vacilavam secretamente através dela. Ela podia ouvir parte da conversa deles.

"… tão feliz que você está bem, Draco. Você mal disse alguma coisa nas suas cartas, e eu não tinha idéia se você estava bem ou se você só dizia que estava."

"Agora você pode ver com seus próprios olhos que eu estou de fato, todo bom," ele provocou. O estômago de Hermione ardeu um pouco ao ver essa interação amigável. Ela se lembrava de quando esteve na França, antes de tudo desabar.

"É, bem…" Os olhos de Isabel seguiram os dele até onde Hermione os observava. A francesa, que Hermione tinha certeza, iria arrasar nas passarelas se ela quisesse, limpou sua garganta e falou um pouco alto demais para que ela pudesse ouvir. "Bem, devo dizer que estou surpresa por ver você aqui de todos os lugares, já que eu só vim ao Beco Diagonal hoje."

Uma das sobrancelhas de Draco arqueou com o comentário dela. "Uma grande surpresa, eu tenho certeza." Draco falou. "Especialmente já que foi você que me convidou para almoçar. Um encontro secreto de fato."

Ela virou-se para encarar o pequeno grupo com um olhar de alegre, embora simulada, inocência que Hermione teve que morder sua língua para não rir desse encontro marcado. Isabel agarrou a mão de Draco e o puxou pra frente. "Que rude da minha parte. É falta de educação alugar você só pra mim quando tenho certeza que você vai querer cumprimentar seus amigos depois de tanto tempo."

Rony soltou uma gargalhada, e depois tentou escondê-la com uma tosse forçada. Ele olhou descrentemente ao redor do salão. "Malfoy, você tem amigos?"

Isabel virou-se para olhar para o autor do comentário maldoso para defender seu querido velho amigo Draco. Mas quando os olhos chateados azuis claros de Isabel pousaram em Rony, ela desistiu. Sua boca abriu e depois fechou. Ela engoliu em seco e balançou sua cabeça um pouco para se recompor. "Seu cabelo. É tão verdadeiramente… ruivo."

Defrontando-se com a força total do olhar avassalador, lindo rosto e comentário peculiar de Isabel Dupris, o rosto de Rony ficou rapidamente todo vermelho, e ele semi-conscientemente levantou sua mão para alsiar seu cabelo, o qual 'a visão estonteante diante dele foi esperta o suficiente para notar' era tão verdadeiramente ruivo.

O comentário de Isabel levou a memória de Hermione a uma conversa que elas tiveram em Beauxbatons, quando Hermione havia contado a outra garota tudo sobre seus dois melhores amigos. Isabel tinha ficado fascinada que toda a família Weasley tivesse nascido com cabelo ruivo. Um sorriso melancólico passou por seu rosto. "Quando eu tinha sete anos, eu conheci um menino na escola que tinha um adorável cabelo ruivo e eu me apaixonei perdidamente por ele. Desde então eu tenho ficado irresistivelmente atraída por qualquer ruivo que eu conheça. É uma maldição.

Hermione observou o olhar de "macho com os olhinhos brilhando" de Rony e o interesse de Isabel pelos outros atributos dele, e concluiu que Rony nunca iria considerar a inclinação para ruivos da senhorita Dupris uma maldição. Não, de fato. Hermione salvou Rony de dizer algo estúpido e deu um passo a frente fazendo as introduções.

"Isabel, eu gostaria de te apresentar Rony Weasley, jogador de xadrez _extraordinaire_ e um dos meus melhores amigos. Rony, esta é minha amiga Isabel da Beauxbatons."

A loira estendeu sua mão primeiro, acompanhada de seu sorriso estonteante. "É um prazer conhecê-lo, Rony. Hermione me falou muito sobre você.

Por alguns segundos, o auto proclamado garanhão permaneceu imóvel, olhando para Isabel como se ela tivesse aranhas andando nas mãos. Um pequeno empurrão nas costas de um Harry sorridente quebrou o transe de Rony. "Erm, sim." Rony finalmente conseguiu dizer enquanto a cumprimentava.

Tentando dominar a esmagadora vontade de cair na gargalhada, Hermione disse, "Isabel, esse é o meu outro amigo, Harry." Ela apontou para seu amigo moreno que estava obviamente se divertindo com o desconforto de Rony.

Harry sorria enquanto apertava a mão de Isabel. "É um prazer, Isabel. Hermione nos falou muito sobre você também."

Seus anos de experiência por ser a filha do Ministro da Magia da França devem ter contribuído. O olhar de Isabel flutuou sobre a cicatriz de Harry, mas isso não a desconcertou. Pelo contrário, ela sorriu docemente enquanto apertava sua mão, porém, para surpresa de Hermione, os olhos de Isabel voltaram rapidamente de volta a Rony.

Durante os cumprimentos, Hermione pôde sentir os olhos de Draco a observando, o que resultou no aumento do ritmo cardíaco e do desconforto da situação. Ela esperava que ele fizesse algum comentário maldoso sobre Isabel estar interessada em um Weasley, mas ele não disse nada. Ele simplesmente ficou lá parado, as mãos atrás das costas, imóvel. Ocasionalmente seus olhos iam até os pais de Hermione. Por último ela observava enquanto ele contraía e descontraía seu maxilar. Ele estava nervoso? Ela pensou que sim, mas ela não podia mais confiar em seus instintos sobre ele. Ela nem mesmo estava certa se realmente o conheceu de verdade algum dia já que ele foi capaz de mentir pra ela convincentemente durante meses. Agora, que ela sabia de tudo, ela queria conhecê-lo?

Por fim, a mãe de Hermione deu um passo à frente e a tocou gentilmente em seu braço. "Hermione, querida, você não vai nos apresentar ao Draco?"

"Ah, erm?" Ela olhou para Draco e então para seus pais algumas vezes. Ele deu um passo à frente, uma expressão de uma determinação séria estava gravada em suas feições. Ele acenou levemente para Hermione com a cabeça, mas nenhum deles falou com o outro. O que ela poderia dizer naquela situação? _'Oi, você parece ótimo para um cara que estava caído morto no chão na última vez que eu te vi. ' _Provavelmente não. Enquanto ele ficava próximo a ela, o cheiro dele acariciava seus sentidos como um aroma muito amado que não se sentia há muito tempo. Sua voz tremeu no começo, e ela lembrou-se que ainda não havia feito as apresentações ainda. "Mãe, Pai, este é Draco Malfoy."

Ele apertou a mão de sua mãe primeiro. "Dra. Granger," ele disse sem balançar a mão dela enquanto olhava nos olhos da mãe de Hermione. "Dr. Granger," ele disse enquanto virava-se e balançava firmemente a mão do pai de Hermione. "É um prazer conhecer ambos."

Seu pai ainda segurava a mão de Draco na dele. "Obrigado," ele respondeu. "Obrigado." Os olhos normalmente imparciais de seu pai estavam emocionados enquanto ele apertava a mão do jovem a sua frente e Hermione entendeu que ele não estava somente agradecendo a Draco pelo cumprimento. Seus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso.

Draco entendeu também, e seus ombros relaxaram um pouco. Ele se afastou e se ajeitou, virando-se para encontrar Isabel. "Parece que os seus planos para o almoço mudaram. Eu não quero atrapalhar. Talvez você possa ir à mansão antes de partir para a França."

A mãe de Hermione interrompeu dessa vez. "Não há necessidade, Draco. Por que não se junta a nós?"

Isabel lançou um olhar encantado para a mãe de Hermione enquanto o coração de Hermione girava de ansiedade. Era isso que ela queria? Ela realmente conseguiria ficar sentada com ele na mesma mesa? Um breve olhar para Draco lhe disse que ele estava experimentando as mesmas preocupações. Ele olhou rapidamente para as pessoas do grupo, parecendo que preferiria tomar chá com a Winky e com o Dobby do que almoçar com a Hermione e companhia.

Draco levantou suas mãos à medida que dava um passo para trás. "É muito gentil de sua parte, mas não quero atrapalhar."

Com velocidade e graça, Isabel o agarrou pelo braço para que ele não pudesse ir muito longe. "Tolice. Você teve todo esse trabalho para vir aqui me ver, eu senti muito a sua falta," ela falou fazendo beicinho. "Eu gostei da idéia da Dra. Granger." Ela sorriu luminosamente para os outros. "Ninguém aqui iria se importar em adicionar mais um parfa nossa festa, se importaria?"

Previsivelmente um coral de nãos ressoou, já que Isabel Dupris geralmente conseguia o que queria. Hermione teve que cobrir sua boca com a mão para esconder seu sorriso; a voz de Rony foi a que soou mais alto, assegurando a Isabel que nada o deixaria mais feliz do que almoçar com o Sonserino que ele já passou várias noites pensando em torturar com feitiços horrorosos e debilitantes.

Draco sentia que estava em uma farsa. Primeiro Potter renunciava a honra de ser Monitor Chefe e tudo mais, então Sua amiga chega com sua ex-namorada e toda família dela. A mesma pessoa que seu querido pai havia ameaçado destruir, ou, no caso de Hermione, quase conseguiu. Draco não sabia por que Isabel tinha organizado esse adorável almoço, mas ele não estava tão ansioso assim para ficar. Ver Hermione assim tão de repente o havia desconcertado mais do que um bando de Hipogrifos raivosos conseguiria.

Seu coração batia rapidamente em seu peito, tão alto que ele se perguntava como ninguém mais conseguia ouvir. Ela estava linda. Perfeita. Nenhum sinal de suas provações. Sua pele tinha uma saudável cor rosada, seus olhos tão brilhantes quanto Galeões novos, seus cabelos beijados pelo sol de sua viagem de férias. Ela havia sorrido assim que viu seus amigos e até sorriu um pouco para ele. Claro, poderia ter sido só o nervosismo, mas ele achava que não. Ela havia apresentado os pais dela a ele. Não era algo que ele esperava, mas se Hermione ainda o odiasse, não teria falado tão docemente. Claro, Draco queria ter tirando sarro da cara do Weasley enquanto ele olhava estupidamente e babava para Isabel, mas isso era de se esperar de um pobretão que nem aquele boboca. Ele nem mesmo queria saber que tipo de apelo aquele pedaço de carne ruivo tinha para uma garota cosmopolitana como Isabel. Em qualquer outro dia, ele ficaria terrivelmente desapontado consigo mesmo por não ter conseguido bolar um comentário maldoso adequado, mas hoje ele podia se permitir esse deslize. Hermione estava rindo só há alguns metros de distância. Ele não iria arruinar aquilo com nenhuma brincadeira com o Weasley.

Mas Draco tinha experimentado excitamento demais para um só dia. A última vez que ele esteve à mesa com os melhores amigos de Hermione, o Weasley o havia colocado num hospital. Não era uma experiência que Draco gostaria de repetir, já que ele havia saturado sua conta de permanência em hospitais por um tempo. Draco declinou educadamente mais uma vez. "Eu realmente tenho que ir. Eu cheguei aqui atrasado e ainda não tive a chance de comprar meus suprimentos escolares." Ele acenou para os Grangers. "Se vocês me dão lic-"

Isabel o puxou pelo braço, afundando suas unhas perfeitamente cuidadas um pouco mais forte do que o necessário. Ela sorriu abertamente para o grupo. "Nós dão licença um momentinho?" Antes que alguém, incluindo Draco, pudesse contestar, ela o arrastou até uma distância onde não pudessem ser ouvidos. Então, a educada e linda bruxa se transformou em uma pessoa assustadora. "Draco Malfoy, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Você tem idéia do quão difícil foi pra mim conseguir que vocês dois estivessem no mesmo lugar sem que suspeitassem?"

Draco lançou-lhe um sorriso torto. "Pois é, manipular e fazer esquemas pode ser bem trabalhoso." Por alguns segundos, ele pensou que ela iria realmente bater o pé como uma menininha mimada.

Por fim, ela soltou um suspiro de raiva. Sua voz ficou mais alta porque ela estava agitada. "Às vezes você é tão... é tão..."

"Pessoalmente, eu sempre achei que 'idiota presunçoso e detestável' o resumiam razoavelmente bem," sugeriu o Weasley com um risinho de satisfação. Draco virou-se para olhar feio para o comentário não solicitado, e observou que os outros estavam se movendo para uma mesa maior no final do salão para acomodar a todos.

Isabel virou sua cabeça e sorriu apreciadoramente para o Grifinório antes de olhar de volta para Draco. "Exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Obrigada Rony." Ela puxou Draco um pouco mais pra frente e diminuiu sua voz para ser um pouco mais discreta. "Draco, como você pode ser tão cruel?"

"Eu? Cruel? Foi você que acabou de concordar com aquele retardado arrogante que eu sou um idiota. Eu não consigo ver como isso machucou você."

Ela deu um tapinha de leve no ombro dele enquanto revirava os olhos. "Não a mim, seu idiota. À Hermione.

Draco ficou rígido. Ele esperava sair de fininho sem danos antes dessa reviravolta na conversa. Ele olhou furtivamente para a garota em questão, que tinha acabado de dar uma risada nervosa e distraída para alguma coisa que o Potter havia dito. "Eu não vou falar sobre ela com você, Isabel."

Ela apertou ainda mais sua mão no braço dele antes que ele conseguisse escapar. "Então com quem você vai falar sobre isso? Hermione? Não parece muito já que você só escreveu uma vez durante todo o verão e isso foi assim que ela saiu do hospital."

Ele respirou profundamente algumas vezes. Porque, como Isabel era uma amiga, e a filha de um diplomata, ele não queria arrancar a cabeça dela em público. Essa é justamente o tipo de matéria que sua família precisa para a primeira página do _Profeta Diário: Malfoys Maníacos? Isso é Hereditário?_ Mas, sinceramente, os amigos de Hermione são bem intrometidos. Isabel tirou proveito dessa pausa enquanto ele controlava suas emoções. "Isso realmente a magoou, Draco. Eu acredito que ainda mais do que o que o seu pai fez com ela."

Draco arqueou sua sobrancelha. "Isso é um pouco melodramático demais, até pra você."

Os olhos dela não piscaram enquanto encaravam os dele. "Não, não é," ela negou firmemente. "Você é meu amigo, diferente de meus outros amigos, e isso é importante para mim, E eu sei que você está ferido mesmo que você seja orgulhoso demais para admitir isso." O aperto dela em seu braço afrouxou. "Mas Hermione é minha amiga também, e ela está tão ferida quanto você. Eu posso ouvir na voz dela quando ela fala sobre você, e eu posso ver em seus olhos quando ela pensa em você."

Draco olhou de relance para Hermione mais uma vez. Seu olhar encontra o dele rapidamente antes dela virar a cabeça. Mil argumentos passam por sua cabeça sobre o porquê ele não deveria fazer isso, junto com mil perguntas que ele gostaria de fazer a Isabel sobre Hermione. Mas qual era o objetivo disso? Isabel tinha dado um jeito dele e Hermione se 'toparem'. E não havia jeito dele sair dali sem agir tão rude quanto Lucius agiria. Essa era uma comparação que Draco não queria que Hermione nem os pais dela tivessem.

"Muito bem," ele concordou finalmente. Ele deu um passo na direção de Hermione.

"Espere. Deixe-me levar os pais dela e Harry e Rony daqui sutilmente para que vocês possam conversar a sós."

"Não será necessário," ele a assegurou enquanto marchava em direção à mesa. A cabeça de Hermione virou para o outro lado enquanto ela falava com sua mãe.

O Potter o olhou curioso à medida que ele se aproximava, mas seus olhos rapidamente se desviaram ao compreender. De má vontade Draco admitia, e não pela primeira vez, que o Potter não era um completo idiota como ele sempre o acusava de ser. Porém, com todos os elogios e bajulações lançadas ao Garoto Que Sobreviveu, o Potter precisava de constantes insultos. Do contrário ele ficaria irritante.

Draco inclinou-se e clareou a garganta. "Com licença. Hermione, posso falar com você um minuto?"

Hermione sobressaltou-se um pouco ao som de sua voz, e levou alguns segundos para perceber que ele havia falado com ela e queria falar um pouco mais. Ela forçou suas mãos, que estavam brincando distraidamente com o guardanapo em seu colo, a parar de tremer. Lentamente, ela empurrou a cadeira e se levantou. Ela olhou para as pessoas sentadas ao redor da mesa. Sua mãe sorria levemente e mantinha sua mão sobre a mão de seu pai na mesa. Seu pai acenou em permissão. Rony estava ocupado demais olhando para Isabel para notar Hermione. A boca de Harry era uma linha firme, sua expressão incrustada. "Voltaremos num instante," ela disse casualmente.

Num consentimento silencioso, eles saíram pela porta dos Trouxas. Hermione havia notado alguns olhares curiosos quando ela saiu caminhando pelo Beco Diagonal mais cedo, se ela e Draco tivessem caminhado juntos, eles certamente atrairiam atenção. E ela não queria nenhuma interrupção. O ar lá fora estava morno, mas não necessariamente quente o suficiente para ser a causa de suas palmas suadas. Ele hesitou enquanto ficavam lá fora parados, esperando pela direção dela. Ela lembrou-se de que havia um parque bonito não muito longe, então virou à direita.

Eles caminharam um pouco em silêncio, nenhum dos dois certos sobre como proceder. Ela manteve seu olhar firme na calçada a sua frente, mas podia senti-lo virando sua cabeça a cada dois passos para olhar pra ela, esperando por uma abertura. Finalmente, ele falou, "Eu nunca havia percebido que Isabel possuía as qualidades de um astuto Sonserino. Em sua carta me convidando para almoçar, ela disse que estava com sua avó enquanto estava na Inglaterra. E nem mesmo suspeitei que ela estivesse com a sua família. Eu não pedi para ela fazer isso"

Com isso Hermione virou sua cabeça para olhar pra ele, lançando-lhe um sorriso de lado. "Relaxe, Draco, eu ouvi a conversa de vocês lá dentro. Eu sei que você não está agindo em conjunto com a Isabel. Às vezes eu acho que ela não consegue resistir a se intrometer."

Ambos riram um pouco, mas a tensão constrangedora ainda pinicava enquanto eles tentavam manter a conversa. Havia tantas coisas que ela queria dizer, mas sua mente não conseguia pegar uma e proferir.

Numa voz casual, ele disse, "Sabe, todas as vezes que eu imaginei como seria conversar com você novamente, eram bem mais fáceis na minha mente."

A admissão dele a surpreendeu, mas também ajudou a aliviar seus nervos saber que ele se sentia tão _preso_ quanto ela. "Eu entendo o que você quer dizer," ela respondeu, lançando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Seus ombros relaxaram um pouco, e à medida que eles chegavam ao final do quarteirão ela virou a esquina. Ela não tinha um destino específico em mente, mas ela estava desejando chegar a um lado mais vazio da rua. "Você parece bem," ela soltou de repente. "Eu quero dizer, você parece saudável. Madame Pomfrey me falou sobre os seus ferimentos e as reposições neurais que você precisaria. Você se sente bem?"

Ele acenou que sim enquanto dava um passo para o lado para deixar um casal de idosos passar por eles. "Eu tive medi-bruxos excelentes. Eu fico sem fôlego um pouco mais facilmente do que antes, mas não vai ficar assim por muito tempo."

Repentinamente preocupada, Hermione parou de caminhar e virou-se para encará-lo. "Devemos voltar para o bar ou talvez encontrar um lugar para sentar? Eu não quero cansar você sem necessidade. Talvez-"

Draco esticou um braço e descansou uma mão no braço dela. "Eu estou bem. Na verdade, estou gostando de caminhar, e é um bom exercício." Quando ele sorriu para ela, ela pôde ver um brilho divertido em seus olhos. "Quando eu for jogar Quadribol contra a Grifinória, eu vou estar em melhor forma do que nunca."

A viva imagem de assisti-lo voando pelo ar, resplandecente em seu uniforme prata e verde, que apareceu espontaneamente em sua cabeça, fez coisas estranhas com seu estômago, por isso ela empurrou esse assunto para o fundo de sua mente. Eles tinham coisas mais sérias para discutir. "Eu vou me certificar de dar aos meus colegas de casa um aviso então,"ela disse com uma leve risada.

Lentamente ele tirou sua mão dela e a colocou casualmente em seu bolso. Ele começou a caminhar novamente. "Você parece recuperada também. Estou feliz pelos ferimentos não serem graves demais."

Sua mente ponderou vários jeitos diferentes para abordar o assunto do por que ele não respondeu a nenhuma das cartas que ela mandou quando ele parecia perfeitamente capaz de responder a carta das outras pessoas. Mas todos eles soavam bobos e insignificantes. Hermione tinha escrito várias cartas da América para Draco, sabendo o quão terrível devia estar sendo para ele estar longe de casa e num hospital. Ela tentou manter as cartas alegres e otimistas, para não adicionar mais complicações. Quando ela não recebeu quaisquer respostas a não ser sua resposta inicial, ela não se sentiu desencorajada, presumindo que ele precisava de toda a sua concentração e energia para se recuperar. Isso ela podia entender. Mas quando Isabel escreveu em suas cartas sobre o quanto Draco parecia melhor em cada nova carta que recebia dele, Hermione se sentiu machucada. Novamente. Obviamente, ele teve algum motivo para não querer responder suas cartas, mas como ele não respondeu, ela não podia descobrir que motivo era esse. Especialmente não do outro lado do mundo. Em um ataque de teimosia depois que soube que ele havia retornado à Inglaterra, ela jurou não entrar em contato com ele de nenhum jeito até ele dar o primeiro passo. Semanas se passaram sem nada, até hoje. Graças a Isabel. Hermione suspeitava que aquela menina era uma romântica no fundo apesar de sua expressão calma.

Pensando sobre isso como se fosse o caso de tirar um esparadrapo de uma ferida, ela decidiu que a dor seria mais fácil de suportar se fosse rápida. Inconscientemente, seu passo ficou mais rápido. "Draco, porque você só escreveu pra mim uma vez durante todo o verão? Depois da primeira que você enviou-" _que foi franca e me fez chorar toda vez que eu lia_ – "Eu pensei... bem, eu acho que pensei que havia muitas coisas que precisávamos discutir." _Como o fato de você ter dito que me ama._

Ele não disse nada por um tempo, e Hermione pensou que ele poderia estar esperando ela terminar de falar. Mas então ele respirou fundo. "Eu não queria piorar as coisas."

"Depois de tudo que aconteceu?" ela perguntou incrédula.

"_Por causa_ de tudo que aconteceu. Eu não queria que você se sentisse na obrigação de… Eu não sei… Ficar comigo ou fazer alguma atitude nobre do tipo, por pena." Essa era a última coisa que ela esperava que ele dissesse, sem mencionar completamente sem fundamento.

"Uma das últimas coisas que você disse foi que você me amava." Sua voz falhou no final. "Isso é um tanto quanto difícil de esquecer."

Ele não falou, só balançou cabeça concordando. Sua falta de uma resposta mais definida reacendeu algumas de suas dúvidas mais antigas. E se ele só tivesse dito aquilo porque era o que o pai dele estava esperando ele dizer? E se ela na verdade não significasse nada para ele? "Você também estava mentindo quando disse isso? Como você mentiu antes, para me proteger?

O coração de Draco partiu-se com a tristeza na voz dela. Muitas de suas ações em relação à Hermione tinham gerado nela mais angústia e dúvidas internas. Ele tinha testemunhado isso todo dia durante o semestre e, enquanto ele a observava agora, ainda permaneciam em sua mente. Tudo que ele fez a machucou. Ele pensou num velho poema Francês que eles precisaram analisar para um de seus trabalhos na Beauxbatons.

La vérité, absolue et cruelle comme çela peut être,

Est la choix qui vaut mieux pour le cœur;

La tromperie fait des blessures plus profondes qu'un poignard.

A verdade, por mais pura e cruel que possa ser,

É a melhor escolha para o coração;

Uma desilusão faz uma ferida mais profunda do que um punhal.

"Não, Hermione. Eu estava falando sério"

Se ele não a amasse, ele não seria atormentado noite após noite com as lembranças de Lucius a machucando de novo, e de novo, seu corpo mole caído no chão com sangue escorrendo pela sua face. Draco perdeu as contas de quantas vezes havia acordado suando frio e gritando para Lucius deixar Hermione em Paz. Toda noite ele revivia o horror da sala de Feitiços, e toda noite ele se sentia tão inútil quanto naquela noite para salvá-la. Saber que Lucius quase havia alcançado sucesso em matar a única coisa boa que Draco teve na vida chocava-o até sua essência. Há algumas semanas atrás, ele não conseguia lembrar-se de Hermione de outro jeito que não machucada e inconsciente, que foi justamente o motivo do fato dela estar tão vibrante e linda bem perto dele, ter tirado seu fôlego. Ela queria discutir assuntos sérios com ele, e isso consumia cada grama de força de vontade para não apertá-la em seu peito e nunca mais soltá-la. Amor? O que ele sentia ia além do amor. Eles tinham uma chance juntos? Ela não saiu correndo quando o viu hoje. Seus pais não a arrastaram pra longe de sua presença. E, que inferno, até o Potter e o Weasley haviam conseguido sentar na mesma mesa sem o enfeitiçar ou insultar... Muito; eles até sorriram algumas vezes.

Mas nenhum deles importava. Hermione o havia perdoado?

Eles viraram outra esquina e estavam em uma rua arborizada mais isolada. Ele parou de caminhar e a encarou. "Eu estava falando sério Hermione, mas eu sei o quão sério eu te magoei. Aqueles meses depois que nós terminamos, eu observei você. Todo o tempo, pra falar a verdade. Eu fiz coisas horríveis para fazer você me odiar, e você seguiu em frente. Você começou a sorrir novamente com seus amigos, brincando no almoço e voltando ao jeito que você era antes de se envolver comigo. Eu não queria arriscar a sua felicidade... mais uma vez. Eu pensei que se eu começasse a responder suas cartas, por causa do que eu disse na noite do baile, você se sentiria obrigada a me responder. Eu não podia garantir que sendo quem eu sou não machucaria você novamente, então a solução mais fácil foi ficar longe de você."

Ela olhou pra ele e acenou levemente sua cabeça antes de olhar pra baixo. _Bem, é isso então, _ele pensou. _Ela concorda comigo. Droga. _Ele começou a se virar para o Caldeirão Furado quando a voz dela o parou. A voz chateada dela.

"Você é um maldito covarde idiota, Draco Malfoy," ela murmurou com os dentes cerrados. O olhar cabisbaixo dela havia desaparecido. Ela o encarava com toda força, as partículas douradas de seus doces olhos castanhos brilhando como luzes. "Como você se atreve," ela brigou. "Como você se _atreve. _Mais uma vez, você tomou decisões sobre a _minha_ vida sem me consultar e racionalizou sozinho dizendo que estava fazendo isso para o meu bem. Todo esse tempo eu pensei que você não tinha escrito porque os seus sentimentos haviam mudado ou porque tudo que havia acontecido te lembravam demais do seu pai. Mas não era isso. Era só você tentando controlar tudo mais uma vez. Você não aprendeu que o mundo está cheio de fantoches esperando por você dar-lhes a direção? Especialmente eu. Eu não preciso que você escolha com quem eu posso e não posso andar." Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas de raiva, e ela pausou para respirar depois de seu desabafo emocional. "Mas nós nunca seremos amigos se você não aprender a ter fé em mim, porque é isso que amigos fazem. Eles confiam um no outro."

O coração dele parou alguns segundos. Ele deu um passo na direção dela. "É isso que somos? Amigos?"

Ela respirou pesadamente. "Eu gostaria que fôssemos. Eu acho."

"Você gostaria que fôssemos mais que isso?"

Ela levantou os ombros antes de se sentar em um muro de pedras perto deles. "Sinceramente, eu não sei mais." Ela respondeu honestamente. "Primeiro, eu fiquei furiosa por você manter tudo isso pra você quando eu pensei que você soubesse que poderia me contar tudo. Especialmente quando minha família está envolvida. Mas depois, quando eu tive tempo para pensar a respeito e me coloquei um pouco no seu lugar, eu pude entender porque você agiu pensando que isso era o que você devia fazer."

Ele deu alguns passos e sentou do lado dela. Ela não afastou sua perna da dele quando o joelho dele tocou o dela. O contato era mínimo, mas o coração de Draco saltava do mesmo jeito.

"Draco, por mais que eu possa perdoar suas intenções, eu não posso esquecer tão facilmente seus métodos." No fundo, ele sabia que ela estava certa. Perdoar e esquecer eram coisas totalmente diferentes. Seu calcanhar batia distraidamente no muro abaixo deles enquanto ele balançava seu pé. Antes que ele pudesse recolher seu coração do fundo de seu intestino, ela explicou, "Você me conhecia muito bem, sabia exatamente quais botões apertar para me magoar mais. E eu nem percebi. Isso, é claro, me fez pensar se aquilo _realmente_ foi encenação. Quão bem eu realmente conheço você, se conheço?" Ela hesitou e depois franziu a testa. "E eu não sei se um dia eu vou conseguir esquecer a imagem de você e Lissanne."

Com isso ele puxou seu pé do muro e o moveu para ficar bem de frente de onde ela estava sentada. Ele colocou suas mãos de ambos os lados dos joelhos dela, e já que o muro era um pouco grande, seus olhos encaravam os dela no mesmo nível. "Aquilo foi encenação Hermione. Não foi real."

"Bem, certo como o inferno aquilo doeu como se fosse real," Ela abaixou o olhar e murmurou, "Ainda dói."

Ele alisou suas mãos contra a pedra fria cortante, sem se importar se elas ficariam sujas ou arranhadas. Agora ele estava com raiva. "Você fala sobre como eu preciso confiar, mas você não parece muito disposta a confiar em mim."

Sua cabeça levantou de repente, e sua boca abriu-se em espanto. "Eu nunca traí você, Draco."

"E eu fiz o que tinha que fazer."

O tom de voz e o humor elevado deles atraiu o olhar curioso de algumas pessoas que estavam passeando com seus cachorros pela rua. Ela respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. "Discutir sobre isso não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum."

Ela estava certa; presumindo que ele _ainda pudesse_ ser o Monitor Chefe, eles precisavam encontrar um jeito de trabalhar amigavelmente.

"Então o que faremos Hermione? Não podemos voltar."

"Não, mas podemos começar de novo, do começo. Nós dois mudamos muito no último ano. Precisamos descobrir se podemos ser amigos antes de qualquer coisa." Ela descansou uma de suas mãos em cima da dele no muro. "Eu superei você uma vez Draco. Foi um inferno, e houve dias que eu pensei que nunca mais ficaria inteira de novo, mas eu me senti. E eu odiei o que você me tornou, o que eu me tornei. Se você quer minha confiança você terá que fazer muito mais do que só se desculpar e dizer algumas palavras bonitas. Você terá que fazer por merecer."

"Como eu faço isso?" ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu docemente. "Logo, logo você estará almoçando com Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley e meus pais Trouxas. Você pode começar por não enfeitiçar ninguém e ser o charmoso bruxo por que eu me apaixonei na França." Ela esticou sua mão e colocou no peito dele; ela não a tirou rápido. "Se ele ainda estiver aqui."

"Ele está," Draco respondeu rapidamente, aproveitando a sensação quente da mão dela pressionada contra seu corpo. "A bruxa teimosa e inteligente pela qual eu me apaixonei ainda está ai?" ele perguntou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. Ela não protestou quando a mão dele se demorou em seu pescoço, por isso ele a deixou lá.

"Sim… mas ela está um pouco mais madura e, eu espero, mais sábia. Eu aprendi muito sobre mim mesma nesses últimos meses, e eu sou uma garota diferente da que foi com você à Torre Eiffel." Ela se levantou do muro, mas não se afastou. De fato, ela se aproximou dele e colocou as mãos nos quadris enquanto o encarava. "Mas eu não consigo esquecer o quanto eu era feliz com você antes do ultimato do Lucius. A questão é se nós mudamos ou não o suficiente para não conseguirmos ficar mais juntos."

"Vejamos," ele sussurrou enquanto abaixava sua cabeça lentamente, dando a ela tempo o suficiente para se afastar. Mas ela fechou os olhos e levou sua boca até a dele. Seus lábios se encontraram perfeitamente, bem natural. Eles se tocaram levemente um contra o outro com uma emoção de tirar o fôlego. Seu coração batia acelerado, e ele podia sentir o coração dela batendo num ritmo similar contra seu peito.

Nenhum dos dois aprofundou o beijo, cada um apreciando o conforto que ele trazia… Promessa.

Quando terminaram o beijo, ela se afastou e olhou pra ele mais uma vez. Ela não disse nada, só sorriu. Um sorriso enorme e cheio de esperança.

Ele pegou a mão dela e uniu seus dedos. Ela alisou as costas dele. "Vamos," ele disse, girando-a com ele na direção do Caldeirão Furado. "O Weasley provavelmente já engoliu todos os biscoitos há essa hora. Se não voltarmos logo, o bar vai ter ficado sem comida."

Ela jogou sua cabeça pra trás e uma risada escapou de seus lábios. Ainda segurando a mão dele, ela bateu de leve em seu ombro com sua mão livre. "Você disse que seria legal com o Rony no almoço."

"Eu sei, por isso que eu estou tirando tudo do meu sistema agora, antes que eu o veja de novo."

"Algumas coisas nunca mudam," ela suspirou.

Ele respirou fundo e levou a mão dela até os lábios para um beijo. _Você está certa Hermione, algumas coisas nunca mudam._

**Fim**


End file.
